Illusions
by Alienigena
Summary: Les habitants d'Adenia VII, planète de classe M, ont été décimés par une épidémie et l'Enterprise se voit confier la mission de venir en aide aux survivants. Mais très vite, tout tourne au cauchemar, sur la planète comme sur le vaisseau. Et si l'habituel trio doit faire face en bas, en haut, c'est à un Pavel Chekov pas très sûr de lui qu'il incombe de sauver l'Enterprise...
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic Star Trek... Cette fois, pas de références à Beyond, pas de scènes manquantes - nous sommes peu de temps après la destruction de Vulcain. Je voulais explorer la relation entre Jim, McCoy et Spock (évidemment !) dans leurs débuts, avec ce qu'elle comporte d'incertitudes et de tensions, mais sans délaisser cette fois le reste de l'équipage, en particulier Chekov, que j'aime beaucoup, et Uhura. L'exercice pour moi va être de varier les points de vue. Je fais référence à deux missions qui précèdent celle-ci, elles sortent complètement de ma tête, mais ceux qui ont vu la série originale reconnaîtront certains personnages que j'ai recasés (pour l'un d'entre eux, en tant que macchabée) tout en respectant, je l'espère, le canon de l'univers alternatif des films. Les titres des chapitres seront des citations tirées des films ou de la série (à vous de les retrouver). Les commentaires sont évidemment les bienvenus !_

 **Chapitre 1 - "J'aimerais vous citer le règlement, mais je sais que vous vous contenterez de l'ignorer."**

 _ **Journal de bord du capitaine, date stellaire 2258.97.**_

 _En route pour la base stellaire Xetis pour notre première permission, nous avons intercepté un message de détresse, malheureusement incomplet, émanant de la planète Adenia VII, classe M, habitée par une espèce qui commence à peine à maîtriser les vols spatiaux. Conformément aux ordres que nous avons reçus de Starfleet, nous dévions légèrement de notre trajectoire afin d'analyser la situation et d'intervenir s'il est possible de le faire sans enfreindre la Première Directive. Nous devrions arriver à Xetis avec moins de deux jours de retard sur l'horaire prévu._

Kirk s'interrompit, ouvrit la bouche, considéra pendant un instant la possibilité d'ajouter quelque chose du genre « tous les membres de l'équipage, à l'exception du commandant Spock qui se fout éperdument de prendre des vacances, sont un peu déçus de ne pouvoir gagner la base stellaire dès aujourd'hui, après un mois particulièrement éprouvant », referma la bouche et s'abstint de tout commentaire superflu. Passer sa mauvaise humeur sur l'ordinateur de bord ne servirait qu'à lui attirer des ennuis dès que le haut commandement de Starfleet prendrait connaissance de ses doléances. Il avait prêté serment – ils avaient _tous_ prêté serment. L' _Enterprise_ avait capté le signal de détresse, il s'agissait du seul vaisseau à proximité d'Adenia, et la situation était urgente, à en croire le demi-message que l'ordinateur leur avait traduit. Ils devaient venir en aide à la population locale avant que l'épidémie ne s'étende et ne gagne toute la planète.

Ce n'était juste pas le bon moment. Une ou deux semaines de congé après les récents événements auraient été réellement bienvenues, mais de telles considérations n'entraient pas en ligne de compte.

Que la famille de Gary Mitchell attendît sur la base stellaire l'arrivée de l' _Enterprise_ afin de pouvoir rendre hommage au défunt ne comptait pas non plus. D'autres vies étaient en jeu. Pour un mort, deux jours de retard n'ont pas tellement d'importance, après tout.

Le capitaine s'arracha à ces pensées peu joyeuses, pianota sur les commandes situées sur le bras de son fauteuil pour valider l'enregistrement et releva la tête vers sa toujours efficace officier de communications, qui lui faisait signe.

\- Oui, Lieutenant Uhura ?

\- J'ai réussi à éliminer le bourdonnement sonore qui empêchait d'entendre la deuxième moitié du message, capitaine, dit-elle de sa voix la plus professionnelle, mais dans laquelle on sentait percer une certaine fatigue. L'ordinateur a traduit cette partie manquante. La langue est indéniablement proche de l'Andorien, mais il y a malgré tout des subtilités qui m'échappent.

Ce constat semblait la frustrer. Le capitaine sourit malgré lui.

\- Excellent, Lieutenant. Pouvez-vous nous repasser le message reçu dans son intégralité ?

\- Bien sûr, monsieur.

Jim était toujours fasciné par la façon respectueuse et même, parfois, admirative, dont _Nyota_ lui parlait lorsqu'ils étaient sur la passerelle. Elle qui l'avait traité de tous les noms possibles durant leurs études se montrait toujours parfaitement polie durant leur temps de service, même lorsqu'il prenait des décisions qu'elle désapprouvait. En privé, elle ne se gênait pas pour le tutoyer, l'appeler par son prénom, le contredire et même parfois l'insulter (ce qui, du reste, ne le gênait pas : il avait toujours préféré la franchise à l'hypocrisie), mais leurs rapports s'étaient nettement améliorés depuis qu'ils avaient été brutalement propulsés tous deux à des postes auxquels ils n'auraient certainement pas pu prétendre dans des circonstances normales.

Le fait d'avoir vécu ensemble des circonstances pour le moins _anormales_ les avaient peut-être également rapprochés…

La jeune femme manipula habilement les commandes situées en face d'elle et le message des Adeniens résonna immédiatement sur la passerelle.

 _Ceci est un SOS. Nous avons besoin d'aide urgente aux coordonnées suivantes : 45. 87. 09. 66. Si vous nous entendez, venez à notre secours. Surtout, n'allez pas ailleurs. Nous répétons les coordonnées : 45. 87. 09. 66. Peu d'entre nous avons échappé à l'épidémie qui a frappé notre ville. Notre région a été rapidement contaminée par une maladie mortelle et extrêmement contagieuse et nous redoutons qu'il en soit de même pour la plupart…_

Kirk ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur la partie du message qu'ils n'avaient pu entendre auparavant.

… _des cités de notre planète. Nous savons que, quelque part dans l'univers, des êtres intelligents vivent, comme nous, dans l'immensité de l'espace. C'est à vous que nous nous adressons. Notre espèce est en train de mourir. Nous avons un échantillon du virus responsable de l'épidémie, mais nous ne disposons pas du matériel nécessaire pour élaborer un traitement. Si vous nous entendez, venez à notre secours. Vous êtes notre seul espoir de survie._

Un grésillement, un sifflement, puis plus rien. Jim sentait confusément que tout le monde, sur le pont, retenait son souffle. Il avait conscience du poids des regards posés sur lui et savait qu'il devait prendre une décision. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un simple problème de respect de la Première Directive. Les habitants de la planète connaissaient ou du moins soupçonnaient leur existence. Or, un premier contact n'était pas une opération à prendre à la légère. Il fallait tout d'abord décider si l'espèce qui le demandait avait atteint le degré de technologie suffisant, puis si ses principes fondamentaux étaient en accord avec ceux de la Fédération. Ensuite, même si le haut commandement décidait d'établir en effet ledit contact, il ne confiait ce genre de missions qu'aux capitaines les plus expérimentés, Jim en était parfaitement conscient. Or, l' _Enterprise_ n'était sous sa responsabilité que depuis quatre mois, trois jours et… quelques heures. Spock, avec son obsession vulcaine de la précision, aurait probablement pu lui donner les chiffres exacts, à la virgule près, mais l'exactitude n'avait jamais intéressé James Kirk.

Certes, il avait résolu avec succès deux crises sur des planètes dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom avant de quitter la Terre, avant de se diriger, confiant, vers sa troisième mission. Le vaisseau fonctionnait parfaitement, grâce au bon soin de Scotty et de Keenser – un duo d'enfer, ces deux-là, toujours à se chamailler, mais efficaces comme une équipe de vingt hommes, couvant (parfois littéralement) les moteurs, biberonnant les réservoirs et chantant des berceuses aux capteurs de données. Pour eux, l' _Enterprise_ était bien plus qu'un simple vaisseau, et Jim se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à penser la même chose. Il se sentait lié aux membres de son équipage plus sûrement et solidement qu'avec n'importe quel membre de sa famille, si bien qu'il en venait à douter de ses propres sentiments à leur égard, s'émerveillant qu'ils se fussent développés aussi rapidement. Il connaissait les noms et pouvait reconnaître individuellement chacun des membres, humains ou non, qui composaient le vaisseau, mais l'équipage formait un ensemble tellement soudé et cohérent que Kirk avait parfois du mal à concevoir chaque homme ou femme comme une entité à part entière.

Mais il n'était tout de même qu'un jeune homme sans expérience, et incertain sur la marche à suivre. Parfois, les décisions qu'il prenait s'avéraient désastreuses. Preuve en était leur troisième mission, qui avait tourné au désastre…

Cette fois, il ne commettrait pas la même erreur.

\- Spock ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, à votre avis ? Si nous n'intervenons pas, une espèce entière risque de mourir.

Le Vulcain, qui s'était levé de son poste en entendant la fin du message, fit quelques pas vers le siège de son supérieur et, mains derrière le dos comme à son habitude, répondit sans hésiter :

\- Capitaine, le règlement est très clair dans un cas comme celui-ci. Il ne s'agira pas d'un premier contact, comme vous semblez le craindre, mais bel et bien d'une mission de sauvetage en réponse à un message clair. De plus, il s'agit d'un petit groupes d'humanoïdes et non du représentant de leur espèce, ce qui ôte tout caractère officiel à cette rencontre.

\- Donc ? demanda Jim, un peu perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire dans un cas comme celui-ci ?

\- Le règlement conseille au vaisseau d'intervenir – sans aucune obligation et uniquement dans le cas où le capitaine estime la mission sans risque.

Kirk hocha la tête, dubitatif. Il avait compris une semaine auparavant qu'il n'existait pas de mission _sans risque_. Les responsabilités qui accompagnaient nécessairement le fauteuil de capitaine qu'il avait accepté avec désinvolture, presque comme un dû, l'avaient soudainement écrasé, après plusieurs mois d'insouciante euphorie.

Tout d'abord, leur première mission diplomatique, à peine trois semaines auparavant, sur Ponantis, avait failli être un désastre, et sans Bones et surtout Spock, qui l'avaient accompagné sur la planète, comme l'exigeait le protocole (qu'il avait failli négliger, avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par son toujours zélé et minutieux premier officier), l' _Enterprise_ aurait probablement un nouveau capitaine à l'heure qu'il était. Cependant, il ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété. Après tout, il aimait les prises de risque, et tous trois s'en étaient sortis (presque) indemnes, pourquoi ruminer le passé ? Spock avait insisté sur les procédures relatives aux équipes au sol, sur le matériel à emporter, et le capitaine avait répondu « oui, oui » sans vraiment prêter attention aux monologues « ennuyeux » du commandant.

La mort du Lieutenant Gary Mitchell, qu'il connaissait personnellement depuis son entrée à l'université de San Francisco, avait tout changé et amené le jeune homme à reconsidérer son rôle au sein du vaisseau. Comme le lui avait fait remarquer Spock, il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu (le Vulcain, parfois, se montrait peu amène avec son supérieur et n'hésitait pas à lui dire ses quatre vérités, de sa manière froide et polie, mais toujours incisive). Un homme était _mort_ lors de leur troisième mission, et peut-être serait-il encore vivant si Kirk avait écouté son premier officier. Peut-être. D'après McCoy, Mitchell serait probablement mort tout de même.

Cela n'empêchait pas Jim de se sentir responsable.

Voilà pourquoi il ne commettrait pas la même erreur cette fois-ci.

Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil au plan de vol. Ils atteindraient leur destination dans moins d'un quart d'heure à présent, et les scanners pourraient alors fouiller la planète, en quête de la moindre information sur leurs mystérieux correspondants. Cela lui laissait le temps d'organiser la composition de l'équipe au sol.

\- M. Sulu, je vous laisse les commandes. Appelez-moi dès que vous en saurez plus, je serai à l'infirmerie. Spock, venez avec moi.

Le Vulcain s'exécuta, comme de coutume, en silence, sans poser la moindre question. Mais à peine la porte de l'ascenseur se fut-elle refermée derrière eux qu'il lança à son supérieur un regard interrogateur.

\- Pont numéro 5, énonça Kirk. Spock, je…

Il s'interrompit, embarrassé, ne sachant comment commencer une discussion dont il savait par avance qu'elle ne pouvait être que pénible.

\- Avez-vous souhaité me parler en privé parce qu'il est probable que je désapprouve ce que vous avez à me dire ? demanda Spock de son habituel ton neutre.

 _Maudit Vulcain avec son sixième sens._ Parfois, il semblait au jeune homme que le commandant de l' _Enterprise_ n'était pas télépathe uniquement par le toucher, mais qu'il était capable de capter ses pensées rien qu'en se trouvant dans la même pièce que lui.

\- Je n'ai en effet aucun doute sur le fait que vous allez désapprouver _tout_ ce que je vais vous dire, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais vous parler seul à seul.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha sa première bombe.

\- C'est moi qui vais descendre avec McCoy sur la planète.

Le sourcil droit du premier officier monta très haut et Jim, encore peu habitué aux subtilités vulcaines, se demanda distraitement si ce que Spock éprouvait, à la manière froide de son espèce, ressemblait davantage à de la surprise, de la désapprobation ou, plus simplement, de l'ennui.

\- Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que, bien qu'il s'agisse de votre droit le plus strict en tant que capitaine, le règlement stipule que deux membres de la sécurité…

L'ascenseur s'arrêta dans un léger sursaut et Jim en profita pour couper ce qui allait probablement devenir une longue citation extraite du _parfait petit manuel du bon officier de Starfleet_.

\- Je sais que ça ne saute pas aux yeux, Spock, mais je vous assure que _j'ai lu_ ce règlement, tout comme vous.

\- Ca ne… _saute_ pas aux yeux ? répéta le premier officier.

Le capitaine poussa un soupir de frustration. Le Vulcain, lorsqu'il se heurtait à des métaphores, avait un côté obtus qui agaçait prodigieusement le jeune homme. Il était impossible que Spock, avec sa mémoire eidétique et son intelligence supérieure, ne comprît pas le sens implicite de ces images.

\- Laissez tomber. Et ne me demandez pas ce que vous devez laisser tomber, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Heureusement, le Vulcain ne releva pas.

\- Puisque vous avez lu le règlement, vous devez savoir que lors de la réception d'un message de détresse tel que celui-ci, le médecin en chef du bord doit être accompagné de deux membres de la sécurité, et…

 _Décidément, il ne le lâcherait pas._

\- Je sais, je sais, s'empressa de répondre Jim. Mais je ne veux pas renouveler le fiasco de la semaine dernière.

Il n'ajouta pas « pas alors que c'est la vie de Bones qui est en jeu cette fois », mais il le pensa si fort qu'il était impossible que le Vulcain ne l'entendît pas.

Huit jours auparavant, Mitchell s'était télétransporté sur la planète avec deux gardes. Soit malchance, soit incompétence (Jim, quoi qu'il n'en eût rien dit, pensait que les deux jeunes gens avaient tout simplement paniqué), ils n'avaient pu empêcher l'inévitable et ne s'en étaient eux-mêmes sortis que de justesse. Le capitaine avait immédiatement procédé à l'évaluation de son personnel de sécurité et s'était alors rendu compte de l'étendue de leurs lacunes et, surtout, de leur totale inexpérience. Suite à l'affaire Nero, la flotte avait été décimée, et l' _Enterprise_ n'étant pas un vaisseau majeur (du moins _pas encore_ ), le haut commandement n'avait pas jugé utile de transférer à son bord des officiers ou, tout simplement, des hommes et des femmes expérimentés. Après tout, leurs missions se situaient dans des planètes relativement proches du territoire de la fédération.

Mais cette proximité n'empêchait pas le danger, Mitchell l'avait appris à ses dépens une semaine auparavant. Kirk devait absolument réfléchir à la façon de former les membres de son équipage, ou plutôt de les préparer à ce qui pouvait les attendre sur les planètes qu'ils allaient explorer. Il lui faudrait organiser des simulations, des entraînements, des évaluations… Ce rôle lui convenait parfaitement et il ne renâclait pas devant la tâche - mais il aurait préféré s'être rendu compte de tout cela avant de perdre un homme.

En attendant, il ne confierait pas la vie de son meilleur ami à n'importe qui.

Ce qui l'amenait à la deuxième partie de son petit discours. Spock ne pouvait manquer d'aborder le sujet, une fois certain que Jim n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et se téléporterait sur Adenia.

\- Si vous insistez pour descendre avec le docteur McCoy, ajouta le Vulcain de manière prévisible, permettez-moi d'insister de mon côté pour que vous vous fassiez accompagner d'un officier expérimenté.

\- C'était prévu, répondit Jim. Et c'est là que vous allez probablement _désapprouver_ , parce que mon choix n'est clairement pas en accord avec les règlements qui vous sont si chers.

Le second sourcil alla rejoindre le premier dans une expression, cette fois, clairement inquisitrice.

\- J'aimerais que _vous_ veniez avec nous.

Voilà, c'était dit, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le refus de Spock. Kirk avait effectivement lu le règlement (il n'était pas stupide à ce point, il l'avait évidemment lu, et plutôt deux fois qu'une, mais il y avait tant de choses à assimiler qu'il préférait, pour le moment, se reposer sur la mémoire impeccable du Vulcain) et il savait que le capitaine et le premier officier ne devaient en aucun cas s'aventurer ensemble pour une mission potentiellement dangereuse. Le vaisseau ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre à la fois ses deux officiers principaux. Jim ne voyait pas très bien comment Spock pourrait accepter une entorse si flagrante aux prescriptions de Starfleet.

Le Vulcain, cependant, ne répondit pas immédiatement. Les yeux fixés sur son supérieur, il semblait évaluer… quoi ? Sa santé mentale ? Ses capacités de résistance sur la planète ? Le sérieux de sa requête ? Jim n'en avait aucune idée. Cet examen approfondi avait quelque chose de légèrement humiliant, mais Jim le supporta sans broncher.

\- Puis-je vous demander, capitaine, ce qui motive votre choix ? Le capitaine et le premier officier ne sont supposés quitter le vaisseau ensemble que lors d'une mission diplomatique.

\- Pour la dernière fois, _je sais_. Et je suis bien content d'avoir respecté à la lettre le règlement sur Ponantis, parce que si vous n'aviez pas été avec nous, Bones et moi ne serions probablement plus là pour en parler. Ce qui m'amène à répondre à votre question : mon choix est entièrement motivé par la _logique_. Ça devrait vous plaire, non ? Spock, reprit-il plus sérieusement, il n'y a personne sur ce vaisseau qui soit plus apte à survivre, à se défendre et à protéger ses coéquipiers que vous. Je l'ai constaté sur le Narada, je l'ai constaté sur Ponantis. Je sais que laisser le vaisseau sans ses deux officiers principaux est un choix contestable, mais je serais beaucoup plus tranquille si vous acceptiez de venir avec nous.

\- Est-ce un ordre, capitaine ?

Et voilà. On en revenait toujours à cette question. Comme si Spock ne pouvait agir qu'en fonction d'ordres et d'interdictions. Mais Jim n'avait pas l'intention d' _ordonner_ quoi que ce soit cette fois-ci. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait que fonctionne sa relation avec son premier officier. Tant pis si ce dernier ne le comprenait pas.

\- Absolument pas, répondit-il. Je vous laisse le choix. Et si vous refusez, je vous laisse choisir la personne pour descendre avec moi. Si ce n'est pas vous, peu m'importe qui nous accompagnera. Je vous fais confiance pour trouver l'officier le plus adapté pour une telle mission.

Il y eut encore dix secondes d'un silence pesant, puis Spock fit un bref signe de tête.

\- Je vous accompagne.

Kirk en croyait à peine ses oreilles.

\- Rendez-vous dans la salle de transport dans un quart d'heure. Je vous laisse vous occuper du matériel. Je vais chercher McCoy.

\- Bien, capitaine.

Jim regarda pensivement le Vulcain s'éloigner vers ses quartiers et se demanda pour quelle raison il avait accepté de descendre sur Adenia avec lui. Pensait-il que son capitaine était incapable de se débrouiller seul ? C'était probable (et légèrement vexant), mais le jeune homme aurait parié qu'il y avait autre chose. Certes, les Vulcains étaient connus pour leur sens du devoir, et Spock considérait probablement la protection du capitaine de l' _Enterprise_ comme un de ses devoirs prioritaires, mais selon toute logique, il aurait dû l'envoyer (poliment, comme toujours) se faire voir et désigner un autre membre de l'équipage pour cette mission. Probablement Sulu, qui, malgré sa petite taille et ses dehors tranquilles, était un redoutable combattant au corps-à-corps.

Il secoua la tête, haussa les épaules et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie. Spéculer sur ce qui se passait dans la tête de Spock était une activité à plein temps – et du temps, il n'en avait pas énormément en réserve.

L'infirmerie était étrangement calme. L'infirmière de service – Christine Chapel – à qui il adressa son plus charmant sourire, lui expliqua qu'il trouverait le docteur McCoy dans son bureau. Ledit bureau était fermé, ce qui expliquait le silence du lieu. Mais Jim savait que dès qu'il pousserait la porte, il serait assailli par des exclamations, voire des protestations…

\- Ah, tu tombes bien ! s'exclama le médecin en chef dès qu'il aperçut son capitaine. Quelle est la température déjà sur ta planète pourrie ?

Le bureau, rarement bien rangé, était dans un état indescriptible. Sur le lit d'appoint où il arrivait à Bones de dormir lorsqu'il devait faire des heures supplémentaires (ce qui, avouons-le, arrivait très souvent), un petit sac était posé, et le médecin y jetait pêle-mêle divers instruments dont Jim aurait été bien en peine de dire à quoi ils servaient. Il referma la porte pour éviter de faire profiter tout le personnel médical de leur discussion.

\- Euh… Aux alentours de 17°C à l'endroit où nous allons nous téléporter. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pour savoir si je mets mon caleçon molletonné, marmonna Bones sans daigner lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Il ajouta à son paquet quelques couvertures de survie et se figea soudain.

\- Attends, attends, s'écria-t-il en fixant Jim d'un regard soupçonneux. Qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement par « nous » ?

Le jeune homme retint un soupir. Il avait bien prévu un peu de résistance de ce côté-là, mais Spock ayant accepté presque immédiatement, il s'était dit qu'avec McCoy, tout irait comme sur des roulettes.

Il s'était visiblement montré un peu trop optimiste.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de t'envoyer là-bas avec deux types qui ont à peine plus que l'âge de Chekov, la force physique de Scotty et des réflexes de survie aussi peu aiguisés que les tiens.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? demanda le médecin sans relever la pique de son ami.

\- Bones, ils ne sont pas formés. Et tant qu'ils ne le seront pas, je n'enverrai personne prendre des risques à ma place. Encore moins mon meilleur ami.

\- Je suis touché, ironisa McCoy en portant la main à son cœur, mais… tu crois que tu es mieux formé qu'eux ? Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de ton premier vol.

\- On est tous jeunes ici, le coupa Kirk avec nervosité. Tu es un des plus vieux, tu sais ça ?

\- Oui, figure-toi que je le sais. Et ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi d'avoir la responsabilité d'une bande de gamins, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? La moitié de la flotte a été décimée, on était là, ils avaient besoin de nous, on a dit oui… Ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner plus que ça quand tu as accepté cette mission. Tu étais même plutôt extatique, si je me souviens bien.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Oui, mais _Gary_ , compléta Leonard avec un nouveau coup d'œil perçant. C'est ça ?

Jim ne répondit pas. L'évoquer était encore douloureux – son corps était encore sur le vaisseau, là, dans la petite salle de l'infirmerie destinée à cet effet. Leur _morgue_. Rien que l'idée que le cadavre se trouvait si près d'eux donnait au capitaine l'envie de partir en courant.

\- Ecoute, je…

McCoy se passa la main sur le visage et soupira.

\- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, parce qu'il était sous ta responsabilité, mais, tu sais, on sait tous à quoi on s'est engagés. De tels accidents sont inévitables dans le genre de missions qu'on nous confie. Ce n'est pas comme si on se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de San Francisco. On est dans l'espace, et je te rappelle que ce n'est pas exactement l'équivalent de Sunset Boulevard… Alors oui, c'est dur de voir des gens mourir, de savoir qu'ils sont morts et qu'on n'a rien pu faire pour les sauver, mais si tu n'es pas capable d'encaisser ça, alors démissionne maintenant. Parce que Gary a été le premier, mais il ne sera pas le dernier.

\- Tu parles comme Spock, fit remarquer Jim amèrement.

Le premier officier lui avait tenu un discours semblable peu après « l'incident », et Kirk l'avait sans aménité viré de sa cabine, choqué par l'insensibilité du Vulcain. Mais que son meilleur ami, pourtant parfaitement humain, empathique et sensible, lui dise exactement la même chose l'incitait à reconsidérer la question. Bones était médecin. Il avait probablement vu mourir des dizaines de personnes, sans rien pouvoir faire. Sans doute, au fond de lui, ne l'acceptait-il pas. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire son travail – et de le faire remarquablement bien, d'ailleurs.

McCoy s'était rembruni à la mention du Vulcain et avait marmonné un commentaire inintelligible mais très probablement désobligeant.

\- J'imagine que vous avez raison tous les deux, soupira Jim sans relever. C'est juste que… je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Je ne prétends pas être meilleur que qui que ce soit, mais j'ai déjà survécu à des situations extrêmes. Je sais comment réagir dans l'urgence. Ne crois pas que je me vante, ajouta-t-il en voyant Bones froncer les sourcils. Mais je pense être plus apte à te protéger, c'est tout.

\- Je ne te contredirai pas là-dessus, mais ce n'est pas ce que préconise Starfleet. Normalement, pour une mission comme celle-là, je dois descendre avec deux officiers de la sécurité.

\- Non, le capitaine peut prendre la décision de se téléporter lui-même sur la planète s'il le souhaite, et d'emmener qui il veut avec lui, j'ai vérifié.

\- Tu as _vérifié_ ? ironisa McCoy. Tu veux dire que tu as demandé la permission à M. Règlement, c'est ça ?

Jim retint un nouveau soupir. Les relations entre Bones et Spock n'étaient pas spécialement chaleureuses, mais il pensait que les choses s'étaient arrangées depuis ce qui s'était passé sur Ponantis, trois semaines auparavant.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'appeler par son nom ? Je t'accorde que ce surnom est plutôt moins insultant que les autres, mais… je croyais que ça allait un peu mieux ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Le médecin continua de farfouiller dans ses seringues.

\- Eh, Bones, je te parle ! Je te signale qu'il descend avec nous, alors s'il y a un problème, dis-le-moi tout de suite !

\- Il descend avec nous ? s'étrangla McCoy. Oh, mon Dieu…

\- Tu sais très bien que, de nous tous, c'est le plus apte à se battre et à protéger l'équipe au sol, fit remarquer Jim un peu sèchement. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de Spock, mais ne remets pas en cause ses capacités.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, répondit le médecin avec une sincérité non feinte. Si tu veux tout savoir, ça aurait plutôt tendance à me rassurer. Sans lui, la dernière fois…

\- Alors où est le problème ? On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, crache le morceau.

Le médecin soupira et s'arrêta enfin de remuer dans tous les sens.

\- Je pensais qu'on arriverait à s'entendre, mais… Je veux dire, sur Ponantis, il n'était pas... pas lui-même. On a discuté pendant que tu étais dans les vapes, tu sais. Enfin, « discuter » est un grand mot, mais… Il n'avait aucune raison de m'aider et il l'a fait. Et quand on est remontés sur le vaisseau, je pensais que… qu'on allait pouvoir partir sur de bonnes bases. Mais dès le lendemain, il est venu inspecter l'infirmerie et il a trouvé dix-neuf « irrégularités » qu'il m'a demandé de rectifier.

\- Des « irrégularités » ?

Jim savait que Bones aimait bien expérimenter, et qu'il était très compétent dans sa spécialité – mais il ne ferait jamais rien de dangereux, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Eh bien oui, des _irrégularités_ , explosa McCoy. Ce vaisseau est mal foutu, si tu veux tout savoir, alors j'ai besoin de bricoler un peu.

Jim déglutit péniblement. Son vaisseau, _mal foutu_ ?

\- Euh… Tu parles l' _Enterprise_ , là ? Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?

\- Oh, si tu te places d'un point de vue strictement _humain_ , il est parfait, je te l'accorde. Le problème, c'est que tous les membres de l'équipage ne sont _pas_ humains, justement. Tiens, prends Seth, Syl et Wylah, par exemple. Ils ne peuvent être traités que dans l'eau.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as parfaitement entendu. Je ne vais pas t'exposer toutes les raisons anatomiques qui font qu'il serait dangereux de les opérer à l'air libre, mais ça serait clairement _dangereux_. S'ils venaient à être blessés, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais faire pour les soigner. Et puis il y a Keenser, avec ses fichues sécrétions corporelles acides. Il faut bien que je recycle du matériel qui normalement n'est pas fait pour l'infirmerie, parce que sinon, les récipients en plastique, ou même en métal, _fondent_. Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Ils ont dû refaire certaines toilettes en catastrophe sur la demande de Scotty, parce que sinon… Bref, je te passe les détails. Donc, en effet, j'ai utilisé du matériel non réglementaire, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Et je ne te parle même pas de Spock lui-même, qui devrait être reconnaissant du fait que j'essaye de trouver des médicaments efficaces sur lui ! Ce type est une aberration anatomique sur pattes. Il n'y a rien de _normal_ chez lui. Il ne supporte pas les trois quarts des médicaments efficaces pour les humains, et tout ce qui est normalement utilisé pour les espèces dont le sang est à base de cuivre ne fonctionne pas sur lui. Alors, forcément, j'expérimente. Tant que ça ne lui file que la nausée, ça va, mais quand il me fait un choc anaphylactique suite à un bête vaccin…

\- Pardon ? Spock a fait _quoi_ ? Tu comptais me le dire quand ? s'étrangla Kirk.

\- Jim, tu lis les rapports médicaux que je t'envoie, des fois ?

\- Evidemment que je les lis ! (Le jeune homme commençait à se sentir énervé. Ils n'auraient _pas_ dû avoir cette discussion maintenant, à dix minutes d'une mission potentiellement problématique.) Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi.

McCoy fronça les sourcils.

\- Je te parie qu'il a effacé le rapport, ou alors qu'il l'a escamoté de ton PADD.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel. Leonard était devenu fou, ou alors il était tombé dans un univers parallèle, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

\- Pardon ? On parle bien du même Spock, là ? _Le Vulcain qui ne peut pas mentir_ ?

Le médecin ricana.

\- Oh, Spock a très bien compris la nuance entre _mentir_ et _éluder_ – et, crois-moi, il maîtrise ce dernier concept à la perfection. Je pense qu'il pourrait aller très loin pour que son capitaine ne se rende pas compte de ses « faiblesses ».

A la réflexion, c'était possible. Jim secoua la tête.

\- C'est débile ! Je sais qu'il y a le secret médical, mais en tant que capitaine, il faut bien que je sache…

\- Oui, c'est débile, l'interrompit McCoy, qui rayonnait. Je suis content de te l'entendre dire. Et, par-dessus le marché, c'est _illogique_. La prochaine fois qu'il viendra inspecter mon infirmerie, je lui renverrai ce coup-là dans les dents.

\- Bones… commença Jim, qui commençait à vraiment perdre patience.

L'intercommunicateur émit un léger sifflement et le médecin, au lieu de répondre au capitaine, appuya sur un bouton.

\- McCoy.

La voix de Sulu emplit la petite pièce.

\- Docteur, le capitaine est-il avec vous ?

\- Oui, il est là.

\- Nous avons du nouveau, capitaine.

\- On vous écoute, Sulu.

\- Nous avons identifié un groupe de trois humanoïdes, situé très près de la balise qui émet le message, ce qui semble corroborer leur histoire. Il est impossible de savoir s'ils sont armés, mais en tout cas, s'ils ont des armes, elles ne sont pas technologiquement avancées.

\- Une idée sur la couleur de leur sang ? demanda McCoy, toujours pragmatique.

\- Impossible à déterminer, docteur. Vous ne saurez à quoi ils ressemblent et ce qu'ils ont dans le corps que lorsqu'ils seront en face de vous. En raison de la Première Directive, nous disposons de peu d'informations sur les Adeniens.

\- Merci, Sulu. Je vous laisse les commandes, je descends sur Adenia avec Spock et McCoy.

Il y eut un léger silence, et Jim imagina brièvement la tête d'Uhura. Quand ils remonteraient, elle lui arracherait la tête, c'était sûr.

\- Bien, capitaine. Des instructions ?

\- Non, aucune. Nous ne prendrons aucun risque et en cas de problème, nous remonterons immédiatement. Vous ne devriez pas assurer l'intérim pendant très longtemps.

\- Entendu, capitaine.

Jim pressa sur le bouton pour interrompre la communication et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Prêt ?

\- Aussi prêt qu'on peut l'être, soupira le médecin.

Il s'empara du sac qu'il venait de remplir, attrapa son tricordeur et suivit le capitaine dans le couloir qui menait en salle de téléportation, où les attendaient Scotty et Spock.

\- Tout est prêt ? demanda Jim.

Pour toute réponse, le Vulcain lui tendit un petit sac et un phaseur. Il portait lui-même une sacoche similaire en bandoulière et avait fixé l'arme à son côté.

\- Parfait. Scotty, vous nous téléporterez à une centaine de mètres des Adeniens, dans une zone dégagée si possible. Je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque cette fois. En cas de problème, faites-nous remonter immédiatement, d'accord ?

\- Entendu, capitaine. Le message est émis depuis la lisière d'une forêt, mais je crois préférable de vous faire descendre dans la plaine qui se situe juste à côté. Pas de rochers qui pourraient troubler le téléporteur, aucune interférence géologique, pas de signe de forme de vie potentiellement dangereuse, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal se passer.

Jim hocha la tête et les trois hommes montèrent sur la plate-forme.

Il ne voyait pas non plus, mais c'était précisément le problème.

On ne voit pas ce qui pourrait mal se passer jusqu'à ce que, précisément, les choses tournent mal.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Un peu plus d'action pour ce chapitre (et un peu d'analyse psychologique quand même, car je ne peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher)... Je vous l'ai dit, j'essaye de varier les points de vue, donc voici celui de McCoy (à mon sens, le plus facile à écrire - quand viendra le tour de Spock, ce sera une autre paire de manches). Pour moi, Bones est un médecin exceptionnel mais ce n'est pas un explorateur dans l'âme. En plus, il s'agit de son premier vol dans l'espace. Bref, les conditions ne sont pas optimales pour lui. Au prochain chapitre, retour sur l'Enterprise avec Chekov... Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite review !_

 **Chapitre 2 - « Les instruments ne relèvent que ce qu'ils sont programmés pour relever, mais l'univers est empli d'inconnu. »**

McCoy avait toujours détesté la téléportation. Confier son sort à une machine qui désintégrait totalement le voyageur avant de réassembler les particules de son corps lui avait toujours semblé particulièrement stupide. Et si jamais les atomes ne se retrouvaient pas dans la même position à l'arrivée ? Si jamais une oreille, ou un doigt de pieds, ou un morceau d'intestin restait derrière ? A ce qu'il sache, cela ne s'était jamais produit, mais il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Enfin, au moins, la téléportation était instantanée. C'était toujours mieux que d'utiliser une navette dans laquelle on devait rester des heures avant de retrouver la terre ferme sous ses pieds.

Il détestait les espaces exigus. Il détestait voler. Il détestait confier sa vie à un bout de métal, quel qu'il soit.

 _Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans l'espace ?_

Bonne question. Un jour, il trouverait la réponse.

Cette fois encore, ses molécules retrouvèrent leur forme d'origine et en quelques secondes, il se retrouva transporté de l' _Enterprise_ à la surface de la planète. De chaque côté du médecin, le capitaine et le commandant avaient sorti leur phaseur et semblaient parés à toute éventualité. Bones hésita un instant, puis s'empara (assez maladroitement) de sa propre arme. Il détestait aussi ces machins, mais ils avaient au moins l'avantage, contrairement à la plupart des engins créés pour tuer, de pouvoir être réglés de façon à neutraliser sans causer de dommages irréparables. Il n'était pas certain de parvenir à tuer, même dans une situation d'urgence absolue. Même pour sauver sa propre vie.

Ils atterrirent dans une plaine dont les herbes roses et jaunes leur arrivaient aux genoux le vent les faisait doucement onduler, créant autour d'eux des dessins surréalistes et magnifiques qui leur donnait l'impression d'être pris au cœur d'un ouragan végétal. Aucune forme de vie animale n'était en vue. A une centaine de mètres en face d'eux, on apercevait très nettement la lisière d'une forêt. Pour l'instant, tout correspondait exactement à ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Les trois rescapés devaient se trouver non loin des arbres.

\- Spock ? demanda Jim.

Le Vulcain, après avoir jeté autour d'eux un rapide coup d'œil circulaire, avait actionné son tricordeur et l'avait pointé en direction de la forêt, sans pour autant replacer son arme à sa ceinture. Le capitaine, de son côté, tenait toujours son phaseur dans la main droite, prêt à toute éventualité. La mort de Gary avait changé bien des choses, se dit le médecin. Voir son meilleur ami faire preuve de prudence (en l'occurrence, une prudence excessive) avait quelque chose de légèrement déstabilisant, et même d'un peu triste. Il était clair que Jim n'hésiterait pas, lui, à faire feu pour protéger les membres de son équipage. Cependant, Leonard ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'idée désagréablement rassurante.

\- Le tricordeur relève trois formes de vie intelligente dans cette direction, capitaine, répondit Spock, à une vingtaine de mètres de la balise qui semble continuer à émettre le message que nous avons reçu.

\- Une vingtaine de mètres ? s'étonna Bones. Pourquoi ne pas rester à côté ?

Jim haussa les épaules et secoua la tête pour marquer son ignorance.

\- Rien de dangereux autour de nous ?

\- Négatif, capitaine. Aucun risque de catastrophe naturelle, aucune forme de vie, du moins telle que nous la connaissons, à l'exception de ces trois êtres, dans un rayon de cinq cents mètres, aucun danger détecté par nos radars.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Les trois hommes se mirent donc en marche vers la forêt. Le sol, légèrement élastique, s'enfonçait mollement sous leurs pas et les herbes bruissaient à leur passage. Le vent était frais, mais ils étaient suffisamment couverts pour ne pas avoir à s'en préoccuper – du moins, en ce qui concernait les deux humains. McCoy n'était pas certain que Spock fût du même avis (il se demandait souvent comment il supportait la température de l' _Enterprise_ , clairement largement en dessous des normes vulcaines), mais le premier officier ne fit évidemment aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Excepté le bruit d'un cours d'eau qui, clairement perceptible depuis leur arrivée, s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient des arbres, le silence était total.

Une pointe métallique émergea soudain au-dessus des herbes folles et la balise qui, pointée vers le ciel, appelait à l'aide, jusqu'ici dissimulée par une légère levée de terre, apparut à leurs yeux. Mais des trois humanoïdes qui l'avaient créée et utilisée, il n'y avait pas trace.

Sans cesser d'avancer, Jim régla le traducteur qu'il avait emporté avec lui et parla distinctement :

\- Nous avons entendu votre message et nous sommes venus à votre aide. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous.

L'appareil émit une série de sons gutturaux – qui ressemblaient en effet à de l'Andorien : maintenant que Nyota l'avait fait remarquer, Bones s'en apercevait – mais seul le silence lui répondit. Les trois hommes pouvait à présent clairement distinguer, derrière la balise, le cours d'eau – ou plutôt le torrent – qui semblait séparer la savane de la forêt.

\- Spock, quelles sont les coordonnées ?

\- Selon les indications du tricordeur, répondit le Vulcain sans daigner y jeter un second coup d'œil (et McCoy se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé posséder une mémoire eidétique, lui qui était incapable de retenir trois chiffres d'affilée), les trois Adeniens sont dans la forêt, juste de l'autre côté de l'eau.

Ils avancèrent encore un peu. Le capitaine réitéra son appel. Seul le vent lui répondit.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, pensa le médecin en se mordant les lèvres. Trois êtres doués d'intelligence ne lançaient pas un signal de détresse vers l'espace pour ensuite se cacher lorsque les secours arrivaient. A moins qu'ils ne fussent pas pourvus d'oreilles ou organes équivalents ? S'ils utilisaient une forme de communication verbale, ils devaient pouvoir entendre…

Bientôt ils furent tous trois à côté de la balise, qui continuait d'émettre son message vers l'infini du ciel. Non loin de là, un tronc d'arbre, tombé ou placé en travers du torrent, permettait le passage sur l'autre rive. Mais il n'y avait toujours personne.

\- Capitaine ? s'écria soudainement Spock. Les trois formes de vie ont… disparu.

\- Quoi ? demanda McCoy, abasourdi. Vous êtes sûr qu'il fonctionne, votre machin ?

Le premier réflexe de Bones était toujours de rejeter la faute sur une éventuelle défaillance de la technologie. Il n'avait que modérément confiance en ses propres outils médicaux et utilisait au maximum, pour porter un diagnostic, ses propres yeux et ses propres doigts, ce qui amusait souvent ses collègues (et effrayait tout aussi souvent ses patients, peu habitués à être _touchés_ par leur médecin).

\- Affirmatif, docteur. (Le premier officier, _évidemment_ , faisait confiance à la logique impeccable de ses outils.) Mon tricordeur est parfaitement opérationnel. Les trois humanoïdes dont il a enregistré les coordonnées il y a sept minutes ont tout simplement disparu.

Il avait énoncé cela de son habituel ton neutre, sans paraître le moins du monde surpris par les faits. Déconcertés, les deux humains se consultèrent du regard. Il est tout de même peu habituel que trois êtres vivants qui ne connaissent pas le principe de la téléportation disparaissent en quelques secondes.

\- Spock, allez quand même vérifier de l'autre côté, ordonna Jim après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil sur le tronc d'arbre pour en évaluer la stabilité. Je reste de ce côté et je vous couvre au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. Bones, regarde s'il n'y a pas quelque chose à tirer de cette balise.

\- Entendu, capitaine, répondit Spock en s'approchant du torrent sans la moindre hésitation, phaseur au poing.

Le médecin lança à son ami un regard reconnaissant. Il n'avait aucune, mais vraiment _aucune_ envie de monter sur ce pont improvisé, visiblement branlant et dangereux.

Quel piètre explorateur il faisait, vraiment !

Avec un soupir d'auto-apitoiement, il s'agenouilla à côté de l'émetteur et passa son tricordeur au-dessus de la masse métallique pour essayer, comme disait Jim, d'en « tirer quelque chose ».

\- Alors, Spock ? cria le capitaine pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant de l'eau qui tourbillonnait non loin d'eux.

Leonard jeta un coup d'œil au premier officier qui venait de poser le pied sur la rive opposée. Evidemment, les Vulcains n'avaient pas plus le vertige qu'ils n'étaient claustrophobes, et ils devaient également posséder un sens inné de l'équilibre. McCoy se demanda soudainement si son animosité envers Spock ne découlait pas d'une forme de jalousie soigneusement enfouie sous des couches de sarcasme et d'ironie.

Il y avait déjà songé, lors de leur avant-dernière mission, lorsque Spock avait pris la tête des opérations avec un sang-froid et une efficacité sans pareille, après que Jim eut été littéralement mis hors-jeu par une injection de relaxant de la part des Ponantiens. Le premier officier avait dû gérer un capitaine complètement stone, un médecin en chef à peu près inapte au combat, et malade de surcroît (encore une chose qui n'arrivait pas aux Vulcains), un environnement hostile et des ennemis déterminés à les éliminer un à un pour faire pression sur l'équipage de l' _Enterprise_. Résultat, ils s'étaient évadés, avaient localisé et désactivé le champ de force qui empêchait la téléportation, et résolu les tensions diplomatiques entre Ponantis et Glosia sans une seule perte humaine ou autre à déplorer.

McCoy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d' _admirer_ les capacités hors-norme de Spock. Les Vulcains _étaient_ plus résistants, plus rapides, plus intelligents que les humains, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. En tout cas, il ne faisait aucun doute que le premier officier le surpassait, lui, Leonard McCoy, dans à peu près tous les domaines. Etait-il jaloux pour autant ? Envieux ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Si le prix à payer pour posséder une intelligence supérieure était l'absence d'émotions, alors non, cent fois non, mille fois non. Si l'efficacité devait forcément aller de pair avec l'effacement des sentiments, non seulement Bones ne se sentait nullement jaloux, mais il avait même un peu pitié de son supérieur. Pour l'instant, la seule émotion qu'il avait jamais vue se manifester chez le Vulcain était la colère – une colère dévastatrice, effrayante, meurtrière.

Et pourtant, il y avait eu ce soir-là, dans la jungle de Ponantis, le soir où Spock s'était un peu – très peu, si peu – ouvert à lui, le soir où Spock lui avait proposé son aide, le soir où Spock avait pour la première fois fait preuve d'empathie…

Mais ce moment était passé, et le Vulcain était redevenu aussi froid et exaspérant que d'habitude.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour ce genre de considérations, s'admonesta le médecin en reportant son attention sur la machine qu'il était en train d'examiner. L'analyse de ses sentiments embrouillés à l'égard du premier officier attendrait.

Spock avait fait quelques pas vers les arbres, s'était agenouillé puis relevé, et avait scruté la forêt avant de se retourner vers les deux humains :

\- Rien, capitaine. Cependant, trois humanoïdes se sont bien tenus à cet endroit. Les traces de leur arrivée sont très nettes. Ils sont restés ici un moment et se sont assis sur des racines. Mais je ne vois aucun indice de leur départ. Ils devraient être là, mais…

Bones s'apprêtait à déclarer que l'émetteur, quant à lui, n'était rien d'autre qu'un bête émetteur – très puissant, programmé pour envoyer indéfiniment le même message, technologiquement très avancé, mais parfaitement _normal_ – lorsque le communicateur de Jim émit un sifflement caractéristique. Il l'ouvrit sans perdre de vue le Vulcain sur l'autre rive.

\- Ici Kirk.

\- Capitaine ?

L'accent russe et la voix juvénile reconnaissables entre tous ne laissaient aucun doute sur la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'appareil. McCoy se redressa et s'approcha de son ami, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait motiver un appel du jeune homme. C'était normalement à Uhura, en tant que responsable des communications, ou bien à Sulu, en charge pendant l'absence du capitaine, de contacter l'équipe au sol.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Chekov ? plaisanta Jim. Je vous manque déjà ?

Bones sourit. La vénération du Russe à l'égard de son ami ne manquait pas de l'amuser. Comme s'il était rationnel, pour qui que ce soit, de vénérer un homme aussi peu vénérable et aussi enfantin que James Tiberius Kirk.

\- Capitaine, _où êtes-vous_ ?

Le ton paniqué fit mourir sur les lèvres du médecin la remarque qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Jim cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et échangea avec McCoy un regard perplexe.

\- Euh… Je suis sur Adenia, comme prévu. Ça ne fait pas un quart d'heure que je suis parti.

S'ensuivit une exclamation parfaitement incompréhensible – en russe ou en klingon, impossible à déterminer, quoi qu'il fût peu probable que Chekov parlât klingon – suivie de quelques mots chuchotés :

\- Je le savais. _Je le savais_. Capitaine, le vaisseau est tombé aux mains de pirates.

\- Quoi ? rugit Jim, redevenu parfaitement sérieux. Chekov, si c'est une blague…

\- Capitaine, capitaine, écoutez-moi. Ils se sont fait passer pour vous, le commandant Spock et le docteur McCoy. Ils ont hypnotisé l'équipage. Tout le monde leur obéit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « ils se sont fait passer pour nous » ? demanda Leonard, dont le cœur battait à grands coups contre sa cage thoracique.

\- Ils ont pris votre apparence physique, répondit le jeune Russe, haletant. Et ils connaissent tout de nous et du vaisseau. Comme si c'était vraiment _vous_. Ils n'ont pas eu à lutter pour prendre l' _Enterprise_. Ils n'en ont pas eu besoin. Tout le monde sur la passerelle est persuadé que vous êtes remontés à bord.

McCoy aperçut, comme dans un brouillard, Spock qui, de l'autre côté du cours d'eau, leur faisait signe.

\- Capitaine, je…

\- La ferme, Spock ! cria Jim, faisant sursauter le médecin. L' _Enterprise_ est en danger. Chekov, reprit-il plus bas et plus calmement, pouvez-vous nous téléporter à bord ?

\- Négatif, capitaine. Ils ont neutralisé la plate-forme de transport.

 _Brillant_ , songea McCoy. Vraiment brillant. La situation s'améliorait décidément de minute en minute. Il inspira profondément pour tenter de réprimer la panique qu'il sentait monter en lui. Jim, de son côté, semblait très calme et maître de lui – une des raisons pour lesquelles Bones avait toujours pensé qu'il ferait un grand capitaine, une fois qu'il aurait reçu un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Il avait toujours admiré cette capacité qu'avait son ami de toujours rebondir, de ne jamais s'avouer vaincu – et de conserver son sang-froid dans les moments d'urgence absolue.

\- Où êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il. Etes-vous libre de vos mouvements ?

\- Je suis libre, capitaine, mais je crois qu'ils peuvent lire dans les pensées. Sinon, comment en sauraient-il autant sur nous ? Si c'est le cas, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant d'être découvert. M'autorisez-vous à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour les empêcher de nuire ?

\- Bien évidemment.

\- M'autorisez-vous à saboter le vaisseau ?

Jim resta muet face à une telle question et McCoy, les oreilles bourdonnantes, incapable de penser correctement, prit le relais :

\- Chekov, pourquoi voulez-vous faire ça ?

\- Ils ont ordonné de tirer sur la planète avec les torpilles à proton.

Bones sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines.

 _Ne pas paniquer. Surtout, ne pas paniquer._

 _Facile à dire._ L'Enterprise était à la merci de trois inconnus. L'équipage, à l'exception du plus jeune de ses membres, était sous leur domination psychique. Le capitaine, le premier officier et lui-même étaient coincés sur une planète inconnue, potentiellement dangereuse, et sur laquelle un vaisseau de Starfleet n'allait pas tarder à tirer.

Il entendit, comme venant de très loin, la voix de Spock, qui appelait de nouveau le capitaine. Mais Jim, entièrement concentré sur le vaisseau, ne releva même pas la tête.

\- Faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour les en empêcher, Chekov. Et surtout, soyez très prudent.

\- Capitaine, je dois vous laisser. J'essayerai de vous recontacter dès que je le pourrai.

La communication fut brutalement coupée. McCoy déglutit péniblement. Comment la situation avait-elle pu passer de _simple mission de routine_ à _on est dans la merde totale_ en moins de cinq minutes ? Face au regard horrifié de son ami, il secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance. Que pouvaient-ils faire ?

\- Capitaine ! Docteur !

Jim et Bones tournèrent la tête dans un ensemble parfait. Ils avaient presque oublié la présence du premier officier sur l'autre rive du torrent…

… De l'autre côté du tronc d'arbre, le Vulcain tenait son phaseur pointé directement vers eux.

La première pensée (vaguement, très vaguement) cohérente qui se forma dans l'esprit du médecin fut « Les pirates ont débarqué, ils ont pris le contrôle de l'esprit de Spock, et ils vont le forcer à nous tuer ».

Puis le premier officier cria « Couchez-vous ! », et, alors que Leonard essayait de déterminer la raison pour laquelle il devrait s'allonger, Kirk était déjà passé en mode _action_. McCoy se sentit brutalement agrippé par la taille, et, l'instant d'après, il était par terre, sur le dos, Jim à demi couché sur lui.

Le rayon du phaseur passa au-dessus de leurs têtes et la chose ronde et visqueuse qui se trouvait juste derrière eux et que, tout à leur angoisse, ils n'avaient ni vu ni entendu approcher, s'immobilisa quelques secondes sous l'impact.

Jim, réagissant au quart de tour comme à son habitude, se releva d'un bond et pointa son arme vers le danger. Bones, un peu plus lent, parvint cependant à se mettre debout beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait fait en temps normal. Il sortit son propre phaseur dans un état de semi-conscience.

La créature – que le Vulcain avait dû repérer bien avant eux – avait l'apparence d'une boule gélatineuse d'un mètre de diamètre environ et émettait une faible lueur verdâtre. Pas d'yeux, pas de bouche, pas d'organe extérieur visible. Spock avait dû apercevoir au loin une traînée dans les hautes herbes et avait alors alerté ses coéquipiers, trop focalisés sur leur récepteur et sur la voix de Chekov pour percevoir le danger.

Le médecin réalisa alors avec horreur que la créature ne s'était pas contentée de coucher les herbes sur son passage : elle les avait purement et simplement carbonisées. L'odeur acide qui émanait de son corps expliquait probablement ce phénomène, mais comprendre ce qui se passait n'empêchait certainement pas la peur.

Jim tira, et McCoy l'imita sans réfléchir. Pendant quelques secondes, il garda l'espoir de voir la chose exploser, mais il devins bientôt évident que non seulement les phaseurs n'étaient d'aucune utilité sur une telle forme de vie, mais qu'en outre, elle grossissait à vue d'œil.

\- Jim, s'écria-t-il en posant la main sur le bras de son ami, ce truc emmagasine de l'énergie ! Ça ne sert à rien de tirer dessus !

Spock, selon toute vraisemblance, en était arrivé à la même conclusion, car sa voix leur parvint, leur intimant de le rejoindre.

Se retournant dans un élan parfaitement coordonné, ils coururent vers le tronc d'arbre. La créature, qui avait atteint la taille d'un petit ours, se lança à leur poursuite. Elle roulait sur elle-même malgré l'absence totale de pente, et sur son passage, non seulement l'herbe se flétrissait, mais même les minéraux se mettaient à fumer.

 _Charmante planète, vraiment._ On l'y reprendrait à participer à des missions de sauvetage pour des types qui n'avaient même pas la décence d'attendre les secours.

Evidemment, Jim atteignit le premier cours d'eau et, phaseur à la main, il s'engagea sur le « pont », fit quelques pas assurés et se retourna, prêt à tirer si nécessaire, sinon pour blesser, du moins pour retarder la créature. McCoy posa le pied droit sur le tronc d'arbre et, l'ensemble lui semblant relativement stable, il parvint à faire deux pas avant d'avoir l'impression que le tout vacillait dangereusement. . Jetant un bref regard vers l'eau qui passait, rapide, à deux mètres sous ses pieds, il sentit une sueur froide lui inonder la nuque, le dos, les aisselles, et resta pétrifié, incapable de faire un pas de plus.

Devant lui, Jim poussa un juron.

\- Allez, Bones, merde, c'est pas le moment d'avoir le vertige !

Le mot « vertige » n'était pas un très bon choix, car Leonard sentit sa tête commencer à tourner. Fort heureusement, la masse gélatineuse s'était arrêtée au bord du cours d'eau, crachotant des particules acides en signe probable de déception de voir ses proies lui échapper. L'une d'entre elles atteignit le médecin à la main. Sous l'effet de la douleur, il fit un pas hésitant en avant – et eut immédiatement l'impression qu'il allait tomber. La main ferme de Jim le retint.

De l'autre côté du pont, Spock lui prodiguait des conseils certainement efficaces mais prodigieusement agaçants.

\- Ne regardez pas en bas, docteur, gardez les yeux fixés sur moi.

\- Parce que vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie de voir votre coupe au bol et vos oreilles pointues ? siffla McCoy entre ses dents, en faisant glisser son pied gauche le long du tronc.

Il lui semblait que s'il décollait son petit orteil ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre au-dessus de leur pont précaire, il serait irrémédiablement attiré par l'eau qui fouettait les rochers, juste au-dessous de lui.

\- Allez, Bones, murmura Jim d'une voix blanche, les yeux fixés sur un point situé derrière eux, il faut accélérer un peu…

Une légère oscillation du tronc d'arbre indiqua au médecin que, derrière lui, la créature avait décidé de passer à l'action. Un regard en arrière confirma son hypothèse : la répugnante bestiole s'était doucement laissée rouler le long du bois et avançait, lentement mais sûrement, vers eux.

Vers _lui_.

Il parvint à faire deux pas de plus, et il était presque arrivé au milieu du pont, lorsque l'arbre, sous ses pieds, se mit à trembler, et il comprit que l'acide sécrété par la boule était en train de ronger le bois. Jim agrippa fermement son ami par la manche et le tira en avant. Leonard trébucha, se vit tomber, parvint à se rétablir, et suivit le mouvement tant bien que mal.

Ils en étaient aux deux tiers du chemin lorsqu'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre : l'arbre mort, trop vieux et fragile pour supporter un tel poids conjugué aux substances sécrétées par la chose, était en train de céder. McCoy parvint à faire un dernier pas, mais le sol se déroba brusquement sous ses pieds. Il eut juste le temps de voir son ami tendre la main vers Spock, penché vers lui depuis l'autre rive, et leurs doigts se manquer de peu.

Il parvint à entrer dans l'eau glacée les deux pieds en avant, et se demanda un peu vainement pourquoi le sort s'acharnait ainsi contre eux.


	3. Chapitre 3

_J'ai été plutôt prolifique cette semaine... Quelques précisions avant de commencer._

 _1) J'ai inventé un nom d'espèce pour Syl (vous savez, celle qui planque l'Abronath dans sa tête dans Beyond) car apparemment, elle n'en a pas, et je lui ai adjoint deux autres membres de son espèce sur le vaisseau. Pour rappeler quelque chose que j'ai dit au chapitre 1, ils ne peuvent être opérés que dans l'eau. C'est complètement non-canon bien sûr._

 _2) Il y a quelques références au passé de Chekov et notamment à ses relations avec des Vulcains. C'est complètement pas canon non plus (décidément...), ça vient tout droit de ma tête, mais c'est une composante relativement importante du petit univers parallèle que j'ai imaginé. Svalaa et T'Lavik sont de possibles prénoms vulcains, mais ils n'existent pas dans Star Trek. J'utilise très peu de personnages originaux, et presque uniquement pour expliquer le passé des autres personnages. Tout cela sera plus ou moins expliqué par la suite, ainsi que les liens particuliers entre Chekov et Spock (qui sortent aussi de ma tête, est-il besoin de le préciser)._

 _3) Le Wh'ltri auquel je fais référence est la technique de base de méditation vulcaine (j'espère ne pas dire trop de conneries, mais j'ai quand même lu des trucs là-dessus et je ne pense pas me gourer), qu'un humain comme Chekov peut utiliser afin de se vider l'esprit. Pourquoi il la maîtrise, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ça sera expliqué plus loin._

 _J'espère avoir été claire et pas trop chiante. Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, je voulais donner plus d'importance à Chekov, que j'adore, et faire intervenir Chapel, qu'on ne voit pas dans l'univers du reboot, mais que j'aime bien dans la série originale (et pas seulement parce qu'elle est amoureuse de Spock, hein ! elle est aussi la seule infirmière à supporter McCoy sans broncher...). Au chapitre 4 (déjà bien entamé, je vous dis, j'ai été prolifique), retour sur la planète et continuation des emmerdes pour le trio infernal. Encore merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment trop gentil(lle)s !_

 **Chapitre 3 - « Le capitaine ne peut pas ordonner une exécution. Ce n'est pas le capitaine. »**

Pavel Andrevich Chekov s'était réveillé non de bonne humeur, comme à peu près tous les matins depuis qu'il avait intégré Starfleet, mais extatique. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui, il avait dix-huit ans.

Et il servait depuis trois mois sur le vaisseau le plus extraordinaire de la galaxie, sous les ordres d'un capitaine exceptionnel et d'un commandant tout aussi exceptionnel, qui l'avait choisi, _lui_ , entre tous les autres, deux ans auparavant, et lui avait permis de réaliser son rêve.

Sa vie était _parfaite_ , se dit-il en envoyant promener ses couvertures.

Sa vie resta parfaite durant huit heures et trente-quatre minutes.

Puis, brusquement, sans crier gare, tout bascula.

\- Les Adeniens sont atteints d'une maladie incurable, qui risque de s'étendre au système tout entier et même à la galaxie si nous n'agissons pas rapidement. Je sais que les mots que je vais prononcer sont extrêmement durs, mais nous devons détruire la planète.

Chekov, qui, comme tout le monde sur la passerelle, écoutait avec attention le capitaine, resta figé en entendant cette phrase et attendit les réactions choquées qu'elle ne pouvait manquer de provoquer.

Personne ne broncha.

A côté du jeune homme, Sulu hochait la tête d'un air grave, apparemment attristé d'une telle décision, mais nullement déterminé à s'y opposer. Le lieutenant Uhura avait porté une main à sa bouche en signe de détresse, mais lorsque le capitaine lui donna l'ordre d'envoyer à Starfleet un rapport sur la situation, elle se mit au travail sans protester.

\- Nous allons utiliser les torpilles à protons. Dans la mesure où l'Enterprise n'a encore jamais fait feu avec de telles armes, M. Spock s'est rendu dans la salle des machines afin de donner aux ingénieurs l'ordre de procéder à d'ultimes vérifications de sécurité. Dans vingt minutes tout au plus, M. Sulu, vous aurez les commandes sur les torpilles.

Pavel entendit ces derniers mots comme dans un brouillard. Le capitaine Kirk ne pouvait pas donner de tels ordres, c'était impossible – du moins pas avant d'avoir envisagé d'autres possibilités, pas avant d'avoir cherché un remède, pas avant d'avoir demandé conseil à Starfleet…

Le jeune homme, toujours sous le choc, se tourna vers le capitaine.

Et c'est alors qu'il _vit_.

L'homme qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas James Kirk. Pendant un court instant, sa silhouette s'était brouillée, les traits de son visage s'étaient estompés – et Chekov était _certain_ de ce qu'il avait vu. Ce n'était pas une hallucination. L'homme qui commandait l' _Enterprise_ n'était _pas_ James Kirk. Ce n'était probablement pas même un homme.

Le capitaine (ou la chose qui avait pris la place du capitaine) tourna lentement la tête vers le pilote, comme s'il avait pressenti le danger que Pavel pouvait représenter pour lui.

\- Un problème, Chekov ?

Plus tard, lorsqu'il se retrouverait au calme et qu'il serait capable d'analyser ce qui s'était passé en lui, il comprendrait qu'il avait glissé sans s'en rendre compte dans le _Wh'ltri_ , la discipline vulcaine que lui avait enseignée Svalaa sur Terre, bien des années auparavant. En vidant son esprit, il avait miraculeusement réussi à en détourner l'attention de l'imposteur.

Sur le moment, cependant, il ne comprit pas comment il était parvenu à demeurer parfaitement calme et à répondre au capitaine qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. De fait, il devait vraiment avoir l'air malade, car Hikaru demanda avec inquiétude pourquoi il était si pâle. Il n'eut pas à se forcer beaucoup pour simuler un haut-le-cœur : savoir que dans une vingtaine de minutes toute vie serait éradiquée sur Adenia VII s'il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher lui donnait envie de vomir. Kirk le regarda avec sollicitude (comme s'il s'agissait _réellement_ de lui, ne put s'empêcher de penser Pavel, et il se sentit repris par le doute : n'avait-il pas rêvé ? comment pouvait-il avoir la certitude que l'homme devant lui n'était pas son capitaine alors qu'il agissait exactement comme lui, parlait comme lui, semblait le connaître aussi bien que lui ?) et lui ordonna d'aller immédiatement à l'infirmerie, avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran.

Le jeune Russe acquiesça, se leva et quitta la passerelle sous le regard inquiet de Sulu et d'Uhura. Dans l'ascenseur, il se força à respirer calmement et à fermer les yeux quelques instants pour faire le point sur la situation. La première pensée qui lui vint fut « _Je suis vraiment malade. Evidemment, le capitaine est bien le capitaine. Je débloque complètement._ » Mais cette pensée lui sembla étonnamment étrangère, comme si elle ne provenait pas de lui. James Kirk ne pouvait pas ordonner ainsi l'assassinat d'une espèce entière – il ne s'agissait donc pas de James Kirk. Il devait tenir ce point pour acquis tant qu'il n'aurait pas d'élément plus solide sur lequel s'appuyer. Mais dans ce cas, qui était cet homme ? Et où était le véritable capitaine ? Pourquoi aucun officier n'avait-il réagi sur le pont en entendant l'ordre de destruction qui leur avait été donné ? L'imposteur contrôlait-il les esprits ?

Il n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions, et aucune idée sur la façon dont il devait agir.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'immobilisa avec un léger sursaut, Chekov ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il avait inconsciemment ordonné à l'ordinateur de l'emmener non pas au pont numéro 5, où se trouvait l'infirmerie, mais au pont numéro 13 – à l'ingénierie, là où devait se trouver le commandant.

 _Le commandant_ , pensa le jeune homme avec soulagement. Bien sûr, il saurait quoi faire. Il devait le trouver immédiatement…

\- Le transporteur est HS, déclara un jeune lieutenant à une enseigne en montant dans l'ascenseur. Et d'après Matthews, ça va prendre plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours, pour le réparer… Chekov, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous entrez ou vous sortez ?

Pavel balbutia des excuses en russe et sortit de l'ascenseur. Puis, passant brusquement en mode automatique, il se mit à courir à perdre haleine, sans prendre garde aux gens qu'il bousculait sur son passage, refusant d'envisager la probabilité pour que le capitaine fût resté sur Adenia, sans possibilité de se faire télétransporter de nouveau à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , et menacé par les tirs de son propre vaisseau…

Il arriva à l'ingénierie en nage, pour assister à une scène presque plus choquante que celle dont il venait d'être témoin sur la passerelle.

L'enseigne Syl et le lieutenant Wylah, dans un moment de folie, s'étaient jetés sur le commandant Spock et cherchaient clairement à le mettre à terre. Le premier officier, sans se départir de son calme, assomma la première d'une manchette sur la nuque et le second d'un coup de poing à l'estomac – très efficace, certes, mais depuis quand le Vulcain se permettait-il de lever la main sur des membres de l'équipage ? Il avait dans sa manche une façon bien plus pacifique, propre à son espèce, de se battre – pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas servi… ?

\- Enfermez-les immédiatement, ordonna-t-il de sa voix impersonnelle à deux gardes qui avaient assisté, bouche bée, à la scène. Qu'ils ne puissent communiquer avec personne, et surtout pas avec le lieutenant Seth.

Les deux officiers de la sécurité obéirent sans broncher, sans poser la moindre question.

\- M. Scott, reprit Spock en se tournant vers l'ingénieur en chef (et ce dernier ne demanda rien non plus, comme si toute la situation était parfaitement naturelle), les ordres du capitaine sont très clairs, comme je vous le disais avant d'être interrompu par cette tentative de mutinerie. Veuillez procéder aux contrôles d'usage sur les torpilles avant de passer les commandes à M. Sulu.

\- Bien, commandant, répondit Scotty.

Chekov eut juste le temps de se jeter derrière un des immenses tuyaux du circuit de refroidissement pour ne pas être aperçu par le premier officier. Selon toute apparence, Spock n'était pas plus Spock que Kirk n'était Kirk, et les deux Ranniens s'en étaient aperçus, avaient tenté de le confondre – et avaient été réduits au silence.

Dans ce cas, où était la véritable équipe de commandement de l' _Enterprise_ ?

Le jeune pilote sortit son communicateur et le régla sur la fréquence de son supérieur.

\- Ici Kirk.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Chekov ? Je vous manque déjà ?

Pavel sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il s'assit sans grâce par terre, derrière son tuyau. Jusqu'à présent, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, il avait conservé l'espoir d'une autre explication logique, moins effrayante.

Ce qu'il devait faire à présent l'épouvantait, mais il s'agissait de la seule solution.

\- Capitaine, m'autorisez-vous à saboter le vaisseau ?

 _C'est la seule solution_ , se répéta-t-il en refermant le communicateur et en le replaçant à sa ceinture. Il inspira profondément et sortit de sa cachette. Non loin de lui, l'ingénieur en chef s'activait au-dessus des commandes des torpilles. Il lui faudrait une dizaine de minutes pour effectuer toutes les vérifications demandées – dix minutes durant lesquelles Chekov devrait agir avant que l'on ne se rende compte de quelque chose sur la passerelle.

Il s'approcha doucement de Scott, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'au-dessus de lui, perché comme à son habitude sur l'un des caissons, Keenser s'apprêtait à assommer son coéquipier et meilleur ami par derrière.

Une seconde plus tard, l'ingénieur était étendu à terre, tandis que le petit extra-terrestre se laissait glisser à ses côtés. Ses yeux noirs en forme de bille roulèrent en direction de l'intrus et il se figea.

\- Chekov, dit-il à voix basse en se tournant vers le jeune homme, je vous assure que je ne suis pas devenu fou.

\- Je sais, je sais. Vous les voyez aussi ? Je veux dire, vous vous êtes rendu compte que le commandant n'est pas le commandant ? demanda Pavel, immensément soulagé à l'idée de ne plus être seul.

\- Mon espèce ne peut se laisser berner par de simples trucages télépathiques, pas plus que celle de Syl et de Wylah.

 _Oh._ Tout faisait sens, à présent. Chekov eut une pensée de gratitude envers le commandement de Starfleet, qui n'avait pas attribué un équipage entièrement humain à l' _Enterprise_. Cela venait probablement de leur sauver la vie.

\- C'est pour cette raison que le commandant les a…

\- Oui. Tout comme moi, ils le voient tel qu'il est réellement.

Le jeune Russe envisagea un instant de demander à Keenser _comment_ était réellement la créature qui avait pris la place de Spock, mais il se ravisa. Ils n'avaient pas le temps.

\- Keenser, nous devons saboter les armes !

\- Je vais m'en occuper, répondit tranquillement l'Alien. Vous étiez sur la passerelle ? Le capitaine vous a laissé venir ici ?

\- J'ai demandé à aller à l'infirmerie.

\- Alors allez-y immédiatement pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Pendant que je sabote les torpilles, essayez de trouver d'autres membres de l'équipage qui ne soient pas encore sous influence, ou qui, comme vous, ont su résister. Ils doivent être en train de faire le tour du vaisseau pour régler les ondes cérébrales d'un maximum de personnes, constater qui résiste, et les neutraliser.

\- Régler les ondes cérébrales… ? répéta Pavel machinalement. Mais comment allons-nous passer inaperçus s'ils peuvent lire dans nos esprits ? Le capitaine m'a déjà regardé bizarrement lorsque j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait pour détourner ses soupçons ?

\- J'ai… fermé mon esprit.

Chekov se sentit rougir sous le regard pénétrant de Keenser, qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Vous êtes très résistant. Je suis heureux de savoir que vous êtes à mes côtés. Si nous ne sommes pris ni l'un ni l'autre, rendez-vous dans vos quartiers à 17:00 afin d'élaborer un plan d'action.

Le jeune homme sentit une nouvelle vague de soulagement déferler sur lui.

\- Parfait. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ici ?

\- Je suis sûr. Allez.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, il repartit en courant vers l'infirmerie, où il arriva trempé de sueur, haletant et tremblant de tous ses membres. Il ne lui fut pas très difficile de faire croire à l'équipe médicale qu'il était véritablement malade, car la première chose qu'il fit fut de rendre dans un bassin tout ce qu'il avait mangé depuis le matin, incapable de garder quoi que ce soit dans l'estomac dans les circonstances présentes. L'infirmière Chapel le prit gentiment par le bras une fois qu'il eut fini de vomir et l'emmena dans le bureau du docteur McCoy.

\- Il est parti pour une tournée d'inspection, expliqua-t-elle gentiment au jeune homme en lui faisant signe de s'allonger sur le lit.

Pavel sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos. Il était infiniment soulagé de ne pas avoir affaire au « faux » docteur, mais il comprenait que derrière les mots « tournée d'inspection » se cachait une réalité beaucoup moins plaisante : McCoy allait purement et simplement « régler les ondes cérébrales », comme le disait Keenser, des membres de l'équipage…

Il fut saisi d'un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda l'infirmière en lui tendant un verre d'eau, qu'il accepta avec gratitude. Voyons voir ça, ajouta-t-elle en s'emparant de son tricordeur.

Elle venait à peine de commencer à le faire tourner au-dessus de la tête du patient lorsque son communicateur sonna.

\- Oui, docteur ?

\- Chapel, ordonna la voix de McCoy, légèrement tendue, préparez-moi trois doses de sédatif et envoyez-les en urgence à la cale. Il y a un problème avec nos trois Ranniens, ils ont eu une crise de folie simultanée – vous savez à quel point ils sont liés mentalement… Ils ont été maîtrisés, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

\- Entendu, docteur, je vous envoie ça. Une minute, Pavel, je reviens, ajouta-t-elle en quittant la pièce pour accomplir les ordres reçus.

Chekov avala péniblement sa salive. _Les trois Ranniens_. C'est-à-dire Syl et Wylah, qui avaient reconnu la chose à la place du premier officier et tenté de l'arrêter. Et Seth, que le Russe comptait aller voir sitôt sorti de l'infirmerie. Tous les trois enfermés dans une cellule sous un prétexte médical qui expliquerait parfaitement leur comportement étrange à l'égard du commandant. _Un allié de moins_ , se dit le jeune pilote en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger ! sourit la jeune femme qui était revenue dans le bureau.

\- Mademoiselle Chapel, je…

\- Christine, l'admonesta-t-elle en prenant un hypo sur une étagère. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

\- Oui, Christine, se reprit Chekov, à peine conscient de l'anti-nauséeux qu'elle lui injectait dans le bras. Christine, est-ce que… est-ce que vous avez vu le docteur McCoy après son passage sur Adenia ?

L'infirmière ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? finit-elle par demander en jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce vide, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

Pavel se demanda pour quelle raison elle se montrait aussi méfiante, et en déduisit qu'elle avait également remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Peut-être le… le _trifouillage_ de son cerveau ne s'était-il pas aussi bien passé pour elle que pour les autres ? D'un autre côté, il ignorait le danger d'apprendre la vérité à ceux qui avaient été hypnotisés (faute d'un meilleur mot, le jeune homme choisit de considérer ce qui s'était passé comme une dangereuse forme d'hypnose), aussi opta-t-il pour une question prudente.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que le docteur vous a expliqué ce qui s'était passé sur la planète ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Oui, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Et je comprends la nécessité de… de détruire Adenia, s'il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre solution, mais…

\- Mais… ? l'encouragea Chekov.

\- Mais je pensais que Leonard serait plus compatissant, qu'il essayerait, au moins, de chercher un remède…

\- Il vous a expliqué ce qu'ils ont vu ? Le capitaine ne nous a rien dit.

\- Oui. Les trois individus qui avaient envoyé le message de secours ont fini par être contaminés eux aussi et ils s'apprêtaient à envoyer un nouveau signal de détresse. Ils ont ordonné au docteur, à M. Spock et au capitaine de rester exactement où ils étaient car il s'agissait du seul endroit parfaitement sûr de la planète. Ils leur ont ensuite transmis toutes les connaissances de leur peuple, qu'ils avaient enregistrées afin qu'elles ne soient pas perdues, et leur ont demandé de détruire Adenia car il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

\- Et… c'est tout ?

\- Oui, répondit Christine en fronçant les sourcils. Mais… Mais quelque chose _ne va pas_ , je ne saurais pas expliquer quoi précisément.

Elle resta de nouveau immobile, comme si elle cherchait à rassembler des souvenirs défaillants. Il semblait à Pavel qu'à chaque fois qu'elle cherchait à exprimer ses doutes, quelque chose l'empêchait de les formuler – comme lui-même, précédemment, dans l'ascenseur, avait soudainement ressenti le _besoin_ de croire que le capitaine était bien le capitaine.

\- Pavel, s'exclama soudain la jeune femme, vous croyez que Leonard a été contaminé sans s'en rendre compte ?

\- Non, non, Christine, répondit Chekov, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis à peu près certain qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'épidémie sur Adenia.

Elle le regarda, perplexe.

\- Mais Leonard…

\- Je vous en prie, l'interrompit le pilote, désespéré de la rallier à sa cause, essayez de vous souvenir précisément de ce qu'a dit le docteur McCoy, des gestes qu'il a effectués, de tout ce qu'il a fait. Repensez-y bien, concentrez-vous.

L'infirmière hocha la tête, ferma les yeux quelques instants, puis les rouvrit lentement.

\- A un moment…

\- Oui ?

Il avait l'impression de devoir lui arracher les mots, comme si elle n'était pas maîtresse de ce qu'elle disait, mais il sentait qu'il approchait de la victoire.

\- A un moment, j'ai eu l'impression que son visage se brouillait – comme un hologramme, ou un écran, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Puis il m'a souri et j'ai juste pensé que j'étais fatiguée…

\- Non, ce n'était pas vous, s'emporta Pavel, se redressant sur son lit et oubliant toute prudence. Christine, des usurpateurs ont pris la place du docteur, du capitaine et du commandant.

\- Des… usurpateurs ? répéta-t-elle, choquée. Mais comment ? Vous racontez n'importe quoi, ajouta-t-elle presque sévèrement. Vous n'avez pas de fièvre, mais vous racontez n'importe quoi. Ce dont vous avez besoin à présent, c'est de repos.

Elle tendit la main vers une seringue bleue que Chekov savait, pour être déjà passé par là avec le docteur McCoy, être remplie d'un sédatif plus qu'efficace.

 _Non_ , pensa désespérément le jeune homme – mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester, car le lieutenant Uhura passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

\- Christine, je… Oh, pardon, Chekov, je ne vous avais pas vu. Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude en refermant la porte du bureau derrière elle.

\- Je vais très bien, affirma-t-il en lançant un regard de défi à l'infirmière.

\- Je suis ravie de l'entendre, répondit Uhura avec un sourire.

Elle semblait cependant préoccupée, voire inquiète, et elle se tourna presque immédiatement vers Christine :

\- Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Chapel jeta au Russe un regard méfiant.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le moment.

\- C'est important, vraiment. Tu as vu Spock depuis qu'il est remonté d'Adenia ?

L'infirmière fit non de la tête, mais Chekov intervint, fermement décidé à participer à la conversation et à ne pas sa laisser endormir.

\- Moi, je l'ai vu.

\- Oh, dans ce cas, vous allez peut-être pouvoir m'aider. Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé… bizarre ? Je veux dire, enchaîna-t-elle, je viens de le croiser et… et je suis certaine que quelque chose ne va pas. Vraiment pas.

\- Dans quel sens ? demanda Christine. Tu penses qu'il a pu contracter cette maladie sur Adenia ? Je me pose la même question à propos de Leonard.

Chekov retint un soupir d'exaspération. A présent qu'elle s'était mis cette idée en tête (ou qu' _on_ la lui avait mise en tête, pour éviter qu'elle ne se penche sur le vrai problème), elle ne voulait visiblement plus la lâcher.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, répondit la jeune femme, troublée, mais non, ce n'était pas physique, c'était… autre chose.

\- Quoi, alors ?

\- Lieutenant Uhura, est-ce que le commandant Spock vous a semblé étrange ? demanda Chekov, jouant le tout pour le tout. Pour ma part, enchaîna-t-il rapidement, sans laisser à l'infirmière le temps de réagir, je viens de le voir assommer l'enseigne Syl et le lieutenant Wylah sans utiliser la prise neurale vulcaine. Et, à ma connaissance, le commandant ne fait jamais usage de la force de cette façon – je veux dire, sauf…

Il s'arrêta. _Sauf quand on le pousse à bout_ , s'apprêtait-il à dire, mais c'était inutile. Uhura avait comme lui assisté à la scène sur la passerelle de l' _Enterprise_ le jour de la destruction de Vulcain.

\- Oui, Chekov, répondit-elle en le regardant fixement, il était… étrange. Le capitaine m'a chargée d'aller placer dans les archives les connaissances réunies par les Adeniens et j'ai croisé Spock dans le couloir. C'était bien Spock, et… et en même temps, ce n'était pas lui. Je sais que ça n'a aucun sens, mais…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, tous les deux ? s'écria l'infirmière.

\- Christine, tu sais, ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois… Spock… me l'a dit.

Elle s'interrompit, et bien que Pavel ne vît aucune différence perceptible sur les joues de la jeune femme, il était évident qu'elle était en train de rougir.

\- Quoi ? demanda Chapel. Il t'a dit quoi ?

\- Tu le sais bien, répondit Uhura évasivement en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers le jeune Russe. Dans un couloir plein de monde, au beau milieu d'une mission pénible, ça n'est pas…

\- … Ça n'est pas logique, compléta l'infirmière.

\- J'allais dire _ça n'est pas vulcain_. Mais non, tu as raison, ça n'est pas _logique_. Et si ce n'est pas logique, alors… ce n'est pas Spock.

Chekov ne chercha pas à élucider les sous-entendus de la conversation. D'ailleurs, il était presque certain d'avoir déjà compris. Après tout, lui-même avait connu des Vulcains, les avait fréquentés – et lui-même, s'il avait été plus âgé, aurait également pu attendre désespérément ces trois mots, que T'Lavik n'aurait jamais, jamais, _jamais_ prononcés, ni dans un couloir bondé, ni ailleurs, parce que les Vulcains ne disaient jamais aux gens qu'ils les aimaient, Svalaa le lui avait expliqué très clairement.

Il chassa de son esprit le souvenir de Svalaa et de T'Lavik, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux morts avec ceux de leur peuple, et que T'Lavik ne reviendrait pas maintenant lui dire ces trois mots, ni aucun autre mot d'ailleurs.

\- Lieutenant Uhura, Christine, je vous en supplie, faites-moi confiance. Le commandant Spock _n'est pas_ le commandant Spock. Le docteur McCoy _n'est pas_ le docteur McCoy.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, incertaines.

\- Ils sont en danger, ajouta-t-il, et nous seuls pouvons les aider.

\- D'accord, Chekov, finit par dire Uhura, je vous crois. Maintenant, expliquez-nous ce qui s'est passé.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour leur fournir toutes les informations nécessaires, mais un bruit de voix se fit entendre dans la pièce principale de l'infirmerie – une voix reconnaissable entre toutes. Pavel sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

\- Rendez-vous dans mes quartiers à 17:00, chuchota-t-il. Et d'ici là, ne parlez à personne de cette conversation.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le médecin en chef apparut sur le seuil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

L'estomac du jeune homme décida que c'était le moment pour se retourner de nouveau, et il se pencha rapidement sur le côté du lit pour ne pas vomir sur les draps. Christine s'écarta juste à temps et McCoy soupira.

\- Bon, sortez toutes les deux, je m'occupe de lui. Dites, Chekov, c'est un peu la panique à bord, vous croyez que c'est vraiment le moment d'être malade ?

 _Oui_ , songea-t-il en bredouillant des excuses, _c'était le moment parfait_. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient éclipsées, loin de cette créature qui bidouillait des ondes dans la tête des gens. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ne pas se trahir lui-même.

McCoy fronça les sourcils et s'empara de la seringue que Chapel avait laissée sur la table.

 _Tout ira bien_ , se répéta le jeune Russe en se forçant à respirer calmement.

\- Chekov, vous êtes en train d'hyperventiler, détendez-vous.

La main du médecin se posa sur son épaule, réconfortante, et Chekov dut lutter pour ne pas tressaillir de crainte et de dégoût.

\- Je vais vous endormir pour deux ou trois heures, je suis sûr que tout ira mieux quand vous vous réveillerez, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça, mâchoire crispée, corps tendu à l'extrême, et lorsqu'il sentit la morsure de l'aiguille, il parvint à lancer un sourire reconnaissant au faux McCoy.

Il n'était plus un enfant, après tout.

 _Bon anniversaire, Pavel_ , eut-il la force de murmurer avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

_De retour de vacances avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompée dans le titre du chapitre précédent, donc ne vous étonnez pas si le titre du chapitre 4 est le même que l'ancien titre du chapitre 3 (je ne sais pas si c'est clair)... Les choses avancent plutôt doucement ici, parce que j'ai envie de prendre mon temps pour cette fic et de dérouler complètement mon scénario, sans trop faire d'ellipses et en essayant de creuser un peu les rapports entre les personnages. Je vais alterner deux chapitres au sol / un chapitre sur le vaisseau, en variant les points de vue. Un grand merci du fond du cœur à Kty Koneko pour son aide précieuse sur le vocabulaire et la syntaxe vulcains ! (La dernière phrase n'est volontairement pas traduite, mais elle le sera au début du chapitre suivant.) Je ne dirais pas qu'il y a une vraie citation de Star Wars dans ce chapitre, mais disons un clin d'œil, pour ceux que ça amuse de les repérer..._

 **Chapitre 4 - "Spock a fini par contaminer ce garçon."**

Jim ouvrit les yeux – quelqu'un venait de lui administrer une gifle magistrale, suffisante pour réveiller un cheval – et aspira une grande goulée d'air, ou plutôt essaya, avant de se pencher sur le côté pour recracher toute l'eau qui avait pris place dans ses poumons, son estomac, et probablement le reste de ses organes. Il sentit vaguement que des mains le soutenaient, l'aidaient à respirer plus facilement en soulevant sa cage thoracique, et entendit en même temps, sur sa droite, un bruit qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Il essaya de se tourner dans cette direction, mais il eut beau écarquiller les yeux, il ne vit rien de plus qu'un grand flou lumineux.

\- Leonard… ? parvint-il à articuler péniblement.

\- Je suis là, répondit une voix familière non loin de lui. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration.

\- … Spock… ? demanda le jeune homme, sans parvenir à cesser de recracher par la bouche et le nez (il espérait que la liste s'arrêtait là) ce qui lui semblait l'équivalent du contenu de la baie de San Francisco.

\- C'est bon, il va bien, dit McCoy, une légère hésitation dans la voix. Ça va aller ? Tu peux t'en sortir seul, tu crois ?

Jim acquiesça et les mains le relâchèrent aussitôt. Il s'affaissa légèrement à terre, mais la quantité de liquide qui sortait de son corps avait considérablement diminué et il sentait avec un soulagement indicible l'air frais emplir ses poumons. La voix du médecin retentit de nouveau.

\- Respirez, Spock – par le nez, si vous le pouvez.

Le capitaine se tourna de nouveau vers le bruit rauque qui n'avait pas cessé depuis son réveil, et aperçut le premier officier, assis sur une pierre, qui toussait sans discontinuer. Ruisselant d'eau (ce qui, ne put s'empêcher de penser Jim, dans un moment totalement décalé, n'arrangeait certainement pas sa coupe de cheveux), il ressemblait assez à un chat qui aurait eu l'infortune de tomber dans une baignoire d'eau glacée et semblait peiner à reprendre haleine. Tout, dans sa posture, indiquait une si visible perte de contrôle que le jeune homme, une fois passé le premier réflexe de moquerie, ne put réprimer un élan de profonde sympathie envers le Vulcain. Pour un être qui avait fait de l'emprise sur lui-même sa raison de vivre, ce genre de situation devait être rien moins qu'agréable.

Bones, qui l'aidait à respirer comme il avait aidé son meilleur ami quelques instants auparavant, était passé aux insultes :

\- Allez, merde, faites un effort ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué pour quelqu'un qui a soi-disant des capacités physiques supérieures ! Si vous toussez, c'est que l'air passe, et donc, ça n'est pas plus difficile de respirer convenablement. Bougez-vous un peu, espèce de…

\- Bones ! intervint Jim. Ça va, Spock ?

Le Vulcain fit un bref signe de tête, prit une profonde inspiration, et cessa enfin de tousser.

\- Affirmatif, capitaine, assura-t-il d'une voix enrouée en se redressant – mais, nota Jim, sans se relever totalement.

McCoy le lâcha aussitôt et fit un hochement de tête approbateur.

\- Vous êtes bon nageur, Spock, fit-il remarquer sur un ton miraculeusement dépourvu de toute ironie. Je n'aurais jamais pu sortir Jim de là tout seul, avec ce foutu courant. Si vous n'aviez pas plongé, je ne sais pas comment ça se serait terminé. Mais où diable avez-vous appris ? Je croyais que Vulcain était une planète désertique et que ses habitants n'étaient pas des fanatiques de la baignade.

McCoy parlait toujours beaucoup (et, souvent, de choses anodines) lorsqu'il cherchait à évacuer une tension ou à dissimuler une profonde inquiétude. Jim le savait, il s'agissait d'un remerciement détourné à Spock pour ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être la première fois qu'il s'intéressait au commandant et la première fois qu'il s'adressait à lui sans sarcasmes ni animosité. Certes, il y avait eu cette fameuse nuit sur Ponantis, dont Jim ne savait absolument rien (parce qu'il était en train de dormir), et d'où tous deux étaient sortis presque amis – _presque_ , avant qu'un nouveau conflit ne les oppose à nouveau, faisant voler en éclats l'équilibre précaire qu'ils étaient parvenus à instaurer.

\- Les Vulcains en général, docteur McCoy, n'éprouvent en effet pas le besoin de se baigner ni même d'apprendre à nager. En ce qui me concerne, la situation était différente : en tant qu'officier de Starfleet, il m'a été demandé de passer outre les particularités physiques de mon espèce et de me prêter aux mêmes exercices aquatiques que mes condisciples humains.

\- Les particularités physiques de votre espèce ? releva Jim, curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son premier officier.

\- Les Vulcains, tout comme certains chats terrestres, ne sont pas protégés par la même graisse protectrice que les humains et éprouvent donc un certain inconfort physique au contact de l'eau, particulièrement si elle est froide. Mon héritage mixte me permet cependant d'être plus à l'aise que mes pairs avec ce genre de situations.

Jim s'attendait à ce que McCoy fasse une remarque désobligeante sur l'absence d'intérêt à un cours d'anatomie comparée, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête. Pour sa part, le capitaine se sentait encore sous le choc de ce qui leur était arrivé et surtout de ce qui était arrivé au vaisseau, et entendre des paroles banales était une façon de repousser l'inévitable.

Spock n'était pas de cet avis.

\- Capitaine, à présent que nous sommes sains et saufs, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé à bord de l' _Enterprise_ ?

Jim soupira et, en deux mots, mit le Vulcain au courant du peu de choses qu'il savait. Spock l'écouta attentivement, sans rien laisser paraître de ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Comment, se demanda Jim, pouvait-il conserver cette impassibilité alors que les autres, là-haut, luttaient probablement pour leur vie – alors qu' _Uhura_ était manifestement en danger ?

\- Il me semble que M. Chekov a réussi à neutraliser les torpilles de l' _Enterprise_ , fit remarquer calmement le Vulcain lorsque le capitaine se tut. Dans le cas contraire, nous aurions été éradiqués en même temps que toute forme de vie à la surface de la planète. Quelles sont nos options ?

\- Nos options ? répéta Jim, qui se sentait devenir fou à force d'impuissance et commençait presque à en vouloir à Spock pour son éternelle neutralité. Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis même pas sûr que nous en ayons une seule, à part attendre que Chekov nous recontacte.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, capitaine. Notre priorité devrait être de trouver un abri pour la nuit et de prendre nos précautions contre d'éventuelles formes de vie hostiles telles que cette masse d'énergie qui a failli nous assaillir tout à l'heure. Pour le vaisseau, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux vers le premier officier, qui avait parlé sans plus d'émotions qu'à l'accoutumée. Jim se sentit presque outré du manque de compassion, de la désinvolture avec laquelle il s'exprimait.

\- Le gobelin n'a pas tort, tu sais, finit par dire Leonard, apparemment stupéfait de se trouver en accord avec le premier officier. Notre priorité, c'est de nous réchauffer, de nous armer et de nous protéger. Ensuite, nous pourrons envisager un plan d'action pour essayer de remonter à bord du vaisseau, avec ou sans l'aide de la population du coin. Mais en tant que médecin, j'insiste pour que nous trouvions un abri au plus vite. Cette eau était glacée – _figure de style_ , Spock, vous vous souvenez ? – et Dieu sait quelles bactéries dégueulasses elle peut bien charrier. J'ai perdu mon sac quand je suis tombé à l'eau, et tout ce qui me reste de mon équipement médical, c'est un tricordeur et quelques compresses antiseptiques. Je pense qu'il faut minimiser les risques. Sans parler des bestioles charmantes qu'on risque en effet de rencontrer dans le coin.

Jim acquiesça. Le discours de ses deux coéquipiers lui avait fait prendre conscience des conditions dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient : le jour déclinait lentement, un vent froid venant de l'est soufflait sur les berges de la rivière – et ils étaient tous trois trempés de la tête aux pieds, trois proies faciles pour un éventuel prédateur.

Il frissonna. L'expérience similaire qu'ils avaient vécue sur Ponantis lui avait suffi. Ce qui s'était passé la semaine précédente et la mort de Gary Mitchell l'avaient rendu définitivement prudent.

Il ne serait _pas_ responsable de la mort d'un autre de ses officiers – pas avant d'avoir lui-même donné sa vie en essayant de le sauver.

\- Vous avez raison. On bouge.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois assis sur de larges pierres plates, à l'entrée d'une petite grotte qu'ils avaient dénichée non loin de l'eau ils avaient taillé trois longues branches pour en faire des lances (si le tir d'un phaseur n'était d'aucune utilité contre la faune locale, des armes plus primitives s'avéreraient peut-être plus efficaces) et allumé à l'entrée de la caverne un vaste feu, auprès duquel ils s'étaient séchés et réchauffés.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à mettre en commun les maigres biens qui leur restaient. Les sacs de Kirk et de McCoy étaient restés de l'autre côté de la rive, près de la balise, et il n'était pas question d'aller les chercher : le torrent était bien trop rapide et il était déjà miraculeux qu'ils en fussent sortis indemnes. En ajoutant au contenu du sac de Spock celui des poches de ses deux coéquipiers, leurs possessions restaient tout de même limitées.

Deux phaseurs.

Un communicateur (celui de Spock).

Un tricordeur.

Trois couteaux multifonctions.

Une gourde.

Quinze pastilles de décontamination.

Une couverture de survie.

Trente allumettes à combustion protégée.

Une lampe.

Une corde de cinq mètres de long.

Quatre compresses enduites d'antiseptique.

Une barre de céréales chocolatée.

Une petite flasque d'alcool (nul besoin de demander de qui cette dernière était la possession…).

Bref, de quoi tenir quelques jours dans une nature inconnue et vaguement hostile. Le temps que l'équipage localise et téléporte les membres perdus, en cas de panne de communication, songea Jim amèrement, ou au pire, en cas de défaillance plus importante du système, le temps que l' _Enterprise_ envoie une navette de secours.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire à présent ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre mature. Nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur la meilleure voie à suivre. Spock, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Nos options sont limitées, capitaine. Nous ne pouvons ni contacter Starfleet, ni regagner l' _Enterprise_ par nos propres moyens. Par conséquent, il me semble que la meilleure chose à faire soit d'essayer de trouver une ville sur cette planète et de voir de quelle façon les Adeniens, ou plutôt leur technologie, peuvent nous aider à regagner le vaisseau.

\- Et l'épidémie ? s'exclama Bones. Vous y avez pensé ?

\- Il faut en effet la prendre en considération, docteur, mais j'aurais tendance à croire qu'il s'agit d'une invention pour nous attirer jusqu'ici et prendre possession du vaisseau. Il ne me semble pas illogique de supposer que les trois formes humanoïdes dont nous avons perçu les relevés près de la balise sont les mêmes qui ont usurpé notre identité sur l' _Enterprise_ comment ils sont parvenus à se faire téléporter à notre place et à se faire passer pour nous demeure une question en suspens, mais nous pouvons raisonnablement penser que nous avons affaire à une espèce télépathe.

Le mot jeta un froid. La plupart des espèces télépathes connues, à l'exception des Vulcains, chez qui une discipline de fer enseignée dès le plus jeune âge empêchait toute dérive, étaient belliqueuses et avides de pouvoir. Il est évidemment exaltant d'avoir accès aux pensées et aux émotions d'un adversaire que l'on peut manipuler à sa guise…

\- Ce qui est sûr, grommela le médecin, c'est qu'on ne peut pas rester éternellement dans cette grotte. Mais où aller ? Dans quelle direction ? Nous ne savons rien de cette planète. Et à part une boule d'énergie dégueulasse et meurtrière, nous n'avons rencontré aucune forme de vie. Notre tricordeur n'indique aucun relevé significatif dans les environs immédiats. Et si tous les Adeniens sont comme ces trois zigotos qui nous ont piégés ici…

\- Avec votre permission, docteur, j'exprimerai mon désaccord.

\- Oh, parce qu'il vous faut une permission pour ça maintenant ?

Jim, exaspéré par cette inutile joute verbale, s'apprêtait à intervenir, mais Spock ne releva même pas.

\- Si tous les Adeniens sont d'accord pour essayer d'aborder un vaisseau spatial, pourquoi nous attirer ici spécifiquement, loin de toute construction, alors qu'il eût été très facile de nous téléporter dans une ville et de nous emprisonner ? Je pense que nos usurpateurs d'identité n'ont pas le soutien de la majorité de la population et qu'ils ont installé leur piège volontairement dans cet endroit désert afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. De plus, s'ils cherchent à tirer sur la planète et à détruire, partiellement ou en totalité, les formes de vie qui s'y trouvent, on peut penser qu'il s'agit de rebelles ou de dissidents.

\- Ca se tient, dit Jim pensivement. Dans ce cas, nous devrions pouvoir gagner la confiance des Adeniens, comme le suggérait Spock.

\- Pardonnez-moi, capitaine, mais je ne suggérais rien de tel. Une telle action violerait la Première Directive.

Les deux hommes regardèrent le Vulcain, choqués. La Première Directive ? Dans un cas comme celui-ci ?

\- Spock, on s'en fout de la Première Directive ! s'emporta McCoy, exprimant le point de vue du capitaine. Ils ont atteint un niveau technologique qui va bientôt leur permettre de voyager dans l'espace et nous serons alors en mesure d'établir un premier contact.

\- Les trois individus qui ont pris place à bord du vaisseau, oui. Mais les autres ?

Jim s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose de peu aimable lorsque le communicateur du premier officier émit son sifflement caractéristique. Immédiatement, Spock l'ouvrit et le tendit au capitaine.

\- Chekov, c'est vous ?

\- Capitaine ? Commandant ? Docteur ?

\- Nous sommes là tous les trois. Mon communicateur est tombé à l'eau, nous n'avons plus que celui de Spock. Que se passe-t-il à bord de l' _Enterprise_ ?

\- Capitaine, Keenser a réussi à saboter efficacement les torpilles à protons et il va falloir au moins une semaine à Scotty pour les remettre en marche. Les pirates ne veulent pas s'éloigner d'Adenia, nous devrions donc rester en orbite pour un petit moment.

\- Keenser est avec vous ? demanda Jim.

\- Oui, capitaine, ainsi que l'infirmière Chapel et le lieutenant Uhura. Nous n'avons pas été… aussi sensibles que les autres aux ondes envoyées par les pirates.

Kirk sentit une vague de soulagement le parcourir à l'idée qu'il leur restait sur le vaisseau des alliés efficaces. Il était également rassuré de savoir que le plus jeune des membres de l'équipage n'avait pas à faire face tout seul à trois meurtriers potentiels.

\- C'est inespéré, Chekov. Et le reste de l'équipage ?

\- Seth, Syl et Wylah ont été enfermés et drogués car ils ont essayé d'alerter les autres, mais Christine les a vus et ils vont bien. Sinon, tout le monde croit fermement que les trois officiers qui sont remontés à bord sont bien… ce qu'ils prétendent être. Ces êtres sont télépathes. Selon Keenser, ils modifient les ondes cérébrales pour nous empêcher de penser. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison nous sommes… immunisés. Je veux dire, Keenser est insensible à ce genre de manipulations, mais en ce qui nous concerne…

\- Capitaine, avec votre permission, puis-je interroger M. Chekov ?

\- Bien évidemment, Spock.

\- M. Chekov, ici le commandant Spock. Avez-vous, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pratiqué la discipline vulcaine ?

Bones leva les yeux au ciel, mais à la grande surprise des deux hommes, le jeune Russe répondit immédiatement :

\- _Ha, Sa-pyllora_.*

Spock hésita une seconde avant de prononcer quelques autres phrases en Vulcain, que Jim, malgré son irritation, n'osa pas interrompre, puis la voix d'Uhura se fit entendre :

\- Compris, Spock, pas de problème, Chekov et moi allons expliquer tout ça à Christine. Mais vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? Ils ont ôté la console de la plate-forme de téléportation en prétextant une panne. Impossible d'avoir accès aux navettes pour le moment, elles sont gardées. Nous sommes en alerte rouge depuis que Keenser a saboté les torpilles.

\- Nous allons devoir entrer en communication avec la population locale ou tout du moins utiliser leur technologie pour pouvoir rejoindre le vaisseau, répondit Jim, mais nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. Pouvez-vous nous localiser et nous indiquer comment gagner le point d'habitation le plus proche ?

\- L'un d'entre nous peut se rendre au centre de données, mais j'ai peur que nous ne puissions y rester longtemps sans être repérés, déclara alors Keenser. Ils surveillent toute activité inhabituelle et vont probablement essayer de nous monter les uns contre les autres.

\- Quelques minutes suffiront – le temps de nous envoyer une carte de la région où nous nous trouvons via le communicateur de Spock.

\- Bien, capitaine, j'y vais.

La voix de Chekov fut immédiatement coupée par un concert de protestations que Jim ne parvint pas à endiguer. La voix de Christine Chapel émergea finalement au-dessus du tumulte.

\- Non, Pavel, c'est hors de question. Vous en avez déjà assez fait aujourd'hui.

\- Pas plus que vous, Uhura ou Keenser, protesta le jeune Russe.

Le capitaine sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Avait-il le droit d'envoyer les autres prendre des risques à sa place ? Il était responsable de son équipage, et il ne pouvait rien faire, et il dépendait d'eux…

\- Bon , je viens avec vous, décréta Uhura de sa voix décidée qui n'admettait pas de refus. A nous deux, nous arriverons bien à quelque chose.

\- Uhura, dit Jim, dents serrées, si c'est trop risqué, n'y allez pas, on va se débrouiller…

\- Capitaine, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne vois pas trop comment vous allez « vous débrouiller ». Vous êtes perdu sur une planète inconnue, vous n'avez aucune idée de la direction à prendre, et à moins d'une chance incroyable, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous tombiez sur une ville en marchant au hasard.

Kirk avait l'impression qu'un bloc de pierre avait pris place dans son estomac. Elle avait raison, bien sûr, mais la simple idée que ses officiers – ses amis – étaient en danger sur le vaisseau alors que lui était coincé ici, sans rien pouvoir faire, le rendait malade.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de…

\- Jim, écoute-moi deux minutes, le coupa fermement la jeune femme, et il obéit, parce qu'il était très rare qu'elle emploie son prénom, surtout avec autant de chaleur et d'affection. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on prenne de risques inutiles, je sais que tu te sens mal de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le moment, et c'est tout à ton honneur, mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tu ne peux pas toujours endosser toutes les responsabilités. On est tous dans la même galère et on doit trouver le moyen de s'en sortir _ensemble_ , d'accord ? Je te promets qu'on ne fera rien d'inconsidéré. Je te promets qu'on ne laissera pas Chekov tout seul. (Une protestation indignée s'éleva derrière elle.) Mais laisse-nous au moins essayer, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme resta un instant sans voix.

\- Uhura, c'est bien toi qui viens de me dire toutes ces choses gentilles ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Si tu préfères que je t'insulte, pas de problème, répondit-elle, et McCoy ricana. J'attends les ordres, capitaine, conclut-elle en reprenant son ton le plus professionnel.

\- D'accord, allez-y, mais soyez prudents – _vraiment_ prudents.

\- Entendu. On vous recontacte dès qu'on y est. _Spock,_ _korsa'uh au_.

Ce fut sur cette phrase sibylline qu'elle coupa la communication. Jim se demanda si elle venait d'avouer au Vulcain son amour éternel – mais, étant donné le peu d'enthousiasme de ces deux-là pour les déclarations sentimentales, il penchait plutôt pour quelque chose du genre « empêche les deux autres de faire n'importe quoi ».

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tort, après tout.

 *** _Oui, maître_ (enfin, pas vraiment "maître", mais plutôt "guide spirituel", qui enseigne la méditation vulcaine - je vous ai déjà dit que Spock et Chekov, d'après moi, ont un lien mentor-élève, que j'avais envie d'expliciter dans cette histoire).**

 **PS : Je me suis jetée à l'eau et j'ai commencé une autre fic qui me tient énormément à cœur ("L'autre moitié"), mais je n'abandonne pas celle-ci pour autant ! J'ai pas mal de temps pour écrire ces temps-ci, donc...**


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bonsoir ! J'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à me remettre dans "Illusions" mais finalement j'ai réussi... J'ai terminé mon plan, l'histoire devrait faire 18 chapitres en tout mais je n'en ai pas un seul d'avance (juste pour vous prévenir, je ne vais pas publier aussi vite que pour mon autre fic en cours). J'espère ne pas avoir perdu tout le monde en route._

 _Pour ce qui est de la végétation... disons particulière d'Adenia, je me suis inspirée à la fois d' Harry Potter (j'adore le saule cognard), du Seigneur des Anneaux (pour ceux qui ont lu Tolkien et pas juste vu les films, je pense que la forêt adenienne risque de vous rappeler un peu la Vieille forêt du Pays de Bouc - mais ici, pas de Tom Bombadil pour sauver tout le monde) et... c'est tout pour ce chapitre, mais il y aura - évidemment - d'autres emprunts dans les suivants. (Y en a qui ont vu Jumanji ici, ou c'est vraiment trop daté ?!)_

 _Si vous avez lu mes autres fics, vous attendez certainement le moment où Spock commence à en baver... Eh ben... c'est maintenant. Il commence juste, hein, je vous ai dit que je prenais mon temps, je commence doucement, mais quand même. (Si vous trouvez ce qui lui arrive dès maintenant - c'est aussi un clin d'œil à un livre que j'aime beaucoup - vous êtes super super forts et vous avez droit à toute mon admiration. J'attends vos hypothèses.)_

 _Au prochain chapitre, retour sur l'Enterprise, où les choses commencent également à se gâter._

 **Chapitre 5 - « Sont-ils ennemis, capitaine ? – Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils le sachent eux-mêmes. »**

 _Korsa'uh au_.

Protège-les.

C'était ce qu'il avait fait – et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Depuis le moment où il avait constaté que les trois humanoïdes avaient disparu des relevés du tricordeur, Spock avait soupçonné un piège, sans en comprendre immédiatement toute la portée. Puis son attention avait été détournée par la créature qui les avait attaqués, la chute des deux hommes dans le cours d'eau, la nécessité de trouver un abri, de fabriquer des armes, de faire un feu…

Protège- _les_.

Il avait semblé au premier officier que Nyota avait légèrement insisté sur le pronom pluriel, comme si elle pensait qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger le capitaine, mais qu'il ne se donnerait peut-être pas autant de mal pour le docteur McCoy. Ce qui était un raisonnement parfaitement humain, et donc erroné. Spock n'utilisait que la logique pour décider de ses actions, et n'agissait certainement pas en fonction de ses affinités particulières.

 _Cela signifie-t-il que tu as des « affinités particulières » avec James Kirk ?_

C'était une question qui méritait qu'il s'y arrête (pas maintenant, cependant). Il ne se l'était pas réellement posée jusqu'ici, obéissant à la seule logique qui voulait que le capitaine fût protégé avant tout autre homme, étant irremplaçable à bord. Et James Kirk avait tout en lui pour devenir un grand capitaine. Mais il était également logique de protéger n'importe quel membre de l'équipage, le médecin en chef passant avant beaucoup d'autres, dans la mesure où lui-même pouvait sauver des vies. Or, Spock n'était pas aveugle : McCoy était un médecin exceptionnellement doué.

Les craintes de Nyota étaient donc infondées.

Voilà pourquoi, lorsque McCoy s'était éloigné du feu pour faire les cent pas dans la clairière en attendant l'appel de Chekov, Spock l'avait suivi des yeux.

Voilà pourquoi il avait perçu le danger avant lui, et s'était précipité pour pousser le médecin sur le côté.

La branche de l'arbre percuta le sol avec une violence inouïe, creusant un trou dans la terre à l'endroit précis où le docteur McCoy s'était trouvé quelques secondes auparavant.

Les deux hommes battirent précipitamment en retraite vers le feu, Spock traînant presque le médecin, qu'il avait fermement agrippé par sa veste d'uniforme, avec toute la force vulcaine qu'il pouvait se permettre de déployer sans le blesser. Le capitaine, qui avait réagi presque aussi rapidement que le Vulcain, s'était levé et approché d'eux, prêt à faire face au danger, mais le premier officier lui fit signe de revenir derrière les flammes.

A une dizaine de mètres devant eux, l'arbre – un immense spécimen d'une variété inconnue – agitait furieusement ses branches dans l'air, que pas un souffle de vent ne faisait frémir.

Comme si le végétal était profondément _contrarié_ d'avoir manqué sa proie.

\- Qu'est… qu'est-ce que… c'était… que _ça_ ? haleta McCoy, que Spock avait fini par lâcher, une fois à l'abri du feu.

Le premier officier ne répondit pas immédiatement, cherchant à percer les ténèbres. Une voix sinistre se faisait entendre à travers la forêt.

\- Spock ! Vous allez bien ?

Le Vulcain se tourna vers le médecin en chef, qui le scrutait d'un œil inquiet, et réalisa alors qu'une des plus petites branches de l'arbre lui avait fouetté le front – il pouvait sentir le sang couler le long de sa tempe et de sa joue.

\- Une égratignure, répondit-il en essuyant le liquide vert d'une main ferme. Les végétaux ici semblent plus _vivants_ (c'était une phrase illogique, puisque tous les végétaux étaient vivants, mais le sens demeurait cependant très clair) que sur la plupart des planètes que nous avons visitées, et j'ai peur que notre feu n'ait irrité les arbres les plus proches.

\- _Irrité_ ? répéta Jim avec un léger ricanement, mais il était très pâle. Spock, si vous n'aviez pas été là, Leonard aurait été écrabouillé par ce… ce truc ! Bones, ça va ?

Le médecin, blanc comme un linge, hocha la tête affirmativement. Il avait déjà sorti son tricordeur pour évaluer les dégâts causés par la branche sur le front du premier officier – superficiels, ce dernier pouvait déjà le lui annoncer, mais il le laissa faire ce ne fut que lorsque le docteur McCoy s'apprêta à gaspiller de façon parfaitement illogique une de leurs précieuses compresses qu'il l'arrêta.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, docteur.

\- Spock, ne soyez pas stupide. L'arcade sourcilière saigne toujours beaucoup.

\- Justement, la blessure est plus impressionnante que dangereuse. Gardez les compresses pour le moment où nous en aurons vraiment besoin.

Le médecin s'apprêtait à répliquer, probablement de façon peu amène, mais le son du communicateur le réduisit au silence.

\- Capitaine ?

La voix de Chekov semblait légèrement paniquée, et le premier officier se demanda s'il était vraiment sage de l'avoir laissé mener l'expédition jusqu'au centre de données. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'il arrivât quelque chose au jeune homme. Si ce dernier s'était engagé dans Starfleet, c'était parce que lui, Spock, l'y avait encouragé. Il n'était certes pas responsable des actions de qui que ce fût, mais il avait cependant toujours gardé un œil vigilant sur le jeune pilote.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Chekov ?

\- Impossible de vous faire parvenir les données. Mon communicateur fonctionne, mais je ne peux rien télécharger depuis la banque centrale d'informations.

\- Vous pensez que les pirates l'ont bloquée ?

\- Ca m'en a tout l'air, capitaine. J'ai la carte de la région sous les yeux, mais je ne peux pas vous l'envoyer.

\- Est-ce que vous nous avez localisés ? demanda Jim.

\- Oui, capitaine.

\- Dans ce cas, essayez de nous décrire le chemin à parcourir jusqu'à la ville la plus proche.

Spock décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir. A chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, les Adeniens risquaient de découvrir que Chekov et Uhura s'étaient introduits nuitamment dans le centre de données.

\- M. Chekov, procédez à une description informatique à l'aide des coordonnées dont vous disposez. Vous avez une minutes et trente secondes.

\- Oui, commandant, répondit le jeune Russe, qui s'était probablement mis au garde-à-vous en réaction au ton volontairement autoritaire qu'avait employé le Vulcain – et il commença à réciter à toute vitesse une suite de chiffres probablement incompréhensible pour tout autre que lui.

Moins de soixante-dix secondes après, Spock avait assez d'informations pour guider ses deux coéquipiers jusqu'à l'une des deux villes les plus proches.

\- J'ai tout retenu, M. Chekov. Maintenant, quittez le centre de données immédiatement !

\- Oui, commandant.

Il y eut un silence d'une vingtaine de secondes (18,7 exactement), suivi d'un juron, un bruit de course, des cris, et la communication fut brusquement interrompue.

\- Chekov ! s'écrièrent en même temps le capitaine et le praticien.

Spock resta silencieux, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit.

 _Le sage Vulcain cherche la paix parce qu'elle est la seule façon de vivre._

Les enseignements de Surak étaient précieux, mais parfois extrêmement difficiles à suivre, songea-t-il en forçant son esprit à se détourner de ceux qui risquaient peut-être, en ce moment même, leur vie à bord du vaisseau. Pour leur venir en aide.

Il n'était que _logique_ d'honorer cette aide. Se perdre dans les affres de l'anticipation négative ne servait à rien.

\- Capitaine, déclara-t-il fermement, il est toujours dangereux d'échafauder des théories sans posséder de données solides. Nous devrions nous concentrer sur les actions à entreprendre ici, sur la planète, plutôt que de penser à ce qui a _peut-être_ lieu sur l' _Enterprise_ en ce moment.

Le capitaine soupira bruyamment et se tourna vers le premier officier.

\- J'ai un peu de mal avec ce genre de raisonnement, mais je dois admettre que vous avez raison. Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il faut faire, là ? Parce que moi, pas du tout.

\- Et moi non plus, cracha McCoy, qui avait visiblement besoin de passer son angoisse et sa frustration sur quelque chose.

Etonnamment, il s'abstint de tout commentaire désobligeant sur l'indifférence de Spock – probablement car ce dernier lui avait sauvé la vie dix minutes auparavant.

\- Oui, capitaine. M. Chekov m'a fourni une description mathématique du chemin à suivre – une suite de coordonnées, si vous préférez. Deux villes adeniennes sont relativement proches de notre actuel point de location, toutes deux au nord-est, à respectivement soixante-treize et soixante-quinze kilomètres…

\- _Soixante-quinze kilomètres_ ? s'étrangla le docteur McCoy.

\- Affirmatif.

\- Dans la forêt ?

\- Adenia est recouverte, pour la majeure partie, de forêts. Il me semble que cette option est préférable à la savane, compte tenu de ce que nous y avons trouvé…

\- Dans une forêt _pleine d'arbres vivants qui peuvent vous écrabouiller en un clin d'œil_ ?

\- Je comprends votre point de vue, docteur, mais il me semble que ce type de végétal ne soit dangereux qu'à la tombée du jour. Sinon, il aurait probablement cherché à nous nuire alors que nous ramassions du bois sous son tronc.

\- Vous marquez un point, Spock, déclara le capitaine. Il n'empêche que ça ne va probablement pas être une partie de plaisir.

A ces mots, McCoy ricana amèrement, puis, à la grande surprise du Vulcain, prononça ces mots parfaitement sensés :

\- Dans ce cas, Spock, vous feriez mieux de nous décrire le chemin, au cas où nous soyons… séparés pour une raison ou une autre.

Le premier officier acquiesça et transcrivit en termes concrets ce que Chekov lui avait appris de façon mathématique. Une demi-heure plus tard, tous trois étaient suffisamment familiarisés avec le chemin à suivre pour pouvoir, le cas échéant, le parcourir seul. Spock avait bien compris l'euphémisme « au cas où nous soyons séparés » – il avait appris, depuis trois mois qu'il travaillait avec des humains, que ces derniers n'aimaient pas entendre formuler clairement la possibilité de leur mort. C'était illogique, car la mort était une chose naturelle, mais il se plierait aux us et coutumes humaines s'il le fallait, aussi continua-t-il à employer le mot « séparation ».

Le communicateur resta silencieux, et les deux humains le fixaient du regard comme s'ils avaient eu le pouvoir de le faire sonner.

 _Illogique, encore une fois._

\- Je vais prendre le premier quart de veille, déclara soudainement McCoy. Plus tôt on dormira, plus tôt on pourra partir demain. Spock, savez-vous combien de temps dure une nuit adenienne en moyenne ?

\- A cette époque de l'année, 8,52 heures.

Le médecin lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, marmonna quelque chose où il était question d'un « ordinateur sur pattes », et haussa les épaules.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous réveillerai dans…

\- 2,31 heures, pour que nous ayons un temps de sommeil équitable, en tenant compte des 1,59 heures qui se sont déjà écoulées depuis la tombée du jour, compléta Spock, qui ne comprit pas pour quelle raison le docteur McCoy se frappa le front avec la paume de la main, ni pour quoi le capitaine essayait vainement de réprimer un sourire.

La nuit se déroula sans incidents. Lorsque Jim, qui avait pris le dernier quart de veille, réveilla Spock et le médecin, le soleil se levait dans un ciel rosâtre, le feu s'était presque éteint, et les arbres de la clairière étaient calmes, leurs feuilles oscillant calmement sous l'effet d'une légère brise.

Ils n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle de l' _Enterprise_ , mais personne ne mentionna le fait.

Le docteur McCoy, non sans un regard suspicieux à l'arbre qui avait bien failli le tuer la veille, promena le tricordeur aux alentours et insista pour que tous trois mangent quelques fruits comestibles avant de partir. Puis, sans échanger un seul mot de plus, ils prirent la direction indiqués par Chekov, et qui suivait la rivière.

Ils progressèrent lentement au milieu d'une végétation touffue, qui semblait tout faire pour leur barrer la route et les éloigner du cours d'eau. Bien sûr, en toute autre circonstance, Spock eût négligé cette impression, mais étant donné ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, il n'était pas illogique de penser que la végétation adenienne différait légèrement de la végétation terrienne ou vulcaine, et pouvait posséder une certaine forme d'intelligence. Ils enjambèrent des troncs pourris qui semblaient avoir été placés là dans le seul but de les retarder, se prirent les pieds dans des épineux qui semblaient apparaître miraculeusement sur leur chemin – et se firent également attaquer par des nuées d'insectes.

\- Spock, qu'est-ce que cette histoire de discipline vulcaine dont vous avez parlé avec Chekov ? demanda soudainement le médecin en chef avec une brusquerie que le premier officier jugea inutile et déplacée.

\- Probablement la raison pour laquelle nous sommes encore en vie, docteur, répondit-il calmement.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous nous expliquer ? demanda le capitaine, qui marchait en tête, écartant un buisson de feuilles collantes qui semblait vouloir s'enrouler autour de leurs bras. Vous avez parlé à Uhura en Vulcain hier soir, mais ni Bones ni moi ne connaissons cette langue.

Spock hocha la tête. Il avait utilisé le Vulcain car il s'agissait de la langue qui lui semblait la plus appropriée pour parler de méditation et de paix de l'esprit.

\- Je ne souhaitais certes pas vous exclure, capitaine (il omit volontairement le praticien). Ma langue natale me vient naturellement lorsqu'il s'agit de techniques propres à mon espèce. M. Chekov pratique régulièrement la méditation vulcaine et il m'a demandé quelques conseils à ce sujet. Je suis devenu, il y a quelques temps, son guide dans cette discipline, qui permet de vider son esprit et d'atteindre à une certaine paix intérieure. Pour nous autres Vulcains, la méditation remplace d'une certaine façon le sommeil. Nyota est également sensible à cet exercice et elle médite parfois avec moi.

\- J'imagine qu'elle a bien besoin de _paix intérieure_ , marmonna McCoy, étant donné avec qui elle a choisi de passer sa vie.

Le Vulcain laissa le capitaine soupirer à sa place.

\- Bones, c'est bon, arrête un peu. Spock, vous pensez que cette… technique a permis à Chekov et Uhura de lutter mentalement contre les pirates ?

\- Oui, je le pense. Je leur ai donc donné des conseils afin de lutter plus efficacement. En revanche, j'ignore comment Mlle Chapel a pu résister.

\- Je pense savoir, intervint le médecin, songeur. Si l'on part du principe que ces types parviennent à modifier les ondes cérébrales, Christine a un atout qu'ils ignorent.

Il se tut brusquement, comme s'il en avait trop dit. Le capitaine se retourna et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Désolée, Jim. Secret professionnel.

Les trois hommes se turent et Spock, qui fermait la marche, apprécia le silence et le calme à sa juste valeur, sans relâcher sa vigilance un seul instant, certain que cette forêt recelait des dangers qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas. Il avait l'impression que son corps pesait plus lourd qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui était impossible, car la gravité sur Adenia ne différait pas de la gravité terrestre. Une idée stupide ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il s'était réveillé : il lui semblait qu'il avait conservé dans ses poumons une partie de l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée la veille. Bien évidemment, son imagination lui jouait des tours (ce qui, en soi, était surprenant), car comment ses poumons pourraient-ils fonctionner efficacement s'ils étaient emplis de liquide ?

Justement, ses poumons ne fonctionnaient _pas_ efficacement – encore une impression désagréable, qui venait probablement de l'air chargé de senteurs végétales lourdes. Une certaine torpeur s'empara du Vulcain, qui remarqua, un peu tard, que ses compagnons marchaient également plus lentement depuis quelques minutes…

\- Capitaine, nous sommes en train de nous endormir, dit-il, la bouche pâteuse, étonné d'éprouver autant de difficultés à prononcer cette simple phrase.

Les deux autres se retournèrent vers lui, les yeux papillonnant et luttant visiblement contre le sommeil.

\- Je pense qu'une des plantes… relâche une sorte de… gaz ou… ou un produit…

Le médecin eut du mal à terminer sa phrase, mais il secoua la tête pour se sortir de sa torpeur, et mit le tricordeur en marche.

\- Un gaz soporifique, confirma-t-il. Venez dans l'eau avec moi.

McCoy marcha vers la rivière et, sans hésiter, s'y enfonça jusqu'à mi-mollets, puis il se pencha, recueillit de l'eau dans le creux de ses mains et s'en aspergea le visage et la nuque.

Jim et Spock suivirent en trébuchant. Chacun de leurs mouvements semblait lourd et difficile. Le médecin leur envoya au visage une giclée d'eau qui les fit tressaillir. Le premier officier reprit ses esprits et inspira profondément – et, presque immédiatement, une douleur intense lui traversa la poitrine et il eut l'impression que sa respiration s'arrêtait. Il n'avait aucun doute que si on lui avait passé une lame chauffée à blanc au travers du poumon, la sensation eût été la même. La douleur ne dura cependant que peu de temps, et l'instant d'après, il ne sentait plus rien du tout. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas remarqué sa faiblesse momentanée.

Il choisit de ne rien dire.

\- Il faut qu'on quitte cette zone, déclara le capitaine. Pourquoi ne pas marcher carrément dans l'eau ? La rivière est assez calme par ici, et nous ne devons pas nous en éloigner avant un certain temps.

Spock et McCoy acquiescèrent et tous trois reprirent leur marche, pataugeant dans trente centimètres d'eau boueuse. Un murmure de vent dans les feuilles, comme un soupir de déception, les accompagna pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Ils parcoururent, durant la journée, 17,65 kilomètres, sans s'arrêter, mangeant et buvant au fil de leur marche forcée. Moins de vingt kilomètres était une distance relativement courte pour des hommes entraînés à marcher, mais lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un rocher moussu, loin de tout arbre potentiellement dangereux, ils se sentaient tous les trois exténués. Ils se forcèrent cependant à faire un feu, tant en raison du froid de plus en plus vif que de la présence d'éventuels prédateurs.

\- On dirait bien qu'il n'y a pas de faune autre que ces foutus insectes, marmonna le docteur McCoy en écrasant un desdits insectes sur la manche de son uniforme avec une grimace de dégoût.

Spock ne releva pas, mais la remarque méritait en effet qu'on s'y arrêtât. Il était étrange que, dans une végétation aussi riche et variée, la biodiversité animale fût quasiment inexistante.

Peut-être – _probablement_ – parce que la diversité végétale avait empêché les animaux de s'installer dans les forêts. La seule créature potentiellement animale qu'ils eussent rencontrée provenait de la savane et non du couvert des arbres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bones ? demanda le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

McCoy était en train de remonter les manches de l'uniforme du jeune homme.

\- Je vérifie ces piqûres d'insectes, grommela-t-il en faisant tourner son tricordeur au-dessus d'une cloque particulièrement impressionnante. Je n'oublie pas que tu es allergique à presque tout ce qui existe dans l'univers. Non, c'est bon, pas de réaction problématique. Un coup de chance, parce que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu me faisais un choc anaphylactique _maintenant_ …

Le médecin se mordit les lèvres, et Spock sentit un élan de sympathie inhabituel envers le praticien (déjà peu taillé pour l'aventure, il avait en outre la responsabilité de la santé de ses coéquipiers, alors qu'il ne possédait ni outil médical ni médicament) – jusqu'à ce que ce dernier, après avoir vérifié une boursouflure violacée sur la nuque du capitaine, se tournât vers lui.

\- Et vous ? Vous avez été piqué aussi ?

Pour toute réponse, le premier officier remonta la manche droite de son uniforme. Etrangement, les insectes s'étaient concentrés uniquement sur cette partie de son anatomie.

\- Ça vous fait mal ?

\- Négatif, docteur.

McCoy fronça les sourcils devant l'écran de son tricordeur.

\- Votre température est 1,1°C supérieure à la normale. Vous faites peut-être une réaction…

\- La température interne de mon espèce peut fluctuer en fonction de la température extérieure, répondit le Vulcain. Etant donné la relative fraîcheur du climat, mon corps compense de cette façon. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas là un motif d'inquiétude…

De nouveau, sans avertissement préalable, une douleur brusque et violente lui traversa la poitrine de part en part. Ce ne fut qu'un instant, mais cet instant avait suffi pour alerter le médecin.

\- Spock, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, docteur, répondit Spock presque machinalement.

\- Rien mon cul. Vous êtes plus blanc que les draps réglementaires de Starfleet. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Le praticien était déjà en train de régler le tricordeur, à la recherche d'un problème respiratoire quelconque. Malgré le peu d'affinités qui existait entre le docteur McCoy et lui-même, Spock devait admettre qu'il était un médecin exceptionnel – il mettait le doigt sur le problème avec une efficacité redoutable et ne lâchait généralement son patient que lorsqu'il était certain que ce dernier n'avait rien de plus grave qu'une écharde ou un rhume.

\- Ce n'est qu'un léger dysfonctionnement respiratoire, probablement dû au contact de l'eau avec mes poumons. Je vous ai déjà expliqué que mon espèce n'est pas très à l'aise avec l'immersion dans quelque liquide que ce soit.

\- Parce que vous avez déjà essayé de nager dans autre chose que de l'eau ? marmonna le médecin. Le tricordeur indique une inflammation de votre poumon droit – rien d'alarmant, mais ça ne me semble pas normal.

\- Je vous assure qu'il s'agit d'une réaction parfaitement _normale_ pour un Vulcain.

McCoy hocha la tête, l'air dubitatif.

\- Si seulement j'avais pu récupérer votre dossier médical vulcain ! maugréa-t-il entre ses dents. Mes collègues de Starfleet sont des ânes butés, mais si on se sort de cette galère, je vais exiger qu'ils me donnent tous les renseignements nécessaires sur l'anatomie Vulcain-humain, tous les dossiers, toutes les archives. Et cette fois, ils n'ont pas intérêt à me refuser ce que je leur demande !

\- Ce sera inutile, docteur.

Spock avait, comme à son habitude, parlé calmement, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sentir la pointe de malaise qu'il éprouvait toujours à l'évocation de ses particularités physiologiques.

\- Inutile ? gronda le médecin. Vous voulez m'apprendre mon boulot, peut-être ?

\- Absolument pas, répondit le premier officier avec sincérité. Vous êtes parfaitement compétent dans votre domaine. (Le praticien, qui s'apprêtait visiblement à interrompre le Vulcain, referma brusquement la bouche.) Je voulais simplement vous épargner une peine inutile. Vous ne trouverez ni dossier, ni archives, car il n'y a tout simplement pas de précédent.

Après un étrange silence, rompu seulement par le crépitement du feu, qui dura 12,56 secondes, le capitaine se pencha vers le premier officier.

\- Vous voulez dire que… que vous êtes le seul à avoir un parent Vulcain et un parent humain ?

\- Affirmatif.

\- Le seul… Le seul dans tout l'univers ? demanda à son tour McCoy, sans parvenir à dissimuler la stupéfaction dans sa voix.

Spock hésita. Techniquement, il n'était pas le seul – et, en même temps, il l'était. Après tout, il existait _un_ hybride semblable à lui, en tous points semblable, mais il était impossible de le qualifier de « précédent », étant donné qu'il venait du futur.

\- Affirmatif, finit-il par répondre.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

Le premier officier leva ostensiblement ses _deux_ sourcils, le plus haut possible, s'attirant un ricanement de la part du capitaine et un soupir fatigué de la part du médecin.

\- Non, évidemment, vous ne plaisantez jamais. Bon, j'imagine que ça va donc être à moi de constituer ce foutu dossier médical, au cas où il vous viendrait l'idée saugrenue de vous reproduire – et au cas où Nyota ait l'idée saugrenue d'accepter.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Euh... Ça faisait longtemps, il y a encore quelqu'un par ici ? Désolée pour le retard sur cette fic (cahier perdu, pas de courage, etc)... Normalement, si tout va bien, je devrais reprendre un rythme de publication normal. Voire même poster le chapitre 7 d'ici la fin de la semaine._

 **Chapitre 6 - "Où voyez-vous la réalité ? Vous êtes en pleine fantaisie. Vous vouliez l'aventure, la voici."**

Nyota n'était pas, par définition, quelqu'un de jaloux, mais il y avait une chose qu'elle avait toujours envié à Spock (et, par extension, aux autres membres de son espèce) : leur capacité à ne pas paniquer et à garder la tête froide dans les situations les plus critiques.

Par exemple, là, maintenant, alors qu'elle courait dans les couloirs de l' _Enterprise_ , la main de Chekov crispée dans la sienne, et une équipe de sécurité aux fesses, être Vulcaine ne lui aurait pas déplu.

\- Par là, chuchota le jeune Russe en la tirant par le bras vers un obscur recoin de l' _Enterprise_ dont elle ignorait jusqu'à l'existence.

Elle se laissa guider.

A peine avaient-ils transmis à Spock les coordonnées requises qu'un bruit étouffé s'était fait entendre dans le couloir, et ils n'étaient parvenus à quitter le centre de données sans être pris sur le fait que grâce aux talents incomparables de Chekov pour pirater les commandes d'ouverture des portes en un temps record.

Décidément, ce jeune homme était plein de ressources.

Visiblement, le nouveau « capitaine » avait donné aux membres de la sécurité des consignes précises sur les endroits stratégiques à surveiller avec la plus grande attention, car pas moins de sept gardes s'étaient mis à leur poursuite – heureusement, ils avait pu prendre de l'avance, et heureusement, Pavel connaissait l' _Enterprise_ comme sa poche. Il entraîna la jeune femme dans un dédale de passages, au fond des entrailles du vaisseau. Il faisait sombre, il faisait chaud, et l'obscurité lui semblait presque palpable, mais le bruit des bottes de leurs poursuivants s'estompa rapidement. Sans dire un mot, ils attendirent que le silence fût total pour regagner les parties civilisées de l' _Enterprise_ et, enfin, la chambre où Christine et Keenser les attendaient anxieusement.

\- Alors ?

\- Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu, répondit Nyota en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, la voix chevrotante, mais on a réussi. Chekov, il faut rappeler Spock… Ils doivent s'inquiéter pour nous.

Le jeune pilote, dont les jambes flageolaient, acquiesça et sortit son communicateur. Christine, plus infirmière que jamais, le poussa en position assise sur le lit et tendit un verre d'eau aux deux arrivants. Nyota réalisa alors qu'elle transpirait abondamment et que ses mains tremblaient.

\- Commandant ?

Pour toute réponse, un bourdonnement assourdissant sortit de l'appareil, et Chekov l'éteignit précipitamment.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Christine.

\- Ils ont brouillé les communications, expliqua Uhura d'une voix blanche (les implications d'un tel acte affluaient à son cerveau et, une fois de plus, elle regretta de n'être qu'humaine et de céder si facilement à la panique). Ils ont dû se rendre compte de notre tentative pour joindre l'équipe au sol.

Ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne pourraient plus parler aux trois officiers restés sur Adenia. Cela signifiait qu'ils étaient seuls, livrés à eux-mêmes sans aide possible. Cela signifiait qu'ils devaient abandonner Spock, Kirk et Leonard à leur sort. Cela signifiait qu'en cas de problème, ils n'auraient aucun moyen de le savoir. Cela signifiait que, peut-être, elle ne les reverrait jamais…

\- Lieutenant Uhura, est-ce qu'ils peuvent nous tracer ?

Elle sursauta. C'était également une conséquence à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé. Immédiatement, elle arracha le communicateur des mains de Chekov et procéda à quelques manipulations, bénissant M. Croutch, le professeur grincheux qui lui avait un jour enseigné les dessous officieux de la partie technique des cours de communication ( _On ne sait jamais_ , avait-il coutume de dire, _vous pourriez avoir besoin, un jour, de trafiquer des communicateurs – une fois dans l'espace, vous devez savoir TOUT faire par vous-mêmes car vous ne pouvez pas prévoir ce qui vous sera nécessaire_. Comme il avait eu raison !) S'ils s'en sortaient vivants, elle se promit d'aller le remercier et lui offrir des chocolats sitôt arrivée sur Terre.

\- Plus maintenant, répondit-elle. Et c'est Nyota, Pavel, d'accord ? On est tous dans la même galère, je pense qu'on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms.

Le silence retomba sur leur petit groupe. Ils étaient « dans la même galère », ils étaient quatre contre quatre cents, qu'espéraient-ils faire ? Leur jeunesse et leur inexpérience les frappa soudain. Une semaine auparavant, Gary Mitchell était mort dans une mission qui n'aurait pas dû poser de problème. L'idée qu'ils étaient trop peu préparés à de telles conditions l'avait alors effleurée, mais elle avait bien vite relégué cette idée dérangeante au fond de son cerveau. A présent que le danger les rattrapait, elle se demanda comment le haut commandement de Starfleet avait pu laisser partir à l'aventure un vaisseau dont l'équipage était presque exclusivement constitué de cadets.

\- Nous ne devons pas nous laisser aller, s'exclama soudain le jeune pilote. Le capitaine dirait qu'il n'y a pas de problème sans solution.

 _Le capitaine est un peu trop optimiste parfois_ , pensa la jeune femme – mais Chekov avait raison : ils ne devaient pas se laisser aller au désespoir. Trop de choses dépendaient d'eux. Trop de choses dépendent de deux femmes de vingt-quatre ans et d'un gamin qui vient tout juste d'accéder à la majorité, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

\- Nous devrions élaborer une stratégie, déclara Keenser calmement. Nous avons un atout : nous possédons des connaissances dans des domaines très variés et nous avons, de par nos fonctions respectives, accès à toutes les parties du vaisseau.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Nyota se sentit étrangement réconfortée à l'idée que Keenser se trouvait de leur côté. Le petit extra-terrestre parlait généralement peu, mais toujours pour dire des choses intelligentes et sensées – Uhura se demanda brièvement quel âge il pouvait bien avoir, et quels étaient exactement ses pouvoirs psychiques. Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit (ce qui n'était pas le cas, il lui avait dit un jour qu'il n'était pas télépathe, mais la coïncidence était troublante), il reprit la parole :

\- La première chose à faire, me semble-t-il, est de voir si nous pouvons libérer d'autres membres de l'équipage de l'influence des Adeniens. Je n'ai malheureusement pas les facultés psychiques nécessaires pour influer sur l'esprit d'autrui. Mon esprit est conçu pour résister à ce genre d'attaques télépathiques, mais pas pour riposter.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas comment nous pourrions faire, répondit Nyota. Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre moi-même pour quelle raison nous ne sommes pas touchés par leurs manipulations cérébrales.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait pour leur résister ? demanda Keenser. Nous pouvons peut-être commencer par là.

\- J'ai… disons fermé mon esprit selon une technique vulcaine que Spock m'a enseignée. J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et j'ai presque automatiquement basculé dans le _Wh'ltri_ – le premier stade de la méditation. Comme si mon esprit avait inconsciemment compris qu'il s'agissait du seul mécanisme de défense possible.

\- C'est exactement la même chose pour moi, renchérit Pavel. A chaque fois que l'un de ces… de ces… (le juron russe particulièrement imagé qui suivit fit sourire Uhura) s'est approché de moi, j'ai réussi à leur dissimuler mon esprit. J'ai bien cru que le docteur… je veux dire le faux docteur… avait compris que je l'avais démasqué lorsqu'il m'a endormi, mais non, il a vraiment cru que j'étais malade. Il ne m'a pas soupçonné.

\- Il faut dire que vous lui avez presque vomi dessus, lui rappela Christine. C'était assez convaincant. Mais si cette technique vulcaine est assez puissante pour tromper des télépathes confirmés, on pourrait peut-être organiser des séances de méditation pour l'équipage. Après tout, certains font bien du yoga ou d'autres techniques de relaxation. Ça ne semblerait pas choquant, surtout dans le cadre d'une mission aussi stressante.

Le jeune Russe hocha négativement la tête et devança Uhura dans son explication.

\- Le _Wh'ltri_ ne s'apprend pas en quelques heures, ni même en quelques jours. Il s'agit de quelque chose qui nécessite une pratique régulière.

\- Pour Nyota, je comprends, dit l'infirmière avec un petit clin d'œil à son amie, mais vous, Pavel, comment se fait-il que, si jeune, vous maîtrisiez cette technique vulcaine ?

\- Oh, je… J'ai connu des Vulcains sur Terre, et ils m'ont initié à cette discipline car ils me trouvaient un peu trop… comment dire… un peu trop émotif.

Uhura ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots. Elle imaginait sans peine les Vulcains en question faire remarquer à Chekov que ses explosions sentimentales les perturbait et lui proposer de le guider vers la voix de la sérénité. C'était, en gros, ce que Spock lui avait expliqué également, un jour où elle avait eu devant lui une crise de larmes que le Vulcain avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Et elle devait avouer que la méditation l'avait beaucoup aidée à un moment où elle se sentait déstabilisée, peu sûre d'elle, et incertaine sur son avenir. Elle avait donc trouvé logique de continuer à la pratiquer avec Spock, quoique, évidemment, à un niveau bien moindre.

Elle avait également l'impression que méditer avec le Vulcain le rapprochait d'elle, d'une certaine façon.

Christine acquiesça et ne demanda rien d'autre. Nyota n'ajouta rien, bien qu'elle sût que l'histoire de Chekov était plus longue et complexe que ce qu'il venait d'en dire. Certes, il avait été initié à la méditation vulcaine sur Terre, et l'avait probablement pratiquée seul jusqu'à la destruction de Vulcain, mais après... Spock était devenu pour lui un _pyllora_ , une sorte de guide spirituel sur le chemin du _Wh'ltri_ , comme il était déjà un mentor intellectuel pour le jeune homme. Elle n'oublierait jamais la première fois que son petit ami lui avait parlé de Chekov, qu'il avait pour ainsi dire ramené dans ses bagages en revenant d'un séminaire en Russie. Elle avait trouvé complètement fou de vouloir intégrer aux cours avancés de l'université de Starfleet un jeune garçon d'à peine seize ans – puis elle avait rencontré Pavel et avait compris. Il était tout simplement brillant, et Spock n'avait probablement pas pu résister face à une telle intelligence. De fait, il avait assimilé en un an et demie des cours prévus pour trois ans au moins, et s'était retrouvé le plus jeune cadet de toute la flotte.

Le silence était de nouveau retombé dans la petite chambre. Nyota leva les yeux vers son amie et se rendit compte qu'elle hésitait à parler – la façon dont elle se mordait les lèvres était caractéristique.

\- Crache le morceau, Christine. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il y a peut-être une solution, répondit la jeune infirmière en rougissant légèrement lorsqu'elle vit trois paires d'yeux la dévisager avec espoir. Si je n'ai pas été entièrement affectée par les manipulations des Adeniens, ce n'est pas grâce à de la méditation, comme vous, mais en raison de… de l'implant qui se trouve dans mon cerveau.

Parfois, également, Uhura regrettait de ne pas savoir, comme Spock, lever un seul sourcil en signe d'interrogation, de perplexité, d'incompréhension…

\- J'ai participé, il y a six ans, à une expérience illégale sur l'amélioration des capacités cérébrales. Ne me demandez pas dans quelles circonstances, s'empressa d'ajouter Christine. Disons que cela n'a pas été un franc succès. Mais l'implant a été introduit dans mon cerveau de telle façon que le retirer serait dangereux. Il est donc toujours présent et il modifie légèrement mes ondes cérébrales – probablement d'une façon proche de la vôtre, Keenser. J'imagine que c'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu résister.

Elle s'arrêta, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Vous suggérez, dit alors Keenser, que nous essayions de créer un implant semblable au vôtre pour l'utiliser sur les membres de l'équipage ?

La jeune femme soupira.

\- Pas de cette façon, non, mais il y a peut-être quelque chose à trouver dans mon dossier médical. Leonard McCoy est le seul à être au courant. Il a fait des recherches pour essayer de me le retirer. Cela n'a rien donné, mais il a noté pas mal de choses sur la construction de l'implant en lui-même. Cela pourrait être une piste à creuser.

\- C'est même la seule que nous ayons, approuva Nyota. Si nous pouvions créer une onde, ou un gaz, ou un composé chimique capable d'imiter l'effet de cet implant…

\- Oui ! s'exclama Chekov, visiblement enthousiasmé par l'idée. Mais nous devons aussi essayer de rétablir la communication avec le capitaine, le commandant et le docteur McCoy.

\- S'ils ont brouillé les communicateurs, c'est impossible, répondit Nyota. Même en ayant accès au panneau de contrôle de la passerelle, je ne pourrai rien faire sans être immédiatement repérée. En revanche, je me demande si nous ne pourrions pas essayer quelque chose…

Elle se tut un moment, essayant d'ordonner ses pensées.

\- Ce qu'il nous faut, reprit-elle lentement alors que l'idée se faisait jour dans son esprit, c'est une trouver une façon de communiquer qui ne soit pas repérable depuis le vaisseau. Je me demandais si des signaux lumineux, avec un laser, ne seraient pas possibles à réaliser.

\- Tu crois qu'ils seraient visibles depuis la planète ? demanda Christine.

\- C'est une excellente idée, approuva Keenser. Mais il faudrait pour cela que nous nous trouvions juste au-dessus de l'endroit où se trouve l'équipe au sol.

\- Nous pouvons nous occuper de… bloquer l' _Enterprise_ à un certain endroit pendant un certain temps, affirma Chekov en jetant au petit extra-terrestre un regard complice. M. Scott pourra certes réparer la panne, mais imaginons que plusieurs problèmes techniques aient lieu à plusieurs endroits en même temps…

\- Vous voulez saboter l' _Enterprise_ , Pavel ? demanda Nyota, à moitié sur le ton de la plaisanterie (la vénération du jeune homme pour le vaisseau égalait presque celle de Scotty).

\- J'ai l'autorisation du capitaine, répondit-il avec aplomb.

\- Nous devons être très prudents, leur rappela Keenser. Si qui que ce soit se rend compte de notre projets, nous n'aurons aucune chance de parvenir à nos fins. Mais l'idée de sabotages est excellente. J'ai moi-même quelques petites choses en tête…

\- Nous devrions éviter de nous réunir ainsi, ajouta Uhura. Nous ne sommes pas spécialement proches d'habitude, à l'exception de Christine et moi, et tout changement de comportement semblerait suspect. Je pense que nous devrions organiser un planning de rencontres fortuites au cours de la journée – deux personnes à la fois, pas plus.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

\- Dans ce cas, je pense que nous devrions profiter de cette soirée pour mettre au point un plan d'attaque. Je ne suis pas certaine que nous aurons beaucoup d'autres occasions. L'alerte rouge n'a pas duré longtemps aujourd'hui, mais je suis certaine qu'ils vont se rendre compte très vite qu'il s'agissait d'un acte de sabotage, et nous ne savons pas de quelle façon ils vont réagir.

Lorsqu'Uhura retrouva ses quartiers, quatre heures plus tard, elle dut faire appel à toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Tant qu'elle avait été avec les autres, planifiant la résistance, proposant des solutions, élaborant des stratégies, elle s'était sentie utile et avait réussi sans trop de peine à détourner son esprit des trois hommes qu'ils avaient laissés en bas. Mais à présent qu'elle était seule, son cerveau, en roue libre, commençait à explorer des idées bien trop dangereuses pour son propre bien. La jeune femme déglutit péniblement et s'assit en tailleur, respirant profondément.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla lendemain matin, toute ankylosée par la position dans laquelle elle s'était effondrée après une heure et demie de méditation, elle avait l'esprit plus clair que la veille au soir. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Le capitaine comptait sur eux, et le destin du vaisseau, bien que personne n'en eût conscience, dépendait d'eux. Cette idée n'était guère plaisante, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix…

Son communicateur sonna alors qu'elle était en train de finir de s'habiller et elle sursauta. Essayant de ne pas trop laisser l'espoir l'envahir, elle s'empara de l'appareil.

\- Uhura.

\- Nyota ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

C'était la voix de Spock. Incontestablement, indubitablement. Mais Spock ne l'appelait par son prénom que lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas de service, ni l'un ni l'autre – ou alors, dans les moments d'intense tension. Si Spock avait réussi à la joindre depuis Adenia, il l'aurait appelée « lieutenant Uhura ». Ce qui signifiait…

Ce qui signifiait que de l'autre côté du communicateur se tenait l'autre Spock, celui qu'elle était terrifiée de devoir affronter. Et pourtant, il le faudrait bien à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Spock ? Un problème ? demanda-t-elle avec tout le naturel qu'elle put rassembler.

\- Je voulais seulement te prévenir que je ne pourrai pas déjeuner avec toi ce matin. Le capitaine m'a envoyé en Ingénierie afin de superviser les réparations. Il va être probablement compliqué de nous voir pendant un certain temps.

 _Oh._ La jeune femme sentit une vague de soulagement la traverser et elle se demanda brièvement si le faux Spock était aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle à l'idée qu'ils puissent se retrouver en tête à tête…

\- Pas de problème, je comprends, répondit-elle. Dis-moi quand tu auras un moment de libre, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr.

Nyota referma son communicateur avec un claquement sec et sentit une vague de soulagement la traverser. Bien sûr, le problème n'était que reporté, mais cela suffisait pour l'instant. Elle sortit de sa chambre à 7:25, comme convenu, et tomba sur Christine, qui semblait vraiment passer par hasard dans le couloir.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoua l'infirmière. Et toi ?

\- Ca a été.

Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers la salle de réfection.

\- Ça va ? Pas trop nerveuse ? Je veux dire, par rapport à Spock-qui-n'est-pas-vraiment-Spock ? Tu n'as rien dit hier soir, mais…

\- Il vient de m'appeler pour me dire qu'il ne pourrait pas manger avec moi et qu'il aurait probablement beaucoup de travail dans les jours à venir. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagée.

\- Il t'a appelée ? demanda Christine. Est-ce que ça veut dire que les communications sont rétablies ?

\- Uniquement à l'intérieur du vaisseau, répondit Uhura. On ne peut toujours pas joindre l'équipe au sol. Mais au moins, nous pourrons communiquer entre nous, c'est déjà ça. J'ai bidouillé nos communicateurs hier soir de telle sorte que personne ne puisse intercepter nos discussions. Et donc, tu disais que Laura avait l'intention de demander un poste sur l' _Enterprise_ lorsque nous reviendrons sur Terre ? enchaîna-t-elle en voyant apparaître McCoy à un tournant.

\- Oh, oui, oui, balbutia l'infirmière. Elle a rompu avec Nagato et elle a décidé qu'elle en avait fini avec l'amour…

Fort heureusement, le médecin en chef continua son chemin et les ignora, mais les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent prudemment de poursuivre leur conversation futile afin de ne rien laisser paraître de leur trouble.

A huit heures moins cinq, elles se séparèrent avec un « bon courage », Christine se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie et Nyota vers la passerelle. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait beau s'essuyer les mains sur sa jupe, ses paumes redevenaient moites instantanément.

Pourtant, le vaisseau semblait le même qu'à l'ordinaire. Sur la passerelle, chacun s'installait, se souhaitait une bonne journée, commençait à vaquer à ses tâches quotidiennes…

Le capitaine tourna vers elle un regard scrutateur, et elle lui offrit son meilleur sourire alors qu'elle s'efforçait de penser au James Kirk qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment ces trois aliens avaient pu prendre l'exacte apparence des trois hommes qu'ils remplaçaient, comment ils pouvaient connaître autant de choses sur eux, le vaisseau, leurs relations personnelles…

Chekov lui fit un léger signe de tête et elle s'en trouva réconfortée.

\- Lieutenant Uhura, veuillez ouvrir une fréquence de communication pour l'ensemble du vaisseau.

\- Bien, capitaine.

La jeune femme était tellement soulagée que Spock ne fût pas présent au poste scientifique qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'impliquait le discours de « Jim » à l'ensemble de l'équipage.

\- Ici le capitaine Kirk. Je vous demande à tous votre attention. Comme vous le savez, la planète Adenia a été décimée par un virus extrêmement virulent et notre devoir est de détruire toute vie sur la planète afin que l'épidémie ne se répande pas à travers la galaxie. Une panne de nos torpilles nous en a provisoirement empêchés et nous bloque en orbite autour d'Adenia. Nous avons, depuis hier, acquis la certitude que cette panne est d'origine criminelle.

Le capitaine fit une pause afin de laisser à l'équipage le temps d'accueillir et de commenter la nouvelle.

\- Nous avons donc à bord un ou plusieurs saboteurs. Je comprends parfaitement que la décision que j'ai prise ait pu choquer certains d'entre vous et je suis tout à fait disposé à en discuter. J'invite donc le ou les coupables à venir me trouver, au moment qui leur semblera le bon, afin que nous puissions oublier cet incident. Cependant, sachez également que la sécurité a été renforcée à bord du vaisseau. J'attends la coopération de chacun d'entre vous. Si vous repérez quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel, vous en référerez immédiatement à M. Spock, qui a été transféré de la passerelle en salle des machines afin d'aider M. Scott à réparer les torpilles, ou à moi-même.

Le silence retomba sur la passerelle. Pendant un bref instant, Nyota avait été frappée de plein fouet par la force psychique du faux capitaine – elle avait perçu une onde tellement puissante qu'elle avait senti toutes ses convictions chanceler et qu'elle s'était levée dans le but de se dénoncer. Pourquoi avait-elle conspiré contre son capitaine la veille ? Evidemment, détruire la planète était une action parfaitement logique, il avait raison, et…

Son esprit se retrouva soudainement libre de penser par lui-même et elle frissonna à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait failli faire. Qu'un extra-terrestre puisse la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas faire, qu'elle réprouvait de toute son âme, lui semblait parfaitement terrifiant.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Chekov qui, tourné vers le capitaine, semblait lui aussi sous l'influence de ces ondes maléfiques et prêt à parler.

\- Capitaine, dois-je mettre le vaisseau en alerte ? demanda-t-elle professionnellement – et elle vit Pavel sursauter, comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve particulièrement réaliste.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, lieutenant. Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire à présent.

 _Oui_ , songea-t-elle amèrement. Chacun _savait_. Jim était en train de transformer l' _Enterprise_ en un nid de vipères, où la délation allait très bientôt prendre une place importante.

Elle entendit la voix de Sulu, qui murmurait à Chekov « Mais qui voudrait trahir le capitaine ? », et elle se força à basculer dans le _Wh'ltri_. Elle ignorait comment s'y étaient pris les imposteurs pour en savoir autant sur eux, mais s'ils étaient capables de lire dans les pensées, il valait mieux ne pas trop les laisser traîner à la surface de son esprit.

De plus, si elle réfléchissait trop, elle finirait immanquablement par anticiper ce qui allait se produire lorsqu'elle se retrouverait seule avec Spock.

Ce qui n'était pas une pensée très réjouissante.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Franchement, je n'aime pas spécialement les cliffhangers, hein. Mais bon, il fallait bien couper quelque part. Et puis je ne me fous pas de vous, je poste DEUX chapitres à seulement une journée d'intervalle... Avouez que je suis gentille. Voilà pour la partie "Jumanji" que j'avais mentionnée auparavant. ( Jumanji est le premier film en VO que j'aie vu de ma vie, et pour cette raison je lui garde une certaine tendresse.) Si vous avez envie de commenter, ne vous gênez pas, comme ça la suite arrivera plus vite... (J'espère vraiment pouvoir la poster avant samedi, parce qu'après je vais devoir délaisser le site pendant une semaine.) Et si vous retrouvez ma source d'inspiration pour les créatures rencontrées dans ce chapitre (les "champignons colorés sur deux pieds"), vous êtes trop forts._

 **Chapitre 7 – « Journal de bord du capitaine. Date stellaire… Armageddon. »**

Bones se souvenait d'avoir dit à Jim, le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, que l'espace était un virus et un danger permanents – quelque chose comme ça, il ne se rappelait pas les mots exacts qu'il avait employés, mais cette planète pourrie était la preuve vivante (un peu _trop_ vivante, même) qu'il avait raison.

Leur deuxième nuit sur Adenia s'était pourtant miraculeusement bien passée : aucune plante étrange et meurtrière n'était venue les attaquer dans leur sommeil, les insectes étaient allés se coucher, et ils avaient tous trois dormi dans un confort relatif, à l'abri du vent et du froid.

C'était après que tout avait commencé à déconner.

Ils s'étaient remis en route, après un frugal petit déjeuner de fruits. Forts de leur expérience de la veille, ils avaient redoublé de vigilance. Cette fois, Spock marchait en tête. La progression dans la végétation dense n'était pas aisée, mais le premier officier parvenait à conserver un rythme régulier – et légèrement trop soutenu pour le médecin qui avait commencé à haleter et à transpirer au bout de trois quarts d'heure seulement. Mais il ne serait pas dit qu'il se laisserait distancer par un Vulcain.

Il tint bon pendant une bonne partie de la journée.

Cette marche à travers la forêt, cependant, lui semblait absurde. Ils savaient à peine où ils allaient et ignoraient complètement ce qu'ils trouveraient au bout du chemin, si jamais ils y arrivaient. Peut-être les Adeniens étaient-ils un peuple fort sympathique, mais, pour ce qu'ils en savaient, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien s'avérer anthropophages. Mais Spock avait décrété qu'il était « peu probable » que tous les habitants de la planète fussent de dangereux télépathes dont le but était d'asservir la galaxie, et puisque Spock l'avait dit, chiffres à l'appui, évidemment (le gobelin calculait des probabilités précises au centième près), Jim le croyait.

Ce n'était pas que le médecin fût en complet désaccord avec le plan élaboré par ses deux supérieurs : il leur fallait absolument trouver des alliés et / ou un moyen de regagner l' _Enterprise_. Et cela ne risquait pas d'arriver s'ils restaient sur place à attendre que le destin se décide à être un peu moins salaud avec eux. Non, ce qui l'exaspérait, c'était cette façon qu'avait Jim, depuis quelques temps, à prendre pour argent comptant tout ce que disait le premier officier. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois, et il lui faisait déjà confiance au point de lui confier sa vie…

Bones soupira. Il s'était demandé, l'avant-veille, s'il n'était pas jaloux des indéniables qualités supérieures du Vulcain. La réponse lui apparaissait à présent très clairement : il était jaloux de tout ce qui pouvait rapprocher le capitaine et son premier officier.

 _Quel âge avait-il exactement ? Douze ans ?_

La peur de l'abandon, il le savait, avait toujours joué un rôle décisif dans les relations qu'il entretenait avec les autres. Il n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance. Il redoutait la trahison (parce que, en toute honnêteté, il avait eu sa dose) et préférait souvent s'éloigner lui-même avant d'être blessé ou rejeté. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'y avait pas plus fidèle et loyal que James T. Kirk (sauf quand vous étiez malade – et dans ce cas, vous pouviez crever comme une merde, il ne vous accorderait pas un regard), mais McCoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter l'intrusion de Spock. Leonard avait été le meilleur ami de Jim pendant trois ans, et se sentir menacé, presque supplanté par un demi-Vulcain qui venait tout juste de débarquer dans leurs vies, était une expérience douloureuse. Il avait déjà l'impression que Spock lui avait d'une certaine façon ravi l'affection de Nyota – oh, il n'était pas amoureux de la jeune femme, certainement pas, mais ils étaient amis, et même amis très proches, et leur relation s'était quelque peu refroidie depuis qu'il avait appris avec stupéfaction que ces deux-là étaient ensemble.

Peut-être qu'insulter son petit ami à longueur de journée n'était pas la meilleure façon d'attirer ses bonnes grâces, mais Spock _était_ exaspérant...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc qui bouge ? demanda soudain le capitaine.

Le médecin se tourna immédiatement dans la direction indiquée par Jim.

C'était une fleur, une immense et magnifique fleur jaune, qui ouvrait paresseusement ses pétales au soleil, comme si elle s'étirait…

Ou comme si elle bandait un arc…

\- Spock, attention !

McCoy se précipita vers le premier officier pour le pousser à terre, mais les réflexes rapides du Vulcain avaient déjà joué dès qu'il avait entendu l'avertissement du médecin. Les trois dards probablement empoisonnés manquèrent de peu l'épaule du premier officier et allèrent se ficher dans le tronc d'un arbre voisin. La fleur se courba vers eux dans un sifflement colérique et menaçant. Bones constata avec détachement que ses mains tremblaient.

\- Charmante planète, maugréa-t-il en crispant les poings. Vraiment, c'est ici que je viendrai passer mes prochaines vacances.

Le Vulcain se redressa, regarda la fleur qui semblait se tordre de rage à quelques mètres d'eux, puis se tourna vers le praticien – et, pendant un instant, ce dernier crut qu'il allait lui demander le plus sérieusement du monde ce qu'il trouvait de si charmant sur cette planète et la raison pour laquelle il avait envie d'y venir en permission. Mais au lieu de cela, il inclina la tête sur le côté :

\- Merci, docteur.

\- Je croyais que « remercier un acte logique » était illogique ? ironisa McCoy.

\- J'essayais simplement d'adopter un comportement humain approprié dans une telle circonstance.

McCoy s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Spock se crispa et porta la main à sa poitrine, comme la veille au soir – et les instincts professionnels du médecin reprirent immédiatement le dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il vivement. La même chose qu'hier ?

Le premier officier acquiesça et prit une profonde et prudente inspiration.

\- Vous avez été touché ? demanda Jim anxieusement en désignant la fleur.

\- Négatif, capitaine. Ce n'est pas la peine, docteur, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Leonard sortait son tricordeur. Ce n'est rien.

Bones n'était pas convaincu, mais il n'insista pas – le lieu ne lui semblait pas assez sûr pour se livrer à une consultation médicale. Mais il garda un œil attentif sur le Vulcain, et constata à plusieurs reprises, durant leur marche laborieuse, que ce dernier portait la main à sa poitrine dans un geste presque instinctif, comme pour forcer l'air à pénétrer dans ses poumons.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau à la tombée de la nuit, et Spock insista pour méditer avant que McCoy pût l'examiner. Bon prince, ce dernier le laissa faire avant de passer son tricordeur sur la poitrine du premier officier. L'infection pulmonaire s'était légèrement étendue et la température du Vulcain était toujours supérieure à la moyenne, mais il devait s'agir, comme l'avait expliqué Spock, d'une réaction physique due et au froid et au contact avec l'eau. Bones enviait presque cette capacité particulière, car il commençait lui aussi à être transi, et il ne se sentit réchauffé qu'après avoir passé une vingtaine de minutes littéralement collé au feu qu'ils avaient allumé.

\- Je me demande ce qui se passe sur l' _Enterprise_ , murmura Jim après quelques minutes de silence. Pourquoi Chekov ne nous rappelle pas ?

Le médecin se raidit légèrement. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'entendre le jeune homme énumérer des hypothèses toutes aussi déprimantes les unes que les autres. Mais au lieu de cela, Jim se tourna vers le premier officier, qui, comme à son habitude, demeurait parfaitement neutre :

\- Vous connaissez bien Chekov, Spock, non ?

\- Affirmatif, capitaine.

\- Vous pensez qu'il a les capacités pour… pour gérer le problème là-haut ?

\- Il n'est pas seul, fit remarquer Bones.

\- Je sais. Mais je suis plus inquiet pour lui que pour les autres. Je veux dire, Keenser, Uhura et Chapel sont plus… réfléchis. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

\- M. Chekov est quelqu'un de sensé malgré son jeune âge, capitaine, répondit Spock, résumant parfaitement l'opinion de McCoy au sujet du jeune pilote.

\- Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ? demanda le médecin, curieux.

Le Vulcain jeta vers Bones un regard qui semblait demander où se trouvait le piège.

\- C'est une _vraie_ question, ajouta Leonard, un peu honteux à l'idée que Spock ne pût pas imaginer avoir avec lui une conversation civilisée.

Pourtant, sur Ponantis…

 _Oublie Ponantis_ , se réprimanda le médecin. _Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, et Spock non plus._

\- J'ai rencontré M. Chekov lors d'une conférence organisée à Moscou, et à laquelle je participais, sur le thème de la communication inter-espèces. Les membres de l'université m'ont proposé d'assister à un tournoi d'échecs tridimensionnels. J'ai accepté. M. Chekov en faisait partie et son jeu m'a particulièrement intéressé.

\- Vous avez joué ? demanda Jim avec un soupçon d'humour dans la voix. Il vous a battu ?

\- Je n'ai pas joué ce jour-là, répondit Spock sans paraître saisir la légère moquerie. Mais il a battu tout le monde, et je pense qu'une partie entre lui et moi aurait abouti à un match nul.

\- Wahou. Et alors ?

\- Je suis allé lui parler.

\- Vous ? s'étrangla McCoy. Euh… Je veux dire… vous n'êtes pas la personne la plus sociable du monde. Je ne m'imaginais pas que vous iriez parler à des étrangers sans raison… _logique_ de le faire.

\- J'avais une raison parfaitement logique de le faire, docteur. Quelques temps auparavant, M. Chekov m'avait été recommandé par une de mes connaissances. La personne qui m'avait parlé de lui m'avait expliqué que le jeune garçon avait des capacités extraordinaires, et rêvait de voyager dans l'espace, mais manquait à la fois d'un environnement familial stable et de confiance en lui. Il m'avait demandé si Starfleet pouvait être une option pour lui. Etant donné qu'il n'avait alors que quatorze ans, il aurait été impossible de lui faire intégrer la flotte ou même l'université, mais je n'ai pas oublié l'existence de M. Chekov. Lorsque je suis allé à Moscou, j'avais l'intention de le rencontrer.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas recruteur, à ce que je sache !

\- En effet, docteur, répondit placidement le premier officier. Cependant, j'estime que tout le monde doit se voir offrir l'opportunité de faire ce qu'il désire. M. Chekov désirait plus que tout voyager dans l'espace. Je lui en ai donné la possibilité car il le méritait.

Jim hocha la tête avec un air convaincu. Après tout, la même chose lui était arrivé avec le capitaine Pike, songea McCoy. Sans lui, il eût été fort peu probable que le jeune homme eût tenté sa chance, et même qu'il y eût pensé.

\- C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé pour vous ? demanda Bones sans réfléchir. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Vulcains à Starfleet – je crois même que vous êtes le seul à servir sur un vaisseau.

Les yeux de Spock se rétrécirent légèrement, comme si la question était tellement personnelle qu'elle en devenait offensante. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait été plantée dans l'esprit de Jim, il y avait peu de chance qu'il l'abandonne.

\- C'est vrai, ça, s'écria le jeune homme comme s'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de la position spéciale de Spock dans la flotte. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que les membres de mon espèce qui se destinent à une carrière scientifique choisissent toujours d'intégrer l'Académie des Sciences Vulcaines. Ils ont généralement peu de goût pour l'exploration pratique et sont plus à l'aise avec la théorie.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je ne suis pas uniquement Vulcain, répondit Spock avec une certaine sécheresse qui indiquait que le sujet était clos. Pour en revenir à M. Chekov, je l'ai testé et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait d'un des esprits les plus brillants que j'aie jamais rencontrés. Outre le fait qu'il désirait ardemment voyager dans l'espace, il était un atout potentiel pour la flotte. Il était donc logique que je lui propose d'intégrer Starfleet.

\- Et… et il vous a suivi aux Etats-Unis ? Comme ça ?

\- Oui. Nyota a coutume de dire que je l'ai « ramené dans mes bagages », ce qui est évidemment une expression impropre, puisque M. Chekov n'a pas voyagé dans une valise (Leonard ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à l'idée du jeune Russe plié en quatre bien proprement au milieu des chemises impeccables de Spock), mais il est effectivement rentré avec moi à San Francisco.

\- Quel âge avait-il ?

\- Quinze ans et neuf mois.

\- Vous avez arraché un gamin à sa famille ? ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier McCoy.

Le Vulcain leva un sourcil, mais ne répondit rien.

\- Bones, intervint Jim, on ne peut pas dire que les conditions familiales de Chekov étaient optimales. Ça n'est pas…

\- Capitaine, quelles que soient les confidences que vous ait fait M. Chekov à ce sujet, il ne me semble pas nécessaire de les partager avec le docteur McCoy.

Leonard ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Spock de se mêler de ce qui le regardait, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le premier officier avait parfaitement raison : toute cette histoire ne le regardait pas et il n'était pas en possession de tous les éléments pour juger.

 _Mais quand même, quinze ans…_

Il soupira et se demanda brièvement si tous les membres de l'équipage de l' _Enterprise_ avaient des problèmes relationnels avec leur proches et, plus généralement, des troubles psychologiques divers, et préféraient aller vadrouiller dans l'espace au lieu d'essayer de mener une petite vie peinarde sur Terre (ou sur n'importe quelle autre planète, d'ailleurs).

La réponse était _Oui, probablement_.

Le lendemain, une pluie froide et pénétrante les accompagna toute la matinée, mais la flore se tint à peu près tranquille. Bones commençait pour sa part à ressentir les effets embarrassants d'un régime alimentaire uniquement composé, depuis deux jours, de produits riches en fibres et pauvres en nutriments. Certes, ils avaient trouvé quelques racines – qui n'avaient d'ailleurs strictement aucun goût – mais ils avaient mangé essentiellement des fruits peu nourrissants, et à l'effet laxatif malheureusement prononcé.

Comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà suffisamment dans la merde – sans mauvais jeu de mots.

\- Spock, combien de kilomètres ? demanda le médecin au terme d'une ascension particulièrement difficile.

Ne pouvant plus marcher le long de la rivière, dont le cours s'était accéléré, ils avaient escaladé des rochers que la pluie rendait glissants, et Bones s'était magistralement étalé dans une flaque emplie d'algues rouges qui s'étaient aussitôt entortillées autour de ses poignets. Il lui avait été facile de s'en débarrasser, mais il en avait marre. _Marre, marre, marre._ Il était trempé, il était fatigué, il avait froid, et il en avait marre.

\- Nous n'avons parcouru que 13,76 kilomètres aujourd'hui, mais peut-être serait-il judicieux de chercher un endroit où nous arrêter dès que nous serons redescendus près de la rivière.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda McCoy. Hier, vous nous avez tannés pour qu'on fasse au moins quinze kilomètres.

Spock hocha la tête.

\- Dans des circonstances normales, je le ferais de nouveau. Mais le froid et la fatigue…

\- _Vous_ , vous avouez être fatigué ? ricana le médecin. Un scoop.

\- Docteur, je parlais essentiellement pour vous. Il est évident que les humains sont moins résistants et ont besoin de davantage de repos dans des circonstances extrêmes telles que…

\- Bien sûr ! le coupa Bones, irrité par tant de suffisance. Ne me faites pas croire que vous allez bien, parce que je sais que ça n'est pas le cas. Vous aussi vous avez froid, et vous aussi vous êtes fatigué. Vous avez une infection pulmonaire, probablement due à l'eau et probablement bénigne, d'accord, mais est-ce que ça vous tuerait d'admettre, pour une fois, que vous êtes moins performant que d'habitude ?

\- Il ne me semble pas… commença le premier officier, mais il fut interrompu par une exclamation excédée de la part de Jim.

\- Et toi, Bones, est-ce que ça te tuerait d'arrêter de provoquer ton supérieur hiérarchique sans arrêt ? s'écria le jeune homme, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Que vous ne puissiez pas vous supporter l'un l'autre, c'est une chose, et vos sentiments à tous les deux – pardon, Spock, se corrigea-t-il en se tournant vers le Vulcain, vos _opinions_ ne me regardent pas. En revanche, que ça vous plaise ou non, je suis encore votre capitaine et je vous _ordonne_ d'arrêter de vous sauter à la gorge. Vous n'avez pas arrêté depuis qu'on est arrivés sur Adenia. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos enfantillages ! Nous sommes dans une situation difficile, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Sur l' _Enterprise_ , ils sont en train de se battre pour essayer de nous permettre de regagner le vaisseau, et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous vous engueulez comme des gamins ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais demandé à Sulu et Uhura de m'accompagner. J'en ai ma claque de vous deux !

Et Jim entama la descente, visiblement pressé de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre lui-même et ses deux coéquipiers. Bones resta pétrifié, surpris de cet éclat et un peu honteux de son propre comportement.

\- Docteur, dit le Vulcain d'une voix plate en lui désignant le chemin à suivre afin qu'il passe devant lui.

\- Peut-être qu'il a raison, murmura McCoy, mal à l'aise. Ecoutez, Spock, je ne voulais pas…

\- C'est sans importance, le coupa le premier officier. En revanche, nous ne devons pas laisser le capitaine prendre trop d'avance. Nous ignorons quels dangers nous attendent en bas.

Leonard soupira et amorça à son tour la descente. _Autant essayer de s'excuser auprès d'une brique_ , pensa-t-il avec irritation.

\- Je pense qu'on s'est pas mal éloignés de la rivière, annonça Jim lorsque les deux hommes l'eurent rejoint en bas de la pente. Il est tard, nous sommes fatigués, je propose qu'on revienne vers l'eau et qu'on essaye de trouver un coin pour s'arrêter pour la nuit.

Le médecin acquiesça mais ne répondit rien. Il savait que son ami regrettait déjà la virulence de sa réprimande et cherchait un moyen d'apaiser la situation. Spock resta également silencieux. Jim soupira, se passa la main sur le front, et se dirigea d'un pas moyennement enthousiaste vers la rivière.

Ils n'avaient pas fait cent mètres que le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement avec une exclamation surprise. Aussitôt, Spock et McCoy s'approchèrent, prêts à toute éventualité. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de s'inquiéter : devant le jeune homme se trouvaient d'étranges créatures, hautes d'une dizaine de centimètres, assez semblables à des champignons poilus sur deux pieds, bicolores (certains étaient jaunes et oranges, d'autres bleus et verts, d'autres violets et rouges) et doués d'une capacité de mouvement. Elles formaient devant les nouveaux venus une sorte de barrière, comme si elles voulaient les empêcher de passer. Jim se baissa et tendit la main. Aussitôt, les champignons s'approchèrent de lui et commencèrent à se frotter à ses doigts, comme un chat en manque de caresses.

\- Capitaine, nous ignorons si ces créatures sont bienveillantes, fit remarquer Spock.

McCoy avait très envie de dire qu'il était parfaitement d'accord avec cette assertion, mais d'un autre côté, les champignons n'avaient vraiment pas l'air offensifs. En regardant bien, on pouvait voir qu'ils avaient deux tout petits yeux, situés sous la touffe de poils qui leur recouvrait la tête (faute d'un vocabulaire plus précis, il désignerait cette partie de leur anatomie comme étant une tête). Jim se redressa et fit un pas en avant, mais les bestioles se mirent à sauter autour de lui avec de petits cris plaintifs.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils essayent de nous prévenir d'un danger ? demanda Bones tout en scrutant la forêt devant lui.

Ni Jim ni Spock ne lui répondirent. Une partie des créatures venait de se masser vers la gauche et semblaient leur désigner quelque chose. En écartant avec précaution quelques branches, le capitaine mit à jour un chemin parfaitement tracé, qui avait été efficacement dissimulé à leurs yeux par des arbustes.

\- A votre avis, ça mène quelque part ?

McCoy hocha la tête en signe d'ignorance, tandis que Spock jetait un coup d'œil au tricordeur.

\- C'est une possibilité, capitaine. Nous devons aller vers le nord-est et ce sentier suit globalement la bonne direction. Je pense cependant qu'il serait plus prudent de continuer, autant que faire se peut, à longer la rivière.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que ce sont les Adeniens qui ont tracé cette voie ? Et si c'était une piste qui mène directement à la ville ?

L'idée de pouvoir marcher sur un vrai chemin, sans avoir à se dépêtrer à chaque instant des végétaux qui les assaillaient de tous côtés, avait toute la sympathie du médecin.

\- C'est une hypothèse valable, capitaine, approuva le premier officier.

Il semblait à Bones qu'il n'eût pas été, lui non plus, malgré tout son _vulcanisme_ , contre une voie un peu plus facile.

Ils décidèrent de faire confiance aux champignons colorés (qui se mirent à sautiller allègrement autour d'eux lorsqu'ils décidèrent de tourner à gauche) et s'engagèrent sur la piste. Cette dernière était tellement plus agréable que le passage qu'ils s'étaient difficilement frayé dans les épineux, tellement moins humide que la route pleine de flaques dans lesquelles ils avaient pataugé, tellement plus facile que le chemin semé de pierres et de troncs morts contre lesquels ils avaient trébuché toute la journée… De plus, les petites créatures les accompagnaient en dansant, ajoutant un côté presque féérique à la marche.

Ils auraient pourtant dû rester sur leurs gardes. Dans une forêt aussi étrange et hostile que celle-ci, un chemin tracé par des humanoïdes était peu probable. Des dizaines d'hypothèses beaucoup moins rassurantes auraient dû leur venir à l'esprit. Les plantes ici étaient assez intelligentes pour fabriquer leurs propres routes…

Ils marchaient depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'un bruit étrange se fit entendre tout autour d'eux, comme une gigantesque éponge détrempée que l'on a brusquement pressée pour en faire dégorger l'eau. Immédiatement, ils se figèrent. A leurs pieds, les champignons s'immobilisèrent également…

\- Ils ont des dents, fit soudain remarquer Spock de son habituelle voix neutre – où perçait peut-être une légère inquiétude, mais vraiment très légère, ce qui devait être pour un Vulcain l'équivalent de la panique la plus absolue.

Leonard baissa la tête machinalement et constata avec horreur que sous la touffe de poils de chaque créature, sous les deux petits yeux qui brillaient à présent d'une lueur meurtrière, venaient d'apparaître deux rangées de canines pointues.

Au même moment, un craquement retentit au-dessus d'eux.


	8. Chapitre 8

_Mouahaha, j'ai réussi ! J'y ai passé une partie de la nuit mais j'ai réussi ! (Par contre, je me rends compte que, niveau suspense final, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus sympa qu'au chapitre précédent...) Pour ce qui est des champignons bipèdes du chapitre précédent, ils viennent directement d' Alice au pays des merveilles revu par Disney (les momraths !), je leur ai juste rajouté des dents. Au niveau des références, il y en a parmi vous qui ont lu L'écume des jours ? Parce que j'avoue que ce qui arrive à Spock est largement inspiré de Vian, qui avait quand même beaucoup d'idées morbides au milieu de toute sa fantaisie. Ah, et je ne sais pas s'il y a des lecteurs de BD parmi vous, mais j'ai mis une citation (détournée) de Tintin (ouais, j'adore Hergé). Je vous dis à dans une semaine minimum, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires d'ici là, ça me motivera pour la suite !_

 **Chapitre 8 – « Continuer sans moi augmenterait singulièrement vos chances de survie. »**

\- Des rabatteurs ! C'était des _putains de rabatteurs_ !

Spock se laissa tomber, pantelant, au bord de la rivière, sur la grève semée de galets, et s'efforça de reprendre son souffle – si Jim était en mesure de hurler des mots cohérents, _a fortiori_ des insultes, c'était que son état de santé n'était pas gravement compromis. Le premier officier pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller quelques instants. Il y avait peu de risque que ses compagnons remarquent sa respiration erratique et les crispations nerveuses incontrôlables de ses mains : ils étaient trop occupés, pour le capitaine à évacuer la tension de la dernière demi-heure, et pour le médecin en chef à essayer de maintenir son supérieur immobile afin de pouvoir évaluer la gravité de sa blessure.

\- Si jamais je retombe sur ce ces espèces de… de… de moisissures, je les écrabouille !

Spock profita du niveau de décibels des vociférations du capitaine, mêlées aux énergiques protestations de McCoy, pour tousser discrètement dans sa manche.

\- J'en fais de la purée multicolore et je les jette en pâture à…

\- Jim, c'est nous qui allons nous retrouver en purée si tu ne la fermes pas. Pas besoin d'ameuter je ne sais quelle plante rampante qui viendra nous étouffer, nous sucer le sang ou nous grignoter pendant notre sommeil.

La tension était perceptible dans la voix du praticien et ses mains tremblaient légèrement, mais Spock ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la façon toute professionnelle avec laquelle il coupa proprement le tissu brûlé qui pendait en lambeaux sur le bras droit du capitaine avant d'examiner attentivement la peau violemment enflammée.

\- Spock, vous pouvez me remplir une gourde d'eau avec une pastille décontaminante ? Il va falloir laver les brûlures et les coupures pour éviter qu'elles ne s'infectent.

Le premier officier se leva pour accomplir la tâche demandée, non sans un regard pour le bras de Jim, qui semblait avoir triplé de volume.

\- C'est superficiel, déclara le médecin qui avait repéré le coup d'œil de Spock. On a vraiment eu de la chance.

Oui, le sort avait incontestablement joué en leur faveur – leurs réflexes avaient également joué, mais il s'en était fallu de peu. A peine le craquement avait-il retenti au-dessus de leurs têtes qu'ils s'étaient tous trois jetés à terre, écrasant au passage quelques-unes des créatures colorées qui les avaient guidés jusqu'à ce point précis. Le Vulcain, qui avait roulé sur le côté, lance au poing et prêt à se battre, s'était redressé assez vite pour voir l'énorme fleur rouge fondre sur eux, à la verticale, pétales ouverts – ou, s'il fallait en croire l'aspect menaçant de l'intérieur desdits pétales, _bouche_ ouverte. Elle ressemblait à une tulipe géante retournée et était reliée à un arbre par cinq tiges minces et flexibles. Ses intentions étaient parfaitement claires : pour elle, les trois voyageurs étaient un mets de choix dont elle avait l'intention de ne faire qu'une bouchée.

Pendant un instant, Spock avait cru que McCoy allait se faire engloutir par l'énorme masse rouge qui fonçait sur lui, mais il avait miraculeusement réussi à l'éviter. La fleur, dans un mouvement fluide et gracieux, s'était redressée à l'aide de ses tiges, qui semblaient presque musculeuses, et tournée vers Kirk. Avant que le capitaine ait eu le temps de sortir son phaseur ou même d'esquiver le coup, une sorte de longue lanière rosâtre, semblable à une langue, avait happé sa main et l'avait tirée avec une force irrésistible vers les pétales, qui s'étaient refermés sur ses doigts.

Pendant que la créature aspirait lentement le bras de Jim, les champignons s'étaient jetés sur McCoy et Spock, leur mordant les jambes et cherchant par tous les moyens à les retenir cloués au sol. _Des rabatteurs, en effet_ , songea le Vulcain, se demandant comment il avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte auparavant (il était probablement trop occupé à lutter contre la douleur qui lui brûlait la poitrine pour raisonner convenablement). Ils attiraient probablement les créatures dans cette partie de la forêt et recevaient en échange les restes recrachés par la plante carnivore. Cependant – heureusement – quoique leurs morsures fussent douloureuses, ils étaient trop petits pour pouvoir empêcher les deux officiers de bouger, aussi Spock et McCoy s'étaient-ils précipités à l'aide de leur supérieur, qui se contorsionnait pour se dégager de l'étreinte mortelle de la plante. Son avant-bras était entièrement englouti par les pétales, et malgré tous les efforts de Spock et du médecin, il leur fut impossible de les desserrer. Les pétales semblaient faits d'acier, les tiges de fer, et la fleur commençait à émettre des gargouillis de mauvais augure.

Des gouttelettes de sueur avaient commencé à perler sur le front de Jim, qui était devenu verdâtre (la plante sécrétait probablement un suc digestif toxique qui commençait à attaquer le bras du capitaine). Spock avait alors sorti son phaseur et avait tiré sur la plante. (Encore une fois, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé auparavant ?) Avec un borborygme hargneux, elle avait brusquement desserré son étreinte et le capitaine avait été en mesure de retirer son bras. Il était temps, car son uniforme était déjà rongé par les sucs digestifs.

Ils s'étaient immédiatement enfuis par le sentier. Ils avaient couru sans s'arrêter, sans parler, sans un regard en arrière, jusqu'à la rivière – le seul endroit dépourvu de végétation, le seul endroit à peu près sûr de cette forêt – et là, seulement, ils s'étaient arrêtés…

\- L'acide a brûlé la peau, mais superficiellement seulement, déclara McCoy. Merci, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du premier officier qui lui tendait la gourde pleine d'eau. Spock, comment vont vos chevilles ?

Le Vulcain jeta un coup d'œil à ses jambes et constata que le bas de son pantalon avait été déchiqueté par les petites dents aiguës des champignons. Des traces sanglantes de morsures apparaissaient çà et là, mais il ne ressentait rien.

\- C'est très supportable, docteur. Concentrez-vous sur les blessures du capitaine.

Le bras droit de Jim, depuis le bout des doigts jusqu'à l'épaule, était d'un inquiétant rouge vif, enflé et apparemment engourdi.

\- Vous avez raison, Spock, murmura-t-il. On longe la rivière et on n'en dévie plus.

Le premier officier acquiesça.

\- Capitaine, se crut-il obligé de préciser (en réalité, il souhaitait sonder l'intention de son supérieur sans cependant oser lui poser directement la question, de peur que Jim, avec son habituelle intuition – une étrange qualité humaine – ne comprenne immédiatement où il voulait en venir), nous arriverons dans 13,47 kilomètres au confluent mentionné par Chekov et nous devrons alors choisir de suivre un bras de la rivière plutôt que l'autre. Nous n'avons aucune indication sur la taille des villes, pas plus que sur le degré de leur technologie, si bien que notre choix ne pourra être dicté par la logique.

\- Et ça vous dérange, hein ? siffla le médecin, tout en appliquant une compresse antiseptique sur les plaies les plus apparentes du bras de Jim.

Le capitaine soupira.

\- Je sais. J'y ai réfléchi. Si on était quatre et qu'on avait deux communicateurs, la solution la plus logique serait de nous séparer. Le temps nous est compté et si, pour une raison ou une autre, l'une de ces villes offrait plus de chances de réaliser nos plans – ou encore si l'une de ces villes présentait un danger… nous séparer reviendrait à multiplier nos chances par deux.

\- Oui, mais on est trois, fit remarquer McCoy, les yeux à présent rivés sur son tricordeur, et la moitié de trois, c'est un et demi. Je sais bien que Spock a deux moitiés bien distinctes, mais j'aurais quand même des remords à le couper en deux.

Le capitaine, par-dessus la tête du médecin, jeta au premier officier un regard chargé de sens, que ce dernier comprit immédiatement. Il était toujours surpris de constater à quel point la communication non-verbale était instantanée entre eux, alors qu'ils avaient souvent beaucoup de mal à s'entendre lorsqu'ils utilisaient des mots. Après avoir réfléchi à la question, Spock en avait conclu que les mots, leurs doubles sens, leur agencement, leurs connotations, différaient selon la culture, le passé, le caractère de chaque personne, ce qui restreignait drastiquement le terrain d'entente possible entre un demi-Vulcain rigide (Spock savait que c'était un adjectif fréquemment utilisé pour le décrire), élevé sur Vulcain, et un humain totalement incontrôlable, élevé sur Terre. Les regards, en revanche, n'avaient rien de culturel et faisaient appel à une part primaire, instinctive, beaucoup moins réfléchie, qui permettait une compréhension certes totalement illogique mais quasi instantanée.

Le message était clair. Jim partageait l'avis de Spock sur les avantages _logiques_ d'une séparation, mais il ne laisserait pas McCoy dans cet environnement hostile – là encore, _logique_. Le médecin n'était pas suffisamment formé aux combats et, de façon plus générale, à la survie. Il ne laisserait pas non plus ses deux officiers ensemble, ce qui était également _logique_ , étant donné la façon dont s'achevaient la plupart de leurs interactions. Spock préférait d'ailleurs que le capitaine fût accompagné du praticien, dont les compétences médicales étaient indéniables. La question sous-entendue était donc limpide (« _Est-ce que vous seriez prêt à partir seul ?_ ») et le Vulcain hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Après tout, l'idée du capitaine concordait parfaitement avec ses propres plans.

Le docteur McCoy, après avoir examiné ses chevilles sanglantes et celles du premier officier, nettoya les plaies sans dire un mot et s'assit contre un rocher plat. Trois minutes après, il dormait. Visiblement, les derniers événements l'avaient vidé de ses forces. Spock devait reconnaître que cette journée avait eu son lot d'événements déplaisants et il se glissa avec soulagement dans le premier stade de la méditation vulcaine une fois que le capitaine lui eut assuré qu'il se sentait assez bien pour prendre le premier tour de garde.

Trois heures plus tard, il sortit doucement de l' _an-prele_ , la méditation destinée au contrôle de la douleur (avec un effet positif mais cependant incomplet), pour constater que le médecin n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et que Jim avait allumé un grand feu tout près de lui.

\- Il fait de plus en plus froid, déclara-t-il en voyant que le Vulcain avait émergé de son état méditatif.

Le premier officier acquiesça et s'approcha à son tour des flammes qui dansaient dans le crépuscule.

\- Spock, demanda soudain Kirk dans un élan inattendu, pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

\- Revenu où, capitaine ?

\- Sur l' _Enterprise_. Vous aviez l'intention d'aller sur la Nouvelle Vulcain, et d'un seul coup, vous décidez de demander le poste de premier officier, comme ça, sans donner aucune explication…

\- Le règlement ne stipule pas que je doive en fournir une, capitaine.

\- Je sais, je sais. J'espérais juste que vous me feriez assez confiance pour me le dire.

Spock haussa un sourcil face au tour inattendu que prenait la conversation.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une question de confiance, Jim.

Le capitaine eut un petit rire.

\- C'est la troisième fois que vous m'appelez par mon prénom. Etant donné que la première, vous vous apprêtiez à partir pour une mission suicide contre Nero, et que la deuxième, on a manqué se faire bouffer par une espèce de panthère-rhinocéros, permettez-moi de ne pas être très rassuré. Vous pensez qu'on a des chances de s'en sortir ?

\- Les probabilités… commença Spock, mais le jeune homme le coupa immédiatement.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de réponse que j'attendais, expliqua-t-il, et le Vulcain se demanda pendant un instant quelle autre « genre de réponse » il pouvait bien donner. Laissez tomber, ce n'est pas grave. Ça ne vous dérange pas de prendre le prochain quart de veille ? Je crois que j'ai eu un peu de mal à encaisser cette journée. Bones est épuisé, je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller.

Le premier officier hocha la tête. Jim s'allongea et se roula en boule près du feu après avoir tendu le phaseur à Spock. Ce dernier leva la tête : au-dessus de la rivière, dans la bande de ciel non voilée par la canopée, on pouvait apercevoir les premières étoiles. Aucun bruit ne provenait de la forêt. Tout était calme et silencieux, à l'exception du murmure de l'eau sur les pierres.

Spock attendit 1,12 heures avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le petit sac posé à côté du médecin. Après avoir vérifié que ce dernier dormait d'un sommeil profond, il l'ouvrit sans faire de bruit et en sortit le tricordeur, qu'il régla à la lueur du feu avant de le passer sur sa propre poitrine. Les résultats obtenus, sans être totalement inattendus, étaient cependant légèrement dérangeants. Certes, il s'était attendu à des dysfonctionnements, mais…

\- Spock ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Le murmure le fit presque – _presque_ – sursauter.

\- Capitaine, répondit-il sur le même ton, vous ne dormez pas ?

\- Non, soupira le jeune homme en se redressant sur un coude. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au vaisseau et… Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez avec ce tricordeur réglé en mode médical ?

Le premier officier réprima une très humaine envie de soupirer. Visiblement, sa capacité à effectuer des actions discrètes était sérieusement compromise aujourd'hui.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Vous voulez que je réveille Bones ?

\- Négatif. Le docteur est très fatigué et il a besoin de repos. Je suis parfaitement fonctionnel.

\- Sans vouloir vous contredire, vous n'avez pas l'air en super forme, répondit le capitaine en lui arrachant le tricordeur des mains. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez vérifier ? ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux vers l'écran.

Le Vulcain ferma brièvement les yeux, prêt à recevoir la réprimande qui ne pouvait manquer d'advenir – après tout, il est inadmissible de dissimuler à son supérieur hiérarchique (dissimuler était un terme un peu fort, mais il s'agissait d'une omission un peu trop grosse pour être simplement qualifiée d'oubli) une indisposition susceptible de compromettre une mission. Il le savait, et avait hésité avant de décider de continuer à se taire. Des enjeux plus importants étaient en jeu, ajouter au stress de ses deux compagnons ne serait d'aucune utilité, et il savait déjà que le médecin ne pouvait pour l'instant rien faire pour lui.

 _Les besoins du plus grand nombre l'emporte sur ceux de la minorité._

\- C'est votre température, ça ? demanda Jim en fronçant les sourcils.

Spock acquiesça, étonné que le capitaine n'ait pas déjà complètement paniqué et réveillé McCoy pour lui demander d'effectuer un examen médical complet.

\- Vous avez dit avant-hier à Bones qu'elle était susceptible de varier de plus ou moins un degré, c'est ça ?

\- Affirmatif.

Le capitaine regarda le tricordeur comme si quelque chose n'était absolument pas logique dans les résultats qu'il affichait, mais il n'avait absolument pas l'air affolé.

\- Et la logique ne voudrait pas que vous augmentiez votre température, plutôt que vous la baissiez ?

Pendant un instant, le Vulcain se demanda si Jim, avec l'humour tordu qui était parfois le sien, ne se moquait pas de lui. Mais il avait l'air parfaitement sincère…

L'autre possibilité logique était que James T. Kirk n'avait pas prêté une grande attention aux cours de xénobiologie à l'Académie.

\- Vous me jurez ne risquez pas de faire de l'hypothermie ?

 _Hypothèse confirmée._

\- Négatif, capitaine. Je ne risque en aucun cas l'hypothermie.

Cette réponse était vraiment ironique, pensa Spock, mais c'était du moins une chose qu'il pouvait affirmer sans mentir. Jamais il n'avait été si loin de l'hypothermie que maintenant. Jim hocha la tête et remit le tricordeur dans le sac de McCoy, mais son regard restait fixé sur quelque chose, situé derrière l'épaule du premier officier.

\- Spock, je…

Le capitaine cligna des yeux rapidement et leva la main pour désigner un point dans le ciel.

\- … Je rêve ou vous voyez la même chose que moi ?

Le Vulcain, que ce changement de conversation arrangeait, tourna la tête vers l'endroit indiqué.

\- Cette étoile n'était pas là tout à l'heure, expliqua Jim.

Non, en effet. Et depuis quand les étoiles clignotaient-elles de cette façon… ?

\- Ce n'est pas une étoile, capitaine, répondit le Vulcain en fixant le point lumineux légèrement rougeâtre qui s'allumait et s'éteignait par intermittence – comme un code...

\- Merde, Spock, c'est du morse !

Le cri de Jim réveilla en sursaut le médecin en chef qui, dans un demi-réflexe, tendit la main vers l'arme de fortune fabriquée deux jours auparavant et qu'il avait laissée à portée de main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Regarde, Bones ! s'écria le jeune homme en pointant du doigt la source lumineuse. C'est l' _Enterprise_ !

C'était effectivement la seule conclusion possible : les résistants avaient réussi à immobiliser le vaisseau au-dessus de l'endroit où se trouvait l'équipe au sol, à se procurer un puissant laser, et à leur envoyer un message malgré la situation désespérée. Jim, surexcité, avait saisi le bras de McCoy et celui de Spock, dont il effleura un instant la peau. La vague d'affection-fierté-soulagement-espoir qui le traversa devait être contagieuse, car le premier officier eut l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis que la communication avait été coupée avec le vaisseau.

Jim était en train de traduire à mi-voix le message inattendu.

 _Jours… Au moins… Nous retardons les réparations… Nous travaillons sur un antidote… Nous avançons lentement… Mais nous allons bien… Nous espérons que vous aussi… Enterprise au capitaine Kirk… Les torpilles sont toujours désactivées… Pour encore quatre jours… Au moins… Nous retardons les réparations…_

\- Oh mon Dieu, murmura le capitaine en s'asseyant lourdement.

\- Eh, tu ne vas pas me faire une syncope, hein ? ironisa McCoy, mais le léger tremblement de sa voix indiquait qu'il était également ému.

\- Mon équipage est extraordinaire, déclara Kirk avec une solennité qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Je ne le mérite pas.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries, grogna le médecin. Bien sûr que tu le mérites. Tu es un excellent capitaine. Malgré ta tendance à te précipiter dans la gueule du loup, tu as la capacité de prendre des décisions intelligentes rapidement – et, je t'assure, c'est la première qualité requise pour un poste de commandement.

\- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je me trouve parfaitement en accord avec le docteur McCoy, approuva le premier officier.

Le jeune homme les regarda avec une stupéfaction mêlée de gratitude.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil à vous de me le dire (Spock se demanda brièvement si, à l'exception de Nyota, quiconque avait déjà qualifié son attitude de _gentille_ ), mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Les pirates ont pris le contrôle de mon vaisseau, et je n'ai rien fait pour les en empêcher. Sans Chekov et les autres, nous ne serions plus là pour le savoir. Et puis… Gary est mort la semaine dernière et là non plus, je n'ai rien fait.

Spock et McCoy échangèrent un bref regard – et là encore, le Vulcain ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment deux personnes qui s'entendaient (dans tous les sens du terme) si mal en toutes circonstances pouvaient, en une fraction de seconde, se dire davantage de choses qu'en trois mois d'une relation chaotique et probablement vouée à l'échec.

\- Jim, Gary est mort parce que nous faisons un métier dangereux, fit remarquer, de façon étonnamment sensée, le médecin. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça fait partie de la vie que nous avons choisie.

\- Capitaine, poursuivit fermement Spock, votre assertion concernant les pirates est illogique. Si vous étiez demeuré à bord de l' _Enterprise_ en déléguant une équipe de sécurité sur la planète avec le docteur McCoy, les Adeniens auraient pris le contrôle du vaisseau de manière plus insidieuse et je ne crois pas que quiconque les aurait repérés. Les probabilités pour qu'ils soient alors parvenus à leurs fins auraient été de 99,67%. Le docteur serait mort sur la planète et nous serions à la merci des imposteurs sur le vaisseau.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire, demanda Jim d'une voir légèrement railleuse, que j'ai bien fait de ne pas suivre le règlement ?

Le Vulcain hésita. Répondre « oui » à une pareille assertion allait à l'encontre de tous les principes de son espèce, mais d'un autre côté, il était évident que le règlement n'avait servi à rien dans ce cas précis.

\- Il semblerait que l'intuition humaine puisse, dans certains cas, surpasser le respect des procédures, déclara-t-il avec réticence. Docteur McCoy, vous avez-vous-même enfreint plusieurs règles de Starfleet et je vous en ai fait la remarque. (Spock ignora le soupir exaspéré du praticien.) Il est possible que vous ayez eu raison et je suis disposé à revoir les procédures et le règlement concernant l'infirmerie lorsque nous serons de retour sur l' _Enterprise_.

Un silence que Spock interpréta comme incrédule suivit ses paroles, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire tout cela à voix haute. Cependant, il le pensait sincèrement. Depuis qu'il avait inspecté l'infirmerie et réprimandé le médecin pour les irrégularités qu'il avait constatées, il était en proie au doute – une sensation désagréable, qui lui arrivait généralement lorsque sa moitié humaine faisait valoir son point de vue. L'idée que sa part vulcaine pût avoir tort, en l'occurrence, était une idée dérangeante.

\- Spock, c'est bien vous qui venez de dire ça ? demanda le médecin, visiblement stupéfait. Vous êtes sûr qu'un Adenien ne vous a pas remplacé ?

\- Docteur, la simple idée d'être en accord avec vous m'embarrasse, mais je suis forcé d'admettre que certaines… adaptations sont parfois nécessaires.

Etait-ce bien lui qui avait dit cela ? Prononcer une telle phrase lui aurait semblé impossible la veille, mais tout semblait plus facile dans la semi-pénombre de la nuit – peut-être la fièvre jouait-elle également comme _désinhibant_ (un mot strictement humain, et ô combien déplaisant)…

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que cette planète vous ramollit, ironisa le médecin (mais, comme sur Ponantis, le sarcasme semblait presque amical et non plus empreint d'animosité, comme de coutume). Jim, enchaîna-t-il en se tournant vers le capitaine, tu es épuisé, je te soupçonne de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi les nuits précédentes parce que tu te faisais du mouron pour l'équipage. Maintenant que tu sais qu'ils vont bien, tu vas me faire le plaisir de dormir comme un bébé, d'accord ? Je prends la relève, Spock, vous pouvez dormir aussi.

Le premier officier ne protesta pas, et le sommeil s'empara de lui à la seconde où il eut posé la tête sur le sol.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par deux humains pleins d'optimisme et d'énergie. Lui-même se sentait nauséeux et comme vidé de ses forces. Il se demanda s'il parviendrait à tenir jusqu'au point qu'il s'était fixé au moment où il avait compris, la veille, qu'il lui serait impossible de continuer à la cadence qu'ils avaient adoptée jusqu'au bout. Mais, pour une fois, la chance fut de leur côté : ils avaient parcouru 1,03 kilomètre lorsque la végétation s'éclaircit autour d'eux pour laisser la place à une étendue rocailleuse, semée de quelques arbustes et herbes folles, et qui semblait ne présenter aucun danger.

Ils firent les 12,44 kilomètres qui les séparaient du confluent en moins de trois heures : le terrain, quoique accidenté par moments, ne présentait aucune difficulté, et l'absence quasi-totale de plantes rendait leur progression beaucoup plus facile, après ces trois jours passés à disputer à la végétation le moindre pouce de terrain. Ils arrivèrent donc à l'endroit où la rivière se divisait en deux un peu avant midi, et s'arrêtèrent pour manger des fruits qu'ils avaient eu la bonne idée d'emporter avec eux. Le docteur McCoy fit la grimace, mais ne dit rien et se força à avaler son repas sans se plaindre. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Jim s'agita de manière inconfortable sur le rocher sur lequel il s'était assis, avant de se tourner vers le premier officier.

\- Vous êtes sûr, Spock ?

Le Vulcain acquiesça et le médecin lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez derrière mon dos ?

\- Nous allons nous séparer, docteur, expliqua Spock calmement, attendant l'explosion qui ne pouvait manquer de se produire.

\- Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée débile ? Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça !

\- Le terrain est beaucoup moins hostile ici, répondit le jeune homme. Nous savons qu'il y a deux villes, mais nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que nous y trouverons. En nous séparant, nous doublons nos chances.

\- C'est la chose _logique_ à faire, c'est ça ? cracha le médecin. Eh bien moi, je trouve ça complètement crétin !

\- En l'occurrence, je ne te demande pas ton avis, Bones, déclara Jim sur un ton froid et autoritaire qui rappela à Spock la raison pour laquelle James Kirk était _fait_ pour le commandement d'un vaisseau. Tu m'as dit hier que j'avais la capacité de prendre des décisions intelligentes rapidement et que c'était pour ça que j'étais un bon capitaine. Voilà une occasion de tester ta théorie.

Le praticien resta un instant bouche bée face à cette tirade inattendue, puis il balbutia :

\- Mais on ne peut pas se séparer comme ça ! Il faut qu'on discute de ce qu'on va faire et…

\- Il reste 16,53 kilomètres à parcourir dans un cas et 18,14 dans l'autre, précisa Spock. Nous avons suffisamment parlé de la ligne de conduite à adopter une fois que nous serons dans la ville et nous nous sommes déjà répartis le matériel. Je pense que nous devrions nous séparer maintenant, conclut Spock.

Ils avaient en effet passé leurs journées à élaborer des plans en prévision du moment où ils atteindraient les zones habitées et, malgré un certain désaccord sur le respect de la Première Directive, ils avaient atteint un consensus. Parler davantage ne servirait qu'à perdre du temps.

Et Spock pressentait que cette denrée commençait à se faire rare pour lui.

\- Allez, Bones, tu viens avec moi, ordonna Jim d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réponse. Spock, vous partez vers le nord et nous vers l'est. Une de nos priorités sera d'essayer de communiquer une fois que nous serons dans la ville.

\- Entendu, capitaine.

Le premier officier se leva et fit quelques pas le long de la rivière.

\- C'est tout ? Vous vous barrez comme ça, sans un mot d'adieu ? demanda McCoy, qui bafouillait d'indignation.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de prolonger cette situation, répondit Spock, mais si vous tenez à ajouter un élément sentimental à notre séparation…

Il leva la main et fit le salut vulcain, que Jim lui rendit avec un sourire. Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel et ajusta son sac sur son épaule.

\- Si vous vous faites bouffer par une plante dégueulasse en cours de route, vous ne pourrez pas venir me dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu !

Le Vulcain résista à la tentation de répondre que, dans le cas où il se fasse dévorer par quelque créature que ce soit, il ne pourrait de toute façon plus rien dire, et il regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner vers l'est, tandis que lui-même bifurquait vers le nord.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, il s'arrêta.

Il avait réussi. Les probabilités étaient pourtant peu favorables. Mais la négligence de James Kirk, qui s'imaginait que la température interne des Vulcains était de 37°C, avait pour une fois joué en sa faveur. Prenant une profonde inspiration qui lui donna l'impression d'être transpercé de part en part par une lame chauffée à blanc, il écouta, dans un silence absolu, l'étrange bruit qui provenait de son propre corps, et qu'il percevait très nettement depuis 1,67 jours. Le bruit d'un corps étranger qui explorait avec une probable curiosité l'endroit où il avait atterri. Car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un corps étranger avait pénétré dans son poumon droit, probablement au moment où le premier officier avait plongé dans la rivière pour venir en aide au capitaine. Il l'avait senti se développer en lui, se nicher confortablement dans les bronchioles et les alvéoles, aspirer l'oxygène à sa place. Et, avec la chose, la douleur avait crû, lentement mais sûrement, jusqu'à devenir presque insupportable.

 _Presque_.

Il sentait son système immunitaire vulcain lutter de toutes ses forces contre l'intrus, se concentrer sur l'extermination du parasite, et sa moitié humaine avait décidé de lui venir en aide en augmentant de manière drastique sa température interne. Il s'en serait volontiers passé, car, outre la gêne occasionnée, la fièvre lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux qu'il aurait préféré oublier à tout jamais, mais il savait également qu'il s'agissait d'un atout : la chaleur parviendrait peut-être à retarder la croissance de la chose.

Se séparer de ses deux coéquipiers était donc devenu une nécessité. Ainsi diminué, il allait sous peu devenir un fardeau : il était évident qu'il ne parviendrait pas, avec ce poids en lui, à conserver le même rythme de marche. Si ses calculs étaient exacts, il lui restait peu de temps avant que le parasite n'envahisse les bronches les plus importantes. Spock espérait cependant parvenir à la ville avant que la créature ne parvienne à sa trachée et ne l'étouffe totalement – une conclusion déplaisante, mais logique. Il connaissait assez Jim pour savoir qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais un membre de l'équipage, y compris s'il le savait de toute façon condamné (les humains étant des êtres foncièrement illogiques), et il soupçonnait le docteur McCoy d'avoir les mêmes convictions que leur supérieur, indépendamment de l'antipathie évidente qu'il éprouvait pour le premier officier.

La douleur reflua et Spock décida de se mettre en marche tant qu'elle demeurait à un niveau supportable. Il avait une mission à accomplir. Le capitaine _devait_ regagner le vaisseau et l'arracher des mains des Adeniens. Etrangement, le Vulcain n'avait aucun doute sur les capacités de Jim à reprendre possession de l' _Enterprise_ une fois qu'il serait à bord. Il s'agissait d'une pensée totalement irrationnelle, peut-être due à son état fébrile, mais elle était réconfortante.

Pendant 4,20 kilomètres, il parvint à conserver la cadence qu'il s'était imposée. Il commençait à se dire qu'il réussirait peut-être à atteindre la ville dans la journée lorsqu'une douleur insoutenable explosa tout à coup dans sa poitrine – et il comprit brutalement, dans une illumination soudaine, que ces éclairs de souffrance qui le brûlaient par intermittence correspondaient en réalité à l'ouverture de bourgeons. Ce n'était pas un parasite animal qui avait pris place dans son corps, mais une _plante_.

 _Logique, étant donné la biodiversité végétale présente sur cette planète_.

Il trébucha, chercha à se rattraper à un rocher, et tomba finalement à genoux, incapable de respirer convenablement. Dans un involontaire et stupide réflexe pour expulser de son être le parasite végétal, qui était pourtant fermement accroché à ses tissus pulmonaires, il toussa, et un goût métallique lui emplit aussitôt la bouche.

Peut-être s'était-il montré un peu trop _humainement optimiste_ lorsqu'il avait calculé ses chances d'atteindre la ville, se dit-il en ravalant douloureusement le sang qui était monté à ses lèvres. Savoir qu'il n'avait pas agi totalement en Vulcain aurait probablement amusé le docteur McCoy. Cependant, sa moitié humaine et sa moitié vulcaine possédaient une caractéristique commune – ni l'une ni l'autre ne se laissait facilement décourager.

Il se releva et reprit sa marche.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, avant de poster ce chapitre, je vais le dédier à mon copain (sans lui, je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais continué après le chapitre 8, parce que j'étais vraiment bloquée), qui pourtant ne le lira jamais (la simple idée que mes proches puissent lire mes histoires me donne des sueurs froides et l'envie d'effacer tout ce que j'ai pu écrire sur ce site)... Mais je lui ai raconté la trame générale et il m'a aidée à plusieurs reprises en me suggérant des pistes et en pointant du doigt certaines incohérences. D'ailleurs, c'est marrant, les trois fois où c'est arrivé, on était au même endroit (alors que pourtant, c'est pas un lieu où on va spécialement souvent), à Paris, entre la rue Vieille du Temple et celle des Blancs-Manteaux. Vous croyez qu'il y a des lieux propices à l'inspiration ? Vous croyez que les Templiers y sont pour quelque chose ? (Euh, ouais, dans mes obsessions, il y a aussi les Templiers. Malheureusement pas faciles à caser dans l'univers de Star Trek.) J'arrête là mes élucubrations et je vous laisse lire. Le chapitre suivant est bien avancé (ça s'est plus que débloqué, en fait) et j'espère pouvoir le poster rapidement._

 **Chapitre 9 – « Plus la plomberie est minutieuse, plus il est facile de boucher un tuyau »**

Chekov se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir qui trahissait autant de fatigue que de soulagement et ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants. Il savait cependant que, malgré toute l'envie qu'il en avait, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller au sommeil maintenant.

Lorsqu'il pensait à l'absurdité totale qu'avaient été ces trente dernières heures, depuis le moment où toute cette folie avait commencé, l'envie lui prenait de rester enfermé dans sa cabine jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le sauver.

 _Ressaisis-toi, Pavel, tu n'es plus un enfant. Personne d'autre que toi-même ne peut te sauver._

Il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil vers la table sur laquelle il avait réuni tout le matériel nécessaire pour l'action de sabotage qui devait, si tout se déroulait comme prévu, immobiliser le vaisseau au-dessus de l'équipe au sol.

L'idée de détruire sciemment, volontairement, intentionnellement, une partie de l' _Enterprise_ lui déchirait le cœur. Le vaisseau n'était pas, pour lui, un simple amas de ferraille ou un enchevêtrement de fils électriques. Il lui avait toujours semblé qu'il s'agissait d'une entité vivante, en plus du seul endroit où il se fût jamais vraiment senti chez lui. Il avait d'ailleurs eu l'impression, durant toute la journée, alors qu'il retirait discrètement un fil par ici, qu'il modifiait la position d'un levier par-là, qu'il changeait un code à un tout autre endroit, que le vaisseau approuvait, l'aidait même, comme s'il avait senti que ses principaux officiers avaient changé et n'étaient pas dignes de lui.

Evidemment, le commandant Spock hausserait les sourcils à cette idée animiste. Un vaisseau, il le savait bien, n'est pas doué de pensée ni de sentiments.

Chekov se leva et s'approcha de la table. Penser au commandant ou au capitaine faisait naître en lui un malaise et une angoisse qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir maîtriser s'il leur laissait libre cours.

Le mécanisme de déclenchement des divers sabotages qu'ils avaient programmés pour la journée du lendemain, au moment où le vaisseau passerait au-dessus des coordonnées approximatives de l'endroit où se trouvait la véritable équipe de commandement, était relativement simple à mettre en œuvre, et il eut terminé après une heure de travail à peine.

Il n'avait plus du tout sommeil, et son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, revenant sans cesse aux trois hommes laissés sur la planète comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Le jeune homme s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, s'efforçant de vider son esprit comme le commandant le lui avait appris quelques mois auparavant.

La méditation vulcaine, il l'avait pratiquée très tôt, entre Svalaa et T'Lavik, parfois sous le regard attentif de leurs parents. Mais ce qui, à des enfants vulcains, venait de façon quasi instinctive, s'était avéré beaucoup moins évident pour un petit humain aux tendances hyperactives. L'apprentissage du _Wh'ltri_ avait été pour lui tout sauf facile, et même s'il avait à plusieurs reprises permis à Pavel de calmer son anxiété, cela n'avait jamais été une seconde nature, comme cela semblait l'être pour ses amis.

Tout avait changé lorsque le commandant Spock, quelques mois auparavant, avait proposé de le guider. La proposition avait désarmé le jeune Russe, qui ne savait comment aborder son supérieur depuis la destruction de Vulcain. Parmi l'équipage, il était le seul, avec le premier officier bien évidemment, à avoir perdu un proche dans la catastrophe, et il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que cela se sache. Mais Spock s'était souvenu de ses liens avec la famille de Sellom et était venu s'entretenir, au tout début de leur mission, avec Chekov, à ce sujet. A sa grande honte, Pavel avait fondu en larmes, et le commandant, sans chercher à le réconforter, mais sans interrompre non plus son accès de désespoir, lui avait proposé de l'aider à surmonter sa douleur en utilisant des techniques vulcaines. Etant lui-même à demi-humain, il envisageait la méditation d'une façon différente, ce qui permit au jeune pilote de comprendre enfin la méthode pour basculer immédiatement dans le _Wh'ltri_. Les connaissances qu'il avait engrangées durant son adolescence lui étaient alors revenues, et il avait réussi à impressionner le commandant par sa rapidité de progression sur le chemin de la méditation.

 _Impressionner le commandant_ avait été, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, une des ambitions de sa vie.

Il soupira, ferma les yeux et s'obligea à fermer son esprit, pour ne pas penser à quel point une telle attitude avait été puérile, pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir au fait que la vie de trois hommes (dont celle dudit commandant) dépendait de lui, pour ne pas avoir à envisager les conséquences d'un échec potentiel.

Le lendemain, à 11:04, comme prévu, Chekov actionna la télécommande qu'il avait confectionnée la veille, avant de la dissimuler soigneusement derrière une console de la salle de récréation numéro 10, trois minutes exactement après que Keenser eut, de son côté, désactivé toutes les caméras du vaisseau.

S'il n'avait pas été si inquiet et tendu, Pavel aurait pu trouver réellement hilarante la façon dont la frénésie s'empara presque aussitôt de l' _Enterprise_. Les comploteurs avaient, il faut le dire, minutieusement préparé leur coup, en combinant une série de pannes totalement imprévisibles, dont le but était de rendre très vite la vie impossible à bord du vaisseau. Les urgentes réparations nécessaires au bon fonctionnement du vaisseau devraient ainsi, selon toute logique, passer avant le dépannage de l'impulsion et celui des torpilles (Scotty avançait là-dessus à une vitesse alarmante). L' _Enterprise_ ainsi coincée en orbite au-dessus de l'endroit où se trouvaient le capitaine et les deux autres membres de l'équipage, pendant (du moins l'espéraient-ils) deux ou trois jours, ils auraient le temps d'envoyer des signaux grâce au laser qu'Uhura devait récupérer un peu plus tard dans la journée.

L'avant-veille au soir, tous quatre avaient réfléchi à un certain nombre de dysfonctionnements sans gravité réelle mais capables de semer le chaos à bord, et Chekov avait été étonné de l'inventivité de Christine et de Nyota à ce sujet. Il aurait pensé qu'une infirmière ne proposerait jamais, par exemple, d'inonder certains quartiers avec les remontées des douches (elle avait même suggéré des toilettes, mais les autres avaient voté contre cette proposition avec une petite grimace de dégoût). L'eau était traitée à bord de l' _Enterprise_ et recyclée jusqu'à usure, et il avait été étonnamment facile, comme disait Keenser, de « boucher un tuyau ».*

En même temps que l'eau sale remontait dans les couloirs, semant la panique, toutes les portes cessèrent de fonctionner en même temps, et lorsqu'on avait enfin réussi à les ouvrir manuellement, elles se refermaient d'elles-mêmes (Chekov, à ce stade, était devenu positivement certain que le vaisseau, doté d'une volonté propre, leur venait en aide, car _jamais_ ils n'avaient rien programmé de tel). De petites explosions sans gravité ajoutèrent à la confusion ambiante, et Keenser, avait proposé de saboter en outre la réserve de café, mit sa menace à exécution au moment du déjeuner. Etrangement, ce dernier point fut ce qui faillit déclencher une mutinerie au sein de l'équipage, et il fallut toute la puissance de persuasion (et de manipulation mentale) du faux capitaine et de ses deux acolytes pour éviter la catastrophe. Nyota, lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent « par hasard » au détour d'un couloir, hocha la tête en disant que si le café venait à manquer sur l' _Enterprise_ , le vrai Kirk serait le premier à se mutiner. Pavel se demandait s'il s'agissait d'une des habituelles plaisanteries de la jeune femme sur le capitaine, mais il n'en était pas certain, car elle paraissait extrêmement sérieuse.

En bref, la cacophonie et le chaos régnaient sur le vaisseau, et la journée se passa à essayer de réparer les dégâts matériels les plus urgents (dans l'ordre de priorité : l'inondation, le café, les explosions, les portes et les caméras). Chekov, Uhura, Chapel et Keenser participèrent aux réparations de façon particulièrement dynamique, ou du moins était-ce l'impression qu'ils parvinrent à donner. Scotty avait même félicité Keenser de la façon dont il avait évité une remontée des toilettes (ils avaient prévu cette fausse alerte, et sa réparation immédiate, afin d'endormir les soupçons). A l'infirmerie, Christine se montra d'une redoutable efficacité face aux légères blessures du personnel, tout en furetant dans son propre dossier médical afin d'essayer de trouver un remède aux manipulations mentales infligées au personnel.

Bref, tout se déroula exactement comme prévu.

A ce petit détail près qu'une fois terminées les réparations les plus urgentes (il était déjà près de 19:00 et il faudrait encore plusieurs jours pour tout dépanner, mais au moins on ne pataugeait plus dans vingt centimètres d'eau d'une propreté douteuse), Kirk ordonna d'un ton sec à Uhura d'ouvrir toutes les fréquences du vaisseau. Le commandant, qui avait temporairement repris sa place au poste scientifique, semblait aussi impassible qu'à l'ordinaire, mais Chekov repéra d'infimes crispations des lèvres et des mains que le Vulcain eût probablement trouvées parfaitement indignes. La voix du capitaine s'éleva sur la passerelle, sur tous les ponts, dans tous les couloirs :

\- Nous avons aujourd'hui été confrontés à un sabotage de grande envergure, qui a profondément déstabilisé notre vie à bord de l' _Enterprise_. De telles actions sont indignes de membres de Starfleet, et j'agirai avec la plus extrême rigueur envers les mutins qui ajoutent la lâcheté à l'indiscipline. Dès demain matin, à 8:00, un interrogatoire sera mené par M. Spock et le docteur McCoy afin de déterminer l'identité des coupables. Vous serez appelé à travers votre communicateur personnel et devrez alors vous rendre immédiatement, quelle que soit votre activité en cours, dans la salle de conférence numéro 3.

Le jeune pilote déglutit péniblement et résista à l'envie de se retourner pour regarder Uhura, sachant qu'un tel comportement semblerait nécessairement suspect. Au lieu de cela, il attendit calmement la fin de son service, passant en mode automatique grâce à la méditation vulcaine, et se rendit vers le réfectoire, où il devait se trouver par hasard en face de Christine. Mais Sulu l'empêcha de mener à bien son entretien avec l'infirmière :

\- Pavel, attendez-moi, je viens avec vous, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Etant donné que les deux pilotes mangeaient parfois ensemble, il eût paru étrange de refuser – et, la mort dans l'âme, Chekov s'assit en face de Sulu et s'efforça de mener une conversation intelligente sur le thème pourtant peu souhaité de l'identité des coupables au sein du vaisseau. Les soupçons de Sulu semblaient peser du côté de l'équipe technique, excluant cependant M. Scott (« Vous imaginez Scotty faire du mal à son _Enterprise_ adorée ? Non, non, c'est impossible. Il se couperait bras et jambes pour le vaisseau. ») et, par extension, Keenser, qui formait avec l'ingénieur en chef un duo parfait. Pavel s'empressa d'abonder dans ce sens, sans toutefois proposer de coupables à son tour – il avait trop peur des éventuelles répercussions d'une délation de sa part pour un crime qu'il avait lui-même commis.

La soirée ne se passa cependant pas si mal. Chekov accepta l'invitation amicale de Sulu à aller se défouler au gymnase, qui avait été vidé de son eau et nettoyé (les imposteurs avaient probablement analysé le comportement humain et en avaient déduit qu'ils auraient besoin de décompresser après une journée aussi tendue – ce qui s'avéra parfaitement exact, compte tenu du nombre inhabituel de « sportifs » ce soir-là), et décharger la tension physique qui s'était accumulée en lui ces deux derniers jours lui fit un bien incroyable.

Uhura le croisa dans le couloir et ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble. Il apprit ainsi que le laser était prêt et qu'elle allait diffuser le message depuis une des vitres de la salle d'observation. C'était un endroit où elle passait souvent du temps, aussi son attitude ne semblerait-elle pas anormale. Elle avait même prévu de proposer au faux Spock de la rejoindre – manœuvre risquée, mais qui ne pouvait qu'affaiblir les éventuels soupçons qui auraient pu porter sur elle.

\- Seulement, j'ai un peu peur de l'appeler seule, avoua la jeune femme avec un regard en biais vers le pilote. Christine est de service, alors je voulais vous demander si…

Chekov acquiesça en silence et elle le remercia d'un sourire.

\- Ca ne prendra que quelques minutes, ajouta-t-elle à voix haute avec un sourire, comme si elle parlait d'un sujet parfaitement banal. Passez me voir dans une demi-heure.

Pavel, après avoir tenté en vain de prendre une douche (il regretta alors qu'au moins dans ce domaine les réparations ne fussent pas terminées), se rendit dans les quartiers de Nyota, qu'il trouva inhabituellement tendue. En même temps, comment ne pas l'être lorsque votre petit-ami a été remplacé par un extra-terrestre tyrannique qui a l'intention de détruire toute forme de vie sur une planète entière ? Elle s'empara de son communicateur après avoir fixé le jeune Russe pendant quelques instants, comme si elle cherchait à puiser dans ses yeux la force nécessaire pour appuyer sur le bouton.

\- Spock ?

Sa voix était naturelle, mais Chekov voyait bien à ses traits crispés à quel point elle focalisait tous ses efforts sur son ton. Il l'encouragea du regard.

\- Nyota. (La voix du premier officier était parfaitement neutre.)

\- Je sais que la journée a dû être horrible pour toi. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Les problèmes majeurs ont été résolus, répondit le commandant avec son calme habituel. Et je n'ai aucun doute que les interrogatoires permettront de révéler qui, au sein du vaisseau, a commis ces délits. Puis-je à mon tour m'enquérir de ta santé ?

\- Oh, ça va – mis à part que mes quartiers ne sentent pas la rose, mais bon, j'imagine que c'est partout pareil, dit-elle en riant (et Chekov ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le naturel dont elle faisait preuve). Je me demandais si tu avais quelques minutes à m'accorder ? On aurait pu aller en salle d'observation. J'ai envie de regarder un peu les étoiles pour me sortir de la crasse qui semble coller au vaisseau.

Il y eut un instant de flottement de l'autre côté de l'appareil avant que ne leur parvienne la réponse de Spock :

\- Malheureusement, Nyota, je serai de quart toute la nuit.

\- Tu veux dire que tu vas enchaîner encore une fois ? s'écria-t-elle, visiblement en colère et se levant brusquement (le jeune Russe se demanda même si elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle ne parlait pas réellement au commandant). Spock, c'est ridicule. Kirk n'a pas besoin de toi cette nuit. Tu n'as pas dormi depuis plus de quarante heures…

\- Et je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de sommeil que les humains, ce qui fait de moi le choix le plus logique pour assister le capitaine durant la nuit. Je te remercie de te soucier de moi, mais tes inquiétudes sont infondées. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, tu le sais.

\- Et on l'aura encore, répondit Nyota avec un reste de mauvaise humeur, tant que tu t'acharneras à t'épuiser à la tâche. Je t'accorde que les circonstances sont exceptionnelles, mais c'est ça le problème sur ce vaisseau : il y a toujours des circonstances exceptionnelles. (Elle soupira.) Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas t'épuiser à la tâche et que si tu te sens fatigué, tu prendras au moins une heure de repos.

\- Je te le promets. Il faut que je te laisse à présent. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, Spock.

Elle referma le communicateur et se retourna vers Chekov, le visage troublé.

\- Pendant un moment, j'ai oublié que ce n'était pas à Spock que je parlais, murmura-t-elle. Pavel, comment font-ils pour savoir avec tant de précision comment se comporteraient Kirk, Spock ou Leonard dans telle ou telle situation ? J'en ai parlé avec Christine et avec Keenser tout à l'heure, ils sont d'accord avec moi pour dire que c'est étrange. Ils connaissent _tout_ de ceux dont ils ont pris la place. Je me demande s'ils lisent dans nos pensées ce que nous projetons d'eux.

Le pilote hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait réfléchi au problème, et en était arrivé à une conclusion différente.

\- Je pense plutôt qu'ils ont vu le capitaine, le commandant et le docteur sur la planète et qu'ils ont sondé leurs esprits à ce moment, expliqua-t-il. Sinon, ils n'agiraient pas avec autant de naturel et changeraient leur attitude en fonction de la projection que nous nous faisons d'eux.

\- Mais c'est exactement ce que Spock a fait lorsque je l'ai croisé à son retour d'Adenia, protesta la jeune femme avant de s'arrêter brusquement, comme si elle entrait sur un terrain trop personnel pour l'aborder avec son interlocuteur.

\- Il vous a dit qu'il vous aimait ? demanda Chekov, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps (après tout, il était curieux de la réponse depuis qu'Uhura avait fait irruption à l'infirmerie et s'était confiée à demi-mot à Christine Chapel).

En face de lui, Nyota se figea.

\- Comment vous savez ça ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai été élevé avec des Vulcains.

Il ajouta, sur une impulsion totalement stupide :

\- Et ma voisine vulcaine… Je veux dire… que j'imagine ce que ça peut faire d'attendre ces mots et de ne jamais les entendre. Je pense que l'imposteur a dû lire votre désir dans votre esprit, et comme il n'était pas encore bien pénétré de la personnalité du commandant, il a dit ce qui vous faisait plaisir, afin de vous gagner à sa cause.

Uhura se détendit et sourit.

\- Vous êtes étonnant, Pavel, vous savez ça ?

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Etonnant dans quel sens ? demanda-t-il.

\- Vous êtes très jeune et, en un sens, très naïf. Et pourtant vous avez une perception très juste des gens et de leurs relations. Vous savez que lorsque Spock vous a ramené à Starfleet, j'étais très sceptique. J'étais certaine que vous craqueriez au premier examen, tellement vous aviez l'air tendu. J'ai été très impressionnée par votre capacité d'apprentissage et de résistance au stress. J'ai mis du temps à voir en vous ce que Spock a vu tout de suite, mais il ne s'était pas trompé.

Chekov rougit sous le compliment. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de choses (le commandant moins qu'un autre, même s'il le laissait parfois entendre) et il ne savait pas comment répondre.

\- Bon, je vous mets mal à l'aise et ce n'est pas le but, dit en riant Nyota. Allez, vous êtes déjà resté assez longtemps, filez. Si jamais vous êtes pris pour les interrogatoires, ajouta-t-elle en redevenant brusquement sérieuse, ne paniquez pas, pratiquez la discipline vulcaine et répondez calmement, d'accord ? Imaginez que c'est un autre examen, un test en conditions réelles.

\- Ca me semble un peu dur, confessa-t-il. Je… je ne me sens pas prêt pour tout ça. Depuis hier, je n'arrête pas de penser « qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » Je veux dire, je n'ai pas été préparé, et de penser que tant de choses dépendent de nous…

\- Je sais, compatit la jeune femme en serrant la main de Chekov dans la sienne. Nous avons été projetés dans l'espace alors que nous n'étions pas prêt. Pas seulement vous, Pavel, mais nous tous. Si je dois tout vous avouer, je suis morte de trouille et je n'ai qu'une envie : rester dans ma cabine à pleurer et à attendre que les choses se passent, que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, vienne nous sauver. Mais Spock, et Leonard, et Jim sont en bas, et si nous les abandonnons, ce serait signer leur arrêt de mort. Alors j'essaye de me focaliser sur l'idée qu'ils sont en vie et qu'ils comptent sur nous, et que nous sommes capables de les sortir de là et de reprendre le contrôle sur le vaisseau.

Elle avait commencé à parler d'une voix hachée, probablement au bord des larmes, mais au fur et à mesure de son discours, elle avait regagné le contrôle sur elle-même. Chekov ressentit un élan de gratitude et d'amitié et, sur une impulsion, l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle le serra un bref instant contre lui.

\- Vous avez raison. Tout va bien se passer, affirma-t-il.

La journée du lendemain sembla miraculeusement lui donner raison. Pourtant, Chekov passa la matinée dans un état de tension indescriptible, certain qu'il allait être appelé par le capitaine et le médecin en chef (le commandant se trouvant en salle des machines, la passerelle était dirigée par Sulu) et immédiatement repéré comme traître, dès la première minute de son interrogatoire. Mais son temps de service se déroula comme prévu, et lorsqu'à 16:00 il quitta son poste, afin d'aller « aider aux réparations », il se sentait presque détendu.

Il passa, comme prévu, par l'infirmerie, où Chapel avait tout pris en main pendant l'absence du docteur McCoy, et lui demanda un anti-nauséeux. Alors qu'il la suivait jusqu'à l'armoire à pharmacie, elle lui glissa à l'oreille que Keenser avait été appelé, qu'elle n'avait pas pu le voir comme ils en avaient convenu, et qu'elle était très inquiète.

Chekov sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier et sa première pensée fut qu'il aurait peut-être dû porter son choix sur autre chose qu'un anti-nauséeux.

\- Je vais aller tout de suite à l'Ingénierie, lui répondit-il sur le même ton bas qu'elle avait employé, voir si Keenser est revenu. Je vous ferai passer les nouvelles par Nyota.

Elle acquiesça et il quitta la pièce en la remerciant. Leur interaction n'avait pas duré plus d'une minute, et le jeune homme se demanda où il avait trouvé en lui les ressources nécessaires pour faire un bon conspirateur. Les hommes se découvraient-ils soudain, dans l'urgence, des facultés insoupçonnées, une ruse ou un courage qu'ils avaient ignoré posséder jusqu'ici ? Il se rappelait confusément avoir lu, dans un de ces anciens livres qu'il dévorait étant jeune, pour compenser l'absence d'attention de sa mère, une phrase qui ressemblait à « On acquiert rarement les qualités dont on peut se passer »**, et n'en comprenait le sens que maintenant.

Il avait cependant toujours très mal au ventre, et dans les livres d'aventure qu'il avait préféré durant son adolescence, il n'était jamais question de telles défaillances de la part des héros.

Dans la salle des machines, il lui fallut de nouveau manœuvrer habilement pour éviter M. Scott et se mettre en quête de Keenser sans avoir l'air suspect. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut le petit extra-terrestre, perché sur un réservoir, en train de batailler avec une manette récalcitrante.

\- Vous voulez de l'aide ? demanda le jeune homme gaiement, comme s'il n'y avait dans ces paroles que ce qu'un observateur extérieur y verrait.

Keenser arrêta de martyriser ses leviers et se tourna vers Chekov, le fixant de ses petits yeux en bille.

\- Merci, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais en venir à bout. Que faites-vous là ?

\- J'étais venu voir si je pouvais être d'une quelconque utilité, mais apparemment, vous avez la situation bien en main…

\- En effet, ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet.

Pavel fit un petit clin d'œil à son complice et reprit sa route vers la salle de sport, avec l'intention de relâcher la pression, comme la veille, par un petit match amical avec qui voudrait bien se battre contre lui. Aussi, lorsque son communicateur sonna, le prit-il machinalement, presque par réflexe, et l'ouvrit-il sans réaliser ce que cela signifiait.

\- Ici Chekov.

\- Chekov, ici le commandant Spock. Veuillez vous présenter immédiatement à la salle de conférence numéro 3.

\- Bien, commandant, répondit-il d'une voix mécanique qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il referma l'appareil et sentit immédiatement ses jambes vaciller. Son cœur s'était brusquement emballé, et il fut heureux que le couloir fût désert : personne ne serait témoin de sa faiblesse, personne ne pourrait l'interpréter comme un signe de culpabilité. Depuis que Kirk avait fait son annonce la veille au soir, une atmosphère lourde s'était installée dans le vaisseau, emplie de suspicion et de défiance, en même temps que de l'anticipation presque fébrile d'une crise imminente. Comme si les membres de l'équipages n'attendaient que le moment propice pour pouvoir faire œuvre de délation. La conversation de Sulu, qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête : mettre la main sur les coupables et leur faire payer leur invraisemblable crime, avait suffisamment renseigné Chekov sur la manière dont les extra-terrestres avaient retourné l'esprit de ses camarades.

Se retenant au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer, il s'autorisa une minute de répit. Le commandant le lui avait répété : une minute de calme pouvait suffire, lorsque l'on était suffisamment entraîné, pour retrouver une maîtrise sur son esprit. C'était le moment où jamais de mettre en pratique cette maxime que le jeune Russe avait toujours trouvée trop exigeante.

 _On acquiert rarement les qualités dont on peut se passer._

Il ne pouvait _pas_ s'en passer – pas maintenant, alors que tant de choses dépendaient de cet interrogatoire.

Pavel prit une profonde inspiration et reprit sa route d'un pas plus ferme. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de la salle de conférence, il se sentait étonnamment calme et serein.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer.

 _Et il n'échouerait pas._

 ***La question de l'eau à bord de l' _Enterprise_ est pour moi un vrai problème, et si quelqu'un a une réponse, je suis preneuse. J'imagine qu'ils doivent réapprovisionner les stocks de temps en temps, mais comment font-ils pour se laver ? Je sais qu'il y a des "douches soniques" (euh, j'ai jamais compris ce que c'était) mais ils doivent bien aussi avoir des douches normales, non ? Je pense que le recyclage de l'eau a fait de grands progrès et qu'ils peuvent la réutiliser, mais bon, pas à l'infini, quand même. Je sais, j'ai des interrogations _fascinantes_ aujourd'hui.**

 **** Je laisse tomber _Kaamelott_ pour passer à des citations plus "classiques"... Et je trouve celle-ci très juste.**


	10. Chapitre 10

_Un chapitre relativement long, où il ne se passe pas grand-chose (disons que je vais laisser un peu de répit aux personnages, il leur est arrivé assez de problèmes comme ça jusqu'ici, et puis j'avais envie qu'ils discutent un peu de certaines choses), et où je me laisse aller à mon côté "torturons un peu Spock". Mais l'action reprendra dès le chapitre suivant, puisqu'on va enfin voir à quoi ressemblent les Adeniens. Je répète ce que j'ai déjà dit pour mon autre fic : je vais avoir moins de temps pour écrire et je vais essayer de continuer à poster un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne promets rien. J'ai l'impression de laisser dans ce chapitre d'immondes fautes d'orthographe, parce que j'ai des problèmes de vue et que j'ai beaucoup de mal à me relire, donc n'hésitez pas à me les signaler si vous les voyez... (Ah, et la citation "On acquiert rarement les qualités dont on peut se passer" provenait des Liaisons dangereuses, j'avais dit que je faisais plus classique.)_

 **Chapitre 10 – « Vous savez pourquoi vous n'avez pas peur de mourir, Spock ? Parce que vous avez peur de vivre »**

McCoy dérapa sur un rocher glissant, poussa un juron et se rétablit au dernier moment, prenant appui sur un vieux tronc noueux qui, heureusement, ne disparut pas brusquement, ne le mordit pas, ne s'ouvrit pas pour se refermer sur sa main, bref demeura ce qu'il était, un vieux tronc solide. Il faut apprécier les petits miracles, songea le médecin en se massant le dos, mis à mal par la douloureuse contorsion qu'il venait de réaliser pour ne pas se retrouver à terre. Jim, qui marchait, quelques mètres devant lui, aux aguets, se retourna vers son ami. Après quelques minutes, le sol sableux avait de nouveau été envahi par la végétation et ils avaient retrouvé le couvert des arbres – et, avec eux, la crainte d'être à nouveau attaqués au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins. Le médecin espérait pour Spock que le sort lui avait été plus clément et avait prolongé pour lui le plateau rocheux sur lequel ils s'étaient engagés dans la matinée.

 _Spock_. Rien à faire, bien que Bones eût tenté par tous les moyens de chasser le premier officier de son esprit, il n'y parvenait pas et la vision de son salut vulcain lui revenait sans cesse à la mémoire. Les deux hommes l'avaient laissé un peu plus d'une heure et demie auparavant et depuis qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans la forêt, très peu de temps après, chaque particule de son être avait hurlé au médecin de faire demi-tour. Ce qui était stupide, parce qu'une partie de lui, quoiqu'il eût du mal à se l'avouer consciemment, était ravi de se retrouver seul avec Jim, débarrassé pour un temps du premier officier et de sa logique fatigante. Mais chaque pas qui les éloignait de lui ajoutait au mauvais pressentiment qui lui tordait les tripes.

 _Instinct professionnel._

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé Spock bizarre ce midi ?

Voilà, la question était lancée, et si la réponse du jeune homme s'avérait impuissante à calmer ses incompréhensibles appréhensions, du moins aurait-elle le mérite d'avoir, à un moment, été posée.

\- Tu trouves Spock _bizarre_ vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, et c'est seulement _maintenant_ que tu te préoccupes de savoir si je suis d'accord avec toi ?

\- Je veux dire bizarre par rapport à la norme qui est la sienne, expliqua Leonard patiemment, sans relever le sarcasme.

Jim haussa les épaules et reprit sa route sans un mot. Bones se demanda s'il craignait que le praticien ne se lançât dans une énième diatribe contre le premier officier – alors que, pour une fois, son intervention était d'ordre strictement médical ! Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de revenir à la charge :

\- Ce n'est pas _logique_.

\- Quoi encore ? soupira Jim. On ne va pas revenir là-dessus, tu as déjà assez râlé comme ça. Je sais que tu aurais préféré qu'on reste ensemble ( _Si tu savais_ , pensa le médecin, un peu honteux de sa jalousie déplacée), mais en l'occurrence, il a raison, il était préférable de nous séparer…

\- Je ne remets pas ça en cause, s'empressa de répondre McCoy. Vos arguments sont parfaitement fondés, je ne les discute pas, mais... rappelle-moi quelle est la première mission du premier officier au sein du vaisseau ?

\- C'est une vraie question ? s'enquit le jeune homme, visiblement exaspéré, sans ralentir un instant.

\- Oui, répondit McCoy avec entêtement, certain qu'il avait raison et que quelque chose dans le comportement de Spock avait échappé aux deux humains qu'ils étaient.

\- Eh bien, conseiller le capitaine, s'assurer que tout soit en ordre sur le vaisseau…

\- Et en mission, comme celle-ci ? Pourquoi Spock a-t-il accepté de descendre avec nous ?

\- Pour me protég…

Jim s'arrêta net, au sens propre et au sens figuré, sur le chemin qu'ils étaient péniblement en train de se frayer au milieu des buissons.

\- OK, dit-il en regardant son ami dans les yeux. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

\- Spock est descendu sur Adenia, _contre le règlement_ , pour te protéger, nous sommes bien d'accord ? Et jusqu'ici, il a très bien réussi. Sans lui, tu aurais pu mourir au moins trois fois depuis qu'on est arrivés sur cette planète pourrie. Il n'est absolument pas logique qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin. Quand Spock s'est fixé une tâche, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il s'y tient jusqu'au bout, coûte que coûte. Ta sécurité, dans son esprit, passe avant tout. Il a donc probablement une très bonne raison pour aller de son côté, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec les arguments qu'il nous a servis.

\- Dans ce cas, comment expliques-tu qu'il ait proposé cette séparation ?

\- C'est bien la question que je me pose, marmonna le médecin, qui sentait ses soupçons grandir de minute en minute, sans parvenir cependant à les formuler clairement.

Quelque chose n'allait pas – quelque chose, il le sentait bien, qu'il aurait dû remarquer et comprendre bien auparavant…

\- Je ne sais pas si ça a quelque chose à voir, dit lentement Jim, mais cette nuit…

En entendant son ami lui raconter comment il avait surpris Spock en train d'utiliser son tricordeur médical, McCoy sentit tous les éléments se mettre en place dans son esprit, et le tableau d'ensemble qu'ils offraient lui sembla peu rassurant.

\- Tu as vu le diagnostic sur l'écran du tricordeur ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

\- Non, juste sa température. Elle était un peu basse, mais comme apparemment les Vulcains peuvent l'ajuster…

\- Tu te souviens à combien elle était ?

\- Oui : 36,3°C.

Ce fut au tour du médecin de rester pétrifié. Jim le regardait tranquillement. Apparemment, ce petit crétin ne voyait pas où était le problème.

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? rugit McCoy, incapable de contenir sa colère. Tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

Jim sursauta.

\- Ne hurle pas comme ça, tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Il me prend que tu es un imbécile, répondit Bones entre ses dents serrées. Il t'est déjà arrivé d'écouter en cours de xénobiologie ? Non, n'est-ce-pas, parce que je cite le grand James Kirk, « ça ne sert pas à grand-chose pour être capitaine » ? Pour ta gouverne, la température interne diffère selon les espèces, et celle d'un Vulcain tourne aux alentours de 32,8°C. Tu vois où est le problème maintenant ?

Le médecin vit presque les rouages du jeune homme s'activer pour convertir en équivalent humain la température qu'il avait tout d'abord prise pour à peu près normale, quoique « un peu basse » (franchement, McCoy aurait ri s'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet), puis sa bouche s'arrondit de surprise et d'angoisse.

\- Mais Spock… Spock est à moitié humain…

\- J'ai moi-même vérifié les constantes de chaque membre de l'équipage au début de notre voyage, répondit Bones non sans brusquerie. Je t'assure que si jamais Spock a quelque chose d'humain, ce dont je commence à douter, ce n'est certainement pas sa température.

\- Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit cette nuit ? Il m'a assuré que… que…

\- Tu vois _Spock_ , premier officier de l' _Enterprise_ , avouer ses faiblesses à qui que ce soit ? ricana Bones.

Dans son for intérieur cependant, il ne ricanait absolument pas.

\- Bones, il faut qu'on fasse demi-tour et qu'on le rattrape !

\- Evidemment, il faut qu'on le rattrape, répondit McCoy en faisant volte-face. Je vais le tuer, ajouta-t-il plus bas pour lui-même, et si le capitaine l'entendit, il ne protesta pas.

Il n'y eut même pas de discussion. Ce qu'ils devaient faire l'un et l'autre, l'un en tant que médecin, l'autre en tant que capitaine, leur apparaissait clairement : ils ne pouvaient _pas_ abandonner Spock, malade ou blessé, même si ce retour en arrière signait peut-être leur arrêt de mort. Revenir sur leurs pas, retrouver le Vulcain, lui venir en aide, leur ferait perdre un temps considérable et menacerait la réussite de leur mission principale et pourtant, pas un instant ils ne songèrent qu'ils pouvaient continuer sur le chemin qui menait à la ville. L'ironie de la situation était que le premier officier, sentant que sa santé déclinait, avait probablement proposé une séparation afin d'éviter aux deux humains d'avoir à faire le choix entre rester avec lui et continuer – afin d'éviter de _perdre du temps_.

\- Jim, attends.

\- Quoi ? s'écria le jeune homme, qui était reparti, bille en tête, en avant. On doit se dépêcher, Bones ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai laissé mon premier officier tout seul avec l'équivalent d'une fièvre de 40,5°C pour un humain. Quel genre de capitaine je fais, merde ?

McCoy lut dans les yeux de son ami, renouvelée et ravivée, l'angoisse qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis que les membres de l'équipe de sécurité étaient remontés à bord du vaisseau, tenant entre les mains le corps déchiqueté de Gary Mitchell. Il avait clairement passé à ce moment un pacte avec sa conscience et s'était juré d'éviter toute autre perte sur l' _Enterprise_ , et voilà que son premier officier, rien de moins, se retrouvait dans une situation critique, sans qu'il pût, pour l'instant, l'aider en quoi que ce fût – sans parler du sort de tous les autres membres de l'équipage restés sur le vaisseau…

\- Jim, je sais que tu veux retrouver Spock très vite, mais j'aimerais pour ma part récolter quelques plantes qui pourraient être utiles pour le soigner. Ça ne me prendra pas plus d'un quart d'heure.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a ? Tu connais des remèdes ? demanda Jim avec un espoir enfantin que Bones fut désolé de lui ôter.

\- Non, je ne sais pas – une infection pulmonaire, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi elle est due. En revanche, ce que je sais, c'est que mon tricordeur a scanné bon nombre de végétaux par ici et que certains sont des antibiotiques naturels. Ça peut toujours être utile, au cas où nous ne retrouvions pas ces plantes par là où est parti Spock.

Le capitaine acquiesça et McCoy, sans quitter des yeux les branches au-dessus de sa tête et les espèces végétales à proximité immédiate ( _on n'est jamais trop prudent_ ), promena son tricordeur sur diverses plantes qu'il avait enregistrées au cours de leur périple. En quatre jours et demie, il avait eu le temps de faire provision d'informations (« _Bénie soit ta curiosité scientifique et médicale, Bones_ », déclara Jim dans un sourire mi-moqueur et mi-reconnaissant qui dissimulait mal son anxiété). Après tout, _tous_ les végétaux ne pouvaient pas être d'horribles trucs disposés à les écrabouiller, les endormir ou les bouffer. Si une population humanoïde vivait sur cette planète, c'était qu'une partie de la flore leur était bénéfique. Pendant qu'il se livrait à une cueillette méticuleuse, Kirk, de son côté, faisait intelligemment provision de bois mort et de fruits (McCoy se serait damné pour un bon steak ou n'importe quoi de solide sortant du réplicateur, mais Jim avait raison de se montrer prudent : ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait).

Puis, sans un mot, ils parcoururent en sens inverse le chemin qu'ils avaient déjà effectué en début d'après-midi et, au confluent, bifurquèrent vers le nord dans un silence tendu. Les pensées tournaient dans la tête du médecin en chef, qui se repassait en boucle le peu de choses qu'il savait des pathologies vulcaines. Il reprenait un à un les symptômes du premier officier et les ressassait jusqu'à la nausée, se fustigeant pour ne pas avoir examiné Spock avant leur séparation, ni la veille au soir. Trop épuisé nerveusement après leur rencontre avec la plante carnivore, il avait totalement oublié l'infection pulmonaire du Vulcain. Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir ? Quel genre de médecin faisait-il ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait laissé son antipathie et ses sentiments personnels prendre le pas sur sa conscience professionnelle en négligeant Spock comme il l'avait fait. S'il était aussi invincible et parfait qu'il semblait le laisser entendre, il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Voilà le raisonnement inconscient qui, il en était certain, s'était déroulé en lui. S'il arrivait à Spock quelque chose de sérieux, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais…

 _Nyota non plus_ , pensa-t-il en s'efforçant de faire disparaître la boule amère qui s'était formée dans sa gorge avec cette pensée.

Ils rejoignirent le premier officier en fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner. Bones ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement en apercevant sa silhouette au loin, sur le plateau rocheux qui se prolongeait vers le nord – et un cri paniqué lorsqu'il le vit tomber à genoux. Sans réfléchir, et malgré leur propre fatigue, ils coururent jusqu'à lui et le saisirent par les épaules pour le soutenir. Immédiatement, le Vulcain se dégagea, emprisonnant le bras de Jim dans une clé habile et prêt à envoyer le médecin au pays des songes avec une prise neurale maison.

Il suspendit son geste au dernier moment en se rendant compte de l'identité de ses assaillants.

\- Docteur… ? murmura-t-il, confus. Que faites-vous…

\- Spock, vous êtes un imbécile et un emmerdeur, explosa Bones, incapable de se contenir, partagé entre l'appréhension, le soulagement, l'exaspération et Dieu savait quoi encore comme sentiments contradictoires. Asseyez-vous contre ce rocher et taisez-vous.

\- Mais pourquoi…

\- Qu'est-ce que votre intellect soi-disant supérieur ne comprend pas exactement dans l'expression _taisez-vous_ ? Vous êtes inconscient, stupide et insubordonné. Oh, ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux de poisson mort ! _Insubordonné_ , il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Depuis quand est-il légal de dissimuler à votre supérieur hiérarchique une affection qui compromet toute la mission en cours ?

Spock, sans surprise, ne se départit pas de son calme.

\- Nous en avons convenu cette nuit, docteur : certains cas nécessitent des adaptations.

 _Des adaptations ! Comment osait-il… ?_

La réponse cinglante de McCoy (quelque chose du genre « Je m'en vais vous en adapter des hyposprays, convertis en suppositoires, moi, vous allez voir ! ») mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque le vulcain porta soudainement une main à sa poitrine et l'autre à sa bouche. Le bruit mouillé de la toux qu'il ne parvint pas à retenir, ainsi que les gouttelettes vertes qui émaillèrent sa paume, glacèrent le sang du physicien, mais ce dernier ordonna professionnellement :

\- Crachez, ne ravalez pas.

Le premier officier leva vers lui des yeux hésitants.

\- Spock, c'est un ordre !

Le Vulcain obéit, se pencha et cracha sur le sable orangé. Les yeux du capitaine s'agrandirent d'horreur.

\- C'est… C'est…

\- C'est du sang, confirma McCoy, qui était déjà passé en mode strictement médical. Jim, ajouta-t-il en sortant son tricordeur, je n'ai pas le temps de gérer une crise de panique, d'accord ? Donc, si tu ne te sens pas capable de réagir avec calme, je vais te demander de te mettre un peu plus loin et d'attendre que j'en aie fini avec le plus urgent.

Il espérait avoir parlé de façon assez neutre pour ne pas heurter les sentiments de son ami, dont il ne connaissait que trop bien la propension à la panique dans ce genre de cas. Mais, étonnamment, Jim fit un signe de tête rassurant et demeura près d'eux, visiblement secoué et choqué, mais parfaitement calme. Le médecin passa son tricordeur au-dessus du corps du Vulcain et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsque le diagnostic s'afficha sur le petit écran.

\- C'est une plante, n'est-ce-pas, docteur ? s'enquit Spock du même ton qu'il aurait probablement utilisé pour demander l'heure (s'il en avait eu besoin, ce qui n'était pas le cas, puisqu'il avait à la fois un GPS et une horloge implantés dans le cerveau).

\- Vous voulez dire que depuis quatre jours vous savez que vous avez une plante parasite logée dans votre poumon droit et que vous n'avez rien dit ?

\- L'idée ne m'en est venue qu'après notre séparation, il y a quelques heures.

Bones prit sur lui pour ne pas faire de commentaire désobligeant sur la stupidité d'un être dont le comportement était soi-disant dicté par la logique. A partir du moment où Spock devenait un patient, et un patient dont l'état était critique, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de conserver son habituelle attitude provocatrice.

\- Une plante ? répéta Jim, stupéfait (mais bizarrement, cette nouvelle, que le médecin trouvait pour sa part plus qu'alarmante, semblait plutôt le rassurer). Comment une plante peut-elle survivre dans un poumons ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit McCoy distraitement en parcourant du regard les constantes du Vulcain. Peut-être qu'elle se nourrit en partie de sang, ou de cuivre, ou d'une autre substance présente dans votre corps. Elle devait être dans l'eau sous forme de graine et il semblerait, aussi absurde que cela nous paraisse, qu'elle ait trouvé un terrain propice à son développement. En tout cas, elle n'a pas besoin de la photosynthèse, puisqu'elle n'a pas besoin de lumière.

Le médecin hésita un instant à expliquer à ses deux compagnons la suite du diagnostic, mais Spock avait déjà fait l'inférence par lui-même, car il hocha la tête.

\- Elle rejette donc uniquement du gaz carbonique dans mon organisme ? demanda-t-il, l'air presque curieux, comme si ce fait était très intéressant en soi.

McCoy acquiesça, la gorge sèche. L'idée d'une plante parasite le répugnait profondément.

\- Votre taux d'oxygène est anormalement bas et votre rythme cardiaque légèrement trop élevé. Laissez-moi voir vos chevilles, pour voir si la circulation se fait normalement…

Le Vulcain arrêta doucement mais fermement le geste du médecin, qui commençait à remonter le pantalon du premier officier à la recherche d'éventuels œdèmes.

\- Docteur, vous savez aussi bien que moi que le risque d'hypoxie* n'est pas encore dangereux et que le véritable problème n'est pas là.

Leonard jeta à Spock un regard incrédule. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris le sous-entendu. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de poser la question, ou de s'énerver, Spock avait enchaîné calmement à l'intention de Jim, qui l'interrogeait du regard :

\- D'ici un ou deux jours, la plante aura suffisamment grandi pour atteindre la trachée. Il ne vous sert à rien de rester ici et de perdre du temps. Je suggère que vous continuiez vers la ville où je devais me rendre, puisque je suis dans l'incapacité de...

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda Kirk.

McCoy, qui s'apprêtait à exploser, fut coupé net dans son élan par le ton froid utilisé par le capitaine , et le visage blanc de colère du jeune homme confirma son hypothèse : il était hors de lui.

\- Une plaisanterie, capitaine ? demanda Spock en toussant de nouveau.

\- Oui, Spock, _une plaisanterie_ , répéta Jim de cette même voix glaciale qui rivalisait sans peine avec celle du Vulcain dans ses meilleurs jours. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que vous nous suggériez de vous laisser derrière. Une telle hypothèse étant parfaitement risible, je vous demande si vous aviez l'intention de plaisanter.

\- Capitaine, il ne s'agit pas d'une suggestion, répondit Spock, pour qui toute l'ironie mordante de son supérieur passait inaperçue. C'est ce que recommande…

\- … Le règlement ? compléta Bones sarcastiquement. « Laissez vos petits copains derrière et sauvez votre peau » ?

\- Docteur, les besoins du plus grand nombre l'emportent sur ceux de la minorité, _a fortiori_ d'un seul. Notre mission est de sauver l' _Enterprise_ et les quatre cent seize personnes qui se trouvent à bord. Leur vie est évidemment plus importante que la mienne.

Un silence à couper au couteau suivit cette fracassante déclaration. Dans l'absolu, dans la théorie, le Vulcain n'avait peut-être pas tort, ne put s'empêcher de penser le médecin. En revenant sur leurs pas pour venir en aide au premier officier, ils avaient peut-être condamné le vaisseau.

Dans la pratique, en revanche…

Comment expliquer à cet être totalement dépourvu d'émotions, qui considérait sa propre mort avec une telle froideur, que faire demi-tour n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il y avait de plus logique à faire, mais certainement ce qu'il y avait de plus _humain**_ ?

McCoy choisit la sincérité absolue.

\- Personnellement, déclara-t-il en se levant, j'ai prêté serment, et pas uniquement devant Starfleet. Dans ce serment, il y a quelque chose du genre « mon premier souci sera de rétablir la santé ». Spock, je comprends votre point de vue, en tant que Vulcain et en tant que premier officier, même si je vous trouve un peu trop pressé de creuser votre propre tombe. Mais le mien, en tant qu'humain et en tant que médecin, s'oppose nécessairement au vôtre. Je ne vais pas chercher à vous convaincre, ni même à vous expliquer pourquoi nous sommes revenus vous aider malgré les _besoins du plus grand nombre_ , je suis certain que Jim le fera beaucoup mieux que moi. Pour ma part, je vais me contenter de faire mon travail.

Le visage de Spock, comme à son habitude, était soigneusement dissimulé sous une façade totalement neutre.

\- Docteur, si j'ai choisi de partir de mon côté, ce n'était pas pour que vous perdiez du temps à me soigner. Vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez rien faire. Vos talents sont après tout très limités.

Bones ne saisit pas la perche de la discorde que lui tendait presque aimablement le premier officier.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je peux faire ou non, répondit-il sans hausser le ton. Par contre, je sais très bien ce que _vous_ , vous essayez de faire, et ça ne marchera pas. Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez, être Vulcain jusqu'au bout des ongles, essayer de me mettre en colère pour que je vous plante là, ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire mon travail. Et mon travail, c'est au mieux de vous tirer de là, au pire d'apaiser votre souffrance au maximum. Ne me faites pas croire que vous ne souffrez pas, Spock, ce serait un mensonge, et je croyais que les Vulcains ne pouvaient pas mentir.

Le premier officier ne répondit rien et le regarda de son habituel regard indéchiffrable, où le médecin sentait percer, peut-être sous l'effet de la fièvre, un sentiment indistinct, qui pouvait aussi bien être de l'admiration que du mépris pour son attachement au si humain serment d'Hippocrate.

Et McCoy se rendit compte que peu lui importait, en fin de compte.

\- Les Vulcains _ne peuvent pas mentir_ ? explosa Jim avec un rire agressif. Elle est bonne, celle-là. Spock, vous m'avez _délibérément_ menti cette nuit, je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez le nier !

\- Capitaine, vous avez fait une déduction erronée en pensant que ma température…

\- Vous n'avez absolument rien fait pour me détromper ! Si ce n'est pas mentir, je ne vois pas ce que c'est ! Vous êtes d'une mauvaise foi absolue !

\- Je n'ai fait que taire certaines informations que vous ignoriez.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux empêcha Spock de poursuivre et Bones, voyant que Jim s'apprêtait à en remettre une couche, décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à détourner Spock de la colère du capitaine – en temps normal, il aurait été ravi de le voir l'engueuler, pour une fois – mais l'état de santé du premier officier nécessitait des soins urgents et une querelle stérile ne servirait qu'à aggraver la situation.

\- On se calme, Jim. A partir du moment où il y a un blessé grave lors d'une mission, c'est moi qui commande en tant qu'officier médical supérieur. Spock, n'essayez même pas de protester, règlement de Starfleet, article 46, paragraphe 7. Vous voyez, moi aussi je suis capable de citer le règlement quand ça m'arrange. Donc, vous, vous allez rester assis, parler le moins possible, et essayer de respirer le plus lentement et le plus doucement possible. Si vous toussez, surtout, ne ravalez pas le sang. Jim, monte le camp, allume un feu, décontamine de l'eau. Il va faire nuit dans moins de deux heures.

Au moins, les deux autres s'étaient tus, et le regardaient – Jim absolument stupéfait, et Spock, semblait-il, légèrement décontenancé. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce ton autoritaire de sa part, mais ils allaient devoir s'y faire. Lorsqu'une vie était en jeu, McCoy était tout aussi capable qu'un autre d'assumer le commandement, fort de la certitude que ses ordres pouvaient sauver quelqu'un.

\- Spock, reprit-il tout en prenant son ami par le bras pour l'entraîner loin des oreilles surdimensionnées du Vulcain, essayez de vous reposer, c'est un ordre. Jim, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, je n'ai pas pris le commandement pour te contredire, mais pour couper court à toute protestation de la part de Spock. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous engueuler maintenant. Chaque minute compte. Je comprends que tu sois énervé, je le suis aussi, mais la situation est grave. Spock doit conserver toute son énergie pour lutter contre ce parasite et j'ai besoin de calme pour faire ce que je peux avec les moyens du bord. Si je ne fais rien, la plante atteindra la trachée dans vingt-quatre à quarante-huit heures, et je t'assure que mourir étouffé lentement n'a rien d'agréable. ( _En face de lui, il vit la pomme d'Adam du jeune homme remonter douloureusement dans sa gorge. Il s'en voulait de lui infliger ce genre de détails, mais c'était le seul moyen de le convaincre de l'urgence de la situation._ ) Spock a cru bien faire, d'accord ? Il a fait ce qu'il pensait être son devoir, de même que nous avons fait ce que nous pensions être le nôtre. Quand il sera tiré d'affaire ( _Bones n'eut pas la cruauté de dire « si » au lieu de « quand »_ ), on pourra discuter tant que vous voulez des priorités à respecter pendant une mission et je serai de ton côté. J'ajouterais bien quelque chose du genre « Tu me crois maintenant quand je te dis que Spock a des tendances suicidaires ? », mais je garde aussi ça pour plus tard. La seule question à laquelle j'aimerais que tu me répondes maintenant, c'est : est-ce que ça va aller ? Je sais que tu détestes ce genre de situations et j'ai besoin de savoir si je peux compter sur toi ou si tu vas paniquer.

Le médecin, qui avait, pendant sa diatribe, vu passer sur le visage du jeune capitaine tout un éventail d'émotions diverses, fut soulagé de le voir se redresser et reprendre son calme à la fin de son petit discours.

\- Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. Non, je ne vais pas paniquer. Je sais que c'est complètement stupide, mais maintenant que je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une maladie, d'un virus… aussi horrible et dégueulasse que ça soit, ça ne m'effraye pas. Je suis bizarre, non ?

Leonard esquissa un sourire.

\- Dans le cas présent, ça m'arrange. Je te laisse faire ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme serra brièvement son ami dans ses bras, son étreinte signifiant clairement _oui-j'y-vais-merci-désolé-pour-tout_ , et le médecin lui passa la main dans les cheveux dans un irrépressible élan d'affection.

Puis il reporta son attention sur les plantes qu'il avait récoltées. Si le premier officier se voyait déjà condamné, McCoy, de son côté, n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer aussi vite. Certes, la situation était grave. Ils étaient sur une planète hostile, sans aucun équipement médical, et le parasite qui avait atteint Spock était inconnu de leur science. Cependant, s'ils parvenaient à gagner la ville, et si les Adeniens étaient, comme le pensait le premier officier, amicaux, ils obtiendraient probablement l'accès à un hôpital ou équivalent, avec des médicaments, de quoi opérer le Vulcain… La civilisation de cette planète était tout de même relativement avancée. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant était retarder l'inévitable jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en mesure d'entrer en contact avec les habitants de cette planète.

Trois quarts d'heure après, le médecin avait réussi à extraire le jus d'une plante blanchâtre, dont les propriétés anti-inflammatoires et antipyrétiques ne pouvaient pas faire de mal, et était en train de faire infuser dans une large feuille très résistante une poignée d'herbes odorantes qui, du moins il l'espérait, ferait se rétracter le parasite pour un temps.

Il se rendit alors compte que le premier officier, toujours adossé au rocher, s'était endormi, la respiration sifflante. Voyant qu'il grelottait dans son sommeil sous l'effet de la fièvre, Jim avait allumé le feu le plus près possible de lui et avait déplié sur son corps leur unique couverture de survie.

\- Spock ? murmura Bones en secouant le Vulcain par l'épaule.

Ce dernier tressaillit et se redressa, les yeux brillants et le visage beaucoup plus _vert_ que d'habitude.

\- Docteur ? répondit-il, immédiatement réveillé.

\- Buvez ça. Je pense que ça a mauvais goût, mais ça fera baisser votre température.

Il tendit à son patient la gourde dans laquelle il avait mêlé de l'eau décontaminée au jus de la plante inconnue – si Spock s'en sortait, il lui trouverait un nom bien ridicule dérivé de celui du Vulcain, pour lui apprendre à vouloir faire cavalier seul. Le premier officier obéit sans une question.

\- Bien. Maintenant, vous allez vous mettre la tête au-dessus de ce truc et inspirer profondément. Je pense que ça risque d'être un peu douloureux au début, mais ensuite il y a de fortes chances pour que le parasite qui est en train de vous envahir le poumon n'aime pas du tout ça et se rétracte.

De nouveau, Spock s'exécuta, et la grimace de douleur qui suivit la première inspiration indiqua au médecin que les mots « un peu douloureux » étaient probablement un euphémisme. Cependant, après quelques minutes, le Vulcain sembla respirer plus facilement. Le sifflement qui provenait de ses poumons diminua jusqu'à cesser totalement.

\- Est-ce que ça va un peu mieux ? demanda Jim anxieusement.

Spock acquiesça lentement, le visage tourné vers McCoy, qui se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant qui semblait chercher à pénétrer au cœur de ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit par aboyer le médecin. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dévisager ainsi ?

\- Je cherchais… les différences, répondit Spock.

Bones échangea avec Jim un regard perplexe.

\- Quelles différences, Spock ? demanda le capitaine.

\- Les différences avec _l'autre_ McCoy.

Le médecin se leva à demi et ressortit son tricordeur, plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Il se tourna vers Kirk pour lui communiquer son angoisse à l'idée de devoir gérer un Vulcain en proie au délire, mais il resta figé en se rendant compte que son ami, loin de s'inquiéter de l'incohérence des propos du premier officier, le fixait avec une attention soutenue, comme s'il avait _attendu_ ce moment.

\- Vous l'avez _vu_ ? demanda Jim de façon presque désinvolte, et Bones sut qu'il était tombé dans une dimension parallèle.

Spock acquiesça.

\- Je me laisser rarement convaincre uniquement par des mots, Jim, répondit-il doucement.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes revenu ? Parce que vous avez _vu_ ?

\- En partie.

Le jeune homme hésita à poser une autre question, lança vers Bones un regard en biais pas du tout discret, et soupira sans rien dire.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez mettre le docteur McCoy au courant. Nyota le sait déjà.

\- _Quoi ?_ explosa Jim.

\- Me mettre au courant de quoi ? demanda Leonard.

Il aurait pissé dans un violon (en admettant qu'il ait eu un violon sous la main, bien sûr), ça aurait eu à peu près le même effet.

\- Je croyais que le dire à qui que ce soit créerait un paradoxe temporel qui pourrait déchirer le tissu même du continuum espace-temps*** ou je ne sais quoi !

Le Vulcain incurva légèrement les lèvres, dans un demi-sourire que le médecin ne lui avait jamais vu.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il m'a _menti_ ? s'écria le capitaine qui semblait hésiter entre le rire et la colère.

\- Je crois que _quelqu'un_ lui a appris l'art de… détourner légèrement la vérité, ou de laisser les autres faire de fausses inférences, répondit Spock.

Cette fois, Jim partit d'un rire franc.

\- Il vous a montré, alors ? demanda-t-il, comme avide de savoir.

\- En partie.

\- Et… Comment c'était ?

Spock ferma les yeux et toussa légèrement.

 _Pas de sang. Bien. Il semblait que les plantes faisait effet._

\- C'était… inattendu.

\- Et maintenant, vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer, intervint McCoy qui, rassuré sur le sort immédiat du premier officier, commençait à perdre patience.

\- Spock a un double qui vient du futur, annonça Jim sur le ton de la plus parfaite évidence.

Certes, c'était… _inattendu_.

 *** Hypoxie : quand il y a trop peu d'oxygène dans le sang ; le cœur cherche alors à compenser en accélérant, et cela peut entraîner de la tachycardie et des œdèmes (merci Wikipedia et Doctissimo).**

 **** Citation détournée, anyone ?**

 ***** Cette citation-là, elle est plus que facile. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister.**


	11. Chapitre 11

_Je sais que je suis très en retard et je vous prie de m'en excuser. J'ai été (stupidement) perturbée par un commentaire et un message disons pas super encourageants sur une autre fic en cours, qui ont eu un effet négatif sur ma vitesse de production (pour tout dire, j'étais complètement bloquée). J'ai donc pris du recul pendant quelques temps, et pour finir je me suis remise à "Illusions". Pour "L'autre moitié", ce sera probablement plus long mais je vais la terminer (mon objectif est de le faire avant le mois de juillet, pour ces deux fics). Un grand merci à celles qui m'ont envoyé des messages très gentils, à toutes celles qui ont commenté mes histoires de façon positive, et à tous ceux qui les lisent._

 _Au chapitre précédent, la première citation était extraite du 4ème film de Star Trek (Spock qui dit qu'aller aider Chekov, blessé, n'est pas la chose la plus logique à faire, mais la pus humaine...) et la seconde (bravo OldGirl) de Retour vers le futur. Dans ce chapitre, voici enfin les Adeniens et quelques explications sur les imposteurs. (Jim et Bones se sont pris la tête sans mon assentiment, et j'ai laissé leur dispute telle quelle, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais bon, ils sont sous pression, il fait les comprendre.) Très bientôt, retour sur l'Enterprise, puisque je consacrerai tout le chapitre suivant aux méchants..._

 **Chapitre 11 - "On est dans la mélasse jusqu'au cou."**

Jim ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus de sa tête, le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir et les étoiles à disparaître. Réalisant que l'aube était proche, il se redressa brusquement sur un coude, paré à toute éventualité…

\- C'est bon, tout va bien.

La voix du médecin fit presque sursauter le jeune homme, qui cligna des paupières pour mieux distinguer les formes de ses deux compagnons, Spock allongé sous la couverture de survie et McCoy assis à côté de lui.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu mas réveillé ? marmonna le capitaine en se frottant les yeux.

Dans la semi-obscurité (le feu s'était éteint faute de combustible), Bones haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'aurais pas réussi à dormir de toute façon.

Jim ne trouva rien à répondre. Il avait déjà pu constater, durant ces trois années passées aux côtés de Leonard à l'Académie, à quel point ce dernier prenait son métier à cœur. Comme s'il y avait concentré toute sa vie – ce qui, à la réflexion, ne devait pas être très loin de la vérité. Déjà médecin lorsqu'il avait intégré Starfleet (il avait prononcé son serment un an et demie auparavant et avait pratiqué son art dans sa Géorgie natale), il avait profité de ses nouvelles études pour parfaire ses connaissances, notamment en xénobiologie, et avait exercé en parallèle à l'hôpital situé juste à côté du campus. Au vu de son parcours atypique, il avait été autorisé à assister, pour un cas urgent qu'il avait lui-même signalé, une sommité de San Francisco, lors d'une opération chirurgicale délicate. Par la suite, la sommité en question l'avait tout bonnement réclamé comme assistant. Bones avait accepté sans faire de commentaires, et son colocataire avait été impressionné à la fois par ses talents et par son humilité.

Ledit colocataire (ils avaient après tout partagé pendant près de mille deux cents jours la même chambre, dans un quotidien parfois houleux, toujours complice, jamais ennuyeux) savait bien que son ami avait tendance à en faire plus que sa part – notamment la nuit. Parce que, comme il avait coutume de le dire, « c'est toujours plus difficile la nuit ». Et aussi parce qu'ils manquaient souvent de personnel. Et, peut-être, parce que Leonard avait une propension à l'insomnie lorsque l'état d'un patient le préoccupait.

Il avait déjà expliqué à Jim, qui s'inquiétait de le voir passer jusqu'à deux ou trois nuits quasiment blanches d'affilée, que, « de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu dormir » - alors, autant rester, autant aider, c'était _logique_. Il supportait très bien le manque de sommeil, avait-il affirmé à son ami, qui n'avait généreusement fait aucun commentaire sur ses sautes d'humeur. De fait, Bones était parfaitement capable de tenir sur les nerfs pendant plusieurs jours, dormant (peu) et mangeant (mal) aux côtés des patients dont il avait la charge. Il avait, lors d'un exercice particulièrement éprouvant à la fin de leur troisième année, surpris tous les examinateurs par son investissement constant et sa capacité à demeurer médecin en chef jusqu'au bout des ongles alors que les trois quarts de l'équipage avaient déjà craqué.

Jim, dont les yeux commençaient à s'habituer à la pénombre, jeta son regard sur Spock, qui ne s'était pas réveillé au son de la voix des deux hommes. Les traits du Vulcain semblaient moins rigides dans son sommeil, presque détendus, en tout cas beaucoup plus _humains_ que lorsqu'il se figeait dans son attitude hiératique.

\- Comment va-t-il ? chuchota le capitaine.

Bones fit une petite grimace non compromettante.

\- Ça pourrait être pire. Il peut remercier la résistance exceptionnelle de son côté vulcain. Mais la plante continue de grandir et ces herbes ne vont pas l'empêcher indéfiniment de s'étendre dans les bronches. La seule solution serait une opération.

Ce petit discours avait été prononcé avec une neutralité qui aurait sans nul doute impressionné le premier officier s'il en avait été le témoin, mais Jim connaissait trop bien le médecin pour se laisser prendre à ce calme apparent.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Trois ou quatre jours, grâce à l'effet des herbes, répondit McCoy en soutenant son regard. Mais j'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle : dans deux jours, de toute façon, on sera tous morts et ce truc dans le poumon de Spock ne sera absolument plus un problème. J'ai scruté le ciel cette nuit, enchaîna-t-il sans laisser à son supérieur le temps de poser la question. Chekov a envoyé un nouveau message en morse. Ils… ils ont des problèmes sur l' _Enterprise_. Il n'y a plus que lui qui soit à la fois lucide et libre de ses mouvements. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Keenser, Nyota et Christine. Mais seul, Chekov ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour freiner les réparations. Les torpilles seront opérationnelles dans quarante-huit heures.

Le capitaine avala douloureusement sa salive. Mourir de la main de son équipage, tué par les armes les plus perfectionnées de son propre vaisseau, lui semblait la pire fin qui fût.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait de plus ? s'énerva McCoy, qui avait apparemment épuisé sa réserve de patience en quelques minutes à peine de discussion. Tu avais besoin de dormir le plus possible. Tu n'allais quand même pas partir en pleine nuit !

Le jeune homme, qui se demandait justement comment annoncer son départ au médecin, ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'approfondir le sujet, Spock fit un mouvement involontaire dans son sommeil et fut saisi d'une quinte de toux. Bones fut auprès de lui en un instant, de nouveau calme et parfaitement maître de ses gestes. Il essuya sans hésitation, à l'aide d'une compresse déjà tachée de vert, le filet de sang qui avait coulé le long du nez et de la joue du premier officier, avant d'aider ce dernier à se tourner sur le côté afin qu'il fût plus à son aise pour respirer.

A aucun moment Spock ne se réveilla, ce qui alarma Jim au plus haut point.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit McCoy en activant son tricordeur, c'est déjà arrivé trois fois cette nuit. Ses constantes sont aussi normales qu'elles peuvent l'être dans les circonstances présentes. Il n'est pas en danger immédiat, même si je parie que ça doit lui faire un mal de chien.

\- Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?

Le médecin poussa un soupir et, délaissant son appareil, leva vers son ami un regard las.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas récolté que des plantes anti-inflammatoires dans la forêt.

 _Oh._

\- Tu… l'as endormi ? (Leonard acquiesça. _Bien joué, Bones_ , pensa Jim, impressionné _._ ) Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la seule chose qui puisse retarder la croissance de cette foutue plante, c'est le repos et l'immobilité absolue. Plus Spock bouge, s'agite, parle, plus il envoie d'oxygène dans ses poumons, et plus la plante grandit. Comme la fièvre le tenait éveillé, j'ai testé les sédatifs que j'avais préparés dans cette éventualité. Et puis, ajouta McCoy en tendant à Jim quelques fruits en guise de petit déjeuner, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple pour toi de partir s'il était endormi.

Le jeune homme, tout en mâchant avec difficulté une sorte de kumquat local (il en avait plus que marre de ce régime alimentaire, mais il fallait bien se forcer), essaya de lever un seul sourcil, à l'instar du premier officier, et fut récompensé de ses pitoyables efforts par un petit rire.

\- Je sais ce que tu as l'intention de faire depuis le moment où on a rejoint Spock hier soir. C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé dormir et reprendre le maximum de forces. C'est aussi pour ça que je l'ai endormi. S'il était réveillé, il serait chiant, comme d'habitude tu me diras, et il insisterait pour venir avec toi ou je ne sais quelle connerie du même acabit.

\- Alors que toi, tu vas me laisser partir seul ?

Jim devait avouer qu'il se serait attendu à davantage de résistance de la part de son médecin en chef, étant donné la virulence de son refus lorsqu'il avait été question de se séparer la veille.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas, soupira Bones, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Pour te dire la vérité, j'y ai pensé toute la nuit, j'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens, j'ai vérifié le diagnostic de Spock une centaine de fois, j'ai fait et refait des calculs, j'ai essayé d'envisager toutes les possibilités, mais on en revient toujours là : _nous avons besoin d'aide_. Et _vite_. Et la seule personne qui peut potentiellement aller en chercher, c'est toi. Je ne suis pas d'une grande utilité sur le terrain – j'ai même plutôt tendance à provoquer des catastrophes – et Spock, dans l'état où il est, ne ferait que te retarder. De toute façon, il faut qu'il bouge le moins possible. Mais ne crois pas que ça me fasse plaisir de te voir partir seul. Ni de rester avec le gobelin, conclut-il dans une tentative d'humour qui fit sourire Jim.

\- Je serai prudent, promit-il.

McCoy émit un petit ricanement incrédule et moqueur.

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Et pendant ce temps-là, je vais devenir super ami avec Spock.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et commença à farfouiller dans leurs maigres possessions pour trier ce qu'il allait emporter avec lui.

\- Sérieusement, Jim, fais attention, reprit McCoy plus sérieusement. Un peuple télépathe est par définition un peuple dangereux. La seule espèce télépathe totalement pacifique que nous connaissions, ce sont les Vulcains. Et il y a quelques siècles, ils étaient eux aussi violents et barbares, et ils utilisaient leurs pouvoirs mentaux pour torturer leurs ennemis. La plupart des espèces télépathes font de même.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils me fassent du mal, répondit le capitaine (il ne savait pas s'il cherchait à convaincre Bones ou à se persuader lui-même). Après tout, ils sont tout aussi menacés que nous par les torpilles de l' _Enterprise._ L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami – ils ont tout intérêt à nous aider. Et puis, ajouta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, j'ai déjà fait une fusion mentale et ça ne m'a rien fait du tout, peut-être que je suis tout simplement immunisé ?

Le médecin se figea et Jim comprit que, comme d'habitude, il en avait trop dit et qu'il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa grande bouche.

\- Tu as subi une fusion mentale ? aboya Bones. Je peux savoir quel est le crétin qui a décidé que ça serait une bonne idée ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Spock, il me fait un caca nerveux dès que j'essaye d'utiliser un cure-dents qu'il juge non réglementaire, je le vois mal violer une des lois les plus sacrées de son peuple.

\- Une des lois les plus sacrées ? répéta Kirk, stupéfait.

Le vieux Spock avait agi tellement naturellement que pas une seconde le cadet naïf en face de lui n'avait imaginé que la fusion pût être une chose interdite ou dangereuse.

\- C'est un tabou chez eux : pas de fusion mentale avec des espèces non-télépathes, à moins d'un danger extrême et imminent. Les risques d'endommager de façon irréparable l'esprit du… récepteur sont trop grands. D'où ma question : _qui_ ?

Le ton de McCoy était devenu tranchant et il était clair qu'il ne laisserait pas son ami partir avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse.

\- Spock. Pas ce Spock, ajouta Jim en voyant l'incrédulité se peindre sur les traits du médecin, _l'autre_ Spock.*

La veille au soir, la conversation des trois hommes avait roulé sur la façon dont « l'autre » Spock était revenu dans le passé après avoir involontairement provoqué la colère et la folie de Nero suite à la destruction de Romulus, mais le médecin, préoccupé par l'état de santé du premier officier, ne s'était pas excessivement intéressé aux faits et gestes de son double.

A présent, il semblait cependant toute ouïe.

\- Tu veux dire qu'au lieu de te _raconter_ ce qui s'est passé, il te l'a _montré_ ?

Jim essaya de nouveau d'alléger l'atmosphère qui était brusquement devenue tendue.

\- Exactement ! Avoue que c'est plus simple.

\- Plus simple ? rugit Bones, hors de lui (Spock bougea dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas – le médecin devait vraiment avoir forcé la dose). Il est complètement cinglé, oui ! Et toi aussi ! Tu tombes sur un vieux Vulcain taré au fin fond d'une grotte sur une planète pourrie, tu le laisses te retourner le cerveau, et tu crois tout ce qu'il te « montre » sans te demander _pourquoi_ il utilise une fusion mentale au lieu de te _raconter_ ce qui s'est passé, comme le font les gens _normaux_ ? Qui te dit qu'il ne t'a pas manipulé l'esprit ?

Le médecin, qui s'était levé, fit quelques pas en direction de Jim, qui recula, abasourdi par cet éclat de colère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Ce qui me prend ? Il me prend que les rares cas de fusion mentale avec des humains se sont généralement très mal terminés. Je ne comprends pas qu'un type qui a plus de cent cinquante ans et qui est censé appartenir à une espèce supérieure à la nôtre puisse faire un truc aussi délirant ! Et ne me fais pas croire que Spock ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ni quels étaient les risques que tu encourais !

Jim ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais à présent que Bones l'évoquait, il était forcé de reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'un comportement étrange et irresponsable, indigne du premier officier qu'il connaissait. Cependant, il éprouva l'irrésistible besoin de défendre le Vulcain.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait vraiment réalisé qu'il pouvait y avoir un danger pour moi. Le geste était si… si naturel… Comme s'il _savait_ que ça n'allait rien me faire, parce qu'il l'avait _déjà_ fait, tu comprends ?

\- Non.

La voix de McCoy semblait descendre de la banquise. Jim l'avait rarement vu aussi froid. Généralement, lorsque le médecin en chef s'énervait, il devenait tout rouge et faisait de grands gestes. Mais à présent, il se tenait droit et raide comme la justice, bras croisés sur la poitrine, plus blanc qu'un linge.

\- Il l'avait déjà fait… dans le futur, explicita le jeune capitaine, un peu timidement, comme s'il était un adolescent en train de se faire engueuler par son père pour quelque chose qui n'est pas vraiment sa faute. Avec l'autre Kirk, je veux dire, celui du futur.

\- Justement, cet _autre_ Kirk n'est pas toi ! Peut-être que l'autre a appris à supporter les fusions mentales, peut-être qu'il partage un lien très fort avec le Spock de son époque. _Mais toi, non_. Il n'est pas gâteux au point de vous confondre, quand même ?

Le ton de plus en plus agressif du médecin commençait à échauffer le jeune homme.

\- Je pense qu'il était trop perturbé pour réaliser qui j'étais vraiment, conclut-il dans un ultime effort pour rester calme. Après tout, ça peut se comprendre. Il venait d'être projeté hors de son époque, sa planète venait d'être détruite… Il était probablement sous le choc.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas s'introduire dans ton esprit !

\- Mais merde, explosa Jim, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Ca me regarde en tant que médecin, répondit froidement Bones. Qu'un type pas clair ait tripatouillé ton cerveau au point de te faire faire tout ce qu'il a voulu par la suite ne me semble pas une nouvelle particulièrement réjouissante.

Jim resta un instant incapable de parler. Cette conversation prenait un tour totalement absurde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il ne m'a rien « fait faire » du tout !

\- Tu trouves normal d'avoir refusé treize candidatures au poste de premier officier dans le seul but de laisser la place vacante pour un Vulcain que tu connaissais à peine et que tu ne pouvais pas blairer ? Parce que c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé, si tu te souviens.

Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais un doute commençait à s'insinuer en lui. Et si, en effet, le vieux Spock l'avait manipulé afin de faire revenir son double au sein de l' _Enterprise_ … ?

 _Non_. Non, ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça.

Et cependant, il ne pouvait nier que, sans cette fusion mentale, il aurait été peu probable qu'il eût jamais cherché à intégrer Spock à son équipage. Le « transfert émotionnel » qui avait accompagné leur connexion avait été plus qu'un simple transfert – une révélation. Tout d'abord, celle des sentiments bien réels de Spock. Ensuite, ce lien formidable qui existait entre eux, dans une autre réalité, une amitié telle qu'il avait toujours cherchée, une façon de se sentir enfin _complet_.

\- En quoi c'est problématique de vouloir créer un lien d'amitié avec quelqu'un ? demanda Jim entre ses dents serrées. Crois-le si tu veux, mais oui, dans une autre vie, nous avons été les meilleurs amis du monde. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti. Toute ma vie j'ai cherché quelque chose comme ça – un lien plus fort que tout le reste.

\- Oh, c'est vachement rassurant. Il t'a laissé voir à quel point Spock et toi alliez être amis, et toi, comme un imbécile, tu l'as cru. L'idée ne t'est pas venue qu'il avait juste besoin de toi pour sauver la Terre ?

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, heureusement que je l'ai cru, non ? Sinon, tu ne serais plus là pour en parler. Ce n'est pas délibérément qu'il m'a laissé voir ce qu'il ressentait. C'était plutôt comme… un transfert émotionnel. (Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait alors éprouvé.) Tu imagines _Spock_ laisser entendre volontairement qu'il est capable d'éprouver des _sentiments_ ? conclut le capitaine ave un petit rire.

Il était certain qu'en ramenant la discussion sur le terrain bien connu du « moquons-nous un peu de Spock », il allait parvenir à dérider Bones, mais ce dernier se contenta de faire un geste à la fois las et empli de colère.

\- C'est bon, laisse tomber. Je vous souhaite de vivre heureux et d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants tous les deux.

La vérité frappa le jeune homme comme un coup de tonnerre et les mots franchirent ses lèvres avant qu'il eût pu y réfléchir :

\- Ma parole, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ?

Le ricanement offensé de McCoy était tout sauf convaincant.

\- Moi, _jaloux_ ? Jaloux de ton amitié inexistante avec Spock ? Ce type ne peut pas être ami avec qui que ce soit. Ne viens pas pleurer dans mes jupons lorsqu'il t'aura brisé le cœur, j'ai déjà assez à faire avec Uhura.

Jim, poings serrés, ajusta son sac sur son épaule et tourna le dos au campement.

\- Le soleil n'est pas encore totalement levé, protesta Leonard.

\- Je préfère encore marcher dans le noir plutôt que d'écouter tes conneries. J'espère être revenu en milieu de journée avec des renforts.

Jim s'éloigna à grands pas de leur campement de fortune, refusant de se retourner et de donner à McCoy la satisfaction d'un adieu, accompagné d'une excuse qu'il ne lui devait pas. C'était au médecin de s'excuser pour sa jalousie puérile et son comportement déplacé.

Mais Bones ne le rappela pas, et Jim fut bientôt hors de portée, et bientôt hors de vue. Le terrain rocailleux sur lequel, guidé par son tricordeur qui indiquait que la ville était à 10,23 kilomètres, il avançait dans la lumière du soleil levant, était dénué de toute végétation, ce pour quoi il était reconnaissant, mais bossu et semé d'immenses blocs de rochers qui émaillaient l'horizon.

Le jeune homme ne décolérait pas. Quelle mouche avait piqué Bones pour qu'il provoque ainsi son supérieur, au moment où ils auraient dû justement se serrer les coudes ? Il marcha aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait pendant une vingtaine de minutes, puis sentit sa colère se calmer à mesure qu'il parvenait à examiner la situation plus posément.

McCoy avait passé la nuit à veiller Spock, à essayer sans trop de succès de le soulager, après quatre jours de crapahutage forcé dans une forêt hostile. Pour Leonard, qui n'était pas un homme de terrain, la situation était tout sauf confortable, et la nuit blanche qu'il avait probablement passée à retourner des idées macabres dans son esprit n'avait sans doute rien arrangé.

Et puis cette histoire de fusion mentale avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, et laissé entrevoir à son ami stupéfait les véritables raisons de l'animosité du médecin envers le premier officier. Pas un instant il n'avait envisagé que McCoy pût être _jaloux_. C'était ridicule, ils n'avaient plus quinze ans… Kirk se demanda brusquement comment lui-même réagirait si son meilleur ami – Bones, en l'occurrence – faisait soudainement tout son possible pour gagner l'affection d'un parfait inconnu, censé être incapable, de par sa nature, d'éprouver la moindre amitié. Car enfin, c'était ce que le capitaine avait fait, durant ces derniers mois, cherchant à tout prix à retrouver, quitte à forcer un peu le destin, ce qu'il avait brièvement ressenti à travers la connexion mentale qui l'avait lié au vieux Vulcain. Et, peut-être, prenant pour acquis et donc délaissant sans le vouloir les liens qu'il estimait solides avec Bones.

Certainement, à la place de McCoy, il aurait été furax. Et jaloux. Et il aurait fait la gueule.

Jim soupira. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Trop tard pour des excuses. Il les offrirait à son ami lorsqu'il reviendrait avec des renforts. As supposer, bien sûr, que Spock sûr raison et que les Adeniens fussent un peuple pacifique. A supposer que le jeune homme parvînt à communiquer avec eux. A supposer que Scotty n'eût pas de subite illumination pour réparer les torpilles de l'Enterprise plus tôt que prévu.

Le capitaine jeta un coup d'œil au tricordeur. 8,98 kilomètres. Il pressa le pas, trébuchant sur le terrain irrégulier. Peut-être s'était-il disputé avec Bones dans le seul but de se persuader que tout était normal (après tout, ils s'engueulaient souvent, il y avait quelque chose de presque réconfortant dans les éclats de voix du médecin en chef), qu'ils n'avaient pas de menace de mort suspendue au-dessus de leur tête (la vieille légende de l'épée de Damoclès ne lui avait jamais paru plus appropriée qu'en ce moment), qu'ils n'avaient pas manqué mourir une demi-douzaine de fois depuis qu'ils avaient posé le pied sur cette planète… ?

Ces pensées peu réjouissantes l'occupèrent durant une bonne partie du chemin. Régulièrement, invariablement, quoi qu'il fît pour l'en détourner, son esprit revenait à l' _Enterprise_. Il se forçait à fixer ses réflexions sur un plan destiné à remonter à bord, avec ou sans l'aide de la population locale, mais revenait toujours à Chekov, le plus jeune membre de son équipage, aux prises avec trois télépathes sans scrupules, à Uhura, Christine et Keenser, dont il ignorait le sort, et à tous les autres, prisonniers sans le savoir. Tous leurs espoirs reposaient à présent sur l'aide des Adeniens.

Ces derniers se manifestèrent, de façon tout à fait inattendue, plus tôt que prévu.

Jim contourna un immense rocher (le tricordeur indiquait qu'il n'était plus qu'à 2,30 kilomètres de la ville) et se trouva soudain nez à nez avec onze humanoïdes qui, hiératiques, semblaient l'attendre. Derrière eux, le jeune homme distingua nettement des habitations basses, à la lisière d'une forêt. Il s'arrêta net et avala sa salive, essayant frénétiquement de se souvenir du protocole à respecter en cas de premier contact avec une espèce inconnue, et regrettant que Spock ne fût pas là pour le lui rappeler.

Les Adeniens étaient de petite taille, avec une longue tête ovale et des bras et jambes disproportionnés par rapport à leur torse. Leurs mains descendaient au niveau de leurs genoux et ils étaient vêtus de robes aux couleurs vives qui contrastaient avec leur peau laiteuse. Jim remarqua deux antennes d'une dizaine de centimètres, chacune terminées par deux petites pointes tendues vers le ciel, plantées au sommet de leur crâne ridé. Leur attitude n'était absolument pas menaçante, et le nouveau venu, toujours enclin à l'optimisme, l'aurait même qualifiée de bienveillante. Jim esquissa un sourire, avant de se souvenir brusquement qu'il s'agissait d'une menace pour environ un cinquième des peuples connus, et leva lentement les mains en l'air en signe de paix, afin de montrer qu'il n'avait aucune intention malveillante. Les onze extra-terrestres l'imitèrent lentement. Encouragé par ce geste, malgré l'absence totale d'expression sur le visage des Adeniens (on eût dit que leurs traits, totalement dépourvus de mobilité, avaient été figés par quelque enchantement), le capitaine commença à parler, tout en priant pour que ces aliens possèdent l'équivalent de son traducteur universel, qui avait malheureusement fini au fond du torrent dans lequel ils étaient tombée quelques jours auparavant.

\- Je m'appelle James Kirk, articula-t-il nettement. Je viens en paix.

Les antennes des Adeniens s'agitèrent doucement et Jim sentit soudain une présence à la lisière de son esprit. C'était une impression étrange, pas désagréable, mais étrange cependant, celle d'une question informulée mais parfaitement claire, qui venait doucement, sans brutalité, frapper aux portes de son cerveau. Un des humanoïdes, qui s'était légèrement avancé vers lui, lui demandait la permission de chercher dans son esprit la zone du langage, afin d'établir une communication entre eux, selon le mode oral qui convenait mieux au nouveau venu que la connexion télépathique.

Le tout était empreint d'un respect qui ne faisait aucun doute. Avec l'interrogation venait la promesse de ne toucher à rien d'autre dans l'esprit de l'interlocuteur. Il était évident que ces aliens avaient l'habitude de communiquer avec des êtres non-télépathes. Kirk, cependant, ne s'arrêta pas à cette idée un peu étrange : puisque les Adeniens ne maîtrisaient pas le vol spatial, avec qui communiquaient-ils ?

A peine eut-il, de façon totalement immatérielle, donné son accord pour l'intrusion dans son esprit, que l'Adenien tendit vers lui ses deux mains démesurées.

\- Soyez le bienvenu, James Kirk. Je suis An'Thil, et je parlerai pour mes… concitoyens, si cela vous convient.

La voix de l'extra-terrestre était rauque, gutturale, lente, et semblait chercher dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur les mots les plus appropriés pour se faire comprendre.

\- Cela me convient parfaitement, An'Thil, répondit Jim en imitant le geste de l'Adenien. Est-ce pour moi que vous vous êtes déplacés jusqu'ici ?

\- En effet. Nous avons senti votre présence lorsque vous êtes arrivé à proximité du… cercle mental qui entoure notre cité. Nous avons alors décidé de venir vous accueillir.

\- Vous vous attendiez à ma visite ?

\- Cela fait plusieurs… années que nous attendons l'arrivée d'êtres venus d'une autre planète, suite à des signaux que nous avons capté. Nous sommes… heureux de cette rencontre.

Jim sentit une vague de soulagement défermer sur lui. Il lui restait cependant une question à poser.

\- Votre planète a-t-elle été touchée par une épidémie ?

\- Absolument pas. Pourquoi posez-vous cette question, si je peux me permettre ?

Le jeune homme admirait la patience dont l'extra-terrestre faisait preuve. Au lieu d'aller chercher dans son esprit les informations dont il avait besoin, comme il devait lui être facile de le faire, il l'interrogeait avec courtoisie, attendant la réponse orale pourtant nécessairement imparfaite, inférieure à la communication directe d'esprit à esprit dont il avait l'habitude.

\- An'Thil, répondit Jim, de graves problèmes m'ont poussé à venir jusqu'à votre cité. Vous êtes en danger. Nous sommes tous en danger. Si vous le permettez, je vous expliquerai ce qui s'est passé tandis que nous allons vers votre cité. Chaque minute compte.

L'Adenien fit signe à l'humain de marcher au milieu d'eux, et l'étrange cortège se mit en route vers la ville. Les aliens se déplaçaient avec une rapidité et une adresse surprenantes.

\- Expliquez-nous ce qui vous est arrivé, reprit An'Thil. Je me charge de traduire vos paroles télépathiquement à mes compagnons, si cela vous agrée.

Le jeune homme fit un signe d'approbation et commença son récit. La réception du signal de détresse, leur descente sur la planète, la balise, l'appel de Chekov, la menace de l' _Enterprise_ , leurs efforts pour gagner une ville autochtone – il parlait vite, sautant parfois des mots, revenant en arrière pour expliciter un détail. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit, les antennes des Adeniens s'agitaient de plus en plus, soit qu'ils tinssent en parallèle une conversation au sujet de l'attitude à adopter, soit qu'ils exprimassent de cette façon leur angoisse ou leur stupéfaction, sans cependant qu'un muscle de leur visage ne bougeât, ce qui donnait à Jim l'impression de discuter avec des statues.

Lorsque Kirk se tut enfin, la ville était proche, et un silence retomba sur le petit groupe.

\- Nous vous offrons nos excuses, finit par dire An'Thil en inclinant sa tête vers la droite. Nous vous offrons nos excuses au nom de tout notre peuple. Les trois… individus qui ont pris votre place sur votre vaisseau ont trahi le pacte le plus… essentiel des Adeniens.

La situation, Jim le comprit rapidement, était relativement simple. Sur Adenia, dans chacune des petites cités qui avaient vu le jour à la surface de la planète, un groupe de citoyens tirés au sort exerçaient le pouvoir pour une « année » locale. Dans la petite ville de Xoltl, le conseil était composé de onze individus, ceux-là même qui étaient venus accueillir le nouveau venu. Au cours de l'année précédente, Xoltl avait connu une crise, lorsque trois membres du conseil avait proposé un projet d'amplificateur télépathique, qui avait été rejeté par les huit autres, ainsi que par un vote auprès de la population. Les trois Adeniens avaient feint de se soumettre à la décision de la majorité et n'avaient plus reparlé de leur projet. Il s'était avéré qu'ils travaillaient en réalité à la construction d'un amplificateur, dans le but non avoué mais évident (l'avantage, ou l'inconvénient, d'appartenir à une espèce télépathique, étant qu'il est difficile de dissimuler ses pensées) de partir à la conquête d'autres peuples, ces peuples venus d'ailleurs, dont ils avaient appris l'existence peu de temps auparavant en scrutant le ciel. Les habitants de la cité, choqués par leur dessein (Jim ne put s'empêcher d'admirer – et de remercier intérieurement – le profond pacifisme apparemment ancré chez la grande majorité des Adeniens), demandèrent la destitution immédiate des coupables, et leur bannissement définitif. Les trois membres du conseil avaient été jugés et condamnés à l'exil au sein de la forêt inhospitalière qui se trouvait non loin de Xoltl.

Apparemment, leurs idées expansionnistes ne les avaient pas quittés pour autant, et ils les avaient finalement mises à exécution, recréant Dieu savait comment un amplificateur (le premier avait été détruit par les autres membres du conseil), et attirant vers la planète le premier vaisseau spatial qui avait eu le malheur de passer à proximité…

\- Mais comment se sont-ils fait passer pour nous ? demanda Jim, qui se posait la question depuis près de cinq jours.

An'Thil s'arrêta, regarda Jim, cligna des yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, et déploya les pointes de ses antennes en deux petits éventails blancs. Immédiatement, au lieu de l'Adenien aux longs membres avec qui il parlait depuis une vingtaine de minutes, le jeune homme se vit lui-même, comme s'il se regardait dans un miroir, ou plutôt, non, comme s'il était en face de son double.

 _C'était… très troublant._

\- Il suffit qu'ils vous aient aperçus quelques minutes à la surface de la planète, expliqua l'humanoïde en reprenant sa forme initiale. Ils devaient vous attendre à la lisière de la forêt. Grâce à leur amplificateur, ils vous ont analysés, puis ont pris votre apparence avant d'appeler mentalement vos compagnons sur votre vaisseau.

\- Vous voulez dire, bredouilla Jim, qu'ils ont… volé ce qu'il y a dans notre esprit ?

\- Oui.

Le jeune capitaine se sentit soudain mal à l'idée que toutes ses pensées, tous ses sentiments avaient été pillés sans scrupules par ces vampires. Accablé, il baissa la tête. Face à un tel pouvoir, comment allaient-ils faire, comment allaient-ils lutter ?

\- Vous avez dit être descendu avec deux de vos compagnons, déclara l'extra-terrestre, coupant court à ses réflexions défaitistes. Que leur est-il arrivé ? Vous n'avez pas évoqué votre traversée de la forêt. Nous savons que cette zone n'est pas… exempte de dangers.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que les Adeniens maniaient l'euphémisme à la perfection.

\- J'ai été contraint de les laisser à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici. L'un d'entre eux a, semble-t-il, absorbé une graine parasite qui est en train de se développer dans un de ses poumons. Nous espérions que votre peuple, avec sa connaissance de la flore locale, serait en mesure de le guérir.

L'absence de réponse de la part d'An'Thil ne sembla pas au capitaine de très bon augure.

 *** "Pas ce Jones, l'autre Jones !" - j'ai eu cette citation dans la tête toute la semaine, sans savoir pourquoi. Ça dit quelque chose à quelqu'un** ?


	12. Chapitre 12

_Hello ! Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que j'ai laissé tomber cette fic, mais me revoilà. Promis, je ne commence pas d'autre histoire avant d'avoir terminé celle-ci... Ce chapitre est parti d'un rêve que je fais de façon récurrente, dans lequel je sais que **je ne dois pas penser à quelque chose** (je vous passe les détails des conséquences), mais le simple fait de réaliser que je ne dois pas y penser m'y fait penser. C'est comme si j'écris "ne pensez pas à un éléphant", vous allez immédiatement y penser, c'est humain. (Promis, vous allez comprendre le rapport quand vous lirez le chapitre.)_

 _Vous vouliez voir les méchants, c'est chose faite. Je ne pense pas que la scène que je décris soit vraiment choquante (j'ai hésité à écrire quelque chose de vraiment plus trash) mais bon, je vous préviens, la fin n'est pas super fun non plus. J'ai également essayé, au début de ce chapitre, de décrire ce que je pense être la relation Spock-Uhura à ce stade de la ligne temporelle du reboot (ça fait quelques mois seulement qu'ils sont dans l'espace, après la destruction de Vulcain). Je pense que ça se sent, je n'aime pas les histoires d'amour - mais la relation Spock/Nyota est juste assez atypique pour que j'aie envie d'en parler quand même un peu._

 **Chapitre 12 – « Nous autres humains éprouvons des centaines d'émotions imprévisibles que la logique ne peut comprendre. »**

Lorsque Nyota ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se trouva nez à nez avec Spock, aussi raide, droit et impassible que d'habitude, les pensées se bousculèrent dans son esprit à une rapidité alarmante. Se succédèrent à un rythme effréné. Et pourtant, elle les voyait défiler, comme au ralenti, devant ses yeux, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour elle, lui laissant le loisir de les examiner une à une, de les retourner en tous sens, avant de se décider finalement et d'arrêter un plan d'action. Pourtant, il ne s'écoula pas plus de cinq secondes entre le moment où elle aperçut le visage du Vulcain et celui où elle s'effaça avec un sourire sincère pour lui permettre d'entrer.

Elle passa cependant par tous les stades allant de l'effroi le plus absolu à la détermination sans faille. Après une seconde de désespoir à l'idée qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à se ressaisir, une autre seconde lui suffit pour espérer que le « vrai Spock » eût réussi, par un moyen invraisemblable, à regagner l' _Enterprise_ , puis à réaliser qu'une telle chose était sinon totalement impossible, du moins hautement improbable ; pendant une troisième seconde, elle se rendit compte que l'imposteur ne pouvait pas, ou plus, la tromper, car elle s'était entraînée, durant ces quatre jours, à déceler chez les « faux » humains des signes de leur altérité en coordination avec Chekov, qui lui en avait donné le conseil très spockien ; elle avait aiguisé son esprit à l'aide de la méditation la seconde suivante, elle se sentait prête à lutter, tout comme le jeune pilote avait, la veille, lutté contre les extra-terrestres lors de son entretien, et en était sorti victorieux ; et une dernière seconde lui permit de se reprendre, de sourire, de blinder son esprit, de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Elle avait élaboré un plan avec Chekov, et si jamais elle se trahissait, si jamais elle était démasquée, elle s'y tiendrait coûte que coûte.

Uhura serra le nouveau venu dans ses bras, en évitant, comme elle le faisait toujours, le contact de peau à peau. Elle l'enlaça brièvement, comme elle le faisait lorsque Spock et elle se retrouvaient après une période plus ou moins longue de séparation. Il avait besoin, elle le savait, de se préparer à un contact plus intime, de fermer ses récepteurs télépathiques – et, elle, de son côté, avait besoin de s'adapter à la froideur de sa peau.

\- Je suis contente de te voir.

C'était également ce qu'elle disait habituellement lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans l'intimité, ni plus ni moins. Rien de trop ouvertement sentimental, pas de manifestation trop envahissante de ses émotions. (Jamais, jusqu'ici, elle n'avait réellement réfléchi à ce que ces rituels pouvaient avoir d'étrange pour deux êtres humains amoureux l'un de l'autre – de compassé, de formel, de peu intime – et pourtant, elle se sentait parfaitement à son aise avec eux.) Spock hocha gravement la tête sans rien répondre. Là encore, rien d'inhabituel. Il était ainsi. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait rien.

\- Est-ce que tu as mangé ? demanda la jeune femme en s'efforçant de contrôler les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Moi aussi.

\- Puis-je te faire un thé ?

Nyota sourit malgré elle. Le moment du thé était toujours son préféré, parce qu'il s'agissait de la façon qu'avait Spock de lui prouver qu'il… l'aimait, malgré son incapacité à prononcer ces mots. Le rituel se poursuivait, inchangé, rassurant. Spock, à un moment ou à un autre de la soirée, lui proposait toujours un thé, qu'ils fussent dans ses propres quartiers ou dans les siens à elle, où il avait laissé certaines herbes et épices. C'était son cadeau, sa façon de lui dire qu'il se souciait d'elle. Ils avaient pris cette habitude à l'université, après une journée particulièrement éprouvante au terme de laquelle il l'avait emmené chez lui et lui avait servi un thé épicé vulcain. La première fois qu'elle avait dormi chez lui, et même si les choses ne s'étaient pas terminées de la façon dont elle aurait pu l'espérer, c'était cette nuit-là que tout s'était joué entre eux.

\- Bien sûr. Merci.

Il inclina de nouveau la tête et se dirigea vers le placard, où il prit sans hésiter deux boites en bois gravé. Elle le regarda faire, s'interdisant de penser à autre chose qu'à ses mains qui prenaient une pincée de menthe, saupoudraient habilement un peu de cannelle, ajoutaient du _birkeen_ , cette herbe vulcaine dont elle raffolait…

\- Kirk a fini par te laisser un moment de répit ? demanda-t-elle avec ce ton à demi affectueux, à demi agacé qu'elle prenait généralement pour parler de Jim.

\- Le plus gros des réparations est achevé et le capitaine m'a fait savoir qu'il n'avait plus besoin de moi. Il m'a semblé que ma place était ici.

Uhura frissonna malgré elle, sans savoir si elle était heureuse de l'entendre prononcer ces mots, ou révulsée à l'idée qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Spock, et que sa place était n'importe où sauf ici, dans ses quartiers. Son esprit oscillait sans cesse entre l'envie de se laisser tromper, et la révulsion née de la conviction profonde qu'elle n'était pas en face du Vulcain qu'elle connaissait et aimait.

Une odeur envoûtante se répandit dans la pièce et, une minute après, la jeune femme, assise sur son lit, tenait entre ses mains un mug brûlant, exhalant une vapeur légèrement bleutée. Elle soupira de satisfaction.

\- Merci. J'en avais besoin. Qu'ont donné les entretiens aujourd'hui ?

Le visage de Spock demeura parfaitement impassible, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que si elle s'était trouvée en face du vrai premier officier de l' _Enterprise_ , elle aurait su détecter sur ses traits le frémissement qui trahissait sa contrariété lorsqu'il échouait à une tâche qui lui avait été confiée (ce qui n'arrivait certes pas souvent, mais qui avait pu se produire à deux ou trois reprises).

\- Nous n'avons pas découvert l'identité du ou des saboteurs, répondit-il de son habituel ton dépourvu d'émotions.

Elle se sentit respirer plus librement, mais s'obligea à hocher la tête pensivement.

\- Tu sais, je peux le – ou les – comprendre, finit-elle par dire lentement, choisissant de jouer la carte de la sincérité (après tout, ce serait ce qu'elle dirait au vrai Spock, à supposer que le vrai Spock fût capable de sacrifier des milliers d'innocents sur l'ordre de son capitaine, sans même chercher à envisager une autre solution).

Il haussa un sourcil par-dessus son propre mug.

\- Je veux dire, reprit Uhura, ce n'est pas une mince décision que de condamner à mort toute une espèce. Peut-être ceux qui ont saboté le vaisseau essayent-ils de chercher un remède pendant ce temps…

\- Tu veux dire que tu penses que les saboteurs sont des médecins ou des infirmières ?

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle le plus calmement possible. Mais ça m'étonnerait que Leonard ne se soit pas mis au travail à peine de retour sur le vaisseau, pour essayer de trouver quelque chose pour faire reculer l'épidémie.

\- Le docteur McCoy était avec nous sur Adenia. Il a vu de ses yeux les ravages de la maladie. Je suis certain qu'il est digne de confiance.

Uhura ne put retenir un petit rire amer.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu dis une chose pareille.

Un des regrets de la jeune femme était que Spock et Leonard n'eussent pas réussi à s'entendre. Elle considérait le médecin en chef comme un de ses meilleurs amis, mais son attitude à l'égard du Vulcain l'avait profondément blessée. Certes, il était attentif à certaines choses qui échappaient aux observateurs les plus aguerris, et elle lui était réellement reconnaissante de garder un œil sur son petit ami aux tendances sacrificielles évidentes, mais en dehors de cette attitude médicale, il n'avait de cesse de provoquer le premier officier, oubliant qu'il était son supérieur hiérarchique et que lui-même n'avait jamais cherché à s'opposer à lui. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, quelques semaines auparavant, au retour d'une mission sur Ponantis, elle avait espéré… Et puis tout avait stupidement recommencé, cette fois parce que Spock n'avait pas pu résister à une inspection surprise de l'infirmerie. Les hurlements de Leonard, scandalisé de ce qu'il estimait être une ingérence inadmissible dans son travail, s'étaient entendus jusqu'au pont numéro 8 (en sachant que l'infirmerie se situait au cinquième niveau, c'était une belle performance).

\- Le docteur McCoy est évidemment digne de confiance, ajouta le Vulcain. C'est un excellent spécialiste. Il est probablement le plus doué de tous les médecins de Starfleet.

Uhura le regarda un instant bouche bée. Ce ne pouvait pas être Spock qui avait dit cela. _Ce n'est pas Spock, justement_ , ajouta la partie logique de son cerveau – et, en même temps, ces imposteurs avaient dû sonder les esprits du capitaine, du commandant et du médecin en chef avant de prendre leur place, comme l'avait dit Chekov. Ils savaient ce que pensaient, ressentaient les humains et le Vulcain dont ils avaient accaparé l'apparence. Ce qui signifiait que, quelque part dans l'esprit de Spock, se trouvait cette pensée.

Elle ne savait plus où se trouvait la réalité, où se trouvait l'illusion.

\- Tu devrais le lui dire, tu sais, dit-elle en désespoir de cause. Histoire d'arrêter toutes ces stupides querelles entre vous.

Le premier officier haussa vers elle un sourcil désapprobateur qui signifiait quelque chose comme « je ne suis en rien responsable de la puérilité de mes coéquipiers », et elle hocha la tête avec un sourire en buvant une gorgée de thé.

 _Délicieux, comme d'habitude._

Spock reposa son récipient sur la table et se leva. Nyota se força à inspirer calmement.

 _Tu savais que ça arriverait. Tu le savais. Tu ne peux pas l'éviter._

Elle se leva également.

Ils étaient face à face. Spock tendit une main vers elle, et elle la prit, presque sans hésitation, concentrant tout son esprit sur la tendresse, la confiance, l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

\- Nyota… murmura-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser, selon la mode humaine cette fois.

Elle lui rendit son baiser.

 _Tu savais que ça arriverait._

Spock recula légèrement, rompant le contact, et la regarda avec une intensité déconcertante.

\- Nyota… Sais-tu qui est responsable de ces sabotages ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, comme si elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à la question – et, de fait, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

 _Tu es bien naïve, ma fille. Keenser, Chekov, puis Christine ont été interrogés. S'ils ne t'ont pas appelée, c'est parce qu'ils avaient un moyen plus sûr d'obtenir des informations._

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? demanda-t-elle relativement calmement.

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu désapprouves ce que nous sommes en train de faire.

\- Désapprouver intérieurement une décision de mes supérieurs ne veut pas dire que je vais me mutiner, protesta-t-elle. Tu n'oseras pas me dire que tu es toujours d'accord avec les idées ineptes de Kirk ? Avec toutes ses idées _illogiques_ ? ajouta-t-elle en essayant de prendre les choses avec humour.

Mais une telle ironie était perdue pour Spock et, apparemment, pour l'être qui le remplaçait.

\- Je _sais_ que tu le sais.

La jeune femme sentit de nouveau la panique s'emparer d'elle, mais elle parvint à conserver son calme.

\- Je me demande bien comment tu pourrais _savoir_ une chose pareille.

La seule manière qu'il aurait de le savoir serait d'avoir utilisé ses capacités télépathiques. Ce que Spock, le vrai, celui dont elle était amoureuse, lui avait juré de ne jamais faire. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait empêcher un certain flux de sentiments de parvenir jusqu'à lui, mais il était parfaitement capable d'ouvrir et de fermer ses canaux télépathiques à volonté lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras ou qu'il touchait un autre être humain (bien qu'il limitât les contacts au strict minimum, une autre source de désaccord entre le Vulcain et le médecin en chef de l' _Enterprise_ , qui entendait mener ses examens comme il l'entendait).

Alors se produisit une chose impensable.

Spock _sourit_.

Pas de ce demi-sourire, si rare chez lui, qu'il lui offrait parfois, incurvant légèrement ses lèvres pour lui révéler cette petite, très petite part d'humanité qu'il s'autorisait, de temps à temps, à laisser paraître devant elle, pour lui prouver, probablement, qu'il n'était pas _totalement_ différent d'elle. Mais un sourire… sarcastique, presque cruel, malsain.

Elle sentit sa respiration s'arrêter.

\- Je pense qu'il n'est plus besoin de me mentir, à présent que j'ai eu accès à certaines de tes pensées.

\- Tu m'avais promis… commença-t-elle, mais elle s'interrompit en voyant le sourire s'accentuer sur les lèvres de l'autre.

\- Nyota. Je sais que tu sais qui je suis réellement. Aussi admirable que soit ta maîtrise du... _Wh'ltri_ , elle ne peut résister à un contact physique direct.

Le jeune femme soutint son regard sans sourciller. Elle savait, depuis le début, que les choses se termineraient ainsi. Qu'elle ne pourrait pas _totalement_ faire semblant. Qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à tromper Spock, même avec lui-même.

Elle se sentait même presque soulagée de n'avoir plus à prétendre.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme. Et que voulez-vous ?

\- Qui je suis importe peu. Quant à ce que je veux, je pense que tu l'auras deviné par toi-même.

\- Le pouvoir sur les hommes ? proposa-t-elle, sarcastique. Dominer l'univers ?

Il grimaça, et cette expression sur le visage de Spock était tout aussi choquante que le sourire qui l'avait précédé.

\- Le pouvoir. La domination. Oui, certainement. Mais avant tout, je voulais… partir.

Cette réponse surprit Nyota.

\- Partir ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Je voulais quitter ma planète, explorer l'univers, découvrir d'autres mondes. Adenia est une petite planète, dont j'ai déjà fait le tour à plusieurs reprises. Les membres de mon espèce m'ennuient. Nous n'avons pas encore découvert de source d'énergie suffisante pour faire décoller les navettes spatiales que nous avons conçues. Il m'a semblé qu'appeler un vaisseau que je savais être là était la meilleure solution pour parvenir à mes fins.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tout simplement demandé de vous prendre avec nous à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , dans ce cas ? demanda la jeune femme, troublée malgré elle par les raisons évoquées par l'usurpateur, qui ressemblaient beaucoup aux siennes (après tout, elle aussi s'était engagée dans Starfleet pour _explorer l'univers et découvrir d'autres mondes_ ). Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de nous contacter, de dialoguer avec nous, au lieu de prendre la place de nos officiers et de les abandonner à leur sort ?

\- Probablement parce qu'il nous semblait plus facile de prendre que de demander, répondit l'Adenien sans hésiter. Nous possédons des capacités que vous n'avez pas. Il eût été stupide de ne pas utiliser notre avantage. Le pouvoir et la domination dont tu parles n'existent pas sur ma planète, pour la bonne raison que nous possédons tous des dons télépathiques et que nous ne pouvons pas contrôler nos semblables comme nous contrôlons actuellement les humains. Il n'est que logique d'asservir les espèces qui nous sont inférieures. Les humains sont pour nous ce que les primates semblent avoir été dans votre propre culture. Vous n'avez pas hésité à les mettre en cage, me semble-t-il.

Uhura déglutit péniblement. L'être en face d'elle parlait de façon parfaitement posée, réfléchie – il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était convaincu de lui être supérieur et en droit de la soumettre à l'esclavage, ainsi que tous les autres membres de l'équipage. Depuis le début de leur mission, Leonard les avait mis en garde contre les espèces télépathes qui peuplent l'univers, et l'impression de suprématie absolue que leur conférait généralement leurs prédispositions particulières. Nyota s'était mise en colère, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une pierre dans le jardin de Spock, une de plus dans leurs interminables querelles, et une façon de rabaisser le premier officier. A présent, elle comprenait le point de vue du praticien et, lui demandant mentalement pardon pour les paroles blessantes qu'elle lui avait alors jetées au visage, elle ressentit un coup au cœur en comprenant qu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais Leonard, ni Jim, ni Spock, parce qu'elle venait d'échouer à conserver une façade neutre face à l'imposteur.

\- Cependant, poursuivit ce dernier, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les choses s'avèrent aussi difficiles. Nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les espèces non télépathes avant de pouvoir les contrôler totalement.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, devinant que les extra-terrestres s'étaient heurtés à quelque chose d'inattendu dans l'esprit des humains. Peut-être y avait-il une faille quelque part, qu'elle pourrait exploiter à son avantage ? De toute façon, plus elle en apprendrait sur les Adeniens, plus elle serait en mesure de les contrer.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

\- Vos sentiments sont… désordonnés. Violents. Incontrôlés. Ils brouillent sans cesse les ondes de votre cerveau, nous empêchent de lire clairement vos pensées. Pour un télépathe, il s'agit d'une caractéristique particulièrement frustrante, je dirais même épuisante. Il nous faut sans cesse nous frayer un chemin dans un labyrinthe de sentiments en désordre avant de parvenir à l'information qui nous intéresse.

Cette nouvelle était totalement inattendue, et Nyota se demanda comment elle pourrait bien s'en servir.

\- Pouvez-vous percevoir les sentiments de plusieurs personnes à la fois ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Mes amis et moi-même avons mis au point un amplificateur télépathique, répondit l'imposteur, visiblement ravi d'étaler sa science devant la jeune femme. Nous pouvons ainsi contrôler les esprits d'environ cent à cent cinquante humains, dont la résistance à la télépathie est voisine de zéro. Cependant, certains d'entre vous ont lutté efficacement. Je suis particulièrement impressionné par ta performance. Même en ce moment, alors que tu as peur – ne le nie pas, je sens ta peur autour de toi, comme un manteau – tu parviens à conserver un certain contrôle grâce aux techniques de méditations que t'a enseignées ton petit ami vulcain. Je ne peux percevoir tes intentions, parce que tu les dissimules adroitement, mais je sais que tu es en train d'analyser les bribes d'information que je viens de te fournir sur la façon dont fonctionnent nos esprits afin de trouver une faille. Je respecte ce courage, mais il est vain. Il n'existe pas de faille dans notre plan. A cette distance, il est vrai que tes émotions perturbent la vision que j'ai de ton esprit, mais dès que je te toucherai à nouveau…

Spock tendit la main vers elle et elle fit deux pas rapides en arrière, cherchant désespérément une façon de s'en sortir. Son cœur battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine et le sang qui pulsait dans ses oreilles l'empêchait de percevoir clairement les sons autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas que cet être la touche. Elle ne voulait pas être celle par qui la défaite arriverait.

\- Nyota, reprit l'Adenien en la regardant fixement, toute résistance est inutile. Cependant, je te l'ai déjà dit, ta détermination me plaît. J'étais déjà particulièrement heureux d'avoir hérité de l'esprit de ton compagnon, beaucoup plus facile à lire et à comprendre que ceux des humains, beaucoup plus proche du nôtre, et tellement plus discipliné. Mais savoir que j'ai, en empruntant sa forme physique, gagné le droit de te posséder…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais lui jeta un regard qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir voir apparaître dans les yeux de Spock. Elle frissonna malgré elle.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi, répondit-elle d'une voix coupante.

\- Mais si, répondit l'imposteur qui visiblement s'amusait beaucoup de ce dialogue. Tu es bien trop amoureuse de ton Vulcain pour ne pas te laisser fléchir d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'ai pour te persuader des moyens que tu n'imagines pas.

La jeune femme se raidit, en proie à la panique la plus totale, incapable de penser convenablement. Bien sûr, il avait à sa disposition des méthodes qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir, et dès qu'il n'aurait plus à maintenir sous sa coupe un tiers de l'équipage et pourrait se concentrer sur son seul esprit, Dieu seul, s'il existait, savait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire…

\- Mais nous verrons cela plus tard, ajouta l'Adenien. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse pour le moment. Ce qui m'intéresse…

Il se projeta en avant avec une vitesse inimaginable et ses doigts de fer se refermèrent sur le poignet de Nyota, qui, haletante, le cœur au bord des lèvres, tenta de se débattre, mais sans succès.

\- Je suis plus fort que toi, sous cette forme ou sous ma véritable apparence. Qu'espères-tu réussir à faire ? Qu'espérais-tu pouvoir me cacher ? N'avais-tu pas réfléchi à ce moment ? Ne savais-tu pas qu'il arriverait fatalement ?

Bien sûr, elle y avait réfléchi, bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle se retrouverait à un moment donné seule avec Spock, mais elle avait refusé d'accepter la défaite, elle avait cru que sa maîtrise du _Wh'ltri_ parviendrait à contrer la force télépathique des usurpateurs…

\- Tu es bien naïve, susurra le faux Spock dans le creux de son oreille, et elle tressaillit de dégoût de le sentir si proche. Il ne me reste maintenant qu'à aller chercher dans ton esprit ce que je souhaite. Il me suffira de quelques mots pour connaître l'identité des saboteurs. Il me suffira de dire « ne pense pas à tes complices »… pour que tu y penses.

Nyota avait, durant ces trois derniers jours, passé beaucoup de temps avec Chekov à élaborer un plan d'action au cas où l'un d'entre eux soit démasqué, pratiquant sans relâche la méditation vulcaine et utilisant des techniques que le jeune Russe connaissait théoriquement afin de changer certaines associations d'idées inconscientes. Ils avaient lié les mots « complices » et « associés » à des visages totalement neutres provenant de leur passé, de telle sorte que la phrase prononcée par l'Adenien éveilla immédiatement dans l'esprit d'Uhura l'image de son oncle Bakari et de son amie Gaila, qui n'avaient jamais mis les pieds sur l' _Enterprise_. En même temps, forte de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle ne chercha pas à réprimer la peur intense qu'elle éprouvait, de même qu'elle laissa libre cours à son mépris pour les imposteurs et à son affection pour les membres de l'équipage, espérant que ce flot de sentiments ajouterait à la confusion de son esprit.

Le sourire s'effaça lentement du visage de Spock.

\- Pas mal, finit-il par concéder en lui lâchant le poignet. Mais insuffisant.

Le silence s'abattit entre eux. Il ne cherchait plus à la toucher et semblait même totalement se désintéresser d'elle, se contentant de la suivre paresseusement des yeux lorsqu'elle fit quelques pas en direction de son lit. Son arme de service était accrochée au mur, non loin de là…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un chuintement et les deux silhouettes qui se dessinèrent sur le seuil glacèrent le sang dans ses veines. Jouant le tout pour le tout, elle se précipita vers son phaseur, mais Kirk et McCoy furent plus rapides qu'elle et s'emparèrent chacun d'un de ses bras, sans un mot, sans un geste inutile. Ainsi solidement maintenue, elle fut retournée comme une marionnette vers le faux Spock, dont le visage impassible ne laissait rien filtrer.

Le silence retomba dans la petite pièce, et Nyota comprit que les trois Adeniens étaient en train de communiquer par ondes télépathiques, de s'accorder sur un plan, d'élaborer un stratagème pour fouiller son esprit de façon efficace. La vue de ces trois visages immobiles, fixes, comme morts, à la place des traits animés de ses amis, du calme vulcain de Spock, l'emplit d'un effroi inexplicable. Ils se parlaient, elle le savait, le sentait, et ne pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire alors qu'ils étaient en train de se mettre d'accord à son sujet la faisait malgré elle se sentir inférieure, si ridiculement inférieure, avec ses espoirs futiles de parvenir à sauver l' _Enterprise_ , comme si elle avait jamais été de taille à lutter contre eux…

Elle se ressaisit rapidement, consciente que ces idées qui l'envahissaient ne provenaient pas d'elle mais de ces êtres qui la maintenaient immobiles, contraignant son esprit après avoir contraint son corps.

 _Qui sont tes complices ?_

Les mots n'avaient pas été prononcés, mais la question résonnait dans sa tête. De nouveau, elle convoqua le visage de Gaila et celui de son oncle, mais elle sentait en même temps la panique envahir totalement son esprit, à mesure que le faux Spock se rapprochait d'elle. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il leva la main et la posa sur sa gorge. Elle essaya de se débattre, rua, donna des coups de pied, hurla, mais la main descendit légèrement vers sa poitrine.

\- La peur est un sentiment à double tranchant, murmura l'Adenien en approchant la bouche de son oreille, si proche qu'elle sentit son souffle. Tu peux t'en servir pour masquer tes pensées, mais elle risque également de te faire perdre le contrôle sur ton esprit. Ne pense pas à tes complices, Nyota, n'y pense surtout pas.

La main de l'imposteur glissa insensiblement le long de sa peau – et c'était la main de Spock, et en même temps la main d'un autre…

\- Il y a des avantages à être à moitié humain après tout, ironisa l'imposteur avec un sourire à la fois lubrique et cruel. Les femmes de notre espèce n'ont pas la peau si douce.

Uhura laissa malgré elle échapper un sanglot.

 _Tiens-t'en au plan, tiens-t'en au plan._

\- Quel est ce plan, Nyota ? susurra la voix, tout contre son cou. Je t'écoute.

Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à supplier cet ersatz d'individu qui croyait la posséder, décida-t-elle en refoulant ses larmes. Elle n'ajouterait rien, et s'ils voulaient des informations, il faudrait les lui arracher de force.

\- Crois-moi, rien ne me ferait davantage plaisir.

L'usurpateur se pencha un peu plus vers elle et posa les lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle ne se débattit pas, ne résista pas, mais garda obstinément la bouche close.

 _Et maintenant, Nyota, ne pense pas à tes complices._

Une corde tendue dans son esprit claqua brusquement, comme si sa volonté s'était soudainement distendue, pressée de toutes parts qu'elle était par les trois extra-terrestres, et le visage de Keenser apparut dans son esprit, alors qu'elle concentrait toutes ses forces pour refuser le baiser que le faux Spock essayait de lui extorquer. Ce dernier rejeta sa tête en arrière avec un rictus de triomphe qui sembla presque obscène à Nyota.

 _Bien. Très bien. Tu vois que ce n'était pas si compliqué. Et puis ?_

Un nouveau sanglot involontaire lui souleva la poitrine et elle cracha au visage de son interlocuteur. Pendant un instant, l'Adenien demeura stupéfait, pétrifié, puis il la lâcha, fit un pas en arrière et frappa le visage de la jeune femme de toutes ses forces. Le coup entama la pommette et elle sentit immédiatement le sang couler sur sa joue. A demi sonnée, elle aperçut dans un brouillard le visage du Vulcain, qui la regardait comme s'il avait envie de la tuer, et elle réalisa avec horreur que c'était _Spock_ qui venait de la frapper.

 _Ton petit ami vulcain ne sait pas se faire respecter, mais je vais y remédier._

La voix – ou la pensée, ou la chose répugnante qui avait pris possession dans son esprit résonna à lui faire mal, froide, chargée de mépris et de dégoût, et de nouveau les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

 _Ne pense pas à tes complices._

Son esprit ne fonctionnait plus correctement. A un moment, elle avait quitté le _Wh'ltri_ et sentait à nouveau sa conscience à nu, pressée de toutes parts par l'esprit de Spock, non, de l'Adenien en face d'elle, incapable de lutter. Le visage de Christine s'imposa à elle, et elle sentit les trois extra-terrestres frémir d'excitation autour d'elle, comme si elle confirmait leurs soupçons

 _Et puis ?_

\- Et puis c'est tout, murmura-t-elle, accablée.

Un deuxième coup atteignit la jeune femme en plein visage, et sa tête retomba sur son épaule. Incapable de se redresser, le souffle court, une douleur insupportable lui vrillant les tempes, elle trouva la force de répéter :

\- C'est tout.

En face d'elle, l'usurpateur se redressa.

 _C'est ce qui se passe quand on me résiste._

Une onde de souffrance lui traversa le corps et elle serait tombée à genoux sous la force de la douleur si les deux autres aliens ne l'avaient pas retenue par les bras.

 _N'oublie jamais que je n'ai pas besoin de te frapper pour te faire souffrir._

Suffoquant, peinant à retrouver sa respiration, elle se laissa traîner, tirer, pousser, ballotter le long des couloirs de l' _Enterprise_ , jusqu'à ce que les quatre mains qui jusqu'ici la maintenaient fermement prisonnière la relâchent. Aussitôt, elle se laissa tomber à terre, et reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes qui la fit gémir de douleur.

 _Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard._

La voix sonnait presque comme une promesse, plus que comme une menace, et Uhura se sentit salie, souillée, rien qu'en entendant ces mots.

 _Une dernière chose : je sais que tu espères encore que ton compagnon et tes amis viennent te sauver. N'espère plus. Ils sont morts tous les trois._

Une porte se referma dans un sifflement.

Puis le silence, le silence autour d'elle et en elle – un silence merveilleux.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils l'avaient enfermée dans une des petites cellules du vaisseau aux murs d'un blanc immaculé, totalement hermétique, avec une vitre qui la séparait de ses gardiens – en l'occurrence, Hernandez et Fredericksen, deux membres de la sécurité, plutôt sympathiques, qui la regardaient à présent avec dédain.

 _Les humains sont pour nous ce que les primates semblent avoir été dans votre propre culture. Vous n'avez pas hésité à les mettre en cage, me semble-t-il._

Elle se redressa, essuya le sang mêlé de larmes qui coulait sur sa joues et s'assit aussi dignement que possible sur le petit banc prévu à cet effet.

 _Chekov est encore libre_ , pensa-t-elle _. Je ne l'ai pas trahi._

Mais même cette pensée n'était guère réconfortante : que pouvait faire un humain inexpérimenté de dix-huit ans face aux trois imposteurs qui avaient pris la place de leurs officiers supérieurs ? Le plan qu'elle avait élaboré était stupide, totalement stupide. Laisser l'un d'entre eux libre, faire croire aux Adeniens qu'ils avaient démasqué tous les mutins – à quoi bon ? Chekov ne pouvait rien faire, et, sur la planète, Jim, Leonard et Spock étaient probablement morts.

Elle referma les yeux.


	13. Chapitre 13

_Sentinelle, tu as parfaitement raison et le "ne pensez pas à des éléphants" du chapitre précédent vient en effet_ _d' Inception. J'avais juste... oublié cette scène, alors que c'est un film que j'aime beaucoup..._

 _Ce chapitre est une petite parenthèse consacrée en partie à Spock (ben oui, que voulez-vous...) et en partie à la vie sur Adenia, avant que l'action ne reprenne vraiment (je vous promets pas mal d'action dans les deux, voire trois chapitres à venir). Je me suis attachée aux Adeniens et j'avais envie de parler un peu d'eux, par l'intermédiaire d'un personnage féminin, Val'Mere, qui réapparaîtra peut-être dans une de mes prochaines histoires... Sur ce, bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 13 – "La gloire de la création dans son infinie diversité. - Et la façon dont nos différences se combinent pour créer à la fois sens et beauté."**

\- Spock ! Spock, réveillez-vous ! chuchota une voix à son oreille, pendant qu'une main lui secouait l'épaule gauche, sans trop de délicatesse. Réveillez-vous !

Le premier officier identifia immédiatement la voix de James Kirk, sans comprendre pour quelle raison, s'il souhaitait le réveiller, son capitaine parlait si doucement, comme s'il avait peur de faire du bruit.

\- Spock, merde, j'ai besoin de vous !

Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit les yeux, comme si ces quelques mots avaient activé une zone d'urgence dans son cerveau, pour constater d'une part qu'il se trouvait dans un bâtiment quelconque (son dernier souvenir était celui du campement de fortune qu'ils avaient établi sur le plateau rocheux au quatrième jour de leur voyage), d'autre part que le visage juvénile et anxieux de Jim, penché sur lui, se trouvait à moins de vingt centimètres du sien, soit _beaucoup trop près_ pour le Vulcain qu'il était. Il pouvait presque percevoir les pensées de son capitaine qui bouillonnaient à la lisière de son esprit, ce qui était inacceptable.

\- Capitaine, que… commença-t-il, mais une intense douleur lui traversa la poitrine et la fin de sa phrase fut noyée par un flot de sang qui lui remonta dans la gorge, en même temps qu'il sentait un liquide poisseux couler depuis ses narines le long de ses joues, jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Il se trouvait donc en position totalement horizontale (jusqu'ici, il lui avait été difficile de se repérer dans l'espace), ce qui était pour le moins inconfortable étant donné que le goût métallique du sang lui emplissait à présent la bouche. Se redressant sur les coudes, il repoussa le capitaine et ne put réprimer un léger haut-le-cœur. Le liquide vert, auquel se mêlait une autre substance blanchâtre et visqueuse, coula sur le drap pastel dont son corps était recouvert, mais il s'agissait là du cadet de ses soucis, car il ne pouvait tout simplement _plus respirer_. Du tout.

\- Spock ? Ça va ?

La question lui sembla passablement stupide. Même avec un sens de l'observation peu développé, il était évident qu'il était en train de s'étouffer. Il sentait glisser le long de ses bronches les rameaux de la plante qui avait envahi son corps, empêchant son corps d'assimiler l'oxygène dont il avait si désespérément besoin, il sentait le feuillage courir dans sa trachée, rendant dérisoire toute tentative de survie, et il sentait aussi des centaines d'épines se ficher dans son poumon, envoyant dans toute sa poitrine des ondes de souffrance difficiles à contrôler.

Son capitaine avait besoin de lui. Nyota avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas mourir _maintenant_.

\- Pousse-toi, crétin !

Jamais la voix du docteur McCoy n'avait semblé si agréable aux oreilles du Vulcain, d'autant plus que, pour une fois, il n'était pas l'objet de ses invectives. Le médecin apparut immédiatement dans son champ visuel, dont il délogea sans ménagement Kirk, d'une bourrade peu amicale.

\- N'essayez pas de respirer, n'essayez pas de parler, n'essayez pas de bouger, intima la voix tendue du médecin. Essayez de vous figer totalement. Voilà, parfait. Dans une minute, tout ira mieux.

Pendant qu'il parlait, McCoy fixait sur le visage de Spock un étrange masque en plastique souple, entrecroisé d'herbes rosâtres, qui vint se coller à ses narines.

\- Respirez par le nez, doucement, très doucement.

La tête commençait à lui tourner, mais il se força à obéir. Pendant quelques instants, l'air ne circula pas davantage dans son corps et il eut doublement l'impression d'étouffer. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, masquant à demi le visage du médecin et celui de Jim, légèrement en retrait. Puis une légère odeur, pas désagréable, lui parvint enfin, tandis que la douleur refluait lentement et que sa respiration se faisait plus aisée. La plante rétracta ses épines, enroula ses feuilles, se rétracta dans les alvéoles qu'elle occupait, libérant totalement sa trachée. Les points noirs disparurent et il put enfin clairement percevoir le visage des deux humains qui attendaient avec une anxiété visible le résultat de ce traitement. Un changement visible dut apparaître sur ses traits (peut-être était-il totalement devenu bleu, ou vert, pendant ce court moment d'asphyxie ?), car les épaules du médecin se relâchèrent, pendant que Jim poussait un soupir de soulagement, ce qui lui valut un léger coup de poing de la part de McCoy.

\- La prochaine fois, dit ce dernier d'un ton dur, tu m'écoutes, _capitaine_ , et tu évites de réveiller un de mes patients sans mon autorisation. Si nous l'avons maintenu endormi, c'est parce qu'il y avait une raison.

\- Bones, on a besoin de lui… commença Kirk, mais un regard meurtrier du médecin en chef lui ferma la bouche.

\- _Je sais, Jim_ , figure-toi que je suis _vaguement_ au courant. Seulement, j'ai mon mot à dire dans cette affaire, donc tu vas sortir d'ici et me laisser parler avec Spock.

\- Mais…

\- _Jim_. Je te déconseille de m'énerver. Va rejoindre An'Thil et demande à Val'Mere si elle peut venir immédiatement. Dans une demi-heure je te dirai si Spock est en état de vous rejoindre.

La tension entre les deux hommes était palpable, et Spock se demanda ce qu'il avait raté durant les… 19,56 heures qu'avait duré son sommeil (il constata avec un certain effarement le temps qui s'était écoulé). Il était logique de conclure que les deux humains avaient réussi à communiquer avec la population locale et à s'en faire des alliés, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle. Ce qui était moins clair était la raison pour laquelle Jim avait besoin de lui.

\- Docteur, pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas…

\- Non, Spock, je suis désolé, le coupa fermement McCoy, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne vous faille limiter vos gestes et vos paroles au strict minimum. Jim, dehors, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du capitaine, qui quitta la pièce à contrecœur, non sans un dernier regard désolé en direction du Vulcain.

\- Docteur, insista Spock en faisant abstraction de la douleur que faisait naître en lui chaque mot prononcé, je suis tout à fait…

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez clair, alors je vais reformuler : _fermez-la_. Plus vous parlez, plus vous vous agitez, plus la plante se nourrit de l'oxygène que vous lui envoyez, plus elle grandit, et plus elle vous étouffe. Donc, je vais vous faire un résumé de tout ce que vous avez manqué pendant que vous étiez dans les vapes, et seulement après, si vous avez des questions, vous pourrez me les poser. Ne prenez pas mes avertissements à la légère. Je suis totalement sérieux quand je dis que vous devez bouger et parler le moins possible. C'est votre vie que vous jouez. Vous devez être opéré au plus vite, et je ne peux le faire qu'à bord de l' _Enterprise_. Les Adeniens n'ont pas le matériel nécessaire pour une intervention aussi délicate. Ça, c'est le premier problème. Le deuxième, c'est que, comme Jim le disait, nous avons besoin de vous pour regagner le vaisseau…

Spock réprima l'envie de prier le médecin d'en venir au fait. Il se demandait si son interlocuteur se rendait compte qu'il n'avait absolument pas éclairé la situation, mais s'était contenté d'exprimer, sous des formes variées, son inquiétude de ne pas parvenir au vaisseau à temps pour sauver le premier officier.

\- OK, marmonna McCoy en se passant une main sur le visage, je vais essayer d'être clair et concis. ( _Spock ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces deux adjectifs ne s'accordaient absolument pas avec le médecin en chef, mais il s'abstint de le faire remarquer._ ) Hier soir, je vous ai administré un sédatif pour que vous puissiez dormir malgré la fièvre de cheval que vous aviez – que vous avez toujours d'ailleurs. Pendant que vous vous reposiez, Jim est parti demander de l'aide aux Adeniens. Il se trouve, même si ça m'écorche la bouche de l'admettre, que vous aviez raison et qu'il s'agit d'un peuple parfaitement pacifique. Ils sont venus nous chercher avec une petite navette très sophistiquée et vous ont conduit dans cet hôpital. Je me suis occupé de vous avec Val'Mere, un des membres du haut conseil de la ville, et accessoirement une guérisseuse exceptionnelle. Le parasite qui s'est développé dans votre poumon droit leur est bien connu, et ils connaissent des remèdes pour le faire se rétracter provisoirement. Ils savent même le retirer lorsque son stade de développement est relativement peu avancé, mais dans votre cas, la plante a poussé à une vitesse anormale.

Spock hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait parfaitement compris la situation le concernant et qu'il attendait la suite.

\- Pendant ce temps, reprit le médecin, Jim est allé expliquer la situation critique aux Adeniens et inspecter leur prototype de navette spatiale. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle est parfaitement construite, fonctionnelle et résistante. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'ils ne possèdent pas l'énergie suffisante pour l'envoyer dans l'espace, ni même en orbite. Ici, tout se fait à partir de végétaux, et ils ont cru pendant un moment que certaines graines allaient pouvoir leur fournir suffisamment d'énergie pour les arracher à l'attraction de la planète, mais ça a échoué. Cependant, Jim s'est rendu compte qu'ils ont des cristaux de dilithium à portée de main, et en grande quantité. Ils ignorent tout de leurs caractéristiques et n'ont même pas imaginé qu'ils pouvaient être source d'énergie. Voyant cela, Jim s'est empressé de leur expliquer…

Le premier officier ne put s'empêcher de lever les sourcils devant cette violation évidente de la première directive. McCoy soupira.

\- Spock, je sais ce que vous pensez, mais il y a trois olibrius qui ont pris notre place sur l' _Enterprise_ , et ce sont loin d'être des enfants de chœur – je veux dire que leurs intentions ne sont pas louables, et que l'équipage est en danger, cette planète est en danger, nous sommes en danger, Starfleet est en danger, alors je pense qu'il s'agit d'un cas suffisamment problématique pour que nous passions outre cette putain de première directive !

\- Docteur, il n'est nul besoin de vous énerver, fit remarquer Spock.

Le simple fait de prononcer ces quelques mots le fit tousser et amena de nouveau du sang à ses lèvres.

\- Merde, je vous ai dit de _rester tranquille_ ! Laissez-moi terminer. Jim et une petite équipe d'ingénieurs adeniens se sont attelés à la tâche et ont commencé à bricoler le réacteur. C'est là que nous avons besoin de vous, parce que Jim est loin d'être un expert en la matière. Il en sait assez pour commencer les travaux, mais il s'est retrouvé rapidement bloqué. En revanche, il dit que vous êtes familier du processus et que vous seul pouvez nous sortir de là. D'où la façon quelque peu brutale dont il vous a réveillé, pendant que Val'Mere et moi-même travaillions à la confection de ce masque, qui envoie dans votre corps les composants nécessaires pour faire se rétracter la plante. Vous pouvez parler si vous le voulez, mais _doucement_.

\- Je suis en effet familier du processus, répondit le Vulcain à voix basse. Que dois-je faire ?

\- C'est ça le problème, répondit McCoy, visiblement partagé entre deux émotions aussi violente l'une que l'autre. Vous ne _pouvez_ rien faire. La plante, je vous l'ai dit, a drainé votre organisme plus rapidement qu'elle ne le fait d'ordinaire avec les Adeniens, probablement en raison des éléments humains qui se baladent dans votre sang. ( _A ces mots, Spock ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Sa moitié humaine, encore une fois, s'avérait faible et décevante. Mais c'était un sujet sur lequel il reviendrait plus tard, lorsqu'il en aurait le temps et le loisir, s'il survivait à cette journée. Il ne pouvait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort alors que celui de tant d'autres dépendait de lui._ ) Vous ne tiendrez pas cinq minutes sans étouffer si vous vous levez et que vous allez bricoler avec Jim. Je ne lui ai pas dit ça comme ça, avoua le médecin en chef en détournant le regard, et Spock se demanda de nouveau si les deux humains ne s'était pas disputés ( _à son propos ? cela lui semblait étrange, mais là encore, il s'agissait d'un sujet pour un autre moment_ ). En fait, je ne lui ai pas dit grand-chose, si ce n'est de vous laisser dormir, et même ça, il n'a pas été fichu de le faire ! Ah, Val'Mere, je suis content de vous voir.

Spock tourna le regard vers l'entrée de la petite pièce, sur le seuil de laquelle se trouvait une humanoïde de grande taille, aux membres longs et graciles, à la peau laiteuse, vêtue d'une robe turquoise. Elle le regardait tranquillement, et Spock sentit alors une présence légère à la lisière de son esprit. La sensation, si proche de celle qu'il avait ressentie des centaines de fois alors qu'il entrait en contact télépathique avec des membres de son espèce, l'emporta malgré lui dans un passé pas si lointain, et il dut faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas s'abandonner à la vague de nostalgie qui ne demandait qu'à le submerger. Il abaissa sans efforts une partie de ses boucliers, projetant du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa gratitude pour le traitement qu'elle lui avait administré et son respect pour le peuple qu'elle incarnait.

 _Soyez le bienvenu sur ma planète, Spock de Vulcain. Bien que les temps ne soient guère propices et que le temps nous manque, j'espère que cette rencontre pourra, si nous survivons, marquer le début d'un échange entre nos peuples._

Le premier officier hésita à répondre de la même façon. Une telle forme de télépathie ne lui était pas habituelle et il avait normalement besoin d'un contact physique pour pouvoir toucher un autre esprit, mais la façon de communiquer des Adeniens était différente et semblait pallier sa propre incapacité à lire les pensées à distance. Cependant, le docteur McCoy était également présent, et l'exclure d'une conversation qui, à plus d'un titre, le concernait, semblait à Spock totalement injuste.

Ce dernier se demanda cependant, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, depuis quand il prenait en considération les sentiments du médecin en chef et cherchait à ne pas le heurter. (Peut-être depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie – non, depuis qu'il était _revenu sur ses pas pour le sauver_ , alors qu'il était clair qu'il le détestait depuis le premier moment. Ce sujet-là attendrait également, mais il troublait le Vulcain.)

\- Je vous remercie, répondit-il le plus doucement possible. Si cela ne vous offense pas, j'utiliserai le langage oral, selon la coutume humaine qui est la nôtre. ( _Il entendit le médecin s'étrangler à côté de lui et se rendit compte qu'il venait de s'inclure dans l'humanité dont il mettait généralement un point d'honneur à se différencier. Cela aussi, il y penserait plus tard. Peut-être._ ) Le docteur McCoy n'est pas en mesure de suivre un échange télépathique entre nous.

L'humain ouvrit de grands yeux, visiblement stupéfait d'être témoin d'une telle considération de la part du premier officier.

\- Merci, Spock, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée, de vous soucier de moi, mais je vous l'ai dit, vous devez absolument parler le moins possible. Si la communication télépathique vous est plus facile, utilisez-la. Tout ce qui peut utiliser votre énergie physique est le bienvenu.

Le Vulcain, à son tour surpris de la cordialité de son interlocuteur, le remercia brièvement du regard avant de reporter son attention vers la guérisseuse, qui s'avançait vers son lit avec une grâce et une rapidité surprenantes.

 _Votre ami a raison. Il est préférable, dans votre état, de communiquer de cette façon._

 _Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?_ demanda-t-il, préférant aller droit au but afin de pouvoir établir un plan d'action.

L'Adenienne le regarda avec une intensité redoublée, sans qu'un muscle de son visage ne trahît ses sentiments.

 _Nous avons constaté chez vous un développement accéléré du Warhl, cette graine que vous avez malencontreusement absorbée, dû à votre métabolisme particulier. La plante a probablement trouvé en vous…_

 _Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?_ insista Spock en la regardant dans les yeux.

Si ses heures étaient comptées, il devait concentrer tous ses efforts vers un seul but : aider le capitaine et le médecin à regagner le vaisseau. Etrangement, il ne doutait pas des capacités de Jim et de McCoy à libérer l' _Enterprise_ de l'emprise des Adeniens. C'était illogique, mais, là encore, il refusa de s'attarder sur cette pensée.

 _Une vingtaine de nos heures_ , répondit Val'Mere, et Spock effectua immédiatement la conversion dans son esprit (l'idée qu'il lui restait 12.45 heures standard à vivre accéléra son rythme cardiaque, mais il parvint à le ramener à une vitesse normale). _La décoction que vous inhalez en ce moment paralyse provisoirement le Warhl, mais ce dernier continue cependant à grandir. Lorsque ses rameaux atteindront définitivement votre trachée, vous ne pourrez plus respirer._

 _Je le comprends et je l'accepte. Il me faut donc aider mes compagnons sans tarder. Que se passera-t-il si je ne demeure pas en repos comme me le conseille le docteur McCoy ?_

 _La plante réagira à ce qu'elle considère comme une agression. L'activation de vos cordes vocales ou de votre corps provoquera chez elle un mécanisme de défense. Elle sortira alors des épines, qui s'accrocheront à vos tissus et les déchireront. Je vous assure que cette mort est beaucoup plus douloureuse que la mort par asphyxie. Nous avons malheureusement régulièrement des patients atteints de ce même problème, et nous les maintenons endormis lors des dernières heures, car la plante réagit de plus en plus fortement._

Spock considéra un instant ses options. Elles étaient limitées, mais être entouré de télépathes capables de pratiquer leur art à distance était une opportunité qu'il devait saisir, si cela lui permettait de vivre un peu plus longtemps, assez pour venir en aide à Nyota.

 _Vous serait_ - _il possible de traduire en paroles, pour mon officier supérieur qui travaille sur la navette, certaines instructions que vous lirez dans mon esprit ?_

Val'Mere ne répondit pas immédiatement, comme si elle considérait une autre possibilité, ou comme si une autre pensée l'avait dérangée alors qu'il posait cette question. Peut-être avait-il laissé ses sentiments filtrer à l'extérieur des boucliers pourtant soigneusement érigés autour d'eux. Peut-être la fièvre dont il sentait le battement sourd et la chaleur intense était-elle responsable pour ce léger manquement à la discipline vulcaine.

 _Le pouvez-vous ?_ répéta Spock mentalement, se concentrant uniquement sur l'idée qu'il souhaitait révéler et reléguant Nyota au second plan, avec toutes les autres pensées qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser s'exprimer.

 _Je le peux._

 _Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps._

Val'Mere se tourna lentement vers le docteur McCoy, qui s'était, pendant tout cet échange silencieux, discrètement placé en retrait, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler d'une voix monocorde :

\- Leonard, je parlerai pour Spock pendant qu'il aidera votre capitaine à réparer la navette. Ainsi, il pourra apporter son concours sans bouger ni parler. Je devrai pour ma part me concentrer sur les mots que je devrai prononcer, aussi devrez-vous être attentif à sa condition physique et vous assurer que tout se passe bien.

McCoy acquiesça, visiblement préoccupé.

\- Comment allons-nous l'emmener sur le chantier ? demanda-t-il, tricordeur toujours en main, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

\- Un véhicule nous attend à l'extérieur du bâtiment, répondit l'Adenienne. Je l'ai appelé.

Tout en parlant, elle se pencha gracieusement vers le lit sur lequel était assis le Vulcain. La matière souple se replia immédiatement sous ses jambes et remonta dans son dos pour former un dossier. Il se rendit alors compte de l'étrangeté du décor dans lequel il se trouvait. S'il avait été sur Terre, il en aurait déduit que l'hôpital, abandonné depuis des années, avait été lentement envahi par la végétation. Mais, en y regardant de plus près, tous les objets nécessaires à une intervention immédiate étaient à portée de main, parfaitement propres et en état de fonctionnement. Les plantes et les arbres avaient envahi les murs, certains meubles (y compris le lit roulant sur lequel il avait été installé – alors que McCoy se plaçait derrière lui pour le pousser, il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts l'agréable sensation d'une herbe fraîche, qui avait couru le long de l'étrange plastique souple pour former une sorte de tapis), mais semblaient éviter à dessein tout ce dont les Adeniens pouvaient avoir besoin pour soigner leurs patients.

 _Fascinant._

\- Spock, si vous éprouvez la moindre douleur ou le moindre malaise, vous me le signalez immédiatement par l'intermédiaire de Val'Mere, d'accord ?

Le premier officier acquiesça légèrement, sans cesser de regarder autour de lui. A son côté, la guérisseuse lui envoya un léger signal afin d'engager la conversation. Il l'encouragea.

 _Je sens que vous vous posez des questions sur notre mode de vie. Permettez-moi de vous répondre._ _Nous vivons en symbiose avec la plupart des formes végétales qui vivent sur notre planète. Elles nous aident et nous les aidons._

Ils sortirent du bâtiment. La ville qui apparut aux yeux du Vulcain présentait ce même mélange de construction et de végétal. La plupart des immeubles étaient très bas et recouverts de plantes grimpantes, dont les fleurs éclatantes formaient des dessins géométriques qui pouvaient être, pour certains, assimilés à de véritables œuvres d'art. Devant les maisons, Spock aperçut également de petites plantes grasses, semblables aux cactus terrestres ou aux _ka-ran-zhi_ vulcains, que les Adeniens semblaient posséder comme... végétaux de compagnie ?

 _Ces petits hidar'jaz, comme nous les appelons, possèdent une capacité de locomotion, quoique limitée, et cherchent en effet la compagnie des humains_ , expliqua Val'Mere tout en faisant glisser le lit devenu fauteuil roulant pour l'heure à l'intérieur d'un véhicule qui les attendait devant l'hôpital. _De manière générale, nous vivons sur Adenia en parfaite harmonie avec la flore qui en constitue la principale forme de vie. Seules trois forêts, dont celle près de laquelle vous avez atterri, présentent des formes végétales réellement dangereuses._

Spock hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement, fasciné malgré lui par cette forme de vie dont il n'avait jamais connu d'autre exemple ailleurs. Malgré le danger qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes, il se sentait étrangement attiré par cette planète, ses habitants, leur mode de vie, et souhaita pouvoir établir avec eux les bases d'une relation pacifique, amicale…

\- Ça va, Spock ?

Le Vulcain ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer. McCoy était devant lui, assis sur un des sièges du véhicule, tandis que la guérisseuse avait pris place à sa gauche.

\- Vous vous sentez mal ? demanda le médecin, qui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil inquiets à son tricordeur. Votre fièvre est anormalement élevée, nous n'avons pas réussi à la faire redescendre. Val'Mere affirme que votre corps en a besoin pour lutter contre le Warhl et peut parfaitement la supporter, mais je n'en suis pas aussi sûr.

Pendant que le véhicule démarrait en douceur et s'élevait lentement à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, Spock tourna son attention vers son propre corps. Il éprouvait en effet un malaise, une lourdeur dans tous les membres, mais l'espèce de drap mêlé d'herbes que l'Adenienne avait enroulé autour de son corps procurait à son corps une agréable fraîcheur. Son esprit était loin d'être à son niveau optimal, mais il fonctionnait suffisamment bien pour ce qu'il avait à faire. En réalité, la lutte interne qui se déroulait en lui semblait s'être totalement focalisée sur le seul endroit qui en eût réellement besoin, comme si, pour une fois, sa moitié humaine s'était entendue avec sa moitié vulcaine pour contrer l'invasion dont il était victime.

\- Ne vous faites pas de souci, Leonard, répondit Val'Mere à la place du Vulcain. Le corps de votre ami (à ce mot, Spock fronça les sourcils, et son étonnement s'accentua face à l'absence de réaction du médecin) est en train de lutter le plus efficacement possible contre le Warhl.

Ils volaient à présent au niveau des toits, à une vitesse confortable. La guérisseuse transperça le Vulcain de ses yeux d'un bleu presque translucide, recouverts d'une fine membrane qui ressemblait assez à sa propre paupière interne.

 _Dites-moi, Spock de Vulcain, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire si vous arrivez à faire décoller notre navette et si vos compagnons parviennent à regagner votre vaisseau ?_

 _Je souhaite les accompagner_ , répondit le premier officier, _mais si je suis incapable du moindre mouvement, je ne leur serai d'aucune utilité._

De nouveau, Val'Mere le fixa avec une intensité dérangeante. Il comprit qu'elle se retenait de lire en lui les pensées qui, visiblement, l'intriguaient.

 _Je vous remercie de respecter l'intimité de mon esprit. Si vous avez des questions à mon sujet, vous pouvez cependant me les poser_ , suggéra-t-il.

 _Vous souhaitez protéger vos compagnons car il s'agit, je l'ai bien compris, de votre devoir sur votre vaisseau_ , déclara l'Adenienne, et ce n'était nullement une question, _mais je perçois en vous un autre sentiment, diffus, complexe, contre lequel vous semblez lutter. Je ne le comprends pas._

Spock hésita un instant. Qui, mieux qu'une télépathe, pourrait comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti durant son sommeil ? Il ne pouvait s'agit d'un rêve, car cette particularité humaine ne concernait pas ceux de son espèce. Il avait bel et bien entendu, par-delà la distance…

 _Ma compagne est restée à bord du vaisseau et j'ai perçu qu'elle était en danger. Je ne souhaite pas demeurer en arrière si je peux lui venir en aide._

 _Votre compagne est-elle une télépathe ?_

 _Non, mais nous partageons un lien psychique assez fort depuis le début de notre relation. C'est cependant la première fois que je perçois sa présente mentale aussi fortement, malgré la distance qui nous sépare._

Il n'exprima pas les craintes qu'il éprouvait, certain que Val'Mere les avait senties en lui. Si Nyota avait été capable de l'appeler, c'était probablement parce que le danger qu'elle avait vécu avait, pour un instant, sous l'effet de la peur ou du désespoir, développé en elle les capacités psychiques qu'il avait toujours pressenti. Il espérait seulement que le silence désespérant qui émanait à présent du vaisseau ne signifiait pas…

La guérisseuse effleura sa main du bout de ses doigts rugueux et Spock fut ébloui par le sourire resplendissant qu'elle lui transmit par ce simple contact.

 _Je vous aiderai à venir en aide à votre compagne_ , promit-elle, _même si cela va à l'encontre des lois de mon peuple. Il existe une plante spécifique qui vous permettra, pour un temps assez court, d'accompagner vos amis, si tel est votre souhait._

Le véhicule s'immobilisa dans les airs avant d'entamer une prudente descente vers ce qui ressemblait à un chantier.

\- Nous voici arrivés, enchaîna l'Adenienne à voix haute sans laisser à Spock le temps de l'interroger plus avant ou de la remercier. Maintenant, je vais avoir besoin de me concentrer afin de parvenir à traduire en mots des pensées qui, je l'imagine, seront complexes pour moi. Je ne connais que peu de choses aux techniques de construction d'une navette et il me faudra cependant être la plus claire possible. Il va me falloir quelques instants pour faire le vide dans mon esprit. Leonard, pouvez-vous aller expliquer la situation à Jim pendant que je me prépare ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit McCoy en empoignant le lit-fauteuil.

Spock aperçut par la porte, qui venait de s'ouvrir d'une pression des longs doigts de l'humanoïde, une navette de petite taille (légèrement plus grande que le _Galileo_ , pouvant probablement contenir une dizaine de personnes) à l'abri d'un hangar constitué essentiellement de branchages qui s'entremêlaient de façon si serrée que probablement pas une goutte d'eau n'eût pu passer au travers. Plusieurs Adeniens s'affairaient autour de l'engin de façon en apparence efficace Kirk, qui travaillait, un masque de protection sur les yeux, à souder deux parties du réacteur, leva la tête et s'interrompit immédiatement dans son travail. Il déposa le masque sur une sorte d'établi et se dirigea à pas rapides vers les deux nouveaux venus.

\- Spock, je suis ravi de vous voir.

Puis il s'aperçut que le premier officier portait toujours un masque respiratoire et ne pouvait se déplacer par lui-même et le soulagement fit immédiatement place à l'inquiétude sur son visage. Le docteur McCoy lui expliqua brièvement la situation, d'une façon tendue qui confirma l'hypothèse de Spock à propos d'une éventuelle dispute entre eux deux. Cependant, il préféra se concentrer sur les cristaux de dilithium et le réacteur de la navette. Un simple coup d'œil lui apprit ce qu'il voulait savoir : le capitaine avait heureusement fait le plus gros du travail et il ne lui restait plus qu'à finaliser quelque circuits pour que le réacteur fût opérationnel. En quelques heures, ce serait chose faite. Cependant, un autre problème, et de taille, le préoccupait depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de cette navette, et il prit la parole à voix très basse lorsque le médecin eut fini de parler :

\- Comment allons-nous parvenir à ouvrir le hangar de l' _Enterprise_ si le vaisseau est sous le contrôle des Adeniens ?

Jim se mordit les lèvres. Visiblement, il avait également réfléchi à ce problème, mais ne lui avait pas trouvé de solution.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Seul Chekov est à présent libre de ses mouvements ( _Spock refusa de bouger un muscle en entendant ces quelques mots, qui confirmaient ses craintes au sujet de Nyota_ ) et il nous a envoyé un nouveau message en morse. Nous pourrions utiliser la même technique, mais si tous les autres membres de l'équipage sont au cachot ou sous la coupe des Adeniens, ils risquent de leur rapporter nos plans. L'apprentissage du morse fait partie des cours de base de communication, suivis par tous les cadets.

Un silence tomba sur le petit groupe figé devant la navette. A quoi bon la propulser en orbite s'ils ne pouvaient pas atteindre l'intérieur de l' _Enterprise_ ? S'ils mettaient l'équipage au courant, il suffirait aux imposteurs de leur tirer dessus avec les plus petites torpilles pour les désintégrer immédiatement, quelque résistante que fût la construction adenienne. Spock cherchait désespérément une solution qui leur permettrait d'allier l'effet de surprise à la rapidité, mais il sentait la fièvre lui alourdir l'esprit et ne parvenait pas à se concentrer.

Contre toute attente, ce fut McCoy qui parla, en se tournant vers le premier officier :

\- Je vais probablement dire une bêtise, mais vous pourriez peut-être envoyer un message en Vulcain ? Si je ne me trompe, seules trois personnes à bord seront capables de le déchiffrer : Nyota, Chekov et, malheureusement, le double adénien de Spock. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait eu le temps de piller complètement votre esprit en quelques minutes. D'après ce que m'a dit Val'Mere, les trois imposteurs nous ont vus, scannés, ont récupéré le maximum d'informations dans nos esprits, mais il est impossible qu'ils aient tout mémorisé. Ils en ont confirmé une bonne partie en piochant constamment dans les esprits des autres membres de l'équipage, ce qui fait qu'ils doivent parfaitement maîtriser le standard, mais il y a peu de probabilités pour que le faux Spock, qui n'est en contact qu'avec des humains, soit en mesure de comprendre le Vulcain. Ça doit faire partie de ce qu'il n'a pas jugé utile dans votre esprit et qu'il n'a donc pas mémorisé.

Le premier officier, impressionné par la logique dont venait de faire preuve McCoy, lui jeta un regard admiratif. Le médecin secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Spock, vous êtes encore plus flippant que d'habitude.

\- Bones, tu es génial !

Le cri de Jim venait du fond du cœur (une expression humaine très illogique, mais Spock n'en était plus à cela près – la tête lui tournait presque agréablement, que ce fût en raison de la fièvre, du médicament probablement légèrement euphorisant que le masque continuait à diffuser dans son corps, ou d'une bouffée totalement irrationnelle d'espoir qui venait de le traverser) et une lueur brûlante s'alluma dans ses yeux. Posant une main sur l'épaule du Vulcain et une autre sur celle du médecin, il ajouta avec un sourire :

\- Je commence à penser qu'à nous trois, on est invincibles, et qu'on va vraiment réussir à leur botter le cul.


	14. Chapitre 14

_Hello ! Voilà la suite, dont je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite, mais j'en ai marre de remanier et remanier encore, j'ai l'impression d'empirer les choses, donc je poste, comme ça je ne serai plus tentée de bidouiller. Tout le monde est de retour sur le vaisseau, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tout va bien... Le pseudo cliffhanger est, comme d'habitude, totalement gratuit. Bonne lecture et, je l'espère, à très bientôt._

 **Chapitre 14 – « Capitaine, vous me feriez presque croire à la chance. – M. Spock, vous me feriez presque croire aux miracles… »**

Preuve que Jim n'était pas un imbécile complet – ou qu'une divinité quelconque avait enfin eu pitié de ses efforts pour regagner son vaisseau – la navette décolla sans heurt et sortit sans dommage de l'atmosphère d'Adenia. Les instructions de Spock, transmises efficacement par Val'Mere, s'étaient avérées des compléments à son travail plutôt que des corrections (ce dont il n'était pas peu fier – Bones et Nyota lui avaient trop souvent reproché de ne pas écouter en cours, mais en fait, il n'était pas cancre à ce point et il pouvait enfin le démontrer), et les cristaux de dilithium avaient rempli leur office. Scotty aurait été fier d'eux s'il les avait vus à l'œuvre.

Mais pour l'instant, Scotty était en train d'effectuer des réparations sur des torpilles à protons afin d'éradiquer toute forme de vie sur la planète, et s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas de regagner le vaisseau, il n'y aurait plus personne sur la planète qu'ils venaient de quitter pour chanter leurs exploits.

Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur les neuf Adeniens qui les accompagnaient dans leur mission suicidaire. Le visage impassible, selon leur habitude, ils avaient fermé les yeux afin de se concentrer mentalement avant l'épreuve à venir. An'Thil et Val'Mere faisaient partie de l'expédition, mais les autres membres du conseil ne les accompagnaient pas : la population avait choisi ses représentants parmi les meilleurs télépathes, après un vote silencieux qui ne leur avait pas pris une demi-heure. Jim était impressionné par ce système, et encore plus par le fait que personne ne s'était opposé au choix final (ou alors, si qui que ce soit avait protesté, ç'avait été dans l'intimité de l'esprit des Adeniens, et les trois humains / Vulcain présents à la cérémonie n'en avaient rien su).

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Bones, qui se mordillait nerveusement l'ongle du pouce gauche tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil pas très discrets vers Spock, assis à côté de lui. Les récents événements avaient, semblait-il, totalement modifié leurs rapports à tous les trois. S'ils survivaient à cette aventure, il leur faudrait probablement remettre les choses à plat. Le capitaine n'avait pas eu le temps (ni, il faut l'avouer, le courage) de s'excuser auprès du médecin, après leur dispute au sortir de la forêt, un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures auparavant, mais McCoy semblait être revenu à de meilleures dispositions à son égard, et, chose plus surprenante, à l'égard de Spock. Que le praticien fût une mère poule lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses patients, Jim le savait cependant, il n'aurait pas parié sur la sollicitude patiente et inquiète avec laquelle il s'occupait du Vulcain depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé avec cette infecte plante poussant au milieu de ses organes. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils allaient mieux s'entendre par la suite, mais peut-être pouvait-il espérer une diminution des insultes et des engueulades quotidiennes entre son médecin en chef et son premier officier ?

Cela, si Spock survivait, bien sûr, _et_ s'ils arrivaient à temps pour empêcher les imposteurs adeniens de détruire leur propre planète, _et_ s'ils parvenaient à reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau sans subir de pertes. Ce qui faisait beaucoup de _si_ , il fallait bien l'admettre.

Le capitaine déglutit péniblement et força son esprit à emprunter des chemins plus optimistes. Ils avaient adapté la navette en un temps record, réussi à faire passer à Chekov un message en morse-Vulcain (à quoi cela ressemblait, il ne voulait pas le savoir Bones avait apparemment galéré pour le traduire), et obtenu une brève réponse. Enfin, pour finir, les Adeniens avaient offert à Spock, en grande pompe (mais toujours sans émettre un son ni laisser ne serait-ce que frémir un seul muscle de leur visage) une sorte d'étrange fruit cabossé, d'un orange soutenu, plutôt laid. Selon Val'Mere, il s'agissait d'une baie sacrée, qui ne poussait que rarement, dans des circonstances précises, et qu'ils utilisaient dans des cérémonies religieuses sur lesquelles elle s'était montrée volontairement vague. Tout ce que le jeune homme avait compris était qu'ils faisaient au Vulcain un grand honneur en lui offrant ce fruit qui, selon la guérisseuse, devait augmenter sa force physique et mentale pour un temps indéterminé, lui permettant de bouger et de parler à sa guise malgré la plante qui ne cessait de croître en lui. Quatre des Adeniens qui étaient montés à bord de la navette avaient également reçu et avalé une de ces baies. Jim avait noté, sans le faire remarquer à voix haute, qu'il s'agissait des quatre individus les plus jeunes.

\- Ces fruits ne sont utilisés que dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, avait expliqué Val'Mere pour les trois nouveaux venus, mais il nous a semblé que si cette situation n'était pas désespérée, alors aucune ne le serait jamais. Nous possédions cinq baies, et les avons offertes à ceux qui nous semblaient en avoir davantage besoin. La cérémonie n'a pas été conduite de façon appropriée, mais je pense que les dieux ne nous en tiendront pas rigueur. Nous avons décidé d'offrir une des baies à Spock, afin qu'il puisse lui aussi venir en aide à ceux qu'il aime.

McCoy n'avait étonnamment fait aucun commentaire sur le dernier mot employé par la guérisseuse (quelque chose du genre « les Vulcains sont incapables d'aimer »). Il avait en revanche fait remarquer, l'air préoccupé, qu'il ne remettait pas en cause leur forme de religion, mais qu'ils ne savaient pas quel effet le fruit sacré aurait sur Spock, ce dernier n'étant pas constitué comme les Adeniens. Après tout, l'unicité de son anatomie apportait souvent des complications… Val'Mere avait répondu en souriant (la première fois qu'ils la voyaient bouger les muscles de son visage), et ce sourire éclatant avait illuminé toute la pièce par sa chaleur et son rayonnement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Leonard, s'était-elle contentée de dire.

Mais il était clair que maintenant, le médecin s'inquiétait, comme en témoignaient les regards qu'il jetait à la dérobée vers son patient. Spock était assis, parfaitement droit, hiératique, immobile, probablement en train de se concentrer comme les Adeniens, les yeux clos. Pour l'instant du moins, la baie offerte par Val'Mere n'avait que des effets positifs.

\- Arrête de t'en faire, murmura Jim à l'oreille de son ami.

\- Tu es marrant, répondit McCoy sur le même ton, entre ses dents serrées. On est en train de s'embarquer dans une mission désespérée, à douze contre quatre cents, on va probablement tous y passer dans moins d'une heure, même si Spock a l'air d'aller mieux, il faut absolument l'opérer le plus rapidement possible, et… et… et je déteste cette navette, acheva-t-il en fermant les yeux à son tour.

Le capitaine remarqua alors la main droite de Leonard, crispées sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il avait oublié, dans les préoccupations un peu plus urgentes qui l'avaient assailli depuis qu'ils avaient posé le pied sur Adenia, que le médecin en chef avait de sérieuses tendances à la claustrophobie. Dans un irrésistible élan d'affection pour son meilleur ami, il lui prit la main et la serra brièvement dans la sienne. Bones ouvrit immédiatement les paupières et le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

Puis l' _Enterprise_ apparut sur les écrans de contrôle de la navette.

Jim sentit un frisson le parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Comment la simple vue d'un vaisseau spatial pouvait-elle l'émouvoir autant ? Lui qui se vantait, quelques mois plus tôt, de n'avoir aucune attache nulle part, comment pouvait-il se sentir à ce point lié par cette carcasse de métal et les individus qui s'y trouvaient ?

\- Jim, tu es en train de me broyer la main, se plaignit McCoy.

\- Oh. Désolé.

Le jeune homme lâcha les doigts de son ami et se leva pour s'approcher des deux pilotes, qui s'occupaient de diriger la navette à la fois manuellement et, semblait-il, par la pensée, ce qui n'avait pas dû rassurer le médecin lorsqu'il l'avait appris.

\- Le hangar X-12 se trouve à droite. Vous le voyez ?

Les Adeniens ne répondirent rien, ne bougèrent pas, mais Jim sentit leur présence discrète dans son esprit, lui demandant de les guider. Il se concentra alors sur leur trajet. La navette vira sur le côté.

\- Maintenant, grommela Bones, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Chekov a réussi à ouvrir la porte. Sinon…

Il n'acheva pas et recommença à se ronger les ongles. De son côté, Kirk sentait une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos. Spock n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, mais Jim le soupçonnait d'être aussi tendu que les deux humains qui l'accompagnaient. Le hangar X-12 apparut brusquement derrière la deuxième nacelle.

La porte était ouverte.

\- Promis, si on s'en sort, je recommande Chekov pour la médaille du mérite spécial de Starfleet, murmura le jeune homme, hypnotisé par cette ouverture sombre qui béait sur le côté droit du vaisseau.

Deux minutes après, la navette se posait sans encombre dans le hangar, dont la porte se referma presque immédiatement derrière eux. Jim fut le premier à sortir, phaseur au poing, immédiatement suivi par Spock. Tous deux baissèrent leurs armes en apercevant la silhouette de Chekov, qui se dessinait sur l'ouverture du sas.

\- Capitaine ! Commandant !

L'angoisse que le capitaine lut dans les yeux du jeune pilote lui rappela alors que Chekov était le plus jeune membre de l'équipage, et qu'il venait probablement de passer par un des plus sales moments de sa vie. Il lui sourit, incapable d'articuler un mot, mais contre tout attente, ce fut Spock qui parla le premier. Il prononça quelques mots en Vulcain, sur son habituel ton dépourvu d'émotions, qui firent rougir Chekov jusqu'aux oreilles. Jim en déduisit que le premier officier, plutôt avare en compliments d'ordinaire, venait de lui en servir un particulièrement gratifiant.

\- Capitaine, quel est votre plan ? demanda le jeune homme qui ouvrait de grands yeux à la vue des extra-terrestres qui descendaient du vaisseau. Six d'entre nous sont enfermés car ils étaient insensibles, comme moi, au changement d'ondes que les Adeniens ont pratiqué sur nous. Si nous les délivrions…

\- C'était notre intention, répondit Jim. Tout le monde à la sécurité comme convenu, avant de nous séparer. An'Thil, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

A ces mots, les Adeniens revêtirent une apparence humaine afin de passer inaperçus dans les couloirs de l'Enterprise. Le jeune Russe cligna des paupières, déglutit ostensiblement, mais ne dit rien. Spock vint se placer à la droite du capitaine, McCoy à sa gauche, et le petit cortège, étrangement mené par Chekov, se dirigea vers les cachots.

\- Capitaine, je voudrais… commença le Vulcain, mais Jim ne le laissa pas terminer.

\- On ne revient pas là-dessus, Spock. On s'est mis d'accord sur Adenia, je vais sur la passerelle avec Chekov, vous allez à l'infirmerie avec McCoy. Ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Capitaine, tenta de nouveau le premier officier, mon rôle à bord du vaisseau…

\- Est de me protéger, je sais. Mais le règlement, en ce moment, je n'en ai rien à faire. Donc, vous allez avec McCoy, c'est un ordre. Entendu, commandant ?

Le Vulcain se raidit comme s'il allait se mettre au garde-à-vous, et n'ajouta pas un mot, mais la ligne de ses lèvres indiquait toute sa désapprobation. Et Dieu savant que Jim eût lui aussi préféré être accompagné de Spock pour leur probable combat sur la passerelle, mais il fallait également neutraliser le faux McCoy, et plus le Vulcain serait proche de l'infirmerie lorsque le kumquat adenien cesserait de faire effet, plus il aurait de chance d'en réchapper.

Ils croisèrent au hasard des couloirs plusieurs membres de l'équipage, qui les regardèrent passer avec incrédulité, et même avec inquiétude. Il faut avouer que voir le capitaine et le premier officier entourés d'une équipe de sécurité se diriger rapidement vers un endroit précis du vaisseau est rarement un bon signe. L'un d'entre eux demanda à Chekov ce qui se passait, mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, ce qui était probablement prudent. Jim se demandait si les usurpateurs pouvaient « sentir » leurs esprits à distance. An'Thil lui avait expliqué que les Adeniens s'emploieraient à dissimuler toute trace mentale de leur présence, mais qu'en était-il des humains et du Vulcain montés à bord ?

Il laissa cette question en suspens pour l'instant. S'ils étaient repérés, ils le sauraient bien assez tôt. Chaque chose en son temps.

Ils parvinrent aux cachots sans encombre. La porte principale n'était gardée que par deux sentinelles, que Jim endormit prudemment d'un léger coup de phaseur avant de pénétrer dans les quartiers de sécurité. Jetant un coup d'œil, il aperçut Christine Chapel dans une cellule, Nyota dans une autre, Keenser dans une troisième, et les trois Ranniens dans la plus proche de la porte. Seth, Wylah et Syl, assis par terre, levèrent la tête à leur entrée, et Kirk poussa un cri de détresse, horrifié par les marques sombres qui s'étendaient sur le visage de son lieutenant et de ses deux enseignes. Il se précipita dans leur cellule, laissant Chekov, Bones et Spock s'occuper des trois autres.

\- Capitaine ! s'écria Syl.

Son visage meurtri rayonnait et elle tendit vers Kirk une main tremblante qu'il saisit immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ? demanda-t-il, vibrant de colère, en effleurant de ses doigts une meurtrissure sur la joue de la jeune enseigne.

Tout Adeniens et télépathes qu'ils fussent, ces trois bâtards qui avaient osé s'attaquer à son équipage allaient passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Ce n'est rien, capitaine, répondit Wylah, qui avait l'air le moins amoché des trois. L'essentiel est que…

Un hurlement à glacer le sang l'interrompit et Jim sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Sans lâcher la main de Syl, il se retourna. Dans la cellule en face de celle des Ranniens se trouvait Chapel, recroquevillée dans un coin. McCoy s'était agenouillé auprès d'elle, mais le cri de terreur provenant de la cellule voisine l'avait également fait se retourner, l'angoisse inscrite clairement sur son visage. Parce que tous deux connaissaient très bien cette voix. Et ils ne voulaient plus jamais l'entendre hurler de la sorte.

Uhura, plaquée contre le mur, regardait Spock comme si ce dernier, au lieu de la libérer, était venu l'assassiner. Le Vulcain, après avoir ouvert la porte vitrée, avait fait deux pas vers elle et s'était arrêté, pétrifié, en entendant le hurlement d'effroi que la jeune femme avait poussé en le voyant. Jim ne pouvait pas apercevoir le visage de Spock, car ce dernier lui tournait le dos, mais il voyait très clairement le regard de pure terreur que lui lançait Nyota, comme si son petit ami allait la frapper, ou pire encore…

Dans le couloir entre les deux rangées de cellules, les Adeniens semblaient se consulter, à en juger par les frémissements et les cliquetis de leurs antennes.

\- Jim, déclara An'Thil, les deux humaines ne sont pas en état de nous aider. Leur esprit a été… endommagé.

\- Endommagé ? balbutia le capitaine.

Il ne parvenait pas à bouger, pas plus que McCoy ou Spock, et il fut reconnaissant à Syl de lui avoir donné la main, car il puisait dans ce contact physique le courage dont il avait besoin, maintenant plus que jamais. Il était capitaine. Il se devait d'être fort. Il devait prendre une décision. Il devait…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda Bones.

\- Chapel, Keenser et Uhura ont trompé les imposteurs pendant plusieurs jours et semé la pagaille à bord du vaisseau, répondit Seth à voix basse. Les Adeniens le leur ont fait payer. Pour nous trois et pour Keenser, ils ne peuvent atteindre notre esprit. Ils se sont donc contentés de nous frapper. Mais…

La vitre qui séparait la cellule du couloir se referma dans un chuintement, coupant court à l'explication du Rannien. Jim se précipita, mais trop tard, vers le verre poli qui le séparait à présent des Adeniens, restés dans le corridor principal des quartiers sécurisés.

A l'entrée des cachots se tenait Spock. Kirk avait beau savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Spock, pas vraiment, il lui était cependant impossible de le différencier de son premier officier. Les mains derrière le dos, dans une posture militaire irréprochable, il enveloppait du regard les neuf télépathes, qui, sitôt conscients de sa présence, s'étaient rassemblés derrière An'Thil. Ainsi pressés les uns contre les autres, tournés comme un seul homme vers l'imposteur, ils formaient une sorte de losange, et Jim se demanda si cette position leur permettait de mieux communiquer, ou avait une quelconque signification. Il attendait que l'un d'entre eux ne rompe le silence, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient probablement déjà en train de parler, peut-être même de s'affronter mentalement, le jeune homme n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Etre ainsi enfermé, impuissant, derrière une vitre indestructible, sans être en mesure non seulement de venir en aide à ses alliés, mais même de comprendre la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, avait de quoi rendre fou. Dans les deux cellules de l'autre côté du couloir, il aperçut McCoy et Spock – le vrai Spock – enfermés tout comme lui, le front collé au verre. Il ne pouvait que supposer que Chekov, allé délivrer Keenser, faisait de même dans le cachot voisin du sien.

Ils s'étaient laissés piéger comme des débutants – à moins que la chance ne les eût tout simplement abandonnés. Le faux Spock était seul, et ne semblait pas spécialement s'attendre à leur présence ici. Peut-être était-il simplement venu voir les prisonniers au mauvais moment.

Environ une minute s'écoula dans un silence et une immobilité absolues, qui mirent les nerfs de Jim à rude épreuve. D'un côté, les Adeniens, parfaitement impassibles, et de l'autre Spock, dont le visage était agité de contractions nerveuses, comme s'il lui était impossible, dans cette lutte mentale acharnée, de contrôler les muscles faciaux de celui dont il avait pris l'apparence, et même de maintenir totalement ladite apparence. En effet, Jim avait l'impression de voir, par instants, ses traits se brouiller, et apparaître, derrière le visage du premier officier, celui, blanchâtre et oblong, de l'alien qu'il était réellement. La lumière vacilla soudain et s'éteignit dans un claquement qui fit sursauter le jeune homme (et Bones en face de lui). Un son à la limite de l'audition humaine s'éleva dans le corridor. La lumière revint, tremblota de nouveau, et des éclairs d'électricité statique se formèrent au-dessus du petit groupe d'Adeniens. Jim se surprit à espérer que le formidable duel qui s'était engagé finirait, en faisant totalement sauter l'électricité du quartier de la sécurité, par ouvrir les portes vitrées derrière lesquelles ils étaient enfermés.

Après cinq minutes environ de ce combat muet et selon toute apparence épuisant pour les deux parties, le faux Spock vacilla, fit un pas en arrière et prit une inspiration tremblante. En face de lui, An'Thil ferma les yeux, comme pour rassembler toute sa concentration, et les Adeniens, sans avancer, poussèrent davantage leur attaque – Jim perçut presque leurs ondes télépathiques qui pénétraient celles de leur adversaire, le forçant à reculer, à reculer encore. Haletant, il porta une main à sa poitrine, visiblement à bout de souffle, puis à son ventre...

\- Attention !

Jim avait crié de toutes ses forces, mais son avertissement arriva trop tard. Les Adeniens, habitués à des duels uniquement mentaux, n'avaient absolument pas anticipé une attaque physique. Lorsque leur ennemi, feignant de reprendre haleine, s'empara de son phaseur et le braqua sur eux avec une rapidité foudroyante, il était déjà trop tard. An'Thil reçut le coup en pleine poitrine. Son long corps tomba en arrière, comme au ralenti, dans les bras de deux jeunes Adeniens qui s'affaissèrent à leur tour. Comme un jeu de dominos, les télépathes s'effondrèrent à terre, inconscients, ou morts, Jim n'avait pas de moyen de le savoir.

\- Val'Mere ! hurla Leonard en fracassant la vitre de ses poings.

Puis le silence retomba. Aux pieds du faux Spock, les neuf Adeniens gisaient, immobiles. L'imposteur se redressa. Un rictus méprisant barrait son visage. Il s'avança vers ses adversaires et tâta du pied le corps d'An'Thil avant de remettre son phaseur à la ceinture.

\- Les inconvénients de la solidarité, déclara-t-il avec un petit ricanement mauvais. Lorsque vous liez votre esprit à celui de quelqu'un d'autre, vous dépendez entièrement de lui. Une mauvaise idée. Courageuse, certes, mais mauvaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait, espèce de salaud ? hurla Bones.

L'Adenien se redressa lentement et se tourna vers le médecin, qui n'avait pas cessé de marteler le verre poli, en proie à une rage incontrôlable.

\- Vous devriez contrôler vos émotions, docteur, déclara-t-il tranquillement.

McCoy ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais il se figea soudainement, porta la main à sa gorge, et tomba à genoux, le corps secoué de sanglots irrépressibles, à côté de Christine Chapel, qui n'avait, pour sa part, pas cessé de pleurer. Jim, bouche bée, le cœur compressé comme dans un étau, se jeta à son tour contre la vitre qui le séparait de son ennemi. La colère l'aveuglait, et il avait beau savoir qu'il n'avait aucune chance, que le verre était à l'épreuve des balles, il éprouvait le besoin de frapper, encore et encore. Dans la cellule en face, Bones pleurait, les deux mains à terre, la tête penchée vers le sol. L'imposteur se désintéressa vite de lui pour se tourner vers Jim.

\- Capitaine, déclara-t-il poliment.

\- Laissez-le tranquille, ordonna Kirk, la bouche sèche – et il entendit sa voix, comme celle d'un parfait inconnu, comme si elle venait de très loin.

Spock leva un sourcil, et McCoy s'effondra au sol comme une poupée de chiffons.

\- Je ne comprends pas votre colère, capitaine Kirk, déclara tranquillement l'Adenien. Après tout, nous nous ressemblons, vous et moi : nous n'aimons pas respecter le règlement. Voilà pourquoi j'ai préféré introduire une nouvelle composante au duel mental de mon peuple. Pratique, ce phaseur, vraiment très pratique.

Le capitaine ne trouva rien à répondre. La rage avait balayé tous les autres sentiments. Ce salaud avait torturé des membres de son équipage, il avait tué An'Thil et peut-être les huit autres Adeniens – et peut-être Bones, mais il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à cette pensée, _il ne fallait pas_ – et il devait payer pour tout cela.

\- Je perçois très nettement votre envie de me tuer à mon tour, reprit le faux Spock, et je l'approuve. Laissez-moi cependant vous montrer ce dont je suis capable…

Le jeune homme sentit brusquement le contrôle de son propre esprit lui échapper et une bouffée de panique l'envahit. La cellule où il se trouvait se dissipa brusquement pour laisser place à un décor totalement différent – un palais aux murs dorés, au sol de marbre…

 _Tarsus._

 _Non. Tout mais pas ça_ , supplia-t-il intérieurement.

\- _Fascinant_ , n'est-ce-pas, capitaine ? reprit la voix de Spock. Il est tellement facile de paralyser un humain à l'aide de ses souvenirs – de ses sentiments… J'avoue que ces derniers ont été un sérieux obstacle pour nous, mais nous devenons de plus en plus doués à ce petit jeu. Il faut dire que nous avons eu des cobayes particulièrement intéressants, durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, ajouta l'usurpateur, et il était atroce d'entendre ces mots prononcés par le Vulcain, en sachant que lesdits cobayes étaient Nyota et Christine.

Jim _savait_ qu'il était à bord de l' _Enterprise_. Il _savait_ que tout près de lui se tenaient Syl, Wylah et Seth. Il _savait_ que de l'autre côté du couloir se trouvaient le vrai Spock et McCoy…

… Mais il voyait le charnier au pied des murailles, et il entendait la toux rauque et les appels désespérés des malades, et il sentait au fond de ses narines l'odeur fade du sang – et il avait _faim_ , tellement faim…

\- Bruyants, ces humains, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Spock ?

Le capitaine se rendit alors compte qu'il était en train de crier.

\- Etant donné que vous faites tout pour le faire hurler, fit froidement remarquer le premier officier, il me semble illogique de vous en plaindre.

La vision s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue et le jeune homme s'effondra dans les bras de Seth et de Wylah, pantelant, les joues ruisselant de larmes. L'usurpateur ne daigna même pas leur jeter un regard, et s'avança vers la cellule de Keenser.

\- Monsieur Chekov. Intéressant. Vous avez bien dressé votre animal de compagnie, monsieur Spock. Ce petit pratique le _Wh'ltri_ à la perfection. Il pourra être utile, une fois… rééduqué.

Il se tourna brusquement vers la cellule où Spock et Uhura étaient à présent tous deux enfermés. Jim vit distinctement le premier officier vaciller un instant, avant de se reprendre et de visser son regard à celui de l'imposteur. Il y eut une minute de silence, durant laquelle le capitaine retint sa respiration, mais Spock ne s'effondra pas, ne tressaillit même pas. Après quelques instants, l'Adenien fit demi-tour et revint vers l'entrée du quartier de sécurité.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que les hybrides avaient davantage de capacités que les autres, dit-il à mi-voix. Sur Adenia, j'ai tenté des greffes végétales, avec des résultats impressionnants. Je suis déçu d'avoir à vous éliminer, monsieur Spock. Je ne regretterai certes pas vos compagnons, mais vous…

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers, paraît-il.

\- Un proverbe humain parfaitement illogique, commenta sèchement le premier officier.

\- Monsieur Spock, veuillez donner votre arme à Nyota, ordonna l'usurpateur en guise de réponse.

\- Puis-je vous demander pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que je souhaite vous faire sortir de cette cellule, et que je sais pertinemment que vous représentez un danger potentiel.

Le Vulcain hésita presque imperceptiblement avant de tendre son phaseur à Uhura, qui s'en empara machinalement et le fixa à sa ceinture. Il était évident qu'elle était sous l'emprise totale de l'usurpateur. Ce dernier avança vers la cellule, appuya sur le bouton qui commandait l'ouverture de la porte, et fit quelques pas en arrière, enjambant au passage un des Adeniens évanouis, ou morts, qui gisaient sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi me libérez-vous ? demanda Spock, méfiant, sans bouger.

\- Je ne peux vous atteindre télépathiquement, soit. Mais il y a d'autres moyens. Je voudrais réaliser une petite expérience, mais la place manque dans ce cachot. Nyota, ajouta l'imposteur en regardant la jeune femme, attaque-le. Ne le tue pas pour l'instant, contente-toi de prendre ta revanche. N'oublie pas qu'il est responsable de tout ce que tu as subi durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Cette fois, Spock frissonna légèrement et Jim vit ses lèvres se serrer dans une crispation nerveuse, ses poings se crisper, ses mâchoires se contracter…

\- Attention ! hurla Chekov.

Kirk ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais il entendit le hurlement parfaitement inhumain que poussa Nyota alors qu'elle se jetait sur Spock. Ce dernier, qui visiblement ne s'y attendait pas, reçut en pleine poitrine le coup de pied de la jeune femme et fut projeté hors de la cellule. Chancelant, il parvint à ne pas perdre totalement l'équilibre et voulut se replacer en position de combat, mais Uhura était déjà sur lui, et elle lui asséna sans hésiter un coup de poing magistral qui lui fendit la lèvre supérieure.

\- Nyota… commença-t-il à voix basse, mais elle poussa un nouveau cri de rage et se jeta de nouveau sur le Vulcain, ongles en avant.

Elle visait les yeux.

Spock lui saisit les poignets.

\- Nyota, c'est moi, murmura-t-il.

Jim aurait pu lui dire que cela ne servait à rien, qu'Uhura n'était pas elle-même, mais à quoi bon ? Il ne la frapperait pas, même si elle essayait de son côté de le battre à mort. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais la poigne de fer du Vulcain la maintenait étroitement prisonnière.

Alors, elle projeta son genou en avant. Avec une force peu commune, elle atteignit le premier officier directement dans le bas-ventre. Le souffle court, il la lâcha immédiatement et tomba à genoux. La jeune femme en profita pour lui administrer une manchette bien sentie sur la nuque.

Spock s'effondra à terre, aux pieds de son double qui semblait jouir du spectacle, et reçut immédiatement un nouveau coup de pied, qui l'atteignit à l'épaule, suivi d'un second au visage. Jim, pétrifié, incapable de prononcer un mot, sentait son cœur battre si violemment qu'il avait l'impression qu'on l'entendait à l'autre bout du vaisseau.

\- Vous voyez, monsieur Spock, commenta l'usurpateur, la colère est un motivateur puissant.

Le Vulcain releva péniblement la tête. Un mince filet vert coulait le long de son arcade sourcilière.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, et pourtant elle vous a mis à terre sans efforts.

Haletant, Spock prit appui sur sa main droite et se redressa péniblement sur un genou. De son regard sans émotions, il fixait la jeune femme qui, immobile, semblait attendre un nouvel ordre de la part de son tortionnaire.

\- Maintenant, Nyota, prends le phaseur qu'il t'a si gentiment donné.

Docile, Uhura tira l'arme de sa ceinture et le braqua sur Spock.

\- Non ! Nyota, ne fais pas ça, ne fais pas ça ! hurla Jim.

Malgré lui, il avait des sanglots dans la voix. En face de lui, il voyant McCoy frapper de nouveau sur la vitre, et il entendait les cris de Chekov et des Ranniens se mêler aux siens.

Elle ne leur accorda même pas un regard. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Spock, et son visage était tellement empli de haine et de mépris que Jim en eut le souffle coupé.

\- Un dernier mot pour la postérité, monsieur Spock ?

Le premier officier tenta de se redresser, mais le combat avait visiblement drainé ses dernières forces.

\- Dans ce cas…

Mais l'Adenien n'eut pas le loisir d'achever sa phrase. En une fraction de seconde, Spock avait bondi sur son sosie, et tandis que de sa main gauche il arrachait un petit artefact qui pendait à sa ceinture, il plaquait la droite sur le cou de son adversaire. Les yeux du faux Vulcain s'agrandirent de surprise, puis ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'effondra à terre.

Sans se préoccuper un seul instant de l'imposteur, dont le visage était en train de se dissiper pour revenir à sa véritable apparence, Spock se retourna lentement vers Uhura, qui le visait toujours de son arme.

\- S'il t'a fait ce qu'il m'a montré, murmura-t-il si bas que Jim l'entendit à peine, je comprendrai que tu tires.


	15. Chapitre 15

_Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le droit d'implorer votre pardon après ce mois et demie de silence, mais je le fais tout de même... Voici malgré tout la suite de cette histoire, avec un peu d'action et pas mal de dialogues. La suite, un peu plus dense, devrait venir rapidement. Je me suis pas mal empêtrée dans cette fic que j'ai trouvée très difficile à écrire, et je me suis rendu compte que j'en avais terminé quatre autres depuis que j'ai commencé celle-ci, il y a plus de six mois... Donc, vraiment désolée pour l'irrégularité des publications. Pour la prochaine histoire, qui est déjà avancée sur cahier, je vais vraiment m'astreindre à davantage de rigueur. Pour celles (et ceux, peut-être) qui suivent et commentent encore malgré les cahots et les hiatus, un grand merci._

 **Chapitre 15 – « Il est mort, Jim. »**

La situation était absurde. Surréaliste. Aberrante. Insensée. Complètement folle.

Et pourtant, à moins qu'il ne fût victime d'une illusion créée par les Adeniens pour il ne savait trop quelle raison, c'était pourtant la vérité.

Tout s'était passé si vite que Pavel avait eu l'impression de n'avoir pas eu le temps de respirer depuis que le capitaine, le commandant et le médecin en chef étaient (enfin !) remontés à bord de l' _Enterprise_. Ils avaient traversé le vaisseau, libéré les prisonniers, été emprisonnés à leur tour, et pour finir s'était jouée devant les yeux du jeune pilote une scène à laquelle il n'avait rien compris.

Et maintenant, il était toujours enfermé dans une cellule, Keenser dans les bras, Keenser qui ne pesait guère plus qu'un enfant de trois ans, Keenser dont Chekov ne parvenait pas à percevoir le battement du cœur, pas plus que la respiration, sans savoir si c'était parce qu'il était mort, parce que son cœur ne battait pas comme celui des humains, parce qu'il respirait différemment, ou encore parce que le jeune Russe était lui-même trop angoissé pour parvenir à percevoir un autre martèlement que celui de son propre rythme cardiaque, qui pulsait dans ses oreilles.

Derrière la vitre, à quelques mètres de lui mais à jamais inatteignable, Uhura tenait en joue le premier officier. Avec un phaseur chargé, réglé pour tuer. Elle ne prêtait attention ni aux supplications du capitaine, ni aux objurgations du docteur McCoy, eux-mêmes enfermés chacun dans une cellule, face à face et totalement impuissants. Le commandant, le visage en sang et serrant dans sa main droite le petit appareil qu'il avait arraché à l'usurpateur, n'avait pas fait un geste pour l'empêcher de tirer.

La situation était absurde. Le monde était sens-dessus-dessous. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le remettre à l'endroit. Après tout, il n'était qu'un enseigne de dix-huit ans, qui avait grandi dans la banlieue de Moscou et ne s'était retrouvé engagé dans Starfleet qu'à la suite d'un concours de circonstances improbable.

\- Nyota, murmura-t-il, presque malgré lui.

Elle tressaillit et cligna des yeux.

\- Nyota, répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et jeta un regard dans sa direction, abaissant légèrement son arme.

La vérité lui apparut dans un éclair. Il s'était trompé en pensant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Au contraire, lui seul, Pavel Andrevich Chekov, pouvait, en cet instant précis, atteindre l'esprit de la jeune femme. Lui seul ne pouvait faire partie des illusions qu'avaient créées de toutes pièces les trois imposteurs pour la torturer. Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, sous la forme du capitaine, du médecin ou du commandant.

Lorsqu'Uhura, Keenser et Christine avaient été déclarés coupables de mutinerie et mis aux fers, trente-six heures auparavant, Pavel avait attendu sa propre arrestation, et lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Nyota avait réussi à mettre en œuvre leur plan, il avait compris que cette situation était pire que tout. Il ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est avertir le capitaine resté au sol et prier pour qu'un miracle se produise. Il avait essayé de communiquer avec les prisonniers, mais les cachots étaient gardés par deux membres de la sécurité qui ne plaisantaient pas. Il avait essayé de trafiquer encore une fois les torpilles, et avait failli se faire prendre à son tour. Il avait même envisagé de voler une navette pour aller chercher ses supérieurs sur Adenia, avant de se rendre compte de la stupidité de cette tentative. Et, enfin, quand tout semblait perdu et qu'il se demandait s'il ne devait pas tout bonnement faire sauter le vaisseau, et lui-même avec, il avait reçu un message en morse (et en Vulcain) qui lui avait redonné espoir. Il avait craint, jusqu'à la dernière minute, d'être la victime d'une illusion, et lorsqu'il avait aperçu les silhouettes familières dans le hangar X-12, il avait failli se jeter dans les bras de James Kirk.

Ce qui aurait été inconvenant, certes, mais il était tellement soulagé de ne plus avoir à porter ce poids sur les épaules, de n'être plus seul.

Et maintenant, tout semblait encore une fois dépendre de lui.

Peut-être était-il maudit ?

Il sentait, inconsciemment, que tous les raisonnements du monde, que toute la logique dont le commandant était si féru ne serviraient de rien dans ce cas précis, et qu'il devait faire appel aux _sentiments_ de la jeune femme.

\- Nyota, Keenser est blessé. Il a besoin de soins urgents.

De nouveau, Uhura cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme si elle cherchait, au réveil, à vérifier la réalité dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Sans cesser de maintenir Spock en joue (ce dernier, qui ne bougeait pas plus qu'une statue, inquiétait presque autant le jeune pilote), elle fit quelques pas vers la cellule où se trouvaient ses complices et pressa le bouton d'ouverture de la porte. Chekov sortit immédiatement, Keenser toujours inconscient dans ses bras. Nyota prit une inspiration sifflante en voyant l'extra-terrestre, dont le visage était en sang.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? demanda-t-elle dans un grondement sourd.

Chekov hésita, car elle semblait sur le point de venger le Roylan en tirant sur le commandant, toujours immobile à quelques pas d'elle. A terre, les Adeniens bougeaient faiblement – probablement commençaient-ils à reprendre conscience – et il ne doutait pas qu'elle ne leur tire également dessus si elle venait à les croire dangereux.

\- Nyota, donnez-moi votre phaseur.

Elle secoua la tête négativement, mais ses yeux étaient toujours rivés avec horreur à la forme inconsciente du petit extra-terrestre. Pavel tenta un nouvel angle d'attaque.

\- Pourriez-vous vous occuper de Keenser ? Je ne peux pas sentir les battements de son cœur, mais vous en serez peut-être capable.

Les yeux d'Uhura se tournèrent brièvement vers Spock, puis revinrent malgré elle se poser sur ses anciens complices. Elle fit un pas vers eux.

\- Tenez-le bien en joue, d'accord ? répondit-elle en tendant le phaseur au jeune pilote.

Chekov s'empressa de déposer le corps de Keenser dans les mains de Nyota et saisit l'arme non sans soulagement avant de se précipiter vers la cellule où était enfermé le capitaine, pendant que le premier officier allait libérer le docteur McCoy et Christine.

\- Pavel, vous êtes fou ! siffla Nyota.

Mais son regard perdu indiquait qu'elle ne savait plus où était la réalité.

\- Chekov, je n'ai pas le temps de vous remercier comme il se doit, déclara le capitaine en lui saisissant les bras avec effusion, mais vous êtes génial. Spock, vous avez l'amplificateur ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le premier officier.

Ce dernier acquiesça et lui tendit sans mot dire le petit appareil qu'il avait récupéré.

\- Comment êtes-vous sûr que c'est ce petit bidule qu'il nous faut ? demanda Kirk en regardant l'objet.

\- L'Adenien a tenté de sonder mon esprit et d'y instiller des images dérangeantes, répondit le commandant de son habituel ton neutre. Pendant ce temps, nous avons été connectés. Il était difficile pour lui de me dissimuler l'importance de cet objet.

Le capitaine scanna le Vulcain pendant trois secondes avant de se tourner vers le docteur McCoy, qui, à peine sorti de sa cellule, s'était précipité vers les Adeniens tombés à terre.

\- Il est mort, Jim.

Chekov déglutit péniblement. Il avait beau ne pas connaître l'extra-terrestre qui gisait à terre, bras en croix, il l'avait vu faire face à l'imposteur, essayer de lutter pour leur venir en aide – et, en réalité, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait mourir quelqu'un en face de lui. Certes, il y avait eu Nero, et toutes ces pertes dans l'équipage du vaisseau, mais il n'avait jamais _vu_ …

Il ferma un instant les yeux pour remercier cet humanoïde qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui, et qui était mort pour les aider. Le choc des derniers jours aidant, il sentait les larmes affleurer à ses paupières, et il se força à les ravaler. Ils avaient d'autres choses à faire, le moment n'était pas de pleurer ou de s'effondrer. La main du capitaine serra un instant son bras, comme s'il avait perçu en lui cette faiblesse momentanée. Chekov rouvrit les yeux.

\- On va s'en sortir, affirma Kirk avec conviction, mais j'ai besoin de vous maintenant, Pavel.

Le jeune pilote se redressa et acquiesça, se forçant à inspirer lentement. Pendant leur bref échange, McCoy, malgré le choc qu'il avait lui-même subi, continuait à aller d'un Adenien à l'autre.

\- Les autres sont inconscients, mais en train de revenir à eux. Sauf un, acheva-t-il dans un soupir.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas vers Uhura, qui, depuis qu'elle avait reçu Keenser dans les bras, avait laissé couler des larmes silencieuses. Mais dès que le médecin s'approcha, elle poussa un cri d'avertissement :

\- Ne le touchez pas !

\- Nyota, c'est moi, murmura doucement McCoy, tout en jetant un regard en biais au premier officier. J'ai besoin d'examiner Keenser.

Réticente (mais apparemment touchée par quelque chose d'authentique, de _réel_ dans la voix du médecin), la jeune femme le laissa s'approcher et palper délicatement le crâne de l'extra-terrestre.

Ce qu'il constata ne le rassura probablement pas, car il se tourna immédiatement vers le capitaine.

\- Nous devons aller à l'infirmerie rapidement, Jim, dit-il gravement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux trois Ranniens, puis de nouveau au commandant Spock.

\- Très rapidement, ajouta-t-il.

Le capitaine acquiesça, le visage fermé.

\- Personne d'autre ne mourra aujourd'hui sur mon vaisseau, Bones, déclara-t-il. Nous avons été imprudents et An'Thil l'a payé de sa vie. Notre priorité va être d'accéder à l'infirmerie, mais auparavant nous devons neutraliser les deux imposteurs.

Le médecin hocha la tête et se retourna vers une des Adeniennes, qui venait de se relever.

\- Val'Mere, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il en tendant un bras pour la soutenir.

Sa longue main blanche agrippa la manche de McCoy.

\- An'Thil est mort, dit-elle sans que sa voix monotone ni l'expression de son visage ne trahissent ses sentiments. Et Yan'Chi aussi.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Il n'a pas été touché…

\- Nos esprits étaient connectés lorsque An'Thil a reçu le coup. Nous avons ressenti sa mort. Yan'Chi n'y a pas survécu.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'étrange objet que tenait le commandant depuis qu'il l'avait arraché à la ceinture de son double.

\- Vous avez l'amplificateur ? demanda-t-elle à Spock.

Ce dernier avait reporté son regard vers le corps de l'imposteur qu'il avait endormi d'une prise vulcaine, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour ce dernier. Cela dit, si le premier officier avait décidé de se jeter sur l'usurpateur pour l'étrangler, comme il l'avait fait avec James Kirk quelques mois auparavant, Chekov n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt pour l'en empêcher, et l'aurait peut-être même aidé. La colère qui bouillonnait dans ses veines à l'idée de ce qu'avaient subi Nyota, Christine, Keenser, Syl, Seth et Wylah entre les mains de ce fou furieux l'emplissait d'une rage inextinguible.

C'était également le cas, semblait-il, pour le commandant, dont les mains tremblaient légèrement le long du corps. Pavel se demanda si tout le monde pouvait sentir, comme lui, l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas se jeter sur le faux Spock.

\- Spock, murmura la dénommée Val'Mere en effleurant la main du Vulcain, lorsque tout cela sera terminé, nous aurons une petite conversation avec lui, je vous le promets. Mais maintenant, nous devons nous concentrer pour aider vos amis et sauver ma planète. La colère ne nous est d'aucune utilité à présent.

Le premier officier acquiesça lentement pendant que le capitaine se tournait vers l'extra-terrestre.

\- Val'Mere, avec cet amplificateur, vous serait-il possible d'attirer mon double et celui de Leonard jusqu'ici, en leur faisait croire que c'est le faux Spock qui les appelle ?

Les Adeniens se relevaient un à un, évitant de regarder les deux corps qui gisaient sans vie au sol. Val'Mere tendit la main vers l'un d'entre eux, qui vint se placer sans hésiter à côté d'elle.

\- A nous deux, nous devrions y arriver. Que comptez-vous faire, Jim ?

\- Les attirer ici, les assommer, prendre leurs amplificateurs et les enfermer dans ces mêmes cellules. Ensuite, une fois le danger écarté, nous prendrons les décisions les concernant. Le plus important est de libérer mon équipage et de lever la menace qui pèse sur Adenia.

Val'Mere acquiesça et sa main se posa gracieusement sur celle de l'autre extra-terrestre qui était venu se placer à côté d'elle, tandis que de l'autre, elle serrait plus fortement celle de Spock, de telle sorte que le commandant et l'Adenienne tiennent tous deux l'amplificateur. Puis, baissant la tête, elle fixa de son regard translucide l'imposteur, toujours inconscient à leurs pieds. Immédiatement, le corps blanchâtre de ce dernier tressaillit, comme touché par une impulsion électrique. La bouche du premier officier se contracta en un rictus légèrement effrayant et une brusque convulsion tordit le corps étendu à terre. Val'Mere ne broncha pas, pas plus que l'autre Adenien, et dans un silence absolu, tous les regards convergèrent vers l'imposteur, agité de spasmes de plus en plus violents.

Après deux minutes emplie d'une tension qui vrilla les nerfs du jeune Russe au-delà de ce qu'il pensait supportable, le corps s'immobilisa après un dernier sursaut et Val'Mere, la sueur aux tempes, se tourna de nouveau vers Kirk.

\- Ils arrivent. Je leur ai fait croire qu'il avait besoin de leur aide pour interroger les prisonniers qu'il venait de faire, à savoir nous-mêmes.

\- Parfait, déclara le capitaine. Chekov, aidez-moi à enfermer celui-là. Non, _pas vous_ , Spock, ajouta-t-il presque durement à l'intention du Vulcain qui avait fait un geste vers l'usurpateur.

Visiblement, Kirk redoutait une tentative de meurtre de la part de son premier officier et ne lui faisait pas confiance pour s'occuper de celui qui avait pris sa place à bord de l' _Enterpris_ e. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre, songea Pavel en se précipitant pour aider son supérieur à enfermer l'Adenien. Il pesait beaucoup moins lourd que prévu et il ne fut pas difficile de le traîner jusqu'à la cellule où s'étaient trouvés les trois Ranniens.

\- Les blessés, avec Bones dans la chambre de surveillance, ordonna le capitaine. Chekov, Wylah, avec moi. Val'Mere et les autres, cachez-vous dans ce recoin. Dès qu'ils arrivent, nous les neutralisons physiquement pendant que les Adeniens les attaqueront télépathiquement. Spock, j'ai dit avec Bones.

Le Vulcain ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Kirk le prit de vitesse.

\- C'est un ordre, commandant. Dès que nous aurons neutralisé les deux Adeniens, vous allez à l'infirmerie, et ce n'est pas soumis à discussion. Nyota, Christine, vous êtes libres d'aller où bon vous semble et de faire ce que bon vous semble. Décidez-vous vite.

Uhura fixa le capitaine pendant quelques instants, acquiesça lentement et, après avoir déposé Keenser dans les bras du médecin, alla rejoindre Christine dans sa cellule. Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche, la referma, hocha la tête et détourna le regard. Pavel sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée de ce que les deux jeunes femmes avaient subi durant ces deux derniers jours, mais il s'astreignit à se concentrer sur le combat à venir. Les inspirations lentes, profondes et mesurées qu'il prenait, en accord avec la discipline vulcaine qui avait été la sienne pendant la moitié de sa vie, lui permirent d'apaiser les battements désordonnés de son cœur, de faire le vide dans son esprit, de se focaliser entièrement sur la tâche que lui avait confiée le capitaine.

Aussi, lorsque le faux Kirk apparut à l'angle du quartier de surveillance, il était prêt.

Le capitaine, plaqué contre le mur à côté de lui, eut un mouvement d'hésitation face à son double, mais Chekov et Wylah se jetèrent aussitôt sur lui. L'usurpateur poussa un glapissement et, sans même chercher à se défendre physiquement, attaqua immédiatement l'esprit du jeune homme.

Chekov avait beau savoir que les images qu'il avait devant les yeux n'étaient pas réelles, il ne put s'empêcher de rester saisi, incapable du moindre mouvement.

 _Il est bon de connaître ses faiblesses_ , lui avait un jour expliqué Spock, peu de temps après la destruction de Vulcain. _Et de les faire siennes pour les convertir en force_.

Il avait donc travaillé sur lesdites faiblesses. Ses peurs enfantines. Sa crainte puérile, irrationnelle, _stupide_ du noir. Sa hantise de l'abandon, du rejet, du mépris. La mort de Svalaa et T'Lavik sur Vulcain, qu'il avait imaginée et ressassée jusqu'à l'écœurement. Tout ce qui pouvait le paralyser avait été analysé et passé au crible de la méditation. Il en était ressorti plus fort, grandi aussi, lui avait-il semblé, en tout cas apaisé.

Il n'aurait pas imaginé que ses sentiments et ses désirs pussent être une autre forme de faiblesse, lorsque vous avez face à vous une espèce télépathe qui n'a aucun scrupule à piller votre esprit et à donner corps à vos fantasmes.

Parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu T'Lavik toute nue, il n'avait jamais même osé l'imaginer, et pourtant il était certain que c'était à cela qu'elle ressemblait, à la fois belle, magnifique, et parfaitement inaccessible (d'autant plus inaccessible qu'elle était _morte_ , lui répétait la partie encore vaguement consciente de son cerveau). Il tendit la main et sentit une décharge électrique le parcourir en sentant la peau froide de la jeune Vulcaine effleurer la sienne. Elle s'approcha de lui, chargée d'une sensualité qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer de la part d'une espèce si maîtresse d'elle-même, insensible, glacée, et malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour se dépêtrer de ce qu'il _savait_ être une illusion, il ne parvint pas à revenir sur l' _Enterprise_. A sa grande honte, son corps réagissait malgré lui, tandis que T'Lavik, gravement, sans sourire, se hissait sur la pointe des pieds (elle avait toujours été bien plus petite que lui, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours intimidé en sa présence) et posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Soudain, le charme se rompit, et Pavel vit se redessiner autour de lui les contours familiers du vaisseau. A ses pieds gisait le faux Kirk, dont les traits se dissolvaient pour laisser apparaître un visage adenien légèrement moins oblong que celui de l'autre usurpateur. Le jeune pilote prit une inspiration tremblante et recula d'un pas. Le capitaine le soutint immédiatement.

\- Chekov, ça va ?

Il hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. T'Lavik avait semblé si vraie, si réelle, si _présente_ que le souvenir de sa mort récente le heurtait à nouveau de plein fouet, comme s'il venait d'en recevoir la nouvelle. De nouveau, les larmes se pressèrent au bord de ses yeux. Il les essuya rageusement, honteux de pleurer devant son capitaine. Ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Les ennemis que nous portons en nous sont souvent les pires, dit-il lentement. Pour vous comme pour moi comme pour nous tous. Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup, mais nous avons encore besoin de vous pour piéger le faux McCoy. Vous avez été le premier à réagir lorsque l'imposteur est arrivé, vous savez. J'avais dix secondes de retard sur vous. J'ai été stupidement surpris par son apparence. Se frapper soi-même est une expérience étrange, conclut-il dans un petit rire embarrassé.

Pavel sourit faiblement, plein de reconnaissance pour ce petit discours qui lui permettait de regagner une contenance. Il reprenait petit à petit le contrôle sur lui-même et fut bientôt capable de se tenir parfaitement droit. Wylah et un Adenien étaient en train de traîner leur deuxième ennemi, endormi par un coup de phaseur ou la puissance télépathique des extra-terrestres (le jeune Russe avait manqué cet épisode, perdu dans le rêve empoisonné de l'ennemi), dans une cellule.

\- Capitaine, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'amplificateur ? demanda-t-il en voyant un deuxième petit objet dans la main de la dénommée Val'Mere.

Cette dernière se tourna vers lui.

\- Il s'agit d'un artefact qui permet de décupler la puissance télépathique de ceux de mon espèce. Il semblerait que cela fonctionne aussi pour les Vulcains. Les trois individus qui vous ont attaqués s'en sont servis pour asservir vos semblables. Je ne peux que vous féliciter d'avoir réussi à résister.

Chekov se sentit rougir sous le compliment, puis l'Adenienne lui adressa un sourire resplendissant qui l'éblouit et chassa de son esprit les dernières images de T'Lavik et de _ce qui aurait pu être si_ …, les remplaçant par une paix bienfaisante qui le lava de l'intrusion dont il avait été victime. Il lui sembla qu'il en était de même pour le capitaine, car ce dernier fixa Val'Mere d'un regard ébloui :

\- Comment faites-vous ça ? murmura-t-il.

\- Il s'agit de la première technique de guérison de mon peuple, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai la chance de posséder ce don.

Chekov se replaça à côté de son supérieur, prêt à en découdre avec le faux McCoy, pendant que les Adeniens regagnaient leur cachette. Mais plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, et le jeune Russe comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Nous ne sentons pas sa présence sur le vaisseau, finit par expliquer Val'Mere. C'est comme s'il s'était volatilisé.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il est parti ? demanda le capitaine, méfiant.

\- Non, je pense qu'il a, tout comme nous l'avons fait en arrivant sur votre vaisseau, dissimulé sa signature mentale car il a pressenti notre ruse. Il s'agit du plus intelligent des trois et il a probablement compris que quelque chose se tramait contre lui. Cela signifie que tous les humains sur le vaisseau sont probablement libérés de leur emprise. Mais cela signifie aussi…

\- … Qu'il peut être n'importe où, mêlé à l'équipage, et que nous ne pouvons pas le différencier des autres, conclut Kirk d'une voix blanche.

\- Jim !

La voix tendue du médecin en chef résonna dans le couloir et la tête de McCoy, pâle et résolue à la fois, apparut presque immédiatement à la porte.

\- Jim, on ne peut plus attendre, on doit aller à l'infirmerie tout de suite, sinon tu risques de perdre deux membres de l'équipage. Keenser doit être placé sous respirateur artificiel le plus vite possible et Spock est en train de cracher du sang. Votre fruit magique a cessé de faire effet, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Val'Mere, et j'ai besoin de vous pour l'opération. _Vite_.

Pavel sentit son cœur se serrer, incapable de comprendre pour quelle raison le commandant se retrouvait du côté des blessés alors qu'il n'avait reçu que des coups non mortels de la part de Nyota. Eperdu, sentant que la situation lui échappait de nouveau, il se tourna vers le capitaine.

\- On y va tout de suite, ordonna ce dernier d'une voix ferme. Deux Adeniens ici avec un amplificateur pour garder les prisonniers. Val'Mere, prenez l'autre amplificateur pour assister Bones à l'infirmerie. Chekov, Wylah et quatre Adeniens avec moi pour aller à la recherche du fugitif.

\- Je laisse un amplificateur à Phi'Anh pour garder les prisonniers, et l'autre à Ril'Okh pour qu'il parte avec vous à la recherche du faux McCoy, déclara-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Pour ma part, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne pense pas qu'il se cache à l'infirmerie. En revanche, il est fort probable qu'il cherche à s'emparer du contrôle des torpilles.

Le cœur de Chekov bondit de nouveau dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait trop de choses d'un seul coup, trop de choses à encaisser, Nyota et Christine qui pleuraient toujours dans leur cellule, l'état critique de Keenser et du commandant, le risque que l'usurpateur ne cherche à détruire Adenia malgré tout, et peut-être même l' _Enterprise_ …

Le capitaine acquiesça et Pavel ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le sang-froid dont il faisait preuve.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons à l'Ingénierie. Bon courage à tous.

Le jeune pilote emboîta le pas de son supérieur, suivi par Wylah et quatre Adeniens. Ils passèrent devant la petite chambre de surveillance, et la vue de Keenser inconscient et de Spock, le visage maculé de sang, soutenu par Seth et Syl, fit tressaillir le capitaine devant lui, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, laissant les blessés entre les mains plus que capables du docteur McCoy et de Val'Mere.

Ils coururent le plus vite possible le long des couloirs du vaisseau, croisant sans cesse des membres de l'équipage qui s'éveillaient de l'état de transe dans lequel ils avaient été plongés, confus, pour certains incapables de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, ce qu'ils faisaient là, et ce qui s'était passé durant les quelques jours où ils avaient été maintenus sous contrôle télépathique, pour d'autres incapables même de se tenir debout, tant le traumatisme avait été grand.

Encore un problème à régler plus tard. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup, se dit Pavel.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'Ingénierie, Chekov ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en constatant que M. Scott était à son poste, l'air passablement ahuri mais éveillé et capable de répondre aux questions que le capitaine s'empressa de lui poser.

\- Scotty, vous n'avez pas déclenché les torpilles, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non, capitaine, elles sont réparées et j'avais reçu l'ordre de…

Il s'interrompit, sourcils froncés, et se massa les temps.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir descendu trois bouteilles de scotch, gémit-il.

\- Effets secondaires, j'imagine, expliqua le capitaine. Ça passera.

\- Effets secondaires de quoi ? s'alarma l'ingénieur en chef.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Vous avez reçu l'ordre de quoi ?

\- D'armer les torpilles et de viser Adenia. Mais peu de temps après, j'ai eu un étourdissement et… et… je n'étais plus certain de ce que je devais faire. Capitaine, c'est vous qui avez donné cet ordre ?

\- Non, Scotty, ce n'est pas moi, répondit Kirk qui se précipitait déjà vers les torpilles, Chekov sur ses talons.

Les deux humains, suivis de près par Wylah et les quatre Adeniens, débouchèrent hors d'haleine dans la salle des commandes militaires pour constater avec un soulagement infini qu'elle était totalement vide. Le capitaine laissa échapper un profond soupir et se tourna vers les Adeniens.

\- Il faut que quelqu'un reste là au cas où il viendrait ici, quelqu'un capable de le contrer télépathiquement.

\- Je resterai, acquiesça l'un des extra-terrestres, mais s'il possède un amplificateur, il lui sera facile de me vaincre.

Kirk se mordit les lèvres, hésitant visiblement sur la conduite à tenir. Ils avaient vu comment le faux Spock avait contré l'assaut télépathique des neuf Adeniens. Il était évident, en effet qu'un seul d'entre eux ne feraitpas le poids.

\- D'accord, deux d'entre vous restent ici avec l'amplificateur. Comme ce salaud peut se changer en n'importe qui, ne prenez pas de risque, attaquez tous ceux qui franchissent cette porte. Je vous laisse mon phaseur, réglé pour assommer. Je le répète, n'hésitez pas à tirer.

\- Compris. Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda l'un des extra-terrestres.

\- Aller sur la passerelle, répondit le capitaine sans hésitation. C'est l'endroit stratégique le plus important. Si nous avons les cellules, l'Ingénierie et la passerelle, il lui sera bien plus difficile de faire quoi que ce soit. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Kirk s'était tourné vers Chekov et Wylah, qui acquiescèrent dans un même mouvement. La passerelle était le cœur du vaisseau. De là, ils pourraient commander l'ensemble de l'Enterprise. Si l'usurpateur cherchait toujours à accomplir son acte destructeur, il était logique qu'il s'y soit rendu.

\- Nous allons probablement nous jeter dans la gueule du loup, ajouta le capitaine. Je ne force personne à m'accompagner.

\- Capitaine, intervint Wylah de sa voix gutturale, ses trucs télépathiques ne fonctionnent pas sur moi. Et j'ai un petit compte à régler avec lui.

Pavel fit un pas en avant. Il était hors de question d'abandonner maintenant. Ce n'était même pas du courage, songeait-il alors qu'ils repartaient au pas de course vers la passerelle. Il ne réfléchissait plus, ni aux probables dangers, ni à l'issue du combat. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il s'était engagé à faire ce qu'il fallait pour _servir Starfleet et seconder son capitaine dans la mesure de ses capacités_. Il avait prononcé ces mots lorsqu'il avait prêté serment, et il s'y raccrochait désespérément tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant l'ascenseur qui menait aux ponts supérieurs.

Ils s'attendaient à des difficultés, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur la passerelle dans un bruit familier. Les officiers supérieurs présents étaient assis à leur poste, pour certains évanouis, pour d'autres en train de se remettre de l'invasion de leur esprit. Sulu, figé au poste de pilotage, considérait l'écran d'un œil vague et torve.

\- Sulu, sommes-nous toujours sur orbite ? demanda Kirk anxieusement.

Il cligna des yeux, comme au sortir d'une transe, et se tourna lentement vers son interlocuteur.

\- Négatif, capitaine, j'ai exécuté votre ordre et nous nous rapprochons actuellement du point demandé.

\- Quel point ?

Sulu regarda son supérieur comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête – ce qui se comprenait, si ledit supérieur, avant de quitter la passerelle une demi-heure auparavant, lui avait lui-même fourni ces coordonnées. Cependant, docile, il les afficha immédiatement. Le capitaine se tourna vers les Adeniens.

\- Quel est cet endroit ?

\- Il s'agit de notre ville, répondit l'un des extra-terrestres.

\- On peut donc raisonnablement supposer que, voyant leur coup raté, il a décidé de se venger en détruisant ce point précis et les habitants qui l'ont condamné à l'exil, marmonna Kirk. Sulu, remettez l' _Enterprise_ en orbite. Je sais, je donne des ordres contradictoires, mais s'il-vous-plaît, faites ce que je vous dis. Je vais tout expliquer à l'équipage dès que nous aurons mis la main sur…

Le capitaine s'interrompit brusquement et Pavel, en le voyant pâlir, comprit qu'ils avaient négligé un point essentiel.

\- Les navettes, murmura Kirk.

Chekov et Wylah prirent en même temps une profonde inspiration. Bien sûr, les navettes. Chacune d'entre elles était munie de torpilles. Elles étaient beaucoup plus maniables que l' _Enterprise_. Une fois que l'imposteur aurait mis la main sur l'une d'entre elles, rien ne l'empêcherait d'assouvir son désir de vengeance.

\- Sulu, bloquez les hangars, ordonna le capitaine.

De nouveau, le pilote le regarda avec une perplexité inquiète, mais il obéit. Kirk poussa un nouveau soupir de soulagement, mais Pavel ne se sentait pas aussi rassuré.

\- Capitaine… commença-t-il timidement.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Chekov ?

\- Il y a les codes en cas de crise ou d'évacuation du vaisseau, suggéra-t-il timidement. Pour un télépathe, il ne doit pas être difficile de les récupérer dans votre esprit.

\- Personne n'a tenté de forcer votre esprit, affirma un des Adeniens. Je vous surveille depuis le début, sur ordre d'An'Thil, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est toujours ça de pris, commença le capitaine lentement, mais…

Il n'acheva pas. Son regard rencontra celui du jeune Russe, et ce dernier comprit qu'ils s'étaient précipités tête baissée dans le piège que l'usurpateur venait de leur tendre.

\- Mais le commandant Spock possède également les codes, compléta Chekov.

Sa propre voix lui semblait très lointaine.

Et Val'Mere n'a pas d'amplificateur, voulut-il ajouter, mais il était déjà en train de courir avec Wylah derrière Kirk qui se précipitait vers l'ascenseur en hurlant des ordres aux Adeniens :

\- Restez ici, protégez les officiers de la passerelle, verrouillez l'ascenseur lorsque nous serons partis. Sulu, quittez l'orbite, dégagez le vaisseau de cette planète le plus vite possible !

\- Mais, capitaine…

Pavel jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Wylah, dont les étranges appendices, qui avaient rougi, frémissaient sur le crâne, comme les pattes d'un crabe, indiquant son degré de colère. Lui-même se sentait empli d'une rage qui l'étonnait presque.

\- C'est un ordre, monsieur Sulu ! hurla Kirk. Pont numéro 5, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'ascenseur qui se referma sur eux avec un chuintement. Si ce salaud a touché à un seul cheveu de Spock, de Bones ou de Val'Mere, je le tuerai moi-même.


	16. Chapitre 16

_Bon, je rattrape mon retard comme je peux... Le point de vue de McCoy est toujours plus facile à adopter à mon sens. Quelques explications sur les raisons pour lesquelles le dernier Adenien en liberté n'utilise pas son pouvoir à distance, et dernier chapitre avec de l'action. Retour au calme pour le suivant, qui sera également l'avant-dernier. Merci pour votre indulgence et encore toutes mes excuses pour mon retard impardonnable. Je ne peux pas promettre que cette histoire sera terminée dimanche, mais c'est quand même plutôt bien parti._

 **Chapitre 16 – « Je suis médecin, pas… »**

Leonard avait toujours pensé qu'il avait été conçu un jour où ses parents, ou Dieu, ou tout autre entité créatrice, étai(en)t complètement bourré(s), si bien qu'il était né avec un bon paquet de handicaps patents en même temps qu'avec un petit nombre de qualités poussées à l'extrême, le mélange ne s'étant pas effectué correctement dès le départ, comme chez la plupart des gens qui se situaient dans la moyenne à peu près partout. Il était globalement inapte aux relations interpersonnelles, son mariage, son divorce, et son incapacité totale à se faire des amis avant qu'il n'intègre finalement Starfleet (où, il fallait bien l'admettre, pas mal de ses connaissances avaient le même genre de problèmes que lui, ce qui facilitait paradoxalement les interactions) le prouvaient, mais du moins avait-il certaines capacités professionnelles à revendre.

Par exemple, il avait toujours su évaluer d'un coup d'œil la gravité d'une situation médicalement problématique, et gérer les priorités, ce qui avait évité, dans plusieurs circonstances, des pertes humaines. Il savait toujours démêler, même lorsqu'il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, l'important de l'urgent, le nécessaire du vital, le sérieux du critique. Il savait prendre les décisions médicales les plus adaptées, de façon spontanée, presque sans y penser, et se consacrer corps et âme à la situation, quel que soit le temps nécessaire à la réalisation de ce qu'il avait choisi de faire. Cela expliquait d'ailleurs en partie son inaptitude aux relations humaines : son travail passait avant tout, avant sa famille, sa femme, ses amis, sa vie. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait limiter sa compassion et son désir compulsif de protéger la vie à un nombre limité de personnes. L'humanité tout entière méritait d'être sauvée, et pas seulement ses proches. C'était ainsi qu'il avait perdu Jocelyn, et tous ceux qui auraient pu devenir ses amis, mais aujourd'hui, il était reconnaissant au ciel de lui avoir accordé cette malédiction qui lui avait déjà permis de sauver des vies.

Avec un peu de chance, il y parviendrait aujourd'hui encore.

Il s'astreignit au calme. Paniquer ne servait à rien, mais, il le savait, il ne parviendrait à garder son sang-froid que s'il lui était permis d'agir dans le seul domaine où il s'estimait compétent. Peu lui importait qu'un Adenien fou se balade dans le vaisseau. De plus, Val'Mere avait raison, pourquoi se rendrait-il à l'infirmerie alors qu'il lui restait l'option des torpilles ?

\- Val'Mere, prenez Keenser, je m'occupe de Spock. Seth, Syl, vous allez…

\- Docteur, l'interrompit fermement Seth, vous ne parviendrez pas à soutenir un Vulcain seul jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mon bras droit est parfaitement valide, je peux vous aider.

Le médecin en chef jeta un coup d'œil au Rannien, puis acquiesça. L'heure n'était pas aux raffinements. Spock était numéro 1 sur sa liste. Il fit passer le bras droit du Vulcain par-dessus sa propre épaule, pendant que Seth faisait de même de l'autre côté.

\- Syl, vous pouvez marcher seule ?

L'enseigne opina du chef et le petit groupe d'éclopés se mit péniblement en route vers l'infirmerie. Seth avait raison, le premier officier, qui peinait à mettre un pied devant l'autre, pesait beaucoup plus lourd qu'un être humain, et Leonard avait beaucoup de mal à soutenir son poids malgré l'aide que lui apportait le Rannien. Ils quittèrent le quartier de surveillance sans rencontrer âme qui vive, mais le spectacle qui les attendait au détour du couloir menant à l'ascenseur le plus proche s'avéra autrement déstabilisant.

Les membres de l'équipage, probablement pris de court alors qu'ils vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes, étaient pour certains adossés au mur du couloir, pour d'autres assis à terre et gémissant, la tête entre les mains, ou bien le regard vitreux, fixant un point invisible et marmonnant des mots sans queue ni tête, ou encore les bras croisés sur le ventre, en proie à d'incontrôlables nausées.

Pour le médecin qu'il était, il était très difficile à McCoy de ne pas réagir face à ce spectacle à la fois surréaliste et angoissant, mais il se força à continuer son chemin sans s'attarder pour vérifier que rien de plus grave n'avait affecté ceux qu'ils croisaient.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? murmura-t-il, à personne en particulier, en voyant un jeune enseigne rendre tripes et boyaux au détour d'un corridor.

\- Ils ont été sous l'emprise d'un esprit télépathe pendant plusieurs jours, expliqua l'Adenienne, qui marchait devant, portant Keenser dans ses bras. Le retour à la réalité peut être extrêmement douloureux, surtout, j'imagine, pour une espèce aussi émotive que la vôtre. Cela dit sans offense, Leonard.

McCoy, qui ne se sentait absolument pas offensé, ajouta une note mentale. Lorsqu'il en aurait terminé avec ses priorités (dans l'ordre, Spock, Keenser, Syl, Seth, Nyota et Christine), il procéderait à un check-up physique et mental complet de tout l'équipage.

Encore une semaine agréable en perspective. Un _mois_ agréable en perspective, si tant est qu'un mois suffisait pour l'examen des quatre cent vingt passagers de l' _Enterprise_.

Il leur fallut un peu plus de cinq minutes pour parvenir à l'infirmerie. Bones sentait à chaque pas le corps de Spock s'alourdir un peu plus contre le sien et voyait avec angoisse le sang couler de ses narines à chaque expiration. Il n'osait pas imaginer la souffrance infligée par cette saloperie qui était en train de ramper le long des bronches du premier officier.

\- Allez, encore un petit effort, haleta-t-il en apercevant avec un soulagement indicible la porte de l'infirmerie, à une vingtaine de mètres, on y est presque. Respirez le plus doucement possible.

Spock redressa légèrement la tête et regarda McCoy. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose – quoi, le médecin eût été bien en peine de le deviner, et il ne le saurait probablement jamais, car le premier mot fut noyé dans un flot de sang qui remonta dans la gorge du Vulcain. Ce dernier trébucha.

\- Spock, vous n'allez pas me faire le coup de crever maintenant. Jim serait fou de rage, et je ne parle même pas de Nyota.

Bones s'interrompit brusquement. Evoquer Nyota, après ce qui s'était passé à peine une demi-heure auparavant, n'était peut-être pas une excellente idée. La vision de la jeune femme se jetant sur Spock hantait encore son esprit, tout comme le bref moment où le contrôle vulcain du premier officier s'était brusquement fissuré, le temps d'un regard, d'une inspiration, d'une crispation nerveuse, laissant la fenêtre ouverte, pour une seconde ou deux, sur tout ce qu'il cherchait (et parvenait) d'ordinaire à dissimuler, tout ce que le médecin avait fini par croire inexistant chez cet ordinateur sur pattes.

S'ils s'en sortaient tous indemnes, il faudrait peut-être qu'il revoie certains de ses préjugés.

Enfin, _enfin_ , ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Leonard laissa avec soulagement son regard se poser sur les instruments familiers qui constituaient depuis près de quatre mois son environnement quotidien – les lits le long du mur, avec leurs draps blancs, leurs couvertures beiges, les écrans des moniteurs au-dessus de chacun d'eux, les tables immaculées et tous les outils nécessaires au traitement des patients…

Quelque chose, cependant, le mettait mal à l'aise, mais l'heure n'était pas à l'analyse de sentiments irrationnels.

\- Syl, allongez-vous tout de suite, ordonna le médecin en chef en poussant la porte de la salle d'opération. Val'Mere, déposez Keenser sur le troisième lit à droite et allumez le moniteur.

Ils allongèrent Spock, à présent totalement inconscient, sur la table opératoire. Le sang coulait à présent par saccades, gargouillant aux commissures des lèvres, et le cœur s'emballait sous la peau brûlante. De nouveau, McCoy se fit violence pour demeurer parfaitement calme.

\- Merci, Seth. Allez vous allonger dans la salle principale. Vous trouverez sur la table près du lit un kit d'urgence. Prenez un hypospray vert et injectez-vous le. Donnez-en aussi un à Syl. C'est un cocktail d'antidouleurs et de sédatifs légers. Je m'occupe de vous dès que j'ai fait le plus urgent, d'accord ?

Tout en donnant ses ordres au Rannien, McCoy raccordait un masque à oxygène à la bouteille d'un gaz dont il espérait les composantes assez proches de la plante adenienne qui avait miraculeusement fais se rétracter le Warhl et l'installait sur le visage du Vulcain, dont la respiration ressemblait dangereusement à un râle.

\- Tenez bon, Spock, je vais stabiliser Keenser et je reviens tout de suite. Val'Mere ! cria-t-il à l'intention de son assistante improvisée. Venez ici et essayez d'entrer en contact avec l'esprit de Spock, faites-le tenir le coup.

D'un coup d'œil, il vérifia les constantes du premier officier et poussa un juron en voyant que le moniteur ne s'était pas adapté à sa physiologie. Décidément, il faudrait qu'il repense totalement l'infirmerie lorsqu'il aurait un moment (ce qui n'était pas pour tout de suite). La température était montée à 38,2, ce qui était plus qu'inquiétant, mais la pression et le rythme cardiaques semblaient à peu près normaux, du moins pour un Vulcain. Le niveau K3, celui de la douleur et de l'activité cérébrale, avait, de façon malheureusement prévisible, crevé le plafond.

McCoy se précipita hors de la pièce, croisa Val'Mere sans la regarder, constata que les deux Ranniens étaient allongés chacun sur un lit, déjà à moitié endormis. Les moniteurs indiquaient que le niveau de douleur de ses deux patients n'était pas alarmant. Leurs constantes étaient normales. C'était toujours ça de pris. Plus préoccupant était l'état de Keenser, dont les battements du cœur devenaient de plus en plus faibles et erratiques. Le médecin s'empara d'un tricordeur de la main gauche et d'un stimulateur cardiaque de la droite.

\- Allez, Keenser, allez, merde, remuez-vous un peu ! marmonna-t-il entre ses dents tout en installant le petit appareil sur la peau rugueuse de l'extra-terrestre (heureusement, le cœur d'un Rannien était situé au même endroit que celui d'un humain, ce qui permettait à McCoy d'effectuer l'opération de façon totalement machinale, sans avoir à ajuster ses gestes à une physiologie extra-terrestre).

A son grand soulagement, il vit immédiatement le rythme cardiaque remonter et se stabiliser. Le tricordeur indiquait des lésions au foie et à la rate, rien qu'un protoplaseur ne puisse résoudre. Il posa ledit protoplaseur sur l'abdomen du blessé afin de limiter l'hémorragie interne.

\- J'enlève cette saloperie du poumon de Spock et je m'occupe de vous, d'accord ?

En revenant dans la salle d'opération, Bones trouva Val'Mere penché vers le visage de Spock. Elle avait posé ses deux longues mains blanches sur ses tempes et semblait si intensément concentrée qu'il n'osa pas l'interrompre et se contenta de passer à côté d'elle pour rassembler les outils dont il aurait besoin. Le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles et son propre cœur battait la chamade, mais il gagnait, dans ces moments d'intense gravité, une lucidité décuplée qui lui permettait de ne se concentrer que sur l'essentiel.

Il se retourna vers Val'Mere – saisir ses instruments chirurgicaux et se passer les mains sous une solution antiseptique ne lui avait pas pris plus d'une minute – et constata avec horreur que l'Adenienne s'était écroulée au pied de la table d'opération. Il fit un geste pour lui venir en aide…

\- Je ne bougerais pas, si j'étais vous, docteur.

La voix féminine, tranquille et légèrement moqueuse, qui s'éleva dans son dos lui glaça le sang. Les membres de l'équipage étaient en train de se remettre difficilement du traumatisme infligé par les Adeniens, il ne pouvait donc s'agir que du dernier imposteur, revenu à l'infirmerie pour d'obscures raisons au lieu d'aller assouvir sa vengeance dans la salle des torpilles.

Il comprit alors d'où lui venait l'impression générale de malaise qui s'était emparé de lui dès qu'il était entré dans l'infirmerie. Jamais cet endroit n'était vide. Il aurait dû y trouver au moins une infirmière, un patient, n'importe qui, au lieu de ce silence glacé qui l'avait accueilli. Mais, tendu tout entier vers le sauvetage de Spock et de Keenser, il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'impliquait la solitude inhabituelle des lieux.

L'imposteur avait tout simplement vidé l'infirmerie avant leur arrivée pour avoir les coudées franches.

\- Vous l'avez… commença McCoy d'une voix étranglée.

\- …assommée seulement, compléta tranquillement la voix. Je souhaite être le plus discret possible. Vous pouvez vous retourner, docteur, mais pas de gestes brusques, sinon je tire, entendu ?

Bones pivota lentement sur ses talons pour se trouver face à face avec Janice Rand, une jeune enseigne qu'il connaissait de vue (elle traînait toujours dans les parages de Jim, s'arrangeant pour le croiser plus que nécessaire dans les couloirs, mais ce dernier, étonnamment, avait décidé, dans un élan inattendu de maturité, qu'il ne coucherait avec aucun membre de l'équipage, si bien que les tentatives de la jeune femme n'avaient pas été couronnées de succès), phaseur à la main, pointé vers le médecin.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil désespéré vers Spock, dont la poitrine se soulevait par intermittence, envoyant, si l'on en croyait le moniteur, des ondes de souffrance à travers tout son corps. Je dois l'opérer de toute urgence, ajouta-t-il en désespoir de cause, comme s'il était possible d'émouvoir le monstre qui avait pris l'apparence de Janice.

\- Vous n'allez rien faire de tel, docteur. Au contraire, vous allez le réveiller, répondit l'imposteur en désignant du menton le premier officier étendu sur la table d'opération.

Le médecin en chef ne s'attendait certainement pas à un tel ordre et il se figea, interdit.

\- Pardon ?

\- Réveillez-le, répéta la fausse Janice. Vite. J'ai besoin d'une information qui se trouve en sa possession.

McCoy avala douloureusement sa salive, essayant de réfléchir le plus vite possible, de trouver quoi répondre, de faire le bon choix. Réveiller Spock ne ferait que décupler la puissance de la créature qui s'agitait dans son poumon et que le gaz qu'il avait injecté dans le masque respiratoire peinait à contenir.

\- Je peux également m'en occuper moi-même, menaça froidement Janice, et ce sera bien plus douloureux pour lui.

\- D'accord, d'accord, s'écria le médecin, en levant les mains en gage de bonne volonté, frissonnant à la pensée du premier officier entre les mains de l'Adenien. Je vais lui administrer une dose de cortropine, c'est ce qui est le moins risqué dans la situation présente. Il va lui falloir à peu près cinq minutes pour revenir à lui. Je ne peux pas faire mieux.

La jeune femme acquiesça et Leonard alla à la pharmacie choisir une seringue dont il vida immédiatement, non sans angoisse, le contenu dans l'épaule de son patient. Il en avait profité pour glisser dans sa manche un second hypospray empli d'un sédatif profond. Au cas où. Au cas où l'occasion se présente. Au cas où il ait le sang-froid nécessaire. Au cas où.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il était médecin, pas responsable de la sécurité. Pas aventurier pour deux sous, ces derniers jours l'avaient prouvé. Pas spécialement courageux. Juste… médecin.

L'imposteur s'était approché du lit et regardait d'un air curieux le visage maculé de vert du Vulcain.

\- Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas directement l'information dans son esprit, puisque vous en êtes capable ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Bones.

Il ne supportait pas le silence. Il avait besoin de parler, même à l'ennemi qui n'hésiterait pas à l'abattre si sa mort lui était profitable. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Janice.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je souhaite être discret. Tout le monde me cherche dans la salle des torpilles. Ils iront ensuite sur la passerelle, là où, selon toute logique, je devrais être. Je ne tiens pas à attirer l'attention sur moi. Or, vous l'ignorez probablement, mais pénétrer dans l'esprit de qui que ce soit laisse des traces. Je risquerais d'alerter mes compatriotes, qui sont à l'affut de la moindre activité télépathique sur ce vaisseau. Depuis que j'ai relâché tous les humains que je tenais en mon pouvoir, je n'ai pas utilisé les pouvoirs propres à mon espèce, si ce n'est l'illusion de mon apparence. Un truc extrêmement simple, qui requiert si peu d'énergie mentale qu'elle en est indétectable.

\- Dans ce cas, comment avez-vous su que Spock était ici ?

\- Oh, il m'a suffi de me poster dans le couloir, sous forme humaine, à l'entrée des cellules. J'ai entendu toute votre conversation, je savais que le Vulcain devait être opéré d'urgence. Je suis particulièrement ravi que Val'Mere ait refusé cet amplificateur. Elle aurait probablement détecté ma présence si elle l'avait eu en sa possession. Je me suis également félicité d'avoir songé à vider l'infirmerie avant de quitter votre apparence. Il me semblait important de maîtriser un lieu aussi capital que votre petit royaume. Après tout, vous autres humains êtes si sentimentaux… Pouvoir retenir vos blessés en otage me semblait une bonne idée.

McCoy sentit sa gorge se serrer, sa vision s'obscurcir. Il serra les poings pour les empêcher de trembler.

\- Et comment comptez-vous faire pour obtenir les informations que vous souhaitez, si vous ne voulez ou ne pouvez pas lire dans l'esprit de Spock ?

\- Il me les fournira.

Leonard ne put retenir un petit rire à l'idée que le Vulcain pût, de son plein gré, livrer des informations susceptibles de causer du tort à l' _Enterprise_ et à son capitaine.

\- Très franchement, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez forcer Spock à vous dire ce qu'il ne veut pas vous dire. J'ai rarement rencontré plus têtu que lui.

\- Il existe de nombreux moyens de persuasion, répondit la fausse Janice de façon sibylline.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je pense qu'il me suffira de vous menacer de façon suffisamment convaincante.

L'idée sembla à Bones tellement absurde qu'il partit d'un éclat de rire véritable et totalement incongru dans la situation catastrophique actuelle.

 _Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise de nerfs_ , s'admonesta-t-il.

\- Prendre Spock par les sentiments ? C'est ça votre idée ? Vous êtes bien naïf si vous pensez qu'il vous dira quoi que ce soit. Vous pouvez me torturer devant lui, ça ne changera rien.

L'Adenien fixa son interlocuteur pendant trente bonnes secondes, le visage totalement inexpressif. Visiblement, ne pas pouvoir utiliser son pouvoir télépathique pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du médecin lui en coûtait.

\- Vous êtes sincère, finit-il par dire lentement. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il vous laisserait souffrir et mourir plutôt que de me donner le code dont j'ai besoin pour quitter ce vaisseau.

\- Spock fait toujours ce qui est _logique_ , contra McCoy, légèrement ébranlé cependant. Il est prêt à _se_ sacrifier pour le vaisseau, et je suis certain que _me_ sacrifier par la même occasion ne lui posera aucun problème si c'est pour sauver le reste de l'équipage.

\- Vous savez, docteur McCoy, je viens de passer près d'une semaine en votre charmante compagnie. Avec mes compagnons, nous avons beaucoup discuté de votre propension, à vous autres humains, à… vous tromper vous-même. Les illusions que nous avons créées sur ce vaisseau, à l'intention de l'équipage, ne sont rien à côté de celles que vous vous vous acharnez à créer. Nous autres Adeniens voyons exactement tel qu'il est l'univers qui nous entoure. La subjectivité demeure minime parmi les membres de notre espèce. J'imagine qu'il en est de même pour les Vulcains, mais, comme vous avez tendance à l'oublier, votre premier officier est également à demi humain. Malheureusement pour lui.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Bones, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à ce discours.

\- Rien, coupa brusquement l'usurpateur. Je crois que monsieur Spock revient à lui. Nous allons pouvoir tester votre intéressante théorie.

McCoy reporta son regard vers le Vulcain qui, en effet, les yeux papillonnant, cherchait à se redresser. Le médecin se précipita aussitôt à son côté pour le soutenir et lui éviter tout mouvement brusque qui déclencherait une attaque de la part de la plante tapie dans son organisme.

\- Ne le touchez pas, docteur, intima Janice d'une voix coupante. Pas de télépathie sous mes yeux. Ou c'est sur Val'Mere que je tire.

Bones s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la table d'opération, éperdu, regardant avec horreur le sang qui continuait à couler goutte à goutte le long du menton du premier officier sur son uniforme bleu.

\- Spock, murmura-t-il, prenez de petites inspirations, et ne bougez plus.

Contre toute attente, Spock obéit aussitôt. La jeune femme s'approcha du lit et fit signe à McCoy de reculer. Lorsque ce dernier eut fait à contrecœur quelques pas en arrière, l'imposteur sourit.

\- Parfait. Maintenant, monsieur Spock, j'aurais besoin des codes permettant d'ouvrir le hangar X-12, où se trouvent vos navettes. Ils semblerait que vous soyez le seul en mesure de me les fournir, le capitaine étant occupé à me chercher ailleurs.

Spock ouvrit la bouche et le bruit mouillé de la toux qui s'ensuivit fit passer un frisson de panique dans tout le corps du médecin en chef.

Ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir, il en était certain à présent. L'usurpateur allait le tuer, puis, voyant que son chantage ne fonctionnait pas, il allait piller l'esprit de Spock et le laisser mourir par asphyxie, ou bien se vider de son sang, Leonard n'était pas certain de ce qui allait finalement l'achever.

Janice s'approcha et tendit la main gauche vers le lit.

\- Si vous avez des difficultés à parler, vous pouvez bien évidemment utiliser la télépathie vulcaine en me communiquant ces codes d'esprit à esprit. Au moindre geste suspect, ou si vous tardez trop à me répondre, je tire sur le docteur McCoy. Mon phaseur est réglé pour tuer, bien évidemment.

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'imposteur pointa son arme sur le médecin, qui sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler de façon incontrôlable.

 _Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il rejoint Starfleet ?_

Les yeux de Spock, impénétrables, allèrent rapidement de Janice à Leonard.

\- J'attends, murmura l'Adenien en tendant le bras.

McCoy sentit malgré lui des larmes affluer à ses paupières. Il allait mourir, là, maintenant, de cette façon stupide, et il allait probablement se pisser dessus avant de mourir, parce qu'il crevait de trouille, et pourtant, Spock avait raison de ne pas céder – mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, parce que s'il était vraiment ne serait-ce qu'un peu humain, il ne pourrait pas supporter de le laisser crever comme ça, aussi stupidement…

Il tournait en boucle. Il allait vomir. Il allait s'évanouir. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, parce qu'il allait aussi mourir.

\- Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un…

Le visage de Spock se crispa, mais il ne tendit pas la main vers l'Adenien.

Derrière Janice, à la porte de la salle d'opération, apparut une forme silencieuse. Bones, les yeux brouillés de larmes et de sueur qui dégoulinait le long de ses sourcils, ne parvenait pas à la distinguer, mais elle se rapprochait, lentement, mais sûrement…

\- Deux…

Spock tressaillit. La forme derrière l'usurpateur, toujours floue, s'immobilisa un instant.

\- Trois.

Avec un feulement presque inhumain, Uhura – Leonard la reconnut finalement à son uniforme rouge et à la masse de cheveux qui tournoyait autour d'elle – avait bondi par derrière sur l'Adenien, le plaquant au sol avec une force insoupçonnée. Déstabilisé, l'autre s'effondra et lâcha le phaseur dans sa chute. McCoy, sans réfléchir, se rua sur leur adversaire, hypospray en main, et lui planta la seringue dans le cou, avec plus de violence que nécessaire, en priant toutes les divinités de l'univers pour que les Adeniens fussent sensibles aux mêmes sédatifs que les autres humanoïdes.

Sa prière fut entendue.

Le médecin en chef voulut se relever, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sur lui et il resta stupidement assis entre Janice, dont les traits se brouillaient pour révéler petit à petit la véritable apparence de l'imposteur, et Val'Mere, qui respirait faiblement, toujours inconsciente. Nyota s'empara du phaseur et recula d'un pas.

\- C'est vraiment toi, Len ? murmura-t-elle, la voix cassée.

\- C'est vraiment moi, confirma-t-il en prenant appui sur le lit pour se redresser. Et c'est vraiment Spock, ajouta-t-il en désignant la forme étendue sur la table d'opération. Tire si tu veux, si tu ne me crois pas, mais moi je vais faire mon travail.

Il prit l'anesthésiant qu'il avait préparé et l'injecta d'un geste précis dans l'avant-bras du Vulcain. Ses doigts ne tremblaient plus, ses jambes étaient fermement arrimées au sol, son cerveau recommençait à fonctionner avec une acuité accrue par l'urgence de la situation. Il n'avait pas le temps, pas le temps de réfléchir, pas le temps d'expliquer, pas le temps de se dire qu'Uhura pouvait se mettre à débloquer d'un seul coup et lui tirer dessus, pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à cette foutue opération, qu'il allait devoir effectuer seul, puisque Val'Mere gisait, évanouie, à ses pieds. Il allait devoir ouvrir le thorax, écarter les côtes, pratiquer une incision suffisamment large pour sortir cette plante dégueulasse, cicatriser le tout – et il savait que seul, c'était pratiquement impossible, mais il devait essayer malgré tout. Si Spock y passait sur la table d'opération, au moins aurait-il tout tenté pour le sauver. Ce serait une maigre consolation, mais peut-être se sentirait-il un peu moins mal d'avoir, jusqu'au bout, essayé de faire ce qui était juste.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Il sursauta de sentir Nyota si proche de lui. Elle avait baissé son phaseur et fixait Spock d'un regard indéfinissable, qui pouvait aussi bien exprimer l'horreur que la haine, ou l'amour, ou tout autre chose.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda McCoy, sceptique.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Alors, lave-toi les mains.

 _Et prépare-toi à passer un mauvais moment_ , ajouta-t-il en son for intérieur.

Il donna le premier coup de scalpel.


	17. Chapitre 17

_Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre... Je me suis fait plaisir avec un dialogue Spock-McCoy comme je les aime (pas troooop émotionnel, mais pas trop neutre non plus ; pas trop de sarcasmes parce que c'est le début de leur relation, mais un peu quand même). Je voulais essayer de montrer le hiatus entre les deux, entre Spock qui, malgré sa part d'humanité, est cependant avant tout Vulcain, et McCoy qui, lui, est totalement humain, jusqu'à l'excès. Désolée pour l'absence totale d'action. Je me suis aussi dit qu'après les trois derniers chapitres, il fallait un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes. Et, toujours selon cette même idée, le dernier chapitre (déjà bien avancé, et que j'espère terminer très bientôt pour compenser mon impardonnable retard de ces deux derniers mois) sera consacré au couple Spock-Uhura, pour qui je me sens pleine d'affection en ce moment. Un grand merci aux revieweuses._

 **Chapitre 17 – « Nous nous sommes débarrassés des émotions, docteur. Où il n'y a pas d'émotions, il n'y a pas de place pour la violence. »**

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il perçut les bruits familiers de l'infirmerie. Ronronnement des machines, bips des moniteurs, y compris du sien, dont la vitesse augmentait légèrement à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience, conversations étouffées d'où jaillissaient par instants des rires, et, plus loin, la voix du docteur McCoy qui, selon son habitude, protestait. Contre quoi, Spock ne parvenait pas à l'entendre, mais l'intonation suffisait à prouver le mécontentement du médecin en chef. Rien d'inhabituel.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il sentit l'odeur vaguement aseptisée de la salle principale du quartier médical, mélange d'antiseptiques, de médicaments, de sueur humaine également, et un vague relent de nourriture qui lui indiqua qu'un repas avait été servi moins d'une heure auparavant.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il prit une prudente inspiration et constata avec soulagement que la douleur dans sa poitrine avait disparu. La peau et les chairs entre sa quatrième et cinquième côte avaient été ouvertes et il pouvait sentir nettement la brûlure de la cicatrisation, mais à l'intérieur de son corps, ses organes mis à mal étaient en train de guérir.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il sentit une vague glacée l'étreindre et il réprima à grand peine un frisson. Sous ses doigts, la douceur des couvertures de l'infirmerie apportait un plaisant réconfort malgré le froid, et il savait que sa tête reposait sur au moins deux oreillers. Il constata également qu'il avait été placé sous perfusion et que tout avait été fait pour lui permettre de rester allongé en dépit d'éventuels besoins naturels. Il tressaillit malgré lui alors que le froid se faisait plus intense.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il essaya d'évaluer le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis sa dernière méditation, sur les bords de la rivière adenienne. 54,31 heures entre ce moment et celui où McCoy l'avait endormi pour l'opérer. Et ensuite ? Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Le médecin devait avoir pris ses précautions pour éviter qu'il ne se réveille pendant l'intervention. De plus, s'il était sous perfusion nutritive, cela signifiait qu'il avait passé plus d'une demi-journée inconscient. McCoy respectait le protocole post-opératoire avec une scrupuleuse et étonnante précision, compte tenu de sa propension à ignorer tout bonnement les règles.

Cela signifiait donc qu'il avait passé plus de trois jours sans méditer. Beaucoup trop. Il devait impérativement remédier à cet état de choses avant d'ouvrir les yeux, surtout après ce qui s'était passé à bord de l' _Enterprise_. Un nouveau tremblement parcourut son corps des pieds à la tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration (le fait de pouvoir respirer normalement était en soi-même inestimable) et tenta de s'immerger dans le _Wh'ltri_. Cependant, dix minutes plus tard, il n'avait pas même réussi à atteindre l'état le plus simple de la méditation de base vulcaine. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction du bruit de voix qui parvenait en continu à ses oreilles, de l'odeur vaguement écœurante qui flottait dans l'air, du froid qui…

\- Spock ? Vous êtes réveillé ?

La voix du docteur McCoy, soudainement proche, le fit sursauter, et il ouvrit les yeux. Après quelques secondes floues, il perçut le visage du médecin en chef penché vers lui. Tricordeur en main, ce dernier parcourait l'écran des yeux, tout en jetant de fréquents regards à son patient, comme si ce dernier allait s'envoler.

\- Bon, bon, tout va bien ou à peu près. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Spock éluda la question.

\- Combien de temps suis-je resté endormi ?

McCoy s'empara d'un verre d'eau et le tendit à son patient, qui le vida immédiatement. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait soif.

\- Trois jours et demie, répondit le praticien en prenant quelques notes sur son PADD. Et croyez-moi, vous en aviez besoin. Votre corps a été mis à rude épreuve.

 _Trois jours et demie ?_ Spock ne put se défendre d'un mouvement de surprise. Il n'y avait, dans ces conditions, rien d'étonnant à ce que son esprit fût à ce point embrouillé. Cinq jours était le temps le plus long qu'il eût jamais passé sans méditer, à l'exception d'une semaine passée dans le coma, il y avait des années de cela. Le besoin de faire le tri dans ses émotions, d'en éliminer une bonne partie, était intense – mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à basculer dans le _Wh'ltri_.

\- Spock, vous m'entendez ?

Le Vulcain tourna faiblement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Trois jours et demie sans bouger, sans parler de l'opération qui avait dû être éprouvante, avaient également émoussé ses réflexes.

\- Evidemment, je vous entends, docteur. Vous parlez à un volume normal et mon système auditif n'a pas été endommagé.

McCoy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Parfait, donc je vais répéter : _comment vous sentez-vous ?_

De nouveau, Spock s'arrangea changer de sujet. Il était de toute façon incapable de fournir une réponse acceptable, que ce fût pour le médecin ou pour lui-même.

\- Que s'est-il passé sur le vaisseau ? Les Adeniens ont-ils été mis hors d'état de nuire ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, il n'y a pas eu de blessés, pas de morts, et nos trois olibrius sont à fond de cale, en attendant leur procès. Jim est en train d'essayer de tout arranger avec Starfleet et de mettre en place une procédure de premier contact avec les Adeniens afin de les intégrer à la Fédération. Jim va bien, Nyota va bien, Chekov va bien, Keenser va bien, et _je_ vais bien, au cas où ça vous intéresse.

Le premier officier acquiesça lentement, l'esprit en feu. _Nyota va bien_. Ces trois mots le dérangeaient, parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient faux. Il avait vu ce que les imposteurs lui avaient fait subir. Il n'était pas possible qu'elle aille _bien_ après cela.

\- Spock ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Le bruit des conversations avait cessé autour d'eux et le Vulcain en déduisit que le soudain éclat de voix alarmé du médecin avait alerté les autres patients et focalisé l'attention sur eux. McCoy s'en rendit compte également, et se retourna brusquement :

\- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de nous espionner ? Syl, ne prenez pas cet air innocent, ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Finnick, arrêtez de me fixer comme ça et continuez à draguer Lisa, vous ne vous en sortiez pas si mal.

Un glapissement indigné de la part de l'intéressé, ainsi qu'une protestation de la part du lieutenant Lisa Penrose suivirent cette petite tirade. Plusieurs rires s'élevèrent et le bruit des conversations reprit. Le médecin reporta toute son attention vers le Vulcain.

\- Maintenant, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, ou je vous jure que je vous fais subir un check-up complet, examen de la prostate compris, devant tout le monde.

Le premier officier haussa un sourcil, en proie à une incompréhension qui le mettait presque mal à l'aise. La menace n'était pas vraiment crédible, mais au lieu de le faire remarquer au praticien, Spock essaya de comprendre la raison pour laquelle il la proférait. Il ne trouva pas d'explication logique.

\- Docteur, êtes-vous… inquiet pour moi ? risqua-t-il, s'aventurant malgré lui sur des terrains émotionnels méconnus.

McCoy poussa un soupir d'exaspération et roula de nouveau des yeux.

\- Non, sans blagues ? Spock, vous avez failli y rester, il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu, et je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à sortir cette saloperie de votre organisme. Alors excusez-moi d'être, en effet, _légèrement inquiet_ lorsque je constate que vous grelottez et que vous êtes incapable de vous concentrer plus de trois secondes. Maintenant, vous m'expliquez quel est le problème ?

Spock s'apprêtait à répondre que son problème était _personnel_ et ne le regardait _en rien_ , mais quelque chose le retint. C'était de cette façon que commençaient toutes leurs disputes, sur un malentendu, une incompréhension. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- J'ai besoin de méditer, répondit-il, mais je suis dans l'incapacité de le faire pour l'instant. Je ne peux donc pas réguler ma température interne, ni le bon fonctionnement général de mon corps.

Il faillit ajouter « _et de mon esprit_ », ce qui était le plus important, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas aller si loin. Il regarda le docteur McCoy, attendant la remarque sarcastique qui ne pouvait manquer d'advenir sur la présomption toute vulcaine de son patient, qui pensait pouvoir tout gérer seul alors qu'il en était visiblement incapable, mais le médecin se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de méditer ? demanda-t-il sur un ton soigneusement neutre qui surprit agréablement le premier officier.

\- Le bruit, avoua-t-il. La méditation est un exercice éminemment solitaire et je ne suis pas certain de parvenir à faire abstraction de mon environnement, précisément parce que mon corps n'est pas revenu à son niveau optimal. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive, précisa-t-il. Mais cela passera dès que vous m'autoriserez à revenir dans mes quartiers.

\- Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver avant une bonne semaine, répliqua le médecin en chef. Après une opération comme celle-là, je vous veux sous surveillance constante. Vous avez froid ?

Spock hésita à répondre, mais il lui était difficile de ne pas claquer des dents.

\- Oui, dit-il sèchement.

Le médecin se mordit les lèvres et soupira de nouveau. Le premier officier se demanda distraitement combien de fois le docteur McCoy était capable de soupirer (d'exaspération, de frustration, de colère) par jour.

\- Je ne peux pas augmenter la température ici, marmonna-t-il. Elle est optimale pour tous les autres patients, et même un peu trop élevée pour les Ranniens. Je suis désolé.

Spock acquiesça, surpris que McCoy eût ne serait-ce qu'envisagé d'augmenter la température pour son confort. Une nouvelle vague de froid le transperça et il ne put réprimer un frisson. Son interlocuteur se passa une main sur le visage avant de se pencher brusquement vers le lit, dont il débloqua les roues en quelques secondes.

\- Docteur, que faites-vous ?

\- Changement de programme, répondit le médecin en chef évasivement.

Le Vulcain n'eut pas le temps de protester ni de demander des explications : McCoy s'était déjà emparé de la barre de métal située sur le côté du lit, y avait accroché la perfusion et commencé à pousser le patient vers son bureau.

Trente secondes après, la porte se refermait derrière eux.

\- Quelle est la température dont vous avez besoin pour vous sentir bien ? demanda le médecin en redressant légèrement le haut du lit pour élever Spock en position semi-horizontale.

Le premier officier le regarda, stupéfait. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Spock, c'est une question simple. Quelle température fait-il dans vos quartiers, par exemple, lorsque vous allez bien ?

\- 25°C, répondit-il machinalement.

\- Eh bien voilà, ce n'était pas difficile. Température, 27°C, ordonna-t-il à l'intention de l'ordinateur. Ça devrait vous réchauffer.

La chaleur se propagea progressivement dans la petite pièce, enveloppant le corps du Vulcain dans un bien-être qu'il n'était pas certain de mériter. McCoy était en train d'enfreindre le règlement _pour lui_ , et bien qu'il lui en fût reconnaissant, il ne pouvait l'accepter.

\- Spock, ne me regardez pas comme un merlan frit qui aurait avalé une soucoupe, ou je vais finir par croire que vous avez laissé des neurones dans l'opération. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Vous avez l'intention de me laisser dans votre bureau pour que je puisse méditer ? demanda Spock, qui n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

La situation lui échappait. Peut-être avait-il _vraiment_ perdu des neurones dans l'opération, bien qu'une telle chose fût impossible. Sa tête résonnait à chaque mot prononcé. Il devait vraiment méditer, le plus rapidement possible, mais quelque chose le poussait à continuer cette conversation.

Comme s'il pouvait avoir une véritable conversation avec le docteur McCoy.

 _Et pourtant, sur Ponantis…_

\- Vous préférez que je vous laisse grelotter au milieu du bruit ambiant dans la salle commune ? demanda le médecin avec un haussement d'épaules. Voilà qui serait en effet parfaitement logique.

\- Ce que vous venez de faire est…contre le règlement, fit remarquer le Vulcain. La règle doit être la même pour tout le monde.

\- Eh bien, la règle est stupide, et je l'adapte, contra le médecin d'un ton bourru, mais sans réelle agressivité. Vous vous souvenez de notre discussion sur Adenia ? Vous-même avez reconnu la nécessité d'une certaine flexibilité. Alors prenez ce qui vous est offert et bouclez-la.

\- Docteur, c'est précisément parce que c'est moi que vous favorisez que je me dois de refuser, déclara-t-il (à regret, car la chaleur était agréable et détendait ses muscles crispés, mais se raccrocher à l'ordre et au règlement alors que son esprit s'en allait vau-l'eau lui semblait pour l'heure la seule solution).

McCoy se passa une main sur le visage (encore) et soupira (encore).

-Ecoutez-moi bien attentivement, gobelin, parce que je ne me répèterai pas. Je suis médecin. Je soigne les gens, peu importe comment. Dans mon serment, il y a « Je ferai tout pour soulager les souffrances. » C'est mon métier, Spock : j'essaye, autant qu'il m'est possible, d'aider mes patients à se sentir mieux, d'éviter qu'ils souffrent, ou qu'ils soient dans l'inconfort. Je m'y prends peut-être mal parfois, je ne suis pas parfait, après tout, je suis humain. Et si pour cela je dois contourner certaines règles de Starfleet que vous estimez importantes, c'est que lesdites règles ne prennent absolument pas en compte les différences entre individus, encore moins entre espèces. Elles se fondent sur l'analyse d'un patient humain standard. Mais personne ne réagit exactement de la même façon à une maladie, une blessure, un traitement, une opération, un simple hypospray. Alors _j'adapte_. Vous voulez me dénoncer ? Dénoncez-moi, ça m'est égal. J'ai bien conscience qu'il faut des procédures, sinon c'est le chaos, mais il faut aussi beaucoup de souplesse, sinon la médecine devient un travail mécanique, machinal, inhumain, et ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai signé.

Spock resta silencieux. Trop de pensées s'agitaient déjà dans son esprit depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, et il devait ajouter cette petite tirade à la longue liste des sujets à traiter durant sa prochaine méditation, car au fond, il le savait, son interlocuteur avait raison.

McCoy, qui avait fait une longue pause afin de permettre au Vulcain de s'exprimer, finit par reprendre la parole, apparemment inquiet du silence de son patient, si l'on en jugeait par le froncement de ses sourcils :

\- Donc, si vous me dites que vous avez besoin de calme, de silence et de chaleur, parce que c'est ainsi que vous fonctionnez, parce que c'est le seul moyen pour vous de reprendre des forces et d'aller mieux, je vais tout faire pour vous procurer le calme, le silence et la chaleur dont vous avez besoin. Je me fiche de savoir si c'est parce que vous êtes Vulcain, parce que ce sont vos préférences personnelles, parce que vous êtes dans un sale état et que vous ne réagissez pas comme d'habitude, ou les trois à la fois. Du moment que je peux vous aider sans nuire à personne, je le fais. Maintenant qu'il est bien clair que je ne vais pas vous renvoyer dans la salle commune, est-ce que ça vous dérange que je reste avec vous dans mon bureau ? Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de vous laisser sans surveillance après ce qui s'est passé. Durant ces trois jours, vous avez fait deux réactions assez violentes dues à l'anesthésiant. Vous voyez, soit dit en passant, une autre chose qu'il faudra que j'adapte à votre physiologie. Je suis capable, contrairement à ce que vous devez penser, de rester parfaitement silencieux pendant plusieurs heures, mais si vous me dites que vous avez besoin de solitude absolue, je vous mets un bracelet-moniteur et je vais travailler ailleurs.

Le Vulcain ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il se rendit compte que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas de réponse à donner au docteur McCoy. Jusqu'ici, leur relation avait été uniquement composée de sarcasmes souvent malveillants et de bordées d'insultes de la part du médecin en chef, et de reproches glacés accompagnés de silences (probablement interprétés comme méprisants) de la part du premier officier. A présent que l'homme montrait devant lui une autre partie de sa personnalité, chaleureuse, dévouée, pleine de bonne volonté, il ne savait comment réagir. Peut-être n'avait-il jusqu'ici vu que ce qu'il voulait bien voir.

\- Spock, arrêtez de me fixer comme ça et répondez-moi, vous commencez à vraiment me foutre la trouille.

\- Merci.

Le mot avait franchi ses lèvres tout seul, sans préméditation de sa part, et il le surprit tout autant que son interlocuteur. McCoy rougit soudainement et détourna le regard, visiblement mal à l'aise et tout aussi incertain que son patient sur l'attitude à adopter. Cette conversation civilisée était totalement inattendue.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, finit-il par dire lorsque le silence entre eux commença à devenir vraiment gênant. C'est mon métier, c'est tout. J'aimerais juste que vous le compreniez au lieu de venir m'emmerder à chaque fois que j'utilise un outil qui n'est pas parfaitement conforme à la liste du parfait petit médecin selon les critères de Starfleet.

Spock acquiesça et, de nouveau, ses cordes vocales se mirent en marche sans qu'il ne les eût commandées. Il devait méditer, et vite, avant de dire des choses réellement problématiques, qui amèneraient le médecin à s'inquiéter vraiment.

\- Pour cela, je vous prie de m'excuser.

\- Un remerciement _et_ une excuse dans la même conversation ? ironisa McCoy. Maintenant, je suis certain que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas chez vous.

Le premier officier ferma les yeux, traversé d'un nouveau frisson malgré la chaleur ambiante (le praticien avait ôté la veste de son uniforme et essuyé son front, peu habitué à ce que la température du vaisseau dépasse 21°C). Beaucoup de choses n'allaient pas, en effet.

\- Ça ne va vraiment pas, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda McCoy d'un ton préoccupé.

Le Vulcain haussa les épaules.

\- Vous n'y pouvez rien, docteur. J'ai simplement besoin de méditer.

\- Spock, reprit le médecin avec hésitation, une dernière chose et je vous fiche la paix. Vous allez certainement dire que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je pense qu'avant de méditer, vous devriez peut-être me laisser vous raconter ce qui s'est vraiment passé sur ce vaisseau quand nous étions sur Adenia. J'ai lu deux ou trois choses sur la méditation vulcaine, et je sais que vous en avez besoin pour gérer vos émotions, faire le tri, en évacuer certaines, je n'ai pas très bien compris comment vous faites ça, peu importe. Je pense que vous devriez savoir la vérité avant. Je sais que cet Adenien vous a rempli la tête avec des images moins qu'agréables lorsque nous étions emprisonnés, et que ça vous a secoué, parce qu'elles concernaient Nyota, mais…

\- Vous ne _savez_ rien, docteur, le coupa le premier officier de la façon la plus neutre possible, et je vous prierai donc de ne pas vous en mêler. Ne projetez pas vos émotions humaines sur moi. Je suis Vulcain, et par conséquent imperméable aux sentiments que vous avez l'air de vouloir me prêter.

Le visage du médecin se contracta brusquement sous l'effet de la colère, mais il s'astreignit au calme en expirant doucement par la bouche, à plusieurs reprises. C'était la première fois que le Vulcain le voyait contrôler son humeur, mais cela ne l'arrangeait pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler avec un humain de ce qui s'était passé trois jours auparavant, de ce que Nyota avait subi de la main de son double. Il voulait juste se débarrasser des émotions gênantes qui obscurcissaient son esprit. _Vite_.

\- Vous savez quoi ? demanda finalement McCoy, parfaitement calme. Vous m'auriez dit ça il y a une semaine, je vous aurais envoyé promener en vous disant de vous débrouiller tout seul. Je vous aurais cru lorsque vous m'auriez servi vos salades vulcaines. Mais voilà, on vient de passer une semaine ensemble sur cette foutue planète. Et ça a changé ma vision des choses. Oh, rassurez-vous, je vous trouve toujours insupportable, mais maintenant je sais que vous n'êtes pas _seulement_ le connard insensible et arrogant que je voyais en vous.

Spock leva un sourcil.

\- Je vous remercie du compliment, répondit-il froidement. A présent, j'aimerais méditer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que cet Adenien vous a montré, insista McCoy, mais je l'imagine sans peine, et je vous assure que rien n'était vrai.

Le Vulcain dut faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas se redresser dans le lit et frapper son interlocuteur. _Remuer le couteau dans la plaie_ , comme le disaient les humains (cela faisait partie des expressions que Nyota lui avait enseignées dès le début de leur relation, se souvint-il douloureusement), faisait-il partie de la thérapie du docteur McCoy pour _aider ses patients à se sentir mieux_ ? Cette attitude lui semblait totalement illogique et une partie de lui s'insurgeait contre une telle intrusion dans ses pensées les plus intimes, des pensées qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir faire disparaître.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, envers et contre tout.

\- Un télépathe sait faire la différence entre des souvenirs et une illusion, docteur, répondit-il en essayant de conserver un ton neutre. Ce que m'a montré mon double était parfaitement réel.

\- Le _souvenir_ était réel, mais les _événements_ en eux-mêmes étaient une illusion. Je vous demande juste deux minutes, le temps de vous expliquer, ajouta McCoy précipitamment, comme s'il craignait que son interlocuteur ne coupe la discussion en basculant dans le _Wh'ltri_ (ce que Spock, en effet, prévoyait de faire mais, inexplicablement retenu par un fil invisible au regard du médecin, il lui fit malgré lui signe de poursuivre). Une fois votre opération et celle de Keenser terminées, nous avons procédé à un examen physique complet de Christine et de Nyota. Elles n'ont rien. _Absolument rien_. Elles ont reçu quelques coups lorsqu'ils les ont emprisonnées, mais c'est tout. Je vous le jure.

Spock aurait voulu y croire, mais il avait _vu_ de ses yeux, dans l'esprit de son adversaire, ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il était venu rendre visite à Nyota dans sa cellule… Il déglutit péniblement, saisi par une nausée soudaine.

\- Syl, Seth et Wylah étaient dans les cachots avec elles durant tout le temps de leur emprisonnement et ils peuvent témoigner. Tout ce que ce salaud vous a montré n'était qu'une illusion. Ils ont roué de coups Keenser et les Ranniens parce qu'ils étaient incapables de les torturer mentalement, mais avec Nyota et Christine, ils se sont « amusés » ( _le mépris et le dégoût était presque palpable dans la voix du médecin_ ) de la façon qui leur convient le mieux. Les Adeniens n'aiment pas agir physiquement. La télépathie demeure leur mode de communication et d'action – et leur arme, par voie de conséquence – préféré. Ils ont fait croire à Christine et Nyota… tout un tas de choses affreuses, mais physiquement, elles n'ont rien. Pas une égratignure. Il leur faudra beaucoup de temps pour se remettre, c'est certain, mais elles vont mieux que vous ne le pensez. Val'Mere a commencé un traitement qui porte déjà ses fruits. Nyota a demandé à vous voir à plusieurs reprises.

Le cœur de Spock s'emballa illogiquement et un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de McCoy, qui pouvait suivre son rythme cardiaque sur le moniteur.

\- Mais, évidemment, _les Vulcains sont imperméables aux sentiments_ , ironisa-t-il. Et dire que je vous ai presque cru totalement insensible pendant ces quatre derniers mois. Nyota va bien, Spock, conclut le médecin en chef, brusquement redevenu sérieux, et elle sait que _vous_ ne lui avez rien fait, et elle vous aime toujours. Je me disais que c'était le genre de choses que vous aimeriez savoir avant de méditer. Ça peut aider, il me semble.

Le premier officier aurait aimé répondre qu'au contraire, une déclaration à ce point sentimentale ne pouvait être d'aucune aide, mais il n'y parvint pas.

\- Et le capitaine ? demanda-t-il à la place.

\- Jim va bien aussi. Il est très occupé à gérer les relations avec les Adeniens, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là pour l'instant, mais il est venu vous voir tous les jours, à chaque fois qu'il a eu un moment de libre, et il ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder.

Le médecin soupira de nouveau et, sans cesser de fixer Spock, se hissa sur le bureau encombré d'un désordre sans nom, écrasant un PADD, son communicateur et plusieurs feuilles au passage.

\- Tant qu'on est dans les déclarations sentimentales, Spock, Jim vous aime beaucoup, et… et je dois vous avouer que j'étais un peu jaloux.

\- De moi ? demanda le Vulcain, abasourdi.

Il ne s'attendait certes pas à une telle assertion aussi irrationnelle et, il fallait bien le dire, stupide. McCoy haussa les épaules, l'air désabusé.

\- Eh oui, de vous. Avant que vous n'arriviez, Jim était mon meilleur, pour ne pas dire mon seul ami, et j'étais proche de Nyota. Depuis que vous êtes là, Jim passe la moitié de sa vie avec vous et Nyota me bat froid parce que, selon elle, je vous ai dans le collimateur. Ça veut dire qu'elle pense que je m'acharne sur vous, expliqua-t-il devant le froncement de sourcils de son interlocuteur, et elle m'en veut pour ça. Elle dit que je suis capable d'une empathie presque sans bornes, avec tout le monde, sauf avec vous. La vérité est un peu plus compliquée, mais elle n'a pas foncièrement tort, j'imagine. Jim me fait aussi pas mal de reproches à ce sujet, ça ne doit donc pas être tout à fait faux.

Spock hocha pensivement la tête.

\- Peut-être l'empathie ne fonctionne-t-elle que d'humain à humain ? suggéra-t-il ( _il trouvait la question pertinente et même fascinante il ne se l'était jamais posée, l'empathie n'étant pas son point fort, mais une telle hypothèse permettait un nouvel éclairage sur ses relations avec les humains en général, qui n'avaient que très rarement été fructueuses_ ). Dans ce cas, notre relation me semble vouée à l'échec. Je ne peux pas changer ma nature, être _moins Vulcain_ , feindre des émotions que je n'éprouve pas. Si vous ne pouvez pas l'accepter, nous pouvons convenir de ne pas nous parler. Au moins éviterons-nous les disputes qui semblent perturber le capitaine et le lieutenant Uhura.

Cette solution lui semblait logique, quoique peu satisfaisante pour l'équipage. Au sein d'un vaisseau spatial, l'officier scientifique et le médecin en chef devaient nécessairement interagir.

\- Merde, Spock, s'énerva le praticien, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! J'essaye d' _arranger_ les choses, pas de les empirer !

Spock resta un instant interdit. Lui aussi essayait d'arranger les choses. Discuter avec le docteur McCoy était décidément épuisant.

\- Oh, s'exclama ce dernier, comme s'il venait brusquement de comprendre quelque chose de très important. Pour vous, _ne plus se parler_ est une façon d'arranger les choses ?

\- Evidemment, répondit le premier officier, qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre où était le problème.

\- D'accord, d'accord… marmonna le médecin en chef. Ça ne va pas être simple. Ecoutez, je ne crois pas que cela conviendrait à Jim et à Nyota. Et d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion, ça ne me conviendrait pas non plus. Si vous ne pouvez pas être moins Vulcain, je ne peux pas, de mon côté, être _moins humain_. Je sais que je n'ai pas un caractère facile. Sous le coup de la colère ou de l'énervement, je dis souvent des choses que je ne pense pas vraiment. Mais peut-être qu'on pourrait… je ne sais pas, essayer de _faire avec_ ? De l'accepter ?

\- Me proposez-vous cela car vous vous êtes disputé avec le capitaine à mon sujet ? Avez-vous peur de perdre son amitié si vous ne vous efforcez pas de changer votre attitude envers moi ?

Cette analyse de la situation semblait parfaitement juste au Vulcain, qui avait observé sur Adenia qu'il était souvent source de tension, quoique de façon totalement involontaire, entre les deux humains. Il ne s'attendait certes pas au hurlement indigné du médecin, qui lui vrilla les tempes et lui arracha une grimace. McCoy, l'air contrit, s'arrêta aussitôt de crier et prit un hypospray sur le bureau sur lequel il s'était assis.

\- Pour le mal de tête, expliqua-t-il en pressant sur la seringue. Et désolé d'avoir crié. C'est juste que… pour vous, c'est peut-être une chose normale à dire, mais vous devriez éviter ce genre de remarques lorsque vous avez affaire à un humain. Je ne suis pas étonné que vous ne vous soyez pas fait d'amis à l'Académie.

Spock s'accorda 3.1 secondes de réflexion.

\- Parce que mes analyses sont vraies, elles vous déplaisent ? conclut-il.

McCoy soupira et se massa les tempes, comme s'il avait également une migraine.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il. J'ai peur de perdre Jim, j'ai peur de perdre tout le monde, c'est peut-être stupide mais c'est comme ça que je suis fait. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Je vous l'ai dit, je commence à me rendre compte que vous n'êtes peut-être pas tout à fait celui que vous prétendez être.

Spock s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il ne prétendait rien, mais il se ravisa. Peut-être parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'entière vérité. Le médecin sembla s'en apercevoir, car un léger sourire joua sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors ? finit-il par demander. Vous croyez qu'on est capables de se supporter l'un l'autre ? De travailler ensemble, au moins ?

Le Vulcain hocha lentement la tête. Il reconnaissait la proposition de trêve pour ce qu'elle était, et était tout à fait prêt à l'accepter. Mais l'exprimer à l'aide de mots lui semblait extrêmement difficile pour le moment, alors que toutes ces pensées tourbillonnaient encore dans son esprit.

\- Vous pouvez rester ici, docteur, répondit-il. Après tout, il s'agit de votre bureau. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de méditer. Je vous répondrai lorsque j'aurai… fait le tri.

McCoy acquiesça et s'installa à son bureau devant un PADD. Spock ferma les yeux et bascula presque immédiatement dans le _Wh'ltri_. Les pensées, les sentiments, les souvenirs flottaient autour de lui. Il s'en dissociait petit à petit, comme s'il s'agissait de bulles de savon inconsistantes à la dérive dans son esprit. Les examinait posément, de façon détachée. Les séparait de son être profond. Une paix bienfaisante descendait sur lui.

 _Nyota va bien, Spock, et elle sait que vous ne lui avez rien fait, et elle vous aime toujours._

Peut-être McCoy avait-il raison en fin de compte. Peut-être allait-il conserver cette phrase intacte en lui, afin de pouvoir se tourner vers elle lorsqu'il douterait.

Et Surak savait qu'il doutait souvent.


	18. Chapitre 18

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire... Avec un peu de retard, mais cette fois j'ai deux excuses : 1) La rentrée est arrivée, et avec elle les joies du travail ; et 2) Le karma m'a puni de m'acharner contre Spock et c'est à mon tour d'être malade. (Heureusement, mes boucliers mentaux sont restés bien en place.)_

 _Une toute petite explication pour le titre de ce chapitre : Uhura dit ça à Spock dans le film de 2009 (comme d'habitude, c'est plus classe en anglais : "I'll be monitoring your frequency") et j'ai toujours imaginé que c'était une sorte de code entre eux pour dire "Je t'aime", ou quelque chose d'aussi cucul que ça, dans la mesure où Spock, de toute façon, ne le dira jamais clairement. Petit canon personnel. En parlant de citations, en fin de chapitre, j'ai indiqué les références de tous mes titres, car je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais pas fait au fur et à mesure._

 _J'espère ne pas avoir écrit quelque chose de trop mièvre (ni de trop embrouillé temporellement parlant à cause des flashbacks). J'ai réécrit ce chapitre quatre fois avant d'arriver à cette version, qui me convient à peu près. Je pense que j'y ai exprimé plus de choses personnelles que je ne l'aurais souhaité, mais du coup peut-être que ça fera "plus vrai" ?_

 _Enfin, un grand MERCI à celles qui m'ont suivie dans cette histoire (et dans les autres) ! J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me poser mais je compte revenir début octobre avec une nouvelle fic, centrée sur McCoy (eeeeeet sur Spock aussi, évidemment), et avec une traduction TOS. J'avoue que j'ai aussi un peu de Sherlock dans les fonds de tiroirs, et un crossover complètement débile Kaamelott-Star Trek en cours d'écriture, et des projets Supernatural (parce que je suis tombée amoureuse de Castiel)... Bref, à bientôt !_

 **Chapitre 18 – « C'est moi qui suivrai ta fréquence. »**

Nyota n'avait encore jamais assisté à un procès. Sa vie avant Starfleet avait été somme tout plutôt banale, ses études s'étaient déroulées normalement, sans accroc, et ce n'était qu'avec l'arrivée du Narada et la destruction de Vulcain que son existence avait basculé vers l'exceptionnel – dans le genre totalement merdique, et par la suite extraordinaire, à partir du moment où l' _Enterprise_ avait été propulsée vers l'inconnu, avec la jeune femme à son bord. Mais même Nero n'avait pas été jugé pour le crime qu'il avait commis, le plus grand génocide de l'histoire universelle – car il était difficile d'intenter un procès à un homme qui avait disparu corps et biens au fin fond d'un trou noir.

Il s'agissait donc d'une grande première pour elle, et d'autant plus étonnante que le procès aurait dû, selon les pratiques adeniennes, avoir entièrement lieu de façon télépathique. Si les extra-terrestres avaient décidé, pour l'occasion, d'utiliser leur voix, normalement réservée aux activités artistiques et religieuses, c'était en raison de leur récente appartenance à la Fédération. Ils avaient décrété que la procédure concernant un grand nombre d'humains, les Adeniens se devaient d'en rendre toutes les étapes parfaitement transparentes et compréhensibles pour leurs nouveaux alliés.

La jeune femme, nerveuse à l'idée d'évoquer devant une assemblée si nombreuse les événements dont elle avait été victime deux semaines et demie auparavant, fut frappée, en entrant dans le « tribunal », par l'harmonie profonde qui régnait en ce lieu, tout comme dans toutes les constructions adeniennes, si elle pouvait en juger d'après le peu qu'elle avait aperçu de cette planète. Etonnant bâtiment en effet que cette demi-sphère de métal entrelacée de lianes et de fleurs odorantes qui, par moments, s'agitaient doucement, sous l'effet d'une brise provenant de l'ouverture du toit, ou peut-être d'une volonté propre, comme le petit hidar'j (une sorte de petit cactus domestique adenien) que lui avait offert Val'Mere, et qui venait parfois se frotter de lui-même contre sa main, après avoir rétracté ses épines. Elle l'avait même entendu _ronronner_ à plusieurs reprises.

Elle se sentit apaisée et, alors qu'elle gravissait les quatre marches qui la séparaient de sa tribune, elle parvint même à jeter un regard en direction de la foule. Les neuf membres survivants du conseil étaient présents, ainsi que l'équivalent du ministre de la justice, venu tout exprès de la capitale pour l'occasion. La population était venue nombreuse assister au procès – et, Uhura le soupçonnait, jeter un coup d'œil curieux aux aliens qui avaient débarqué trois semaines auparavant et, après leur avoir sauvé la vie d'une menace dont ils étaient totalement ignorants, bouleversé radicalement la vie de leur planète en leur proposant une alliance. Les ondes qu'elle percevait n'étaient absolument pas hostiles, mais pour la plupart emplies de chaleur et de bienveillance. Elle se sentait étrangement attirée par ce monde paisible, silencieux et presque immobile, les Adeniens économisant non seulement leur voix mais également le moindre de leurs mouvements.

Elle s'assit dans une chaise tressée d'une sorte de jonc rosâtre, souple et agréable au toucher, entre Keenser et Christine. De l'autre côté de la vaste salle, elle aperçut Spock, assis à la droite de Kirk, qui la cherchait du regard. Elle lui sourit. Bien sûr, il ne lui rendit pas son sourire, mais ses yeux ne la quittèrent pas tandis que les trois accusés entraient à leur tour dans la salle, sous bonne garde. Nyota ne put se défendre d'un instinctif mouvement de dégoût, mais, étrangement, elle ne pouvait associer ce qu'elle avait souffert à ces trois corps filiformes, blancs et sinueux, qu'elle n'avait entraperçus que quelques instants à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , pendant leur lutte acharnée pour le contrôle du vaisseau. La terreur était restée associée à ceux qu'elle aimait probablement le plus au monde, ce qui n'avait pas facilité les choses, et les avait même rendues exceptionnellement difficiles au début.

Nyota, pendant les jours qui avaient suivi les événements, s'était demandé si elle serait un jour capable de se trouver dans la même pièce que Spock, sans même parler de le regarder en face, de lui adresser la parole ou de le toucher. Leur première entrevue avait été désastreuse (alors qu'elle l'avait réclamée, certaine de parvenir à faire la différence entre le réel et l'illusion), et elle était sortie des quartiers du Vulcain en courant, prise d'une peur panique et irrationnelle lorsqu'il s'était levé de la chaise où il était assis. McCoy et Val'Mere l'attendaient heureusement dans le couloir, et l'avaient escorté, en pleurs, jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où elle avait explosé de rage envers l'injustice de la situation, l'imposteur qui avait sali son esprit, terni ses souvenirs, posé son empreinte répugnante sur ses sentiments – et, enfin, contre elle-même, qui n'était pas capable de surmonter l'épreuve.

\- Cela ne fait que quelques jours, avait fait remarquer Leonard avec gentillesse.

Lui-même se tenait volontairement à bonne distance de la jeune femme, mais, étrangement, elle avait dépassé son aversion pour le médecin beaucoup plus aisément que le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait pour Spock. Ce qu'elle trouvait encore plus injuste que le reste, car une partie d'elle-même mourait d'envie de se blottir dans les bras du Vulcain.

\- C'est logique, lui avait calmement expliqué Val'Mere. Cin'Han (tel était, apparemment, le nom de l'être qui avait pris la place du premier officier sur l' _Enterprise_ ) a pénétré de force dans ton esprit à plusieurs reprises et l'a marqué en y creusant de profonds sillons. Les autres se sont contentés de légères incursions. Ces lésions ont été vite réparées. Les autres prendront plus de temps. Calme-toi, respire profondément, avait-elle intimé en effleurant de ses longs doigts blancs les mains tremblantes de la jeune femme.

Elle avait senti la chaleur réconfortante émanant de l'extra-terrestre se propager dans tout son corps et laver pour un temps son esprit des impuretés qui l'avaient souillé.

\- Et si je n'y arrive pas ? avait-elle murmuré.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que sa relation avec Spock pût s'achever de la sorte, aussi stupidement. Une dispute était envisageable, oui, due à leur impossibilité de communiquer parfois, en raison de leurs différences culturelles, psychologiques, mentales, un jour où elle n'aurait finalement plus pu supporter son silence et sa voix neutre – mais pas parce qu'ils avaient croisé, pendant une mission non prévue, la route de trois salauds qui avaient décidé de prendre son esprit pour leur terrain de jeux personnel. Elle voulait bien accepter l'échec de sa relation amoureuse à la condition d'être certaine d'avoir tout fait pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. En l'occurrence, elle partait perdante avant même d'avoir pu essayer.

\- Tu vas y arriver, avait répondu Leonard avec une conviction qui avait retenu son attention.

\- Tu es bien la dernière personne à laquelle j'aurais pensé pour m'encourager à rester avec Spock, avait-elle reniflé, trouvant la situation plus qu'ironique. Après avoir passé six mois à me répéter que c'était une mauvaise idée de me mettre avec lui…

\- J'ai eu tort, d'accord ? Je n'ai vu que ce que je voulais voir et je suis passé à côté de beaucoup de choses.

Cette tirade l'avait distraite un moment de son propre chagrin.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que si je me remets avec lui (elle avait surpris le regard entendu entre les deux médecins – mais c'était elle qui avait raison, _ils n'étaient plus ensemble_ , car son incapacité à lui faire confiance avait entériné la rupture), tu arrêteras de me répéter que c'était une erreur ?

McCoy avait soupiré.

\- Tu me connais, je ne peux pas promettre ça. A un moment, il m'exaspérera et mes paroles dépasseront ma pensée. Mais disons que j'ai… partiellement changé d'avis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en bas ?

\- Beaucoup de choses. Mais je préfère que ce soit lui qui te les raconte.

Elle n'avait pas insisté. Trop de choses tournaient déjà dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin, en prime, de savoir ce qui se passait dans celle des autres.

.

Le « ministre », dont elle avait oublié le nom, se leva et inclina la tête vers les humains, assis de part et d'autre de la salle, avant de se tourner vers Val'Mere, qui s'était proposée pour plaider la cause d'Uhura, Christine et Keenser. Le système politique et juridique adenien ne reposait pas sur des élections, mais exclusivement sur le volontariat et le tirage au sort. Personne n'exerçait la fonction d'avocat, mais chacun pouvait offrir de défendre un accusé, à la condition de n'être pas trop proche de lui (famille et amis étaient exclus d'office pour partialité). Si personne ne se présentait, l'avocat était tiré au sort. C'était ce qui était arrivé pour les trois imposteurs, leur crime ayant semblé par trop énorme pour pouvoir être défendu.

Cin'Han, contrairement à ses deux acolytes, ne baissa pas le regard, ne fit pas profil bas, ne chercha pas à se faire oublier des jurés. Pendant toute la lecture des charges qui pesaient sur lui, tête haute, il fixa la jeune femme, comme s'il cherchait à communiquer télépathiquement avec elle, comme s'il voulait lui prouver qu'il détenait encore un certain pouvoir sur son esprit, ou peut-être lui transmettre un ultime message. Nyota frissonna et sa main tâtonna sur sa droite pour rencontrer celle de Christine, qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre les raisons de ce regard immobile, intense. Il l'avait torturée. Il n'avait pas le droit de poser les yeux sur elle. Elle détourna la tête vers la tribune opposée à la sienne. Jim lui sourit et lui fit un signe d'encouragement. _Tout va bien, Nyota, tu ne risques rien, tu es en sécurité_.

Le capitaine s'était montré étonnamment adulte et mature. Comme si son bref séjour sur Adenia l'avait complètement changé. (Si Uhura voulait être parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, elle devait avouer que le changement avait commencé un peu avant. Probablement à la mort de Gary Mitchell, première perte humaine que l' _Enterprise_ ait eu à déplorer depuis la folie destructrice de Nero.) Il avait géré de main de maître – et sans Spock à ses côtés pour le conseiller, bien qu'il eût été, dès son réveil, en communication presque constante avec lui – la prise de contact avec le peuple adenien en même temps qu'il avait su exposer la situation auprès de Starfleet de telle sorte que l'amiral Marcus avait été plus ou moins contraint de lui confier la mission d'un premier contact, normalement réservée aux capitaines beaucoup plus expérimentés. Peut-être James T. Kirk était-il, en fin de compte, un leader-né, capable de prendre des décisions intelligentes rapidement et de se dévouer corps et âme à son équipage et à sa mission.

Evidemment, elle ne l'aurait pas avoué devant lui, mais elle commençait presque à l'admirer.

Elle respira de nouveau librement, le mauvais sort conjuré. Elle ne risquait rien. Elle était en sécurité.

Le procès fut lent et long, du moins pour les Adeniens, qui devaient prendre le temps des circonlocutions de la parole et laisser s'exprimer oralement les principaux témoins, à savoir les membres de l'équipage de l' _Enterprise_ , alors qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'aller télépathiquement à l'essentiel. Val'Mere résuma les faits de façon parfaitement neutre – la façon dont les trois usurpateurs avaient mis au point, illégalement, un amplificateur mental, puis attiré l' _Enterprise_ par un faux signal de détresse, et enfin pris la place des trois officiers descendus sur la planète, grâce au pillage de leur esprit – avant de proposer d'entendre les victimes pour obtenir davantage de détails sur le comportement des Adeniens durant le temps qu'ils avaient passé sur le vaisseau.

Le ministre étendit la main vers Keenser, Christine et Nyota, et leur fit courtoisement signe de parler lorsqu'ils le désireraient. Keenser se leva le premier (les Adeniens avaient placé devant sa chaise, légèrement rehaussée, une sorte de tabouret qui lui permettait d'atteindre la même taille que ses voisines) et commença à raconter posément la façon dont il s'était rendu compte que le premier officier n'était pas _vraiment_ le premier officier.

Tandis que le petit extra-terrestre parlait, de sa voix rocailleuse et apaisante, comme les pierres d'un torrent se heurtant les unes aux autres, Nyota regagnait une partie de son calme défaillant. Entendre formuler ce qu'ils avaient éprouvé pendant cette interminable semaine, leur angoisse à l'idée qu'Adenia allait être détruite, la façon dont ils avaient élaboré une stratégie pour lutter contre les trois imposteurs, les interrogatoires, l'arrestation brutale dont ils avaient finalement été victimes, était étrangement libérateur. Elle sentait presque physiquement le poids qui l'oppressait s'alléger un peu plus à chaque mot prononcé.

Lorsque Keenser évoqua les coups qu'il avait reçus et dont les séquelles seraient visibles pendant plusieurs mois, une chose étrange se produisit : une vague de stupéfaction, puis d'indignation, monta lentement de l'assistance, le tout sans le moindre son. Seule la voix de l'ingénieur résonnait sous le dôme de verre et de métal, au milieu d'un silence attentif, empathique. Mais la colère s'emparait des esprits, devenait palpable, même pour des êtres non-télépathes. Uhura la percevait parfaitement, comme une onde atteignant son cerveau, une onde qu'elle n'était pas capable de déchiffrer, mais dont elle sentait malgré tout la présence. Val'Mere l'avait prévenue : la violence physique était une chose totalement inconnue de son peuple, ce qui expliquait leur absence totale de réaction, dans les cellules, lorsque le faux Spock les avait menacés de son phaseur. Porter la main sur quelqu'un représentait non seulement un abominable crime, mais également un acte sans précédent, presque inimaginable.

Après le témoignage du Roylan et ceux des trois Ranniens, vint le tour de Nyota. Elle était certaine que ce moment serait difficile, qu'elle balbutierait, chercherait ses mots, ne parviendrait pas à exprimer les sentiments complexes qu'elle éprouvait depuis le moment où l'imposteur était entré dans sa chambre, ce fameux soir, et avait violé son esprit. Elle se leva, fit un pas, jeta un vague regard en direction de Spock, puis se tourna vers Val'Mere.

 _Parle sans crainte. Tu es en sécurité. Personne ne te jugera._

Val'Mere était venue frapper à la porte de sa chambre, le lendemain du jour où le capitaine avait repris le contrôle de l' _Enterprise_. Il était étrange et légèrement ironique de constater que la forme « normale » des Adeniens ne l'effrayait absolument pas, contrairement aux visages familiers de ses supérieurs. L'extra-terrestre lui avait demandé la permission d'entrer, et, en désespoir de cause, Nyota avait accepté. Elle savait que Val'Mere était une guérisseuse dans son propre peuple et que ses intentions étaient bonnes.

\- Ton esprit est endommagé, avait-elle doucement constaté. Je peux le sentir.

Uhura avait haussé les épaules. Oui, son esprit était endommagé, elle le savait, mais cela ne l'avançait pas à grand-chose de le savoir.

Comment elle avait accepté de laisser Val'Mere pénétrer ses pensées, après ce qu'elle avait subi la semaine précédente, demeurait un mystère, mais elle avait accepté. Et senti toute la différence entre une possession forcée et un partage librement consenti.

La thérapie proposée par l'Adenienne reposait sur les principes télépathiques de son peuple, auxquels Nyota s'était avérée extrêmement réceptive, et consistait en des séances qu'un habile psychologue eût probablement pu conduire verbalement, s'il avait eu devant lui une petite dizaine d'années. En quelques jours seulement, Val'Mere avait localisé les traumatismes principaux dans l'esprit de sa patiente, et l'avait fait « parler » à leur sujet. Intérieurement du moins, puisqu'elle n'était pas prête encore à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait vécu. L'évoquer en pensée était autrement moins douloureux. L'esprit de la guérisseuse effleurait doucement les zones mutilées, comme si les sentiments de la jeune femme avaient eu un emplacement réel dans son cerveau, parfaitement délimité, et visible pour qui savait le voir. Lorsqu'elle sortait de ces séances avec Val'Mere, apaisée et plus forte que la fois précédente, elle avait l'impression qu'une brise d'été avait défroissé certains de ses doutes. Certes, ils revenaient, mais il lui semblait qu'ils étaient chaque fois un peu moins forts.

.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Non, personne ne la jugerait, parce qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Il était tellement difficile de s'en convaincre. Elle avait trahi ses amis en livrant leurs noms. Elle avait assisté, impuissante, à leur torture. Elle avait frappé Spock, avec l'intention de le faire souffrir. Avec l'intention de le tuer. Elle _aurait pu_ le tuer, d'ailleurs, et il s'en était fallu de si peu… Chekov, Jim et Leonard avaient beau lui répéter que rien n'était de sa faute et qu'elle était victime et non coupable, elle ne parvenait pas à se pardonner. Au final, si elle ne pouvait pas regarder Spock en face, ce n'était peut-être pas tant à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir que du crime qu'elle-même avait failli commettre.

Lorsqu'elle avait aidé McCoy à opérer le Vulcain (il était tellement plus facile de le regarder alors qu'il était endormi, vulnérable, _à sa merci_ …), elle avait pu constater par elle-même les dégâts qu'elle avait causés : une côte fêlée, une concussion cérébrale et une entorse au poignet. L'idée qu'elle aurait pu le tuer l'avait alors traversée. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler de façon totalement incontrôlable alors qu'elle passait à Leonard des ustensiles potentiellement mortels et qu'un simple tressaillement pouvait être fatal. Heureusement, Val'Mere s'était réveillée peu de temps après et avait pris le relais. Juste à temps pour aider le médecin en chef à se débarrasser du truc visqueux et plein d'épines qui avait brusquement… sauté de la poitrine ouverte de Spock sur l'avant-bras de Leonard, lui plantant ses appendices dans la peau. Une petite troupe conduite par Jim, hors d'haleine et passablement surprise (et grandement soulagée) de trouver le corps du dernier imposteur à terre aux pieds de la table d'opération, avait alors débarqué à l'infirmerie. Val'Mere contrôlant parfaitement la situation, Uhura avait quitté la pièce pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de Pavel, la seule personne au monde capable de la réconforter à ce moment.

L'opération, quoique longue, complexe et répugnante, s'était heureusement bien passée. Nyota avait attendu six jours avant d'aller voir Spock. Leur première entrevue ayant été un désastre, elle s'était barricadée dans ses quartiers et n'avait permis qu'à Val'Mere de venir la voir pour leurs séances télépathiques quotidiennes. Puis le Vulcain avait eu une étrange rechute et s'était brusquement mis à cracher du sang, alors même qu'il avait été déclaré guéri et autorisé par McCoy à assister le capitaine dans les négociations qu'il menait avec les dirigeants adeniens. Au beau milieu d'une phrase, il s'était, selon Chekov qui avait assisté à la scène et, après avoir conduit le commandant à l'infirmerie, était venu prévenir Nyota, soudainement effondré, incapable de respirer. Apparemment, l'immondice qui avait pris place dans son poumon avait voulu laisser un petit souvenir de son passage.

Uhura n'était décidément pas pressée de découvrir la jungle adenienne.

Suite à cet incident, McCoy avait installé Spock dans son bureau au lieu de le laisser dans la pièce commune de l'infirmerie, pour des raisons qui avaient semblé à la jeune femme presque aussi sentimentales que professionnelles. Elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et était venu rendre visite au Vulcain le lendemain de sa rechute. Leonard lui avait gentiment laissé la chaise sur laquelle il était en train de travailler avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de quitter la pièce avec un sourire, la laissant seule avec Spock.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si vulnérable, et cette idée la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle le connaissait depuis plus de trois ans. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu malade, ou manifester devant elle le moindre signe de faiblesse. Depuis quatre mois qu'ils s'étaient embarqués à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , il avait été blessé une fois, sans que cela n'affecte en quoi que ce soit son efficacité coutumière. L'idée que Spock pût être vulnérable lui semblait presque aussi incongrue que celle d'un Kirk sérieux et réfléchi – et pourtant…

D'un autre côté, cela la rassurait, car ainsi allongé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, sous perfusion et inconscient, le Vulcain ne ressemblait pas au Spock qui l'avait maltraitée pendant plusieurs heures, alors qu'elle luttait pour conserver sa santé mentale dans une des cellules de l' _Enterprise_. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, cependant, le cœur de la jeune femme avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine et il s'en était fallu de peu qu'elle ne quittât la pièce en courant.

\- Reste allongé, avait-elle ordonné en regrettant de ne pas parvenir à insuffler de chaleur ou de tendresse dans sa voix.

\- J'ai été opéré, mais je ne suis pas invalide, avait répondu Spock, visiblement offensé par cette idée.

Il s'était cependant interrompu alors qu'il passait en position totalement assise.

\- Le problème n'est pas là, avait-il conclu.

\- J'avoue que je serai plus à l'aise si tu restes allongé, avait avoué Uhura.

En réalité, elle était prête à s'enfuir au premier geste un peu brusque. Elle avait beau savoir que Spock, _ce Spock-ci_ , n'était pas un danger pour elle, elle ne parvenait pas à le _ressentir_. Il avait repris une position horizontale, bien qu'il eût dû en coûter à son côté vulcain. La conversation qui s'était ensuivie avait été difficile, entrecoupée de silences et, du moins de son côté, encombrée de réticences. De la part de Spock, on ne pouvait jamais savoir.

Puis, sans préambule, sans transition avec le précédent sujet (l'alliance de la Fédération avec les Adeniens, parfaitement neutre et sans intérêt alors qu'ils auraient eu tant de choses importantes à se dire), il avait soudain déclaré :

\- Je t'ai entendue.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sur Adenia. Je t'ai entendue lorsque tu m'as appelé.

La jeune femme avait jeté un coup d'œil sur le moniteur pour vérifier les constantes du Vulcain. Elles étaient loin d'être alarmantes, ce qui était déconcertant.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Tu t'es servi de notre lien télépathique pour m'appeler lorsque tu étais en danger. Je t'ai entendue. J'ai essayé de te répondre, mais je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher que ce…

Il sembla chercher un mot neutre pour exprimer ce que lui inspirait l'Adenien qui avait pris sa place.

\- Ce connard ? avait proposé Nyota avec un pâle sourire, le premier depuis qu'elle avait été emprisonnée.

Spock avait acquiescé, sans toutefois prononcer le mot lui-même. _Trop d'émotion_ , conclut-elle. Le jour où le premier officier se montrerait grossier, il serait temps de s'inquiéter.

-… à empêcher qu'il te blesse.

\- Tu ne pouvais rien faire, avait-elle répondu spontanément, et pour la première fois ses yeux avaient croisé les siens.

Les yeux de Spock étaient différents de ceux de l'imposteur, avait-elle alors réalisé – et elle avait immédiatement éprouvé un indicible soulagement. Peut-être son masque vulcain n'était pas bien en place. Peut-être avait-elle appris à lire au fond de ce regard tout ce qu'il était incapable de dire.

\- Val'Mere pense qu'il est important que je te voie souvent, et que j'apprenne à voir les différences entre lui et toi, avait-elle expliqué en se détendant légèrement.

\- Est-ce difficile ?

Elle avait acquiescé, apercevant pour la première fois une fragile lueur au bout du tunnel.

\- Oui. Mais pas impossible. Continue juste à me regarder comme ça.

Spock, docile, avait continué à la fixer.

\- Je t'ai entendue.

.

Une larme trembla un moment au bord de sa paupière, hésita, frémit, vacilla, tomba. Elle expira doucement. Ses yeux, totalement noyés, ne distinguaient plus ni les accusés, ni les jurés, ni les témoins. Le premier mot lui coûta tant qu'elle se demanda si elle allait même réussir à terminer sa phrase.

Alors, de la même façon qu'elle avait ressenti l'horreur éprouvée par les Adeniens lorsque Keenser avait fait le récit de son emprisonnement, elle perçut très distinctement la compassion que la foule dirigeait vers elle, comme un formidable raz-de-marée qui balaya ses dernières craintes. Les mots se bousculèrent sur ses lèvres, pressés d'enfin sortir, d'enfin _exister hors d'elle_ , de quitter son esprit pour s'évaporer dans les airs, avec la terreur et l'humiliation qu'elle avait ressenties. Expliquer ce qu'elle avait éprouvé, cette sensation d'être à la fois dans son corps et totalement dépossédée de son esprit, de ce qu'elle avait de plus intime – pouvoir le dire et être comprise, et sentir cette chaleur pleine d'empathie monter vers elle, voir les regards des Adeniens tournés vers elle, compréhensifs, bienveillants, amicaux…

Elle osa finalement lever les yeux vers les trois hommes qui se tenaient de l'autre côté de la salle. Jim, la respiration courte, les mains crispées sur la rampe entremêlée de lianes, les lèvres serrées, fixait les accusés d'un regard haineux. Leonard la regardait, elle, sans rien laisser paraître de ce qu'il éprouvait (il avait basculé en mode professionnel dès le moment où Keenser avait commencé à parler), mais il la soutenait, l'encourageait, la poussait à expulser toute cette noirceur que l'esprit des Adeniens avaient laissé dans le sien. Spock… Spock la fixait également, intensément, sans que son regard exprimât quoi que ce fût, mais elle l'entendit distinctement.

 _Pardonne-moi._

Elle n'avait rien à pardonner, elle s'en rendait compte à présent qu'elle s'était débarrassée de toutes ces ténèbres dans lesquelles elle s'était débattue pendant les deux dernières semaines. Ni à Spock, ni à elle-même.

Elle sourit au milieu des larmes qui n'avaient pas cessé de couler le long de ses joues.

Peut-être tout allait-il s'arranger en fin de compte.

Vint enfin le tour de Christine, qui dut s'interrompre à plusieurs reprises, incapable d'évoquer certains souvenirs trop douloureux. L'implant cérébral qui l'avait tout d'abord protégée s'était retourné contre elle lorsque les Adeniens avaient compris son fonctionnement et trouvé une façon de s'en servir pour amplifier ses émotions. La thérapie que Val'Mere lui avait proposée ne fonctionnait pas aussi bien que pour Nyota et elle avait été incapable non seulement de se trouver dans la même pièce que McCoy, mais même de remettre les pieds à l'infirmerie, qui avait apparemment été en grande partie le siège des illusions que les imposteurs avaient imposées à son esprit. Nyota était bien en peine de savoir si mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait vécu avait permis à Christine de s'en libérer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ce n'était en tout cas pas l'impression qu'elle donnait, et elle dut quitter la pièce en larmes dès la fin de son témoignage, soutenue par Syl et Chekov.

Après avoir entendu les principales victimes, le ministre se tourna vers Jim, Spock et Leonard, et les pria de relater la façon dont ils avaient libéré le vaisseau et sauvé Adenia des torpilles de l' _Enterprise_. Kirk prit la parole. Uhura, qui s'attendait à un récit grandiloquent, fut agréablement surprise de la sobriété de son discours. Puis elle comprit, lorsqu'il commença à raconter le choc d'avoir découvert six membres de son équipage emprisonnés, battus, traumatisés, qu'il conservait un ton volontairement neutre et détaché afin de se dissocier de l'horreur qui avait alors été la sienne. La méthode vulcaine, en quelque sorte. Mais les mâchoires contractées et le regard fixe du jeune homme en disaient assez long sur l'intense colère mêlée de terreur qu'il avait éprouvée. Le témoignage de Leonard fut, sans surprise, beaucoup plus émotionnel, et Nyota se surprit même à sourire en entendant les métaphores colorées qu'il utilisait pour parler de l'être qui avait pris sa place, occupé et _souillé_ par sa seule présence pendant six jours son infirmerie bien-aimée.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, légèrement hors d'haleine, il se tourna vers son voisin de gauche et l'interrogea du regard, comme pour vérifier que Spock était bien en état de prononcer, devant une assemblée bienveillante certes, mais nombreuse, un discours qui allait nécessairement, à un moment ou à un autre, aborder le chapitre de ses émotions. Nyota fronça les sourcils en percevant la sollicitude réelle qu'exprimait le visage du médecin. La relation qu'il entretenait avec le premier officier avait changé, quelque part sur Adenia, de façon subtile mais bien réelle. Elle avait surpris, pas plus tard que la veille, une dispute entre eux au sujet du matériel réglementaire que Leonard pourrait dorénavant utiliser à l'infirmerie. La simple idée que le Vulcain pût, même de façon infime, transiger avec le règlement de Starfleet, indiquait qu'un changement capital s'était opéré. Et puis, malgré les sarcasmes et les remarques acerbes du médecin, auxquels Spock répondait avec son habituelle neutralité glaçante, quelque chose avait disparu. Peut-être l'acerbité, la méfiance, la rancœur ?

Le premier officier se leva et expliqua à son tour la façon dont les Adeniens avaient essayé d'envahir son esprit, avant de retourner contre lui l'arme la plus apte à le blesser : Nyota Uhura. Il prononça son nom sans un tremblement dans la voix, sans bouger, sans manifester quoi que ce fût, mais lorsqu'il eut fini, il se tourna, comme Jim l'avait fait, vers les trois imposteurs.

\- Si votre peuple ne m'avait pas garanti un procès équitable, vous ne seriez pas sortis vivants des cellules de l' _Enterprise_ , dit-il de cette même voix dépassionnée avec laquelle il débitait le règlement de Starfleet lorsque Kirk ne le respectait pas suffisamment à son goût.

Et il se rassit, faisant naître une vague d'émoi au sein de l'assistance. Il n'était apparemment pas dans les habitudes adeniennes de menacer de mort les accusés – et, en même temps, il sembla à Uhura que les sentiments qui montaient vers Spock étaient nettement approbateurs.

Les jurés délibérèrent télépathiquement, durant un temps qui parut infini à la jeune femme, dans un silence qui mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Enfin, le ministre se leva et s'approcha des trois accusés.

\- Le verdict est le suivant : pour le restant de vos jours, vous serez enfermés dans les prisons de la capitale et condamnés à ne plus jamais communiquer avec qui que ce soit. Vous ne pourrez plus jamais utiliser votre pouvoir télépathique. Selon le modèle de votre amplificateur, nous avons conçu un inhibiteur mental, qui vous en empêchera.

Les imposteurs n'émirent pas un son, ne poussèrent pas un cri, n'esquissèrent pas un geste, mais leurs yeux reflétaient l'horreur la plus absolue. Uhura essaya d'imaginer ce que signifiait une telle condamnation pour un peuple dont l'essentiel de la vie résidait dans le contact d'esprit à esprit, sans y parvenir totalement, mais la satisfaction qu'elle lut sur le visage du Vulcain la renseigna suffisamment sur la justice de ce verdict. Elle comprit alors que les trois usurpateurs étaient en train de supplier mentalement les jurés, mais ces derniers, intraitables, appelèrent une équipe de sécurité qui les entraîna loin de la salle. L'assistance se leva et sortit lentement. La plupart des Adeniens firent un signe de tête aux humains, certains vinrent leur parler pour les assurer de leur sollicitude et de leur plein accord avec la sentence. Une telle condamnation n'avait jamais été prononcée jusque-là, mais elle était, selon eux, amplement méritée, et à la hauteur du crime terrible qu'ils avaient commis.

\- Nyota !

La voix de Val'Mere, douce et sereine, acheva de l'apaiser. L'extra-terrestre la serra dans ses longs bras brûlants et la fixa un moment.

\- Ton esprit est plus clair, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

Uhura acquiesça. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater.

\- Je voulais te proposer de rester quelques jours avec moi sur Adenia, le temps que ton capitaine termine les négociations avec nos dirigeants. Tu pourrais ainsi découvrir notre mode de vie tout en terminant la thérapie que nous avons entamée ensemble.

Kirk et Spock arrivaient auprès des deux femmes.

\- Quoi, Val'Mere ? Vous voulez me voler mon meilleur officier en communications ? plaisanta le capitaine. Bones et Chekov m'ont déjà demandé à passer quelques jours ici. Vous voulez piller mon vaisseau, c'est ça ?

L'Adenienne sourit de nouveau.

\- Ah, évidemment, si vous le prenez comme ça… Vous savez qu'il est impossible de vous résister quand vous faites ça ? Lieutenant, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Uhura, je vous octroie cinq jours de congé. Vous les avez amplement mérités.

\- Merci, capitaine, répondit la jeune femme avec sincérité.

Le regard de Jim s'adoucit et l'étincelle moqueuse s'effaça de ses yeux.

\- Nyota… Merci à toi. Pour tout.

Elle haussa les épaules, légèrement gênée. Elle n'avait normalement pas avec James Kirk de discussions émotionnelles ni même vaguement sérieuses. Il se rendit probablement compte de son embarras, car un sourire moqueur se dessina de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

\- Allez, Val'Mere, laissons les amoureux ensemble. Faites-moi visiter un peu la ville. Je n'en ai pas vu grand-chose en fin de compte…

Ils s'éloignèrent vers la porte. Nyota et Spock restèrent seuls au milieu du tribunal vide.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers le Vulcain, soulagée de voir qu'elle ne ressentait qu'une légère pointe d'angoisse à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec lui. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait que je reste un peu ? J'imagine que tu auras beaucoup à faire avec Jim, et je t'assure que j'aimerais passer du temps avec toi, mais j'avoue que cinq jours ici, au calme, me tentent beaucoup.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- Si tu as besoin de t'isoler quelques temps sur Adenia, je le comprends très bien. Pourrons-nous rester en contact ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'écria-t-elle en tendant impulsivement la main vers lui.

Il hésita un instant avant d'avancer la sienne pour effleurer ses doigts. Elle ne les retira pas, mais caressa doucement le poignet du Vulcain qui tressaillit.

\- Je surveillerai ta fréquence, murmura-t-il.

.

 _ **Voici donc les citations trekkiennes utilisées pour les titres de chapitres :**_

 **Chapitre 1 :** « J'aimerais vous citer le règlement, mais je sais que vous vous contenterez de l'ignorer. » - Spock à Kirk dans le film de 2009.

 **Chapitre 2 :** « Les instruments ne relèvent que ce qu'ils sont programmés pour relever, mais l'univers est empli d'inconnu. » - Spock dans TOS « The naked time », à propos d'un virus inconnu qui pousse l'équipage à faire n'importe quoi (Sulu débarquant torse nu sur la passerelle, un fleuret à la main, en hurlant « En garde, Richelieu ! » est l'un des meilleurs moments de la série).

 **Chapitre 3 :** « Le capitaine ne peut pas ordonner une exécution. Ce n'est pas le capitaine. » - Chekov à propos de Janice Lester, qui a pris la place dans le corps de Kirk et qui veut buter tout le monde dans TOS « The turnabout intruder ».

 **Chapitre 4 :** « Spock a fini par contaminer ce garçon. » - McCoy à propos de Chekov, qui vient de faire preuve de logique dans TOS « Who mourns for Adonais ? ».

 **Chapitre 5 :** « - Sont-ils ennemis, capitaine ? – Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils le sachent eux-mêmes. » - un esclave romain à Kirk, à propos de McCoy et Spock (qui, comme d'hab, n'arrêtent pas de se fritter, en l'occurrence sur les compétences médicales de McCoy, qui rétorque que les médecins sont formés à la logique) dans TOS « Bread and circuses ».

 **Chapitre 6 :** « Où voyez-vous la réalité ? Vous êtes en pleine fantaisie. Vous vouliez l'aventure, la voici. » - Uhura au type qui garde l' _Enterprise_ , juste avant que la fine équipe ne vole le vaisseau dans Star Trek III ( _The search for Spock_ ).

 **Chapitre 7 :** « Journal de bord du capitaine. Date stellaire… Armageddon. » - Kirk, toujours mélodramatique, dans TOS « Day of the dove » (franchement, ils ont vécu pire).

 **Chapitre 8 :** « Continuer sans moi augmenterait singulièrement vos chances de survie. » - Spock à McCoy dans _Beyond_ (ils sont pas mignons tous les deux ?).

 **Chapitre 9 :** « Plus la plomberie est minutieuse, plus il est facile de boucher un tuyau. » - Scotty à Kirk, après avoir saboté le vaisseau amiral dans Star Trek III ( _The search for Spock_ ).

 **Chapitre 10 :** « Vous savez pourquoi vous n'avez pas peur de mourir, Spock ? Parce que vous avez peur de vivre. » - McCoy à Spock dans TOS « Bread and circuses » (probablement la citation que je préfère dans tout Star Trek, parce que c'est une magnifique explication de tous les comportements suicidaires, illogiques et délirants de Spock).

 **Chapitre 11 :** « On est dans la mélasse jusqu'au cou. » - Chekov dans TOS « I, Mudd » (pour une fois, c'est plus marrant en français qu'en anglais).

 **Chapitre 12 :** « Nous autres humains éprouvons des centaines d'émotions imprévisibles que la logique ne peut comprendre. » - Kirk à Spock dans TOS « What are little girls made of ? ».

 **Chapitre 13 :** « La gloire de la création dans son infinie diversité. – Et la façon dont nos différences se combinent pour créer à la fois sens et beauté. » - c'est l'IDIC (« Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations », un des principes phares de la philosophie vulcaine, citée par Spock et par le docteur Jones dans TOS « Is there in truth no beauty ? ».

 **Chapitre 14 :** « - Capitaine, vous me feriez presque croire à la chance. – Monsieur Spock, vous me feriez presque croire aux miracles… » - un dialogue somme toute classique entre Kirk et Spock dans TOS « A taste of Armageddon ».

 **Chapitre 15 :** « Il est mort, Jim. » - Leonard McCoy, dans pas mal de circonstances…

 **Chapitre 16 :** « Je suis médecin, pas… » - Euh, la devise de McCoy. Ensuite, vous rajoutez à peu près n'importe quelle profession.

 **Chapitre 17 :** « Nous nous sommes débarrassés des émotions, docteur. Où il n'y a pas d'émotions, il n'y a pas de place pour la violence. » - une des nombreuses disputes Spock-McCoy dans TOS « Dagger of the mind ».

 **Chapitre 18 :** « C'est moi qui suivrai ta fréquence. » - Uhura à Spock dans le film de 2009 au moment où il va descendre sur Vulcain pour essayer de sauver ses parents.


End file.
